Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes
by ticoeur
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Rodney McKay, j'ai 18 ans. Et voilà comment j'ai trouvé l'amour... Ceci est un U.A. et c'est aussi un slash McShep.
1. chapter 1

Salut à tous et à toutes !

J'ai décidé de mettre enfin, le premier UA de mon invention !

Allez, passons à la présentation de cette petite merveille !  
_**non non, vous ne rêvez pas, je m'auto-satisfais moi-même**_

... Et non, vous ne rêvez toujours pas, cette phrase ne veut pas dire grand chose...

**Son Titre ? **Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes...

**Son Auteur ?** Ticoeur

**Son Genre ?** Univers Alternatif.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.

**Note 1:** J'ai écris cette fic, parce que je voulais m'essayer à un autre genre. Et j'ai trouvé sympa dans l'UA, de pouvoir faire encore plus de chose ! Mais je me suis rendue compte, en lisant une fic dans une autre section (Harry Potter), que la mienne lui ressemblait beaucoup. J'ai informé l'auteur de l'autre fic que ce que j'avais écrit était très proche de la situation de la sienne, mais elle m'a donné son accord pour que je publie quand même mon histoire.

**Note 2 :** Comme c'est un UA, je vous préviens toute suite que vous devez oublier tout ce que vous avez en tête à propos des persos de la série. J'en ai fait ce que je voulais, et donc, ne cherchez aucune comparaison avec la série, car il n'y en a aucune !

Bon, et bien j'espère seulement que ça va plaire...

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas...

**Note 3 : **Si par le plus grand des hasards vous relisez cette fic, vous trouverez un petit changement. Mais elle n'est pas très importante. En fait, je me suis contentée de fusionner les chapitres deux par deux, et ce, du 1 au 26.  
En effet, avant ceux là, ils étaient excessivement courts (2 pages world), alors qu'à partir du 27, ils en font 4. Je pense que ça ne change pas grand chose, sauf à éviter de flanquer la frousse à d'éventuels lecteurs qui seraient rebutés par le (très) grand nombre de chapitres !

Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous trouvez que les chapitres des reviews ne correspondent pas à ceux postés maintenant, c'est normal.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**L'arrivée**

La voilà !

Je suis planté là, comme un idiot, à sourire bêtement, mais je suis content, j'y suis.

En plus, c'est superbe !

Toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres, je finis par prendre conscience que je ne suis pas seul au monde, vu que je viens de me prendre un coup de sac à dos dans l'épaule...

Je décide donc de me pousser, voulant éviter à tout prix de commencer cette magnifique journée en ayant des bleus partout !

Je soupire doucement en avançant, étant quand même un peu intimidé. C'est que c'est immense, ici ! Rien à voir avec l'endroit que j'ai quitté il y a maintenant trois mois !

Et si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre mes parents. C'est vrai ça ! A mon âge, on a besoin d'un peu d'indépendance, quand même ! Et ils ont fini par céder. Bon, c'est vrai que la distance les a un peu rebuté au début, mais je ne suis plus un gamin, je peux partir en internat à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, sans pour autant ne plus les aimer, n'est ce pas ?

Je sais parfaitement que j'aurais pu continuer ma scolarité dans la ville où j'habite. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait ma première année là bas. Mais je voulais changer d'air. Je veux voir autre chose qu'une petite ville et surtout, fréquenter d'autre gens, voir d'autres têtes que celles que je connais depuis que je suis né.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Rodney McKay, j'ai 18 ans, et je commence aujourd'hui une nouvelle vie. Celle d'étudiant !

Je sais que je l'étais déjà avant, mais là, l'impression est plus grande.

C'est stupide, mais c'est peut-être parce que c'est assez éloigné de mon petit monde habituel ?

Il y a de plus en plus de monde qui arrive, et, emporté par cette masse grouillante qui marche sans se préoccuper d'autre chose que d'elle-même, je finis par suivre la marée humaine. Je passe le portail gigantesque derrière lequel se cache ma nouvelle vie, et...

... Je trouvais ça impressionnant quand j'étais dehors ?

Je suis carrément muet, maintenant que je suis face à la bâtisse !

Nous sommes aux Etats-Unis, et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un pays d'Europe, du temps glorieux de la monarchie. Enfin glorieux, tout est relatif. N'oublions quand même pas comment vivaient les monarques, alors que leur peuple était pour la plupart des miséreux. Mais bon, je ne m'attarde pas trop, il y a tant à voir !

Cette université est vraiment magique pour moi. Même son nom l'est !

La Cité Universitaire d'Atlantis.

Ça sonne plutôt bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Moi, je trouve que oui ! Ça fait très film d'aventure, et j'aime bien ! L'histoire de la fabuleuse cité engloutie est devenue une légende depuis bien longtemps, et même si vous trouvez ça ridicule, et bien tant pis, je m'en fiche !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être que je m'active, il faut à tout prix que j'arrive à en faire le maximum aujourd'hui, si je veux pouvoir me concentrer sur ce qu'il y a de plus important, à savoir, le diplôme de fin d'année !

Et là, je vois d'ici votre bouche grande ouverte, vos yeux moqueurs, et la réplique qui ne va pas tarder à jaillir, je la connais déjà.

Je n'ai pas encore commencé les cours, que je pense déjà au rouleau, façon parchemin, fermé par un ruban, que me donnera le doyen de l'école. Le diplôme. Mais c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes tous là, non ?

J'inspire profondément, je redresse le buste, et enfin, j'avance.

La grande aventure commence, l'étudiant Rodney McKay est fier de lui, et le fait savoir !

... Faudrait que j'arrête de parler de moi à la troisième personne, sinon je vais finir par penser que je suis narcissique...

Il manquerait plus que ça ! Moi, narcissique ? On aura tout vu !

La lanière de mon sac tenue fermement dans ma main droite, je m'avance vers le bâtiment de pierres grisées par le temps. Mais au lieu de l'enlaidir, ça lui donne encore plus de cachet. Du lierre s'agrippe et escalade vaillamment la paroi. Ses feuilles brillantes lui donnent un air d'irréalité. Magique.

Cet endroit est magique. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici...

Je croise les doigts, puis je me lance. Je monte la volée de marches qui mènent à une porte d'entrée large d'au moins quatre mètres.

Mais vu la taille de l'ensemble, ça ne parait pas du tout disproportionné !

J'espère seulement ne pas me perdre. Il y a tellement de monde ici !

Puis, étonné, j'entends que quelqu'un m'appelle. Et cette voix, je la connais. Elle est enjouée, douce et impérieuse à la fois. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu... On verra bien...

-Rodney ! Ne fais pas comme si j'étais pas là !

J'avance doucement, laissant la voix derrière moi, et je souris malicieusement.

Je me prépare pour l'impact.

Trois... Deux... Un...

Deux bras m'encerclent presque sauvagement, tandis que les doigts se font chatouilleux. Je ne peux pas me retenir de rire, et me saisis des mains baladeuses. Puis je me retourne enfin.

Jeannie. J'en étais sûr ! Elle n'a pas changé... Faut dire qu'on s'est quitté il y a quoi... deux jours ?

Et je suis ravi qu'elle se soit inscrite dans la même école que moi. Ça me fera au moins quelqu'un de connu dans cette fourmilière !

Elle me fait un immense sourire avant de me plaquer un baiser sonore sur la bouche.

Je l'adore cette fille. Depuis toujours. En fait, on a grandi pratiquement ensemble, alors c'est comme ma petite sœur ! Mais gare à qui l'approche !

Mais bon, personne n'a jamais osé ! Faut dire qu'on est toujours fourré ensemble, et que l'on se sert l'un de l'autre comme d'une bouée de sauvetage pour petits-amis respectifs éventuellement encombrants...

Bon, c'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de ça, étant donné que nous sommes plutôt sages de ce côté-là. Les études nous ont toujours passionnés, elle comme moi, alors on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour sortir...

Des fois ça me manque, je me dis que j'ai loupé quelque chose...

Mais pour me consoler, je me dis aussi que le temps que je passe à étudier me servira plus tard, quand j'aurais un bon métier dans les mains, et que je gagnerais bien ma vie.

Je veux être scientifique ! Dans quoi, j'en sais rien, on verra la spécialité plus tard !

Mais pour l'instant, je sens une main impatiente qui tire sur mon bras, et m'entraîne vers une file d'au moins deux kilomètres de long !

C'est quoi ça ?

Et là, j'apprends de la bouche même de la rouquine qui est à côté de moi, que c'est tout simplement la queue pour prendre l'enveloppe.

L'enveloppe de quoi ?

-Celle du règlement, il doit aussi y avoir le numéro de ta chambre, tes horaires de cours, le nom de tes profs, un plan, enfin tout ce que tu dois savoir pour pouvoir te déplacer ici ! Me répond t-elle.

Et là, elle me regarde bizarrement, l'air de dire : Mais tu sors d'où, toi ?

Je suis penaud. J'ai l'air effectivement de sortir de ma cambrousse, alors que nous venons de la même ville. Mais elle a toujours été plus maligne et débrouillarde que moi. Nous avons le même âge, je suis plus grand qu'elle, mais elle est beaucoup plus sociable que moi. Ce qui fait que c'est plutôt elle qui prend soin de moi.

Enfin, c'est ce que je la laisse croire...C'est vrai ça, c'est moi l'homme, non ?

La file est longue, l'attente est tout aussi longue...

Wouahhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ? Elle m'a flanqué une de ces trouilles !

Jeannie s'est mise à sauter comme une puce en criant ! Mais elle est devenue folle ou quoi ?

Et en plus, je manque de me faire éborgner ! Elle vient de lever le bras brusquement et agite la main en l'air. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle joue ?

Elle se retourne vers moi avec ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'à elle, et me tire hors de la file.

Je râle... On a peut-être fait que trois ou quatre mètres en cinq minutes, mais je ne tiens pas à perdre ma place !

Avec une moue adorable, elle me dit de la suivre. De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire autrement, elle m'entraîne de force.

Je soupire fortement en continuant de râler, mais pour la forme... Je n'ai jamais pu lui résister, et elle le sait, la bourrique !

Et tout à coup, elle s'arrête. J'ai presque failli lui rentrer dedans, tellement c'était soudain.

Elle pousse des petits cris de joie parfaitement insoutenable pour mes pauvres oreilles, et enlace une personne. Là, je tique.

Elle connaît quelqu'un ici ?

Depuis quand ?

Et qui c'est celui là, d'abord ?

-Bonjour, je suis Evan, et toi ?

Et merde ! De la concurrence !

oOoOo

C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit en le regardant de plus près.

Brun, les yeux bleus, un petit peu plus petit que moi, et là, un petit sourire narquois effleure mes lèvres, le type est plutôt pas mal... Pour ceux qui aiment le sourire ultra-brite qu'il nous fait en ce moment. Une vraie gravure de mode, ce mec !

Il me tend la main et attend un signe de ma part. Je la sers et me présente à mon tour, alors que Jeannie s'embarque aussitôt à lui poser des questions auxquelles il répond patiemment.

J'apprends donc qu'il est étudiant ici, (étonnant non ?), qu'il ne sera pas dans la même classe que moi, ni celle de Jeannie, étant donné que lui, c'est l'art, qui l'intéresse !

Tant mieux !

Mais au moment où je me dis ça, une main me frappe fort désagréablement l'arrière du crâne !

-C'est bien fait pour toi ! Me dit Jeannie, plein de fureur dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Un haussement d'épaules me répond, et un regard hautain me dévisage de haut en bas, avant de se détourner de moi.

Ça y est, elle est en colère !

J'ai un affreux doute, tout à coup... J'ai quand même pas pensé tout haut ?

Je soupire... j'ai bien peur que si...

Evan, lui, a un grand sourire. Mais pourquoi il se marre, lui ?

Je vais pour poser la question, quand soudain, j'entends une voix impatiente qui nous dit d'avancer.

Ebahi, je tourne la tête vers la voix, et remarque que miraculeusement, nous sommes devant le "comptoir" d'accueil. Déjà ?

Et là, je comprends l'empressement de Jeannie de tout à l'heure. Grâce à sa "connaissance", nous avons gagné pas moins de cinquante mètres de file !

Sans me préoccuper du monde qui nous entoure, je l'enlace et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

Ma manière à moi de me faire pardonner...

Elle se crispe, puis se détend très vite. Yes ! J'ai encore gagné !

Trop facile, avec les filles. Elles adorent les câlins, et j'aime les câlins, alors ça passe tout seul !

Un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres, je plante là "la connaissance" de Jeannie, en me promettant de faire dire à ma charmante copine, tout ce qu'elle sait sur lui !

C'est vrai, ça, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui avant !

Et non, je vous interdis de dire que je suis jaloux !

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux ? Mis à part sa belle gueule d'ange, sa tignasse brune, et ses yeux bleus, il n'a rien de plus que moi !

Je suis plus grand que lui, je suis mince, pas trop musclé, c'est vrai, mais bon... J'ai moi aussi les yeux bleus, et je suis châtain clair ! D'ailleurs, c'est un avantage, quand je vieillirais, les cheveux blancs se verront moins !

... Mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant, moi ? Ça ne va pas chez moi ? Je viens d'avoir 18 ans, j'ai pas l'âge de me prendre la tête avec ce genre de truc !

... Hein ?

-Votre nom jeune homme !

Je regarde Jeannie, puis la femme assise derrière le comptoir, et qui vient de me poser la question.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle ne peut pas deviner comment je m'appelle !

Je me présente donc, et après quelques recherches, elle me tend une enveloppe avec mon patronyme écrit en entier dessus. Je la prends avec un sourire. Jeannie fait de même, ainsi que l'autre.

Tient, il est encore là, lui ?

Regard noir de Jeannie.

... Bon, si je ne veux pas me faire passer pour un ours, j'ai intérêt à faire un effort.

Evan, il s'appelle Evan.

C'est bon, c'est enregistré. Enfin j'espère, étant donné que j'ai un mal fou avec les noms.

Nous nous poussons tous les trois, afin de laisser la place aux autres, et je remarque que même si les garçons et les filles qui sont derrière nous n'ont rien dit, leurs regards parlent pour eux.

Nous les avons doublés sans aucun remords. Ni aucun merci.

Je leur lance un sourire contrit, histoire d'essayer de ne pas me mettre à dos trop de monde, et ceci dès le premier jour. Ça ferait vraiment mauvais genre.

Un "pffiiit" dédaigneux se fait entendre, et sans plus attendre, ils se détournent de nous, afin de recevoir aussi leurs enveloppes.

Super, la journée commence bien !

Ironisons... De toute façon, ils peuvent pas savoir ce que je pense, alors...

Nous marchons tranquillement, enfin, mes deux comparses, parce que moi, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'aller dans ma chambre.

Mais je suis encore tiré de mes pensées par une jeune fille survoltée, qui essaye de m'arracher mon enveloppe des mains !

Je me rebelle et la mets en hauteur, hors de sa portée. Elle se met à bouder, et j'éclate de rire. Peu de temps après, elle en fait autant. C'est comme ça entre nous. On n'a jamais pu rester fâché très longtemps. Et ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y aura au moins une personne que je connais qui sera avec moi dans ce...

GIGANTESQUE LABYRINTHE !

Mais c'est quoi cette école ? Ils ont fait exprès de l'installer dans un château aussi monumental, ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chou ?

Je la regarde, bouche bée. J'ai pas rêvé, là, elle vient bien de m'appeler "mon chou" ?

Et devant du monde en plus ?

Je secoue la tête, et lui montre le plan, que je viens de sortir de l'enveloppe.

-Et... ?

Elle a besoin de lunettes ? Elle n'a pas vu la taille du truc ?

Mais si t'as pas de GPS, t'es foutu ici !

Silence.

Elle rosit légèrement, tousse un petit peu... et se laisse aller.

Et le pire, c'est que l'aut... enfin Evan en fait autant. Ils se foutent de moi purement et simplement.

Ils sont littéralement pliés en deux de rire.

Vexé...

Là, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment vexé.

Mais pour qui se prennent-ils, pour se moquer de moi comme ça ?

Je croise les bras, et attend patiemment qu'ils se calment. Ce qu'ils font rapidement, en voyant la tronche que j'me tire.

Jeannie finit par ouvrir son enveloppe, et regarde autour d'elle. Et là, elle m'annonce qu'elle n'est pas dans le même bâtiment que moi.

Panique. Comment j'vais faire, moi, sans elle ?

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me ressaisir. Après tout, je suis adulte, et je devrais pouvoir me passer de son aide pendant quelques temps, enfin, juste le temps de trouver ma chambre...

Et puis, c'est vrai que les administrateurs ont raison de séparer les filles des garçons. Même si je ne suis pas convaincu que ça empêcherait certains ou certaines de se rencontrer en cachette...

Jeannie me plaque un autre baiser sur la bouche, et se sauve en courant presque. Les autres nous regardent bizarrement...

... Faudrait peut-être qu'elle arrête de faire ça.

Evan sourit en lisant le papier qu'il tient dans sa main. Et là, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou non. Il est dans le même bâtiment que moi, au même étage, et dans la chambre 44.

Bien. Au moins, je connais celui avec qui je...

...

Attendez là ! Il a dit quoi ?

Y'a un truc qui cloche ! Ils se sont trompés en attribuant les chambres ! On ne peut pas être dans la même ! Ça ne se fait pas !

Il me regarde en penchant légèrement la tête, et me dit que si.

Ah bon ? Se ne sont pas des chambres individuelles ?

J'aurais peut-être dû me renseigner un peu plus avant de venir, j'aurais eu l'air moins bête...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà.

Ce n'est que le début, et vous avez le choix.  
Soit vous me rassurez et vous m'envoyez une review pour me dire que vous aimeriez bien avoir la suite, soit vous m'en envoyez un pour me dire que c'est pas terrible...

Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je réponds toujours aux messages qu'on m'envoie !  
Alors à vos claviers, j'attends avec impatience le verdict !

_Et merci de me lire..._

_******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**_


	2. chapter 2

Je vous ai remercié pour vos reviews, et j'espère que vous les avez bien reçus !  
J'ai eu l'impression, en les lisant, que vous êtes entrain de voir Rodney avec Evan !  
... Mais je ne vous dirais rien de plus, j'adore trop lire vos commentaires.

Je répète que c'est un **Univers Alternatif**, et que par conséquent, j'ai fait ce que je voulais des persos, même si j'ai essayé de "caser" des anecdotes de façon à ce qu'ils se rapprochent le plus possible des véritables comportements de la série !  
Sauf pour le slash bien sûr...

On n'est pas dans la quatrième dimension, ça ne se produira pas...  
D'autant plus qu'elle est finie... !

Alors voici la suite de cette fic, et enfin la rencontre de Rodney avec John !  
Mais ne râlez pas si ça ne se passe pas comme vous le voulez, de toute façon, c'est pas vous qui décidez de la suite ! Héhéhé...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**L'installation**

Je retrouve vite ma bonne humeur. Après tout, il n'y est pour rien, alors d'un sourire, je l'encourage à venir avec moi. J'ai un sens de l'orientation assez développé, alors...

Bon, ok, je suis nul. J'ai toujours détesté les sorties en plein air, et les randonnées en montagne, ou en plaine, ou n'importe où. C'est pas pour moi, ça. Je déteste le sport, et il me le rend bien.

Evan reprend donc la direction des opérations, et très vite, nous nous retrouvons devant la chambre 44.

La nôtre.

... Et celle de quelqu'un d'autre aussi. En fait, se sont des dortoirs ici ! Trois personnes dans une même chambre, vous imaginez le bordel pour étudier ?

Et si l'un de nous veut ramener une fille, que font les autres en attendant, ils vont dans le couloir ?

Bon, là, je ne parle pas pour moi, je suis là pour étudier et rien d'autre. Mais eux ?

Je regarde alors notre colocataire.

Il a un sourire resplendissant et des dents très blanches aussi. Ils ont tous le même dentiste ici ?

Faut dire que chez le nouveau, ça se voit d'autant plus qu'il est noir. Enfin, sa peau est couleur chocolat, pour être exact. Il a une casquette vissée sur son crâne, et quand il nous tend la main en se présentant, il la retire avec l'autre, en type bien élevé. Un bon point pour lui. J'aime ça, quand les gens ont du respect pour les autres.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Aiden Ford.

Comme la célèbre marque de voiture ?

Je remarque aussitôt une lueur étrange dans son regard, et il me demande gentiment d'éviter le sujet. Puis voyant notre air septique, à Evan et moi, il nous explique que oui, effectivement, il fait partie de cette "mâââgnifique" et "graaande" famille. Mais avec tant de sarcasme dans la voix, que nous n'insistons pas.

Pour éviter que l'atmosphère ne s'alourdisse, je lui demande si il a déjà choisi son lit. Il en montre un, et avec Evan, nous posons chacun notre sac sur ceux qui restent.

Je commence à déballer et ranger mes affaires tranquillement, quand un raclement de gorge me fait me retourner vers celui qui l'a produit, Aiden.

Toujours en souriant, il nous prévient que nous sommes tous attendus au théâtre dans une demi-heure, et que nous devrions peut-être songer à nous y rendre dès maintenant.

Au théâtre ? Pourquoi faire ?

Evan et moi, on se regarde. Pour ma part, la journée a été longue et épuisante. Je suis réveillé depuis cinq heure du matin, alors j'avoue sans honte, que d'aller au théâtre dès le premier jour, ça ne m'enchante pas des masses.

Aiden nous explique en éclatant de rire, qu'il n'y a pas de représentation, mais que c'est tout simplement pour que nous fassions connaissance avec nos profs.

Ah... Et moi qui espérais me reposer un peu, c'est raté ! Et nous voilà repartit pour un tour !

Je suis mes deux comparses qui me donnent l'impression d'avoir vécu dans ce manoir toute leur vie !

Ils n'ont aucun problème pour se diriger. Et Aiden, en se mettant à rire, me dit que c'est normal, c'est sa deuxième année ici, alors...

Bon, et bien c'est déjà ça de gagner ! Et je vous interdis de ricaner !

Pendant qu'on marche, j'en profite pour demander à Evan si ça fait longtemps qu'il connaît Jeannie.

Il a un petit sourire en coin, et me raconte qu'en fait, ils se sont connus cet été, pendant les vacances, et qu'ils ont sympathisés. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il a l'air vachement gentil, comme mec !

Ouais... Je l'autorise à fréquenter ma copine !

Heureusement que Jeannie ne m'entend pas, sinon j'en prendrais pour mon grade...

Nous arrivons bientôt dans un couloir noir de monde, et attendons patiemment notre tour pour entrer.

Une salle immense se présente alors à nos yeux. Mais y'a-t-il quelque chose qui ne soit pas grandiose, dans cette baraque ?

C'est effectivement un théâtre, et je comprends pourquoi tout le monde est réuni ici. Ça doit être la seule pièce qui arrive à contenir autant d'élèves d'un coup !

Un homme, debout sur l'estrade se tient droit comme un piquet. D'ailleurs, je me demande si il ne se serait pas assit sur un balai par hasard...

Une grande femme blonde, assez jolie, se tient à sa droite.

Il attend que le bruit s'estompe, puis se présente. C'est le directeur, il se nomme Richard Woolsey. Il nous fait un petit speech de bienvenue, et se tourne vers sa voisine, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

C'est la proviseur. Elle s'appelle Samantha Carter, et d'après sa voix, elle ne doit pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Mais c'est avec un superbe sourire qu'elle nous souhaite la bienvenue, alors elle ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, non ?

Puis vient le tour des autres membres du personnel.

Un homme se lève alors, suivit d'une autre blonde. C'est le docteur de l'université, et il s'appelle Carson Beckett. Etrange qu'il y ait un docteur à demeure...

D'habitude, une infirmière suffit ! Alors pour quelle raison, un médecin serait-il présent en permanence ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire, mais ça aurait plutôt tendance à m'inquiéter...

Et là, le doc tend la main vers sa voisine, la petite blonde. C'est elle, l'infirmière. Enfin, l'élève infirmière.

Voilà pourquoi ! Je comprends mieux la présence d'un médecin, maintenant ! Il lui demande gentiment de se présenter elle-même, et elle le fait.

Elle est vraiment adorable, cette fille. En plus, elle doit avoir à peu de chose près notre âge. C'est peut-être pour cette raison, qu'elle a l'air aussi intimidé. Je la comprends. Parler devant presque mille personnes doit être terrifiant, quand on n'y est pas habitué. Elle a une toute petite voix, et on ne l'entend pas. Le doc l'encourage d'un sourire, et c'est d'une voix plus forte qu'on apprend enfin son petit nom. Elle s'appelle Jennifer Keller. Ça lui va drôlement bien, et je la trouve vraiment mignonne...

Puis viennent ensuite les profs, qui se lèvent au fur et à mesure de l'énoncé de leur matière.

A celui du prof de physique-chimie, je me redresse et scrute attentivement. C'est une des matières qui me passionne !

Un grand type monte à son tour, monsieur Kavanaugh Calvin. La dégaine qu'il a ! Je rêve ! Grand, très grand même, il porte des lunettes, et a une queue de cheval. Et ça, c'est plutôt bizarre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les profs pouvaient se permettre ça. Sans doute ce qu'on appelle le progrès...

Mais j'm'en fiche, du moment que c'est un bon prof !

Par contre, quand monte à son tour son assistant, je suis étonné. Il a un assistant ? Il n'est pas capable d'assumer un cours tout seul, ou au contraire, il est tellement bon, que les autres veulent être avec lui ? Il s'appelle... Oulah ! Il est pas d'ici lui, avec un nom pareil. Radeck Zelenka ! En tout cas, il me plait bien. Il a des petites lunettes rondes, qui doivent être vachement propre, étant donné qu'il n'a pas arrêté de les nettoyer depuis qu'il est monté sur l'estrade ! Il a un drôle d'accent en plus...

Ah d'accord ! Il est Tchèque, ça explique tout ! Il a l'air sympa... à voir...

Et voilà la prof de langue étrangère. Brune, les cheveux mi-longs, élancée, pas mal...

Pas que la matière m'intéresse vraiment, mais je serais peut-être amené à voyager plus tard, alors autant me faire à l'idée d'apprendre d'autres langues tout de suite, ça passera peut-être mieux ! Mademoiselle Elisabeth Weir. Mademoiselle ? Tient donc, elle n'aurait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

Les présentations continuent, mais je suis tellement naze, que sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à piquer du nez...

...

... Aïe !

Mais qui est l'abruti qui se permet de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes ? Ça fait vachement mal !

Et là, silence...

Regard à droite, à gauche... Où est-ce que je suis ? La mémoire refait surface, et...

... La honte...

Je me suis endormi. Mais pourquoi a t-il fallu que je me réveille quand il n'y avait plus un bruit ?

Je vais finir par me faire remarquer, moi, et dès le premier jour. J'essaye de passer inaperçu en me renfonçant le plus possible dans mon siège, et miracle, le brouhaha reprend. Ouf, sauvé !

Tout le monde se lève, et j'en fais autant. Ça y est ? On peut enfin sortir d'ici ?

Il n'est pas tard, mais je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de retrouver mon lit.

Je me lève difficilement, mes jambes et mon dos me font un mal de chien. Je suis resté assis inconfortablement et je me demande si je ne vais pas être obligé de prendre un comprimé pour dormir.

Mais je suis mes camarades de chambrée, et nous rejoignons notre étage.

Et la, le découragement me saisis. J'avais oublié que je n'avais pas fini de ranger toutes mes affaires... Tant pis, ça attendra demain. Pour l'instant, je farfouille dans mon sac, à la recherche de mes affaires de toilettes, et me précipite avant les autres dans la salle de bain. Une chose de bien, on en a une pour deux chambres, et je suis le premier.

Une douche rapide, j'enfile mon pyjama, et dodo !

J'ai pas mangé, mais là, je suis vraiment claqué. Je me rattraperais demain, au p'tit dèj !

oOoOo

Le réveil sonne, et j'ai bien envie de le balancer par la fenêtre. Six heures trente du matin ! Puis je me souviens. Finit les vacances, je suis de nouveau à l'école. Mais pas dans un petit truc de province, non !

Là, je suis dans une grande université !

Et j'ai un grand sourire qui se pointe, alors que je me retourne et regarde autour de moi.

Les cours reprennent ! Et je dois bien être le seul à apprécier autant les études. Surtout quand je remarque les deux mecs qui partagent ma chambre.

Aiden à la tête complètement sous sa couverture, et je ne vois que le haut du crâne d'Evan.

Ils dorment encore...

J'en profite pour me lever discrètement, et file dans la salle de bain. Pas question d'arriver en retard en cours !

Je me délasse sous le jet d'eau chaude. Oh que j'aime ça...

... Mais des coups frappés furieusement à la porte me font sursauter.

-Hey, mais pourquoi c'est fermé à clé ? T'es pas tout seul à vouloir prendre une douche !

Charmante, la voix ! Je me sèche rapidement, et sors de la cabine de douche, pour ouvrir la porte que j'ai effectivement fermée à clé. L'habitude...

Il rentre, et je lui laisse la place. Pas commode, le gars. Encore un qui n'est pas du matin !

Je réintègre ma chambre, et je remarque qu'enfin, les deux zigotos qui la partagent avec moi, ont enfin décidé d'émerger. Je ressemble à ça, au réveil ? Non, pas possible !

Aiden a les yeux tout bouffi de sommeil, et Evan a les cheveux en vrac !

Bien fait ! Ça lui apprendra à en avoir autant !

Une heure plus tard, nous avons fini le p'tit dèj, et nous nous préparons à aller en cours. Je regarde mon programme pour la journée, Aiden est dans la même classe que moi, tandis qu'Evan a cours de dessin. Nous nous séparons, en nous donnant rendez-vous à midi à la cafétéria.

Il fait froid, mais beau pour une fin d'octobre. Tant mieux, une belle arrière saison est toujours agréable.

Mon sac se fait un peu lourd, sur mon épaule, et je traîne un peu les jambes. Aiden me dit gentiment, que nous avons des casiers mis à notre disposition, pour y ranger les affaires dont nous ne nous servons pas. Je le suis docilement vers un couloir, et tout le long de celui-ci, une rangée de placards gris et moches sont alignés de chaque côté. Il y en a trois par chambre. Donc, un par élève.

Comment fait-on pour savoir lequel des trois est à nous ?

Patiemment, Aiden m'explique leur fonctionnement. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot, on n'en avait pas, là d'où je viens... Mais j'ai déjà vu des films à la télé où il se passe ce genre de truc, j'aurais dû le savoir ! Bon, j'approche d'un cadenas, compose le code, et j'ouvre la porte. Je dépose ce dont je n'aurais pas besoin dans l'immédiat à l'intérieur, et nous reprenons le chemin de l'amphi où se passe le premier cours, en discutant de tout et de rien...

Au détour d'un couloir, je vois qu'il y a plein de monde, et j'avance prudemment. La foule ne me fait pas peur, mais bon...

J'attends mon tour, comme les autres, et sans savoir comment, je me retrouve le nez plaqué contre le mur. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un semi-remorque !

J'ai mal aux côtes et le nez douloureux. Je me retourne doucement en ayant la ferme intention de dire ses quatre vérités à celui qui m'a fait ça, et me retrouve face à un mec. Tout penaud le mec !

Mais je referme aussi sec la bouche, avant de dire quoi que se soit. Je suis plutôt grand, mais j'ai trouvé encore plus grand que moi. Et surtout, beaucoup plus costaud...

Ses yeux verts me dévisagent et il s'excuse platement.

-Ça va ? Pas trop de mal ?

Est-ce que je dois lui dire que j'ai certainement deux ou trois côtes de fêlées ?

Ouais, je sais que j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais la douleur est là !

Je vais pour râler un peu, mais un coup d'œil derrière lui me fait ravaler la réplique que j'allais lui sortir. Goliath est là aussi. Et je me fais vraiment l'impression d'être David...

Si le brun aux yeux verts est grand, l'autre l'est encore plus. Il doit avoisiner les deux mètres facile !

Et si celui qui m'a involontairement poussé a une coupe de cheveux spéciale, si on peut appeler ça une coupe, vu qu'il a des touffes qui partent dans tout les sens sur le dessus de la tête, le deuxième, c'est pire encore !

Il a adopté une pieuvre, et elle habite sur sa tête !

Se sont des dreadlocks, si je ne m'abuse. Et c'est carrément impressionnant !

Il a une carrure de lutteur, et je ne me frotterais jamais à lui. Même si il a tort, avec moi, il aura toujours raison !

Et le brun s'excuse platement en me disant qu'il était entrain d'expliquer une feinte à son pote, et qu'il ne m'avait pas vu. Je suis pourtant pas si petit que ça, tout de même !

Puis il tourne légèrement la tête.

-Tient, salut Aiden, ça va ?

Il a une belle voix grave, et il me tend la main tandis qu'Aiden le salue d'un signe de tête.

-Moi, c'est John, et lui, c'est Ronon, on y va ?

Où ça ? C'est pas moi qui ai commencé, c'est lui ! Où veut-il m'emmener ?

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il hausse les épaules et disparaît de ma vue. Soulagement de ma part, aussitôt remplacé par un grand vide intérieur. En fait, il voulait simplement me dire qu'on pouvait rentrer...

Je me sens un peu idiot, sur le coup...

Mais j'ai eu peur, moi ! Quelle réaction auriez-vous eu à ma place !

Aiden se marre. Je le toise de haut.

Avec lui, je peux au moins...

Il se marre encore plus, pas du tout impressionné. Et moi je suis dépité, la journée va être longue...

On rentre, on s'installe, et là, je me rends compte que le prof de physique a apparemment une dent contre mon semi-remorque personnel. Bonjour les remarques désobligeantes ! Et pour rien, en plus ! Mais devant son mutisme flagrant et sa nonchalance, Kavanaugh finit par reprendre le cours.

Il a décidé de commencer par des révisions, histoire de se rendre compte de notre niveau. Je participe un peu au début, mais je décroche rapidement, je connais, alors je peux me permettre de ne l'écouter que d'une oreille distraite, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis je me penche discrètement vers Aiden, me rappelant soudain que l'autre gars l'a appelé par son nom. Peut-être va t-il me dire qui il est ? Oui, c'est vrai que je suis venu pour étudier, mais cette histoire m'intrigue un peu, je l'avoue...

J'apprends donc que l'armoire à glace aux tentacules s'appelle Ronon Dex, et que le brun aux yeux verts s'appelle John Sheppard. Et que si ils se connaissent aussi bien, c'est parce qu'ils font tous les trois partis de la même équipe. Et que celui qui m'a bousculé, et bien c'est le capitaine de l'équipe.

Mais l'équipe de quoi ? De lutteurs ? De catcheurs ? De futur Sumo ?

Et non, juste de hockey.

Le cours traîne un peu en longueur, mais j'écoute quand même, et je prends quelques notes, au cas ou...

Puis la sonnerie de fin des cours se fait enfin entendre, et on va dans une salle plus petite, cours de philo. Beuark. Je déteste. J'aime étudier, mais discourir sur tel ou tel grand écrivain, ça ne me branche pas. En plus, ça dure deux heures aussi.

Prend ton mal en patience Rodney, tu n'en as que pour deux heures...

Et voilà que je reparle de moi à la troisième personne. Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose contre ça...

Ecouter le prof, ça marcherait ? On peut toujours essayer...

Les révisions m'ennuient. J'espère que c'est juste pour aujourd'hui. Re-sonnerie. Aiden me laisse ranger mes affaires, et dès que j'ai fini, il me pousse doucement, mais fermement vers la sortie. Bon sang, il a une de ces poignes ! C'est le hockey, qui lui donne tous ces muscles ?

Parce que si il est plus petit que moi, vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis qu'il est costaud !

Rien qu'à la façon dont il m'a tiré par le bras pour m'entraîner hors de l'amphi à la fin du cours, et j'ai mal jusque dans l'épaule !

Et en plus je dois le croire quand il dit que c'est pour mon bien ?

Euh... oui. Je pense que tout seul, je me serais fait piétiner.

On ne dirait jamais que la plupart des fous-furieux qui marchent dans les couloirs sont de jeunes adultes. J'aurais plutôt dit un troupeau de buffles enragés ! Mais où courent-ils donc ?

Un grognement de mon estomac répond à ma question. A la cafèt bien sûr ! Il est midi et demi, et je me rends compte que j'ai une faim de loup ! Sans oublier que j'ai loupé le repas d'hier soir !

Nos sacs sont abandonnés dans leurs casiers respectifs, et on se dirige vers les différents comptoirs. La nourriture est assez variée, et je me sers de tout. J'ai de la chance, je mange comme un goinfre, j'adore les choses sucrées, le chocolat entre autre, et je ne prends pas un gramme !

Il parait que j'ai un métabolisme rapide. J'en profite, je ne serais peut-être pas toujours aussi mince...

On retrouve Evan comme prévu, et on échange nos impressions sur cette première journée. Je regarde ma montre, il est déjà temps de retourner en cours. L'après midi passe assez vite.

... Finalement non, la journée n'a pas été si longue que ça...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Pour ce qui est de la manière dont est organisé un campus, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !  
J'ai essayé de glaner par-ci par-là des infos sur le net, et j'espère ne pas avoir écrit de trop grosses bêtises !

De même que pour la présentation du personnel et de la façon dont ça se passe !  
Et si il y a des trucs qui clochent, je m'excuse par avance, mais moi, je suis sortie du lycée il y a un certain temps déjà, et je ne suis pas allée en internat, donc je ne sais pas non plus si au niveau des chambres, ça peut être comme ça !

Alors vous allez faire comme si, d'accord ?

De toute façon, c'est moi l'auteuse, et c'est une fic !

Bon week-end !

_Euh... merci quand même de l'avoir lue..._


	3. chapter 3

Je tiens à remercier **Mana**, qui m'a laissé une review, mais comme elle (ou il ?) n'est pas enregistré, je n'ai pas pu la (le) remercier...

Et je remercie également tous les autres !

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**1ère sortie**

Nous regagnons nos chambres, et bientôt, Evan nous rejoint. Je l'aime bien ce type, il est discret et calme, ça me change d'Aiden qui est une pile surchargée !

Je m'installe sur mon bureau et sors mes cours, histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre. Aiden est allongé sur son lit, et écoute de la musique sur son MP3, c'est génial ce truc, ça ne fait pas de bruit, et je peux étudier sans être gêné. Evan, quant à lui, étale sur son lit les esquisses qu'il a faites. De là où je suis, je peux voir que c'est assez joli.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement et deux tornades rentrent dans nos quartiers. Je manque de tomber de ma chaise, en regardant qui se permet de rentrer sans frapper, et là encore, je ne dis rien. Les deux géants de tout à l'heure sont là. Sans faire plus attention à nous, Ronon, celui des tentacules, saisit Aiden comme si c'était une plume et l'entraîne hors de la chambre, sous le regard rieur de John.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

Et là, je tremble un peu. J'ai oublié l'histoire des bizutages...

Parce que même si c'est interdit, ça existe toujours. Discrètement, je me lève et essaye de disparaître dans la salle de bain. J'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver en caleçon dans les couloirs, recouvert de papier toilette, et d'être obligé de crier à tue-tête que ces types sont les plus beaux et les plus forts !

Mais deux bras me saisissent avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf !

Mama mia ! Je vais y avoir droit ! Pitiéééééééé !

-Allez venez ! On va se faire une toile ! Dit John en nous regardant, Evan et moi.

Une toile ? A cette heure ci ? Et le couvre feu ?

Ils haussent les épaules, comme si ça leur était complètement égal. Et John rajoute que de toute façon, on a le temps, et qu'on sera de retour pour bouffer !

Bon, dit comme ça, je ne peux pas refuser. Les cours attendront un peu, et de toute façon, ce n'était que des trucs déjà vu, alors...

Nous voilà de nouveau dans les étages, à essayer de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui l'encombre encore. Des couples sont déjà formés, et n'attendent pas d'être seuls pour se bécoter. Je remarque Jeannie un peu plus loin devant nous, qui me fait un signe de la main. Elle est en compagnie d'une autre fille, plutôt jolie, pas très grande, la peau couleur pain d'épice, et les cheveux mi-longs. Toutes les deux nous rejoignent, et ma copine me saute au cou.

-Alors, et cette première journée, comment ça s'est passé ? Tes profs sont bien ? Ah, je vois que tu t'es déjà fait des copains !

Une vraie pipelette, mais je l'aime comme ça...

Elle dit bonjour aux autres d'un ton enjoué, puis stoppe net son flot de parole en fixant Aiden. Elle lui fait un superbe sourire et lui tend la main.

-Moi c'est Jeannie, et elle c'est Teyla ! Annonce t-elle en montrant son amie.

Mon coloc lui serre aussi la main, lui répond qu'il s'appelle Aiden, et qu'il connait déjà Teyla.

Jeannie rougit légèrement. Et même si la peau d'Aiden est foncée, je jurerais l'avoir vu rougir aussi ! Bon, et bien me voilà fixé, je crois bien qu'il va y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux là... Mais Evan ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en fait, de lui ? Bon, de toute façon, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, alors...

Je tends la main à Teyla, qui me dit bonjour, vu que ma copine l'a lâchement laissé tomber, pour se noyer dans les yeux de mon colocataire.

John, Ronon et Evan se marrent en les voyants. Puis John demande aux filles si elles veulent bien se joindre à nous. Du coup, de cinq, nous passons à sept. Bonjour la discrétion !

La soirée promet d'être mémorable...

On sort du bâtiment, et on se dirige tous vers le premier arrêt de bus. Direction le ciné !

On parcourt quelques kilomètres, et enfin, on arrive. Chacun prend son ticket, et on rentre. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir le titre du film. J'espère que ce n'est pas un truc trop niais...

En fait non, c'est plutôt bien. L'histoire se passe dans les années trente, et raconte les aventures d'une équipe d'archéologues qui découvre en Egypte, un anneau immense, et enterré depuis des siècles. Des décennies plus tard, une vieille femme vient voir un prof à la fin de son cours, et lui demande de l'aider à déchiffrer des symboles étranges. Après avoir réussi là où des chercheurs réputés ont échoué, celui-ci est invité à suivre la femme dans une salle hyper protégée, où se trouve le fameux anneau découvert il y a soixante dix ans.

En fait, les symboles permettent de le faire tourner, et tout le monde voit avec stupeur une sorte de flaque d'eau apparaître. Ils appellent ça un vortex. Un engin est envoyé à travers, et sur l'écran de contrôle, ils découvrent que cela mène plus loin que notre galaxie, au-delà des étoiles. Ah voilà ! Je me rappelle, le nom du film, c'est Stargate !

Ensuite, une équipe de militaire est envoyée sur place, et s'ensuit de fabuleuses aventures...

Ça me passionne à un point que je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par vouloir faire des études qui me permettrait de faire ça...

Ouais... à voir...

Le mot fin apparaît sur l'écran, et tout le monde se lève. Je crois que Jeannie n'a pas dû voir grand-chose du film. Elle et Aiden n'en finissent pas de se regarder en se demandant qui osera faire le premier pas. Je m'approche d'elle et lui dit qu'elle devrait y aller, sinon, dans cent ans, ils en seront au même point, vu qu'Aiden à l'air d'être assez timide avec elle. Ce qui m'étonne de sa part ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru, vu qu'il plutôt vif, d'habitude. Enfin, le peu que j'en connaisse de lui...

Il n'en faut pas plus pour l'encourager, et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle s'avance vers lui et lui parle. Je n'entends rien, mais ce n'est pas grave. Et ça à l'air d'être drôle, parce qu'ils se mettent à rire. Je suis content, ma copine s'est trouvée quelqu'un de bien. Enfin j'espère, parce que sinon, il aura à faire à moi !

Nous finissons par passer devant eux, mais ils ne le remarquent même pas. Ah c'est beau l'amour ! Je les envie un peu...

-Et si on allait au Cheyenne ? Lance John, tout à coup.

Tout le monde acquiesce vigoureusement. Sauf Jeannie et moi, vu qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Et quand Aiden voit nos têtes étonnées, il explique que c'est un bar, et qu'on pourra se faire une bouffe, si on a faim. De plus, il parait qu'ils servent des sandwichs à tomber !

Je sais pas si je peux me contenter d'un sandwich, mais bon... Mais du coup, je pense à un autre truc, le couvre feu, ils l'ont oublié ou quoi ? Et qui va payer ? Parce que moi étudiant, et moi pas avoir beaucoup d'argent ! Ils n'ont pas l'air de m'avoir entendu, et s'avancent encore plus rapidement. Bon et bien je n'ai plus qu'à les suivre...

L'enseigne du Cheyenne est en vue. C'est bizarre, ça ressemble plus à un hôtel qu'à un bar...

Ça à l'air sympa en tout cas, et vu de l'extérieur, ça n'a pas l'air donné. Mon portefeuille va m'en vouloir à mort... Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas laisser Jeannie toute seule avec tous ces mecs !

Je sais, j'ai oublié Teyla. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour elle. Elle est peut-être petite, mais au cinéma, vous l'auriez vu remettre à sa place un type qui la charriait ! Je veux bien qu'elle soit mon garde du corps !

On est enfin à l'intérieur et on s'installe. Wow ! Bah dis donc ! Tu parles d'un hôtel ! Parce que si vu de dehors, ça fait classe, dedans, c'est encore pire. Ou mieux, au choix. J'ai l'impression de fréquenter des fils à papa. Dire que je dois parfois tirer la corde pour finir le mois, et eux, ils sont capables de claquer...

QUOI ? C'est quoi tous ses chiffres à côté du nom de ce qu'ils servent ?

Rassurez-moi, c'est la date de péremption des boissons ? N'est-ce pas ? Hein ? ... Non ? Zêtes sûr ?

Mais c'est pas possible !

Ils servent les boissons dans des verres en cristal ? Les salades sont servies dans une assiette dorée à l'or fin ?

Et non ! J'apprends que c'est tout bonnement le bar de l'hôtel le plus chic du quartier, et c'est là qu'ils viennent quand ils ont envie de se détendre un peu.

Bah moi, j'y arrive pas. Et je crois que je vais me contenter de mourir de faim ce soir. Les autres commandent, et quand vient mon tour, je dis simplement que je ne prends rien, parce que je suis trop fatigué. Et pour confirmer mes dires, je me mets à bailler ostensiblement.

Ça ne marche absolument pas. Faut dire que le "Quoi ? Toi t'as pas faim ?" de Jeannie, ne passe pas inaperçu. Les autres se rendent peut-être compte de quelque chose, mais ne le relève pas.

On discute tranquillement en attendant qu'on nous serve, et quand vient notre commande, John me tend un sandwich. Je n'avais même pas capté qu'il en avait commandé deux !

C'est gentil, mais je lui répète que je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Il insiste en souriant, et en me disant qu'il a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, et qu'il n'arrivera pas à le manger.

Et se serait dommage de le jeter, non ?

Je ne suis pas dupe un seul instant, et ça m'embête qu'ils sachent que je n'ai pas les moyens de venir avec eux. Mais bon, en entendant les gargouillis désespérés de mon estomac, je finis par accepter. Il me sourit encore. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ce type est vraiment adorable...

On reste un bon moment, et j'ai un mal fou à me retenir de bailler. Et pour de vrai, ce coup-ci...

Et John dit enfin qu'on devrait songer à rentrer, je soupire de soulagement. Ouf, il était temps...

Trente minutes plus tard, je vois les murs de l'université avec plaisir.

Je sens que je vais pas faire long feu avant de m'endormir, moi...

Demain, c'est samedi. Pas de cours. J'espère que je vais bien profiter de mon week-end...

oOoOo

J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! J'ouvre péniblement un œil, et vois avec plaisir que j'ai réussi l'exploit de rester au lit jusqu'à neuf heure !

Y'a pas un bruit. A croire que tout le monde a déserté le dortoir. Mais non, un grognement d'ours est émit par le lit d'à côté. C'est Aiden, encore planqué sous les couvertures.

-Le premier qui fait du bruit aura à faire à moi ! Grogne t-il encore. Laissez-moi jusqu'à midi, et je verrais si je me lève !

C'est une menace à peine voilée. J'en prends bonne note, et me lève le plus discrètement possible.

Je crois m'en être plutôt bien sorti, quand...

Aïïïïïeuuuhh ! Putain ça fait maaaal !

Evan se réveille en sursaut. C'est normal, je viens de buter dans le pied de son lit !

Et mes orteils sont fracassés, parce que bien évidement, je suis pieds nus...

-Qu'est-ce que j'viens de dire ! Grogne l'ours, en se mettant la tête sous l'oreiller.

Je m'excuse platement, et boitille jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ça fait un mal de chien !

J'adore quand les journées commencent comme ça. Ça promet, pour la suite...

Je me lave, et ressors habillé. Et avec des chaussures aux pieds. Je fais trèèès attention où je les pose, n'ayant pas du tout envie de recommencer l'expérience trèèès douloureuse de tout à l'heure...

Des vraies marmottes, mes coloc's, Aiden s'est sans doute rendormi, vu qu'il s'est mis à ronfler. Evan aussi, d'ailleurs. Comment font-ils pour se rendormir aussi vite ? C'est un mystère pour moi...

Mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester à les regarder. Les profs d'hier nous ont donné une liste de ce qu'on aura besoin pour les cours, et il me manque quelques trucs.

Avec ça et la sortie au ciné d'hier, mon budget va vraiment être limite, ce mois ci...

J'ai bien une bourse d'étude, mais elle suffit tout juste à payer les droits d'entrée et quelques fournitures. Alors il faut que je calcul au plus juste, entre mes fringues et les éventuelles sorties.

oOoOo

Il fait super froid, mais super beau, aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, je vais en profiter pour visiter le coin. J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir les autres, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent... Bof, on verra bien...

Par contre, je pense à Jeannie. Il faut que je l'appelle. Elle serait bien capable de faire venir le FBI, si jamais je ne lui dis pas où je passe la journée !

Mon portable sonne. Tient ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? C'est elle !

D'abord, elle me dit bonjour, puis me demande si je vais bien. Je m'attends au pire. Quand elle commence comme ça, ça va barder pour mon matricule. J'éloigne un peu l'appareil de mes oreilles et me félicite pour ma prévoyance. Maintenant, elle me reproche gentiment, de ne pas l'avoir attendu pour prendre le petit déjeuner, de ne pas lui avoir dit que je sortais, et enfin, de ne pas lui avoir dit si Aiden était avec moi. Et quand je dis gentiment, je plaisante bien sûr. Peut-être que les habitants du pays voisin n'ont rien entendu, eux ?

Je croise une ou deux personnes qui sourient, en voyant le portable à presque dix centimètres de moi. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu garder les tympans intacts aussi longtemps...

Quand elle a fini de me hurler dessus, je réussis à lui dire que je suis tout seul, et que je passe la journée dehors, histoire de faire connaissance avec la ville. Elle n'a qu'à sortir avec Teyla. Et éventuellement Aiden...

J'insiste en lui affirmant qu'il adorerait recevoir sa visite. En fait, vu l'heure, j'en suis pas si sûr que ça, surtout après ce qu'il a dit ce matin, mais bon, il n'oserait pas frapper une fille ? Enfin j'espère... Ma réponse la calme très vite, et après m'avoir envoyé un bisou virtuel, elle raccroche en me souhaitant une bonne journée.

Le portable retourne dans ma poche, et je continue ma balade. J'ai le temps, alors je vais flâner un peu, avant de faire mes achats.

Un brusque coup de frein, suivit d'un coup de klaxonne, me flanque la trouille de ma vie. Un motard.

Je recule précipitamment, croyant dur comme fer qu'il va finir par déraper, et me renverser. Mais non, le conducteur maîtrise sa machine. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. C'est bête, mais je suis incapable de bouger. Le motard coupe le moteur, met la béquille et descend. Bon sang ce qu'il est impressionnant ! Mais j'ai la conscience tranquille ! Je n'ai pas traversé devant lui, je ne l'ai pas gêné pour quoi que se soit, il n'a rien à me reprocher. Alors pourquoi je suis toujours tétanisé par la peur ?

Il retire son casque...

-Salut, tu te promènes ?

C'est John ! Et bien au moins, je sais qu'il ne me fera rien, lui !

-Tu fais quoi ? Me demande t-il encore.

Je respire à fond et lui réponds que je suis juste en train de me promener, avant d'acheter ce qu'il faut pour les cours. Et là, il me propose l'impossible...

... Il me demande tout simplement de monter.

Je le remercie poliment, mais je refuse. Il insiste. Moi aussi. Il finit par me demander si j'ai la trouille de monter sur sa moto. Moi, je fais le fier, et lui dis que non bien sûr, j'ai juste envie de marcher. En plus, il fait beau !

-Allez viens ! Je te jure que j'irais doucement !

Mon œil ! Je n'ai peut-être qu'entraperçu sa façon de conduire, mais ça m'a suffit ! Et en plus, il n'a pas de casque pour moi !

Argument imparable !

En souriant, il ouvre une espèce de valise fixée au bout de la selle, et en sort un... et aussi des gants.

Et merde... Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire avoir !

On peut remonter le temps ? Y'a-t-il une DeLorean dans le coin ? Mais où est Marty McFly !

Parce que sinon, je suis preneur. Une heure. Même dix minutes. Juste le temps de me planquer dans une ruelle, histoire d'éviter ce que je vais être obligé de faire. A savoir, monter sur une moto.

John remet son casque, je mets celui qu'il m'a donné, et j'enfile les gants. Il monte sur sa moto, la démarre, et moi, j'essaye de comprendre comment faire pour grimper, en évitant de monter sur ses genoux. Ouais, je sais, je ne suis pas doué. Mais je n'aime pas la moto. J'ai jamais aimé, alors je ne sais même pas qu'il y a des cale-pieds qui sont là exprès pour m'aider.

Il a fini par me les montrer... Et vous, je vous interdis de vous foutre de moi !

-Tu peux te tenir à moi, si tu veux !

Euh... non, je vais essayer de m'accrocher aux poignées, enfin aux trucs qui y ressemblent, et qu'il m'a aussi fait voir avant que je grimpe. Et puis la valise va me maintenir non ?

Il rigole et m'explique que ça ne s'appelle pas une valise, mais un top case.

Ouais, et alors ? Ça sert bien à mettre des trucs dedans ? Je pouvais croire que c'était une valise...

Je prie de toute mon âme quand je sens la machine vibrer entre mes cuisses.

Mamaaaaan ! J'ai peur !

Et pourtant, il fait comme il a dit, il va doucement. Les rues de la ville sont un peu embouteillées, et slalomer entre les voitures me branche pas trop. Je suis crispé et mon chauffeur doit le sentir, car j'ai fini par m'accrocher à lui. Un vrai koala sur sa mère ! Mais j'essaye aussi de ne pas trop me coller à lui. Quand même...

A un feu rouge, il en profite pour m'annoncer qu'on va quitter la ville et sa pollution. Il m'emmène faire un tour dans un coin qu'il connaît bien, et qu'il est sûr que je trouverais sympa.

... Et mon avis, il me le demande quand ?

Pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, le feu passe au vert, et il repart déjà. Je prends mon mal en patience, et finis par me détendre, quand je me rends compte qu'il est particulièrement attentif à ma façon de me tenir à lui. Les virages, par exemple. Ça, c'est sur, j'aime pas du tout. Ça tient bien la route, un truc qui roule sur deux roues ? Parce que se pencher jusqu'à avoir le genou qui touche le bitume, c'est pas cool ! Je crois bien que j'ai hurlé, même...

Et j'ai dû le serrer tellement fort, que le virage suivant, il l'a pris à la vitesse d'un escargot. Moi, cette allure là, j'ai beaucoup aimé !

Les kilomètres défilent doucement, et je ne me sens pas si mal que ça. C'est agréable, finalement. Je souris, et regarde machinalement le compteur par-dessus son épaule... J'aurais pas dû...

Il est "légèrement" au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée. A peine cinquante kilomètres heure au-dessus...

Une broutille, quoi !

La ville est loin derrière nous, la verdure a pris la place du béton. Je ne sais pas du tout où on est, mais c'est vrai que c'est joli ! Je sais, j'ai dit que j'aimais pas le grand air. Et alors ? Ça vous gêne ?

La plaine a disparu, et la route se fait un peu sinueuse. Je me crispe de nouveau, et apprécie que John réagisse en conséquence, parce qu'il ralentit sensiblement. C'est vrai que le coin est magnifique. On traverse un petit village, et il s'arrête. L'inconvénient de la moto, c'est que le réservoir n'est pas bien grand, et que la route est vite avalée. De même que l'essence...

Il en profite pour acheter de quoi manger. Parce qu'on va rester dans le coin ?

Il me demande si ça m'ennuie, d'un air navré. Il est vraiment trop mignon, quand il est comme ça.

Euh... j'ai pas pensé qu'il était mignon, là ? Si ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est un mec, et moi aussi !

C'est la faute à la moto ça, j'en suis sûr...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et bien voilà. Alors même si je pars, j'attends quand même vos reviews !  
Par contre, ne m'en veuillez pas de ne pas répondre à celles qui viendront quand je serais partie. Mais promis, dès que je rentre, je range ma valise, et je me jette sur mon PC !

Allez, bon courage à ceux et celles qui restent, et bonne vacances à ceux et celles qui partent !  
Bisous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. chapter 4

Coucou !  
Je suis revenue de vacances !  
En fait, je suis rentrée vendredi, mais comme j'ai passé une nuit d'enfer, j'ai passé la journée à comater sur mon canapé...

Alors me voilà ! Et avec une suite, c'est-y pas génial ?  
Bon, je me doute qu'il y en a beaucoup qui vont être partit, alors j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous de bien vous éclater !  
Et je remercie à l'avance ceux qui vont me lire, et me laisser tout plein de reviews !  
_Non non, je ne réclame pas..._

Merci à **Sara** d'avoir remarqué que j'avais écrit "cité", au lieu "d'université", dans le chapitre précédent... une grossière erreur...

Bon, place à l'histoire, et attention, il va se passer un petit quelque chose...  
Mais tout petit, le quelque chose...

Héhéhé...  
Lisez donc, et donnez-moi votre avis !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Révélations**

J'ai finalement répondu que non, ça ne m'ennuyait pas. Et le sourire qu'il m'a fait à ce moment là, à suffit à effacer la presque colère que j'avais envers lui. Après tout, rien ne m'obligeait à le suivre, si j'avais vraiment voulu. Il range tout ce qu'il a acheté pour qu'on se fasse un pique nique dans le top case.

Vous avez remarqué ? J'ai retenu le nom !

Mais j'ai un sentiment de honte aussi, je n'ai pas participé à l'achat de la nourriture, et ça m'embête. Je n'ai pas envie d'être entretenu. Il me regarde attentivement. Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

Je frotte, mais je ne sens rien, pourtant !

Et là, il me dit que je n'ai pas à me sentir gêné, parce que c'est lui qui paye.

Mais ça fait déjà deux fois !

-Et... ?

Et ? Il ne trouve que ça à dire, "et" ?

-J'ai de l'argent, ne t'en fais pas.

Ah bah me voilà rassuré, ça c'est sûr ! Je me renfrogne. Je n'aime pas passer pour un indigent. Même si c'est presque mon cas. J'ai de quoi vivre. C'est parfois juste, mais je fais avec.

Il soupire. J'ai dû le vexer... Je m'approche de lui, et je m'excuse en posant ma main sur son bras. Ça fait tout drôle... Il ne me repousse pas, et me dit que ce n'est pas grave, il a l'habitude d'être traité en gosse de riche.

Euh... gosse de riche ?

Et là, il m'annonce tranquillement que son père est le propriétaire d'une chaîne d'hôtel qui s'appelle "Cheyenne"...

Y'a un rapport avec le bar où on est allé hier ?

-... Oui... Répond t-il doucement.

...

... Ah d'accord...

Remarque, j'aurais pu m'en douter... Il a mon âge, mais possède sa moto, et des fringues de luxe. Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, ça. Quels sont les étudiants qui peuvent s'habiller avec un jean qui coûte la peau des fesses ? Je le sais, j'ai suffisamment bavé devant les boutiques, en rêvant du jour ou enfin, je pourrais me les offrir !

Et son blouson en cuir ? Diesel, sans aucun doute...

Pas le carburant, bande d'andouille, c'est aussi une marque ! Et j'aime bien son parfum...

Euh... Celui de la marque Diesel, pas celui de John...

Quoi que le sien sent très bon aussi, mais là, je pencherais plutôt pour...

Bon, ça suffit, je ne vais pas me mettre à le détailler sous toutes les coutures, quand même !

-Tu préfères rentrer, peut-être ?

Il a un air anxieux qui me fait fondre, et son sourire est adorable...

Punaise, ça fait combien de fois que je pense ça, aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite ? On m'explique là ? Mes réactions m'inquiètent un peu. Mais je ne vais quand même pas gâcher cette magnifique journée à cause de ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas ?

... Mais c'est quoi cette question à la con que je me pose ?

C'est vrai que quand j'étais assis derrière lui, au début, ça m'a un peu rebuté, mais après, j'avoue que je me suis senti bien, presque à l'aise... Très à l'aise en fait.

Bon, sauf dans les virages, mais ça, vous l'avez compris, je vais pas en parler pendant des heures !

John est stoïque, et attend toujours ma réponse.

Qu'est-ce que je réponds ? Oui, je veux rentrer, parce que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul avec toi ?

Ou non, je ne veux pas rentrer parce que je veux me retrouver seul avec toi...

Mon choix est fait...

Et non, je ne veux pas rentrer. Maintenant qu'on est là, autant en profiter, non ?

Ma réponse le rassure, et c'est tout sourire qu'il remet son casque. Je remets le mien, et il démarre. Je monte. Beaucoup plus facilement, c'est vrai. Et là, je n'hésite pas à me tenir à lui.

Pas trop prêt quand même...

On roule pendant environ une demi-heure, et là, il bifurque. Ce n'est plus une route goudronnée, c'est un chemin. Pas trop cabossé, mais les trous et les bosses, je maîtrise pas encore, et je suis régulièrement propulsé contre lui.

J'essaye de me tenir aux poignées, mais c'est pire, alors je repasse mes bras autour de lui, et je me cale contre son dos, en attendant que ça se passe.

Cinq minutes de ce traitement, et j'ai le dos et les fesses en compote. Quand il s'arrête enfin, je redresse la tête et regarde l'endroit que je suis supposé aimé. Ah oui ! Ça valait le coup d'œil...

Il s'est moqué de moi ? Apparemment non, étant donné qu'il me demande de descendre. Ce que je fais difficilement. Bon sang, j'ai des muscles à des endroits que j'aurais jamais crû ! Mais là, ils se font bien sentir ! La vache !

Je vais mettre combien de temps à me remettre de cette sortie ? Sans compter qu'il y a le retour !

Bonjour l'angoisse...

Il descend, enlève son casque et prend celui que je tiens. Il les range, les gants aussi, et attache sa moto à un tronc d'arbre. Je me demande sérieusement qui serait assez fou pour oser s'aventurer par ici !

Mais il a raison, on ne sait jamais. Et je préfère encore marcher en canard parce que j'aurais mal aux fesses, en ayant refait le chemin du retour à cheval sur sa moto, que me taper le trajet à pieds ! Parce qu'on n'a croisé personne, sur la route !

-Tu viens ? C'est par là ! Me dit-il en montrant un petit sentier.

Ah... Bon, ça me rassure un peu, l'endroit superbe n'était pas là...

Nous avançons, et je marche derrière lui, parce que le chemin n'est pas large, et qu'il est bordé de ronces. Bon sang, j'aime pas la nature...

Les bottes de cuir, le jean moulant ses fesses, et le blouson en cuir noir donnent à John un petit air de voyou, vu de dos...

Je soupire de nouveau. Je me rends compte que je viens de reluquer le derrière d'un mec...

-Ça va ?

Il s'arrête, se retourne vers moi, inquiet. Il a dû m'entendre soupirer...

Oui, ça va.

Et ça ira mieux quand j'aurai de nouveau les idées claires. Je ne sais pas quand ça va se produire, mais ça a intérêt à venir vite, parce que ce n'est pas normal, tout ça...

On continue un peu, et ça monte doucement. Puis on arrive sur une sorte de plate forme, et j'admire la vue. Je tourne sur moi-même. C'est vrai que c'est beau, ici. C'est calme et reposant. Oui, finalement, j'aime beaucoup. Je m'aperçois que John me regarde encore. Peut-être pour voir ma réaction ?

Qu'il soit rassuré, je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir enlevé. Sérieux, ça valait le coup d'œil ! Merci !

... On rentre, maintenant ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait là, il y a encore un peu de chemin à faire, tu me suis ?

Ah ? Décidément, ce type me surprend aujourd'hui...

-Il n'y a pas de marches, c'est praticable, mais fait gaffe quand même !

Pas de marches ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'il va falloir descendre quelque part ? Où ?

J'ai peur de comprendre... Mais il avance, alors je le suis.

-C'est en bas. On dirait pas vu d'ici, mais c'est le coin le plus sympa que je connaisse !

Merde ! Mon pire cauchemar. Enfin non, pas le pire, mais pas le moindre non plus.

Respire Rodney, respire...

Je sais. J'ai dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de parler de moi à la troisième personne, mais là, j'ai une bonne excuse...

John est déjà en train de descendre l'espèce de sentier, bordé d'un côté par un talus herbeux, et de l'autre par... rien. Rien du tout. Le vide. Merde merde merde...

Bon, faut que j'y arrive. Je respire, et me lance. Doucement, tout doucement. Faut pas pousser non plus... J'ai réussi à parcourir plus de la moitié du chemin. Je suis assez fier de moi, sur ce coup là ! J'avance doucement, mais j'avance, la main droite plaquée sur le talus, en essayant de ne pas regarder à gauche.

Ne pas regarder à gauche... Ne pas regarder à gauche...

Mon pied glisse. Oh pas beaucoup, mais ça me suffit. L'horreur, je suis bloqué. Je ne peux plus bouger. Mon cœur bat comme un fou, et je sens venir l'hyper ventilation.

Noooonnn, pas de crise d'angoisse en plus, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, là !

-Ça va ? Tu suis toujours ?

Je répondrais bien, mais aucun son ne veut franchir mes lèvres. Ma bouche ne me sert qu'à respirer, pour le moment. Et plutôt difficilement, en plus...

-Rodney, ça va ?

Oui, ça va très bien ! Merci de me poser la question. Je suis juste tétanisé, mais à part ça, tout va bien !

Se moquer de soi-même n'est pas une manière d'affronter ses peurs ? Et bien je peux vous garantir que ça marche pas ! Pas avec moi, en tout cas !

... Au secours ?

oOoOo

Je ne suis pas rassuré du tout. Je n'entends plus rien, mis à part un fort bourdonnement. J'ai l'impression qu'une ruche entière a élu domicile dans mes oreilles. Et c'est désagréable au possible...

Il faut absolument que je me calme, sinon, je suis bon pour une crise de tétanie. Et j'aimerais autant éviter de me rendre encore plus ridicule que je ne le suis...

Je sursaute violemment quand je sens que deux mains serrent mes bras.

-Rodney ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh ! Rodney !

Oh mon dieu ! Il est là ! Il ne m'a pas abandonné ! C'est plutôt sympa de ça part, non ?

-Tu as le vertige ? C'est ça ?

J'ouvre un peu la bouche, mais y'a rien qui sort... Je ne peux toujours pas répondre...

-Bon, ok... tu as le vertige. Regarde-moi... Rodney, regarde-moi !

Il en a de bonne, lui ! Je le ferais, si je le pouvais !

Une de ses mains quitte mon bras, et se pose doucement sur mon menton. Il me relève la tête, et m'oblige à le fixer.

-Regarde-moi, Rodney... rien que moi, d'accord ?

Un "oui" pitoyable sort enfin de ma bouche. Ses beaux yeux verts sont morts d'inquiétude. C'est à cause de moi ?

-On va y aller doucement, tu fais exactement ce que je dis, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. Jusqu'à présent, il a fait attention avec moi, alors je peux lui faire confiance, non ?

-Tu sens mon pied, au bout du tien ? Et bien, je vais le reculer doucement, et toi, tu ne vas pas le lâcher. Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas que ton pied quitte le mien. Allez, on y va à trois...

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, et compte jusqu'à trois. Je sens qu'effectivement, son pied recule. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, alors je prends sur moi, et je fais comme lui, je bouge le mien.

-Bien, c'est très bien... on continue comme ça. Un pied devant l'autre...

Sa voix est douce et rassurante. Il me semble qu'il s'est passé une éternité, quand enfin, je l'entends parler.

-Ça y est Rodney, on est arrivé. Ça va ?

Il me lâche les mains, et moi, je me sens vidé. J'ai les jambes qui flageolent, et je me serais écroulé si il ne m'avait pas retenu.

-Je suis désolé Rodney... Dit-il en m'aidant à m'asseoir.

Désolé ? Il est désolé ? Mais de quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'ai le vertige ! Si au moins j'avais eu le courage de lui dire, je ne serais pas là, assis les fesses sur l'herbe, les jambes pliées, et la tête entre les genoux. L'air complètement idiot...

Il passe sa main sur mon dos, me caressant doucement. C'est dingue, mais ça m'apaise. A vrai dire, je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Je suis bien là, maintenant. Mais il faut que je me relève, et plus j'attends, plus ça sera dur. J'essaye, mais mes jambes sont molles.

-Reste un peu assis, je reviens.

Il se redresse, et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens un truc sur mon dos. Surpris, je le regarde, puis regarde ce que c'est. Une couverture ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je tremblais comme une feuille. Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

-C'est ça que je voulais te faire voir...

Il me tend la main. Je la prends, sachant parfaitement que tout seul, j'aurais eu du mal à me lever. Un autre vertige me saisit, mais là, c'est parce que je me suis levé trop vite.

-Oh la ! Reste avec moi !

Et il me plaque doucement contre lui. Ses mains sont sur mon dos, et moi, je me laisse envahir par un sentiment de bien-être incroyable. Je me sens comme jamais je me suis senti...

La tête contre sa poitrine, le nez légèrement levé vers sa nuque, je respire doucement son odeur. Son parfum m'enivre...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Depuis quand je respire dans le cou d'un mec ?

... Depuis quand j'aime ça... ?

Je le sens se raidir tout à coup. Je vais pour m'excuser de ma conduite, et alors que je le regarde, je suis de nouveau muet. Mon dieu... C'est pas possible d'être si beau...

Ses yeux verts et ses cheveux en bataille me font sourire. Il sourit aussi, se demandant sans doute ce qui m'arrive.

Mais moi, quand il sourit, je déglutis difficilement.

... J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Mes mains sont sur son torse, et je me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il semble étonné, mais ne recule pas pour autant.

Sa bouche... Elle m'attire comme un aimant...

Je ne suis pas homo. Je n'ai jamais embrassé de mec. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas les mecs. Alors pourquoi je meurs d'envie de goûter à sa bouche ?

Je ne sais pas si je vais résister longtemps à la tentation. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce type est un véritable appel à la luxure ! Ce rend t-il seulement compte de l'effet qu'il me fait ?

Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds, et approche ma tête de la sienne doucement. Si jamais il le désire, il peut toujours dire non.

Je prie pour qu'il ne le dise pas... Pour qu'il me laisse l'embrasser... Juste une fois...

Je sens son souffle contre ma bouche. Bon sang... Il faut que je le touche...

Mes lèvres sont enfin sur les siennes. A peine un effleurement... Une caresse... C'est aussi léger qu'une plume, et pourtant j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe.

Il n'a pas bougé. Il n'a pas reculé. Je m'enhardis, et passe ma langue sur sa bouche, la caressant, l'humidifiant un peu. Il soupire...

Mon dieu... Je pourrais mourir maintenant... Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça auparavant. C'est magique...

Mais il me faut plus, alors je force un peu le passage. Pas beaucoup, il me cède l'entrée rapidement.

Ma langue pénètre cet endroit que je convoite depuis peu, mais tellement intensément...

Et enfin, elle rencontre la sienne. Timide. Elles jouent ensemble un moment, se cherchant, se trouvant, se caressant sensuellement. C'est si bon... C'est si doux...

J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe. Et une réaction typiquement masculine se fait sentir dans mon bas ventre.

Les hormones, c'est terrible, quand on a 18 ans. Ça se manifeste parfois quand on ne s'y attend pas. Et là, c'est le cas. Je bande comme un malade.

... Et John recule précipitamment, me laissant seul. J'ai froid. La couverture est tombée, et la chaleur de son corps me manque déjà.

Il me regarde bizarrement, sans rien dire. Puis se détourne et marche le long d'une petite rivière que je n'avais pas remarqué. J'hésite à le suivre.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ça fait deux jours à peine qu'on se connait, et déjà, je lui saute dessus !

J'ai honte de moi. Pas pour ce que je viens de faire. Après tout, embrasser quelqu'un n'est pas honteux, même si c'est un homme et qu'on en est un soi même. Non, j'ai honte de l'avoir presque forcé à me répondre. Il n'a jamais rien dit, ni rien fait qui aurait pu me laisser penser qu'il était attiré par les garçons.

... Moi non plus, d'ailleurs... Alors pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Je regrette vraiment mon geste. J'ai peut-être gâché une belle amitié. Et l'année ne fait que commencer...

Je suis vraiment trop nul...

-On devrait remonter pour manger...

Au moins, il ne m'en veut pas trop, si il me parle encore. Il passe devant moi, avance, et fait subitement demi-tour. Il s'approche de moi, qui n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Il a changé d'avis ?

Je me prépare à recevoir un coup de poing. Je l'aurais mérité...

Mais non. Il ramasse la couverture que j'avais laissé tomber, et va dans une espèce de recoin, ou j'aperçois le haut d'une cabane en bois. Il revient très vite, et commence à grimper, sans se soucier de savoir si je peux suivre ou pas.

En fait, quand je monte, je n'ai pas la même sensation de vide, alors si je me concentre, ça devrait aller. Je réussis enfin à mettre un pied devant l'autre, et commence l'escalade.

John marche vite, et j'essaye d'avoir le même rythme. Pas facile, mais il faut que j'y arrive. Arrivé en haut, je soupire de soulagement. C'est passé tout seul. On continue dans le sentier étroit, et je me claque mentalement quand mes yeux se baissent vers la partie charnue de son anatomie. Il doit sentir mon regard sur lui, parce qu'il se retourne brusquement. Je rougis comme un gamin pris en faute.

Rien ne me sera épargné aujourd'hui, je le crains...

Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement, le chemin n'est pas assez large pour qu'on marche côte à côte, et je ne peux pas passer devant lui, sans risquer de me blesser à cause des buissons épineux. Le silence est vraiment pesant. Mais on arrive enfin.

-Tu as faim ?

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il évite de me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, et je réponds que oui. On mange en silence, debout à côté de la moto. Tout le charme d'un pique nique à deux s'est envolé. Et je doute que la proposition me soit faite à nouveau.

Je suis vraiment trop nul...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

-Pauvre Rodney... j'ai très envie de lui faire un gros câlin pour lui dire de patienter un peu !

_-Patienter ? Mais pourquoi ? Il va se passer quelque chose de plus ?_

-Si je te le dis maintenant, y'aura plus de suspens !

_-Oui, mais maintenant, moi, je veux savoir !_

-Comme beaucoup de personne, sans doute...

_-Alors ?_

-Alors ? Bah t'attendra la semaine prochaine...

_-RAHHHHHHHH ! C'est pas juste !_

-Je sais... rien n'est juste, dans la vie... allez... je te laisse...

_-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !_

** Petit délire perso de l'auteuse, qui meurt de chaud...  
Désolée... **

Alors ? ça vous a plu ?  
Pas mon délire, mais la fic, bien sûr ! Maintenant, j'attends !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. chapter 5

Me voilààààààààààààà !  
Et avec un nouveau chapiiiiiiiitre !  
C'est la chaleur... Ça me fait écrire n'importe koâââ !  
Mais bon, vous avez de la chance, ce chapitre n'est pas du n'importe quoi, lui !

Bon, alors ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Oui ? Et bien tant mieux !  
Moi aussi ! Même si j'ai repris le boulot !  
De toute façon, je me suis permis une journée supplémentaire, en plus ! J'étais persuadée de ne reprendre que le 17 aout...  
Mais j'ai de la chance d'avoir une patronne compréhensive !

Bon, fini le blabla, et place à la fic !  
A vous la lecture. Quant à moi, j'attends impatiemment vos reviews, afin de savoir ce que vous en pensez...

**Note :** Ce chapitre comporte des mots plutôt vulgaires...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Embarras**

Je me demande ce que l'on va faire du reste de la journée. Sûrement rentrer à toute vitesse au campus. Enfin je suppose que c'est ce que je ferais à sa place.

Je pense que je devrais m'excuser, même si je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai adoré le baiser que je lui ai donné, et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de retenter l'expérience. Parce qu'il s'agit bien d'une expérience, non ? Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes, je suis un hétéro pur et dur. J'ai déjà couché avec des filles, et j'aime ça.

Ce n'est peut-être qu'une attirance fortuite ? Après tout, il venait bien de me sauver la vie, non ?

Oui, c'est ça. En fait, c'est juste de la reconnaissance envers une personne qui m'a aidé à surmonter quelque chose d'horrible.

... L'auto persuasion ne marche pas. Quand je le regarde, alors qu'il a les yeux ailleurs, ce n'est pas de la reconnaissance que j'éprouve. Un rythme cardiaque n'augmente pas pour cette raison. Les mains ne deviennent pas moites, et la gorge ne devient pas sèche.

Ça m'a fait la même chose, la dernière fois que je suis tombé amoureux...

...

... Oh putain de bordel de merde...

...

La bouchée de mon sandwich reste coincée dans ma gorge.

John me regarde, inquiet. Je l'ai embrassé, ce qui l'a embarrassé, mais il s'inquiète quand même pour moi. Quand je vous dis que ce type est adorable...

... Merde merde merde... Je suis amoureux d'un mec...

Une canette de coca apparaît devant mes yeux.

-Bois un coup, j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'étouffer...

... Qui en plus est un amour...

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, et bois une gorgée. Elle a du mal à passer, mais il ne faut pas que je boive de travers, alors je vais doucement.

Lui, il ouvre une canette de bière. Il ne devrait peut-être pas boire ce truc, il doit conduire ensuite. Et moi, je n'ai pas le permis. Ni voiture, ni moto. Pas les moyens... A la tête que je fais, il doit se rendre compte de mon malaise, quand il avale une gorgée. Mais il me rassure en me disant que c'est pas le peu d'alcool que contient une bière qui va le saouler, et que de toute façon, il va manger, alors ça ira.

Je me sens de mieux en mieux. Il me parle presque normalement. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, mais il a répondu. Alors il se sent peut-être un peu responsable ?

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente responsable, je veux qu'il m'aime aussi !

Et je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, je souris. Je profite qu'il soit appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre pour le regarder. A vrai dire, c'est plus que regarder, je le mâte sans vergogne. Il est grand, mince, mais musclé. Je le sais, quand j'étais dans ses bras tout à l'heure, j'ai senti les muscles de son dos sous mes mains. Et ses abdos contre mon ventre.

Bordel ! Je mets très vite une de mes mains dans ma poche et écarte un peu mon blouson de moi, sinon, il va tout de suite voir qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Pas encore. Je vais le séduire afin qu'il m'aime, pas le dégoûter avec mon corps qui réagit trop vite à la vue du sien.

-Euh... il faut que je m'éloigne... Dit-il soudain d'un air gêné.

Super ! Pile-poil l'excuse qu'il me faut ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Il s'écarte du chemin, et au bout de quelques mètres, s'arrête. J'imagine ses mains en train de déboutonner son pantalon, et...

Oh bon sang !

Faut que j'y aille aussi...

Je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne un peu. Je descends ma braguette et...

... Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, ça...

Mais il faut que j'arrive à me soulager, sinon le trajet du retour risque d'être pénible.

Ouais, il faut que je me soulage. Mais quoi ?

Ma vessie, ou mon envie ?

Oh merde... Penser à un truc dégueu, afin de faire retomber la tension de mon entrejambe...

-T'as fini ? Me demande John, parce qu'on devrait y aller, y'a de la route à faire, et tu dois acheter tes trucs...

Non, j'ai pas fini, j'ai même pas commencé ! Mais il a raison, on doit y aller.

Je respire à fond, fais le vide dans mon esprit, et enfin, je réussis à poser ma main sur mon sexe, sans avoir envie de me masturber furieusement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je le rejoins à côté de la moto, et il me tend une lingette.

... Là, j'avoue que je suis surpris.

-J'en ai toujours sur moi, au cas où je m'arrête pour... enfin, tu vois...

Oui, je vois parfaitement, et ça me convient tout à fait. Il est prévoyant, et j'aime bien. Je la prends, et m'essuie consciencieusement les mains.

-Tiens, mets la dans le sac...

Et en plus, il pousse la propreté jusqu'à ne rien jeter dans la nature ?

Si je n'avais pas déjà craqué pour lui, je crois qu'à ce moment là, ça serait le cas !

Il prend son casque, je prends l'autre, et on se prépare. Il est monté sur sa moto, et moi, je me demande soudain comment je vais faire pour rester assis contre son dos sans avoir envie de le caresser.

Je suis devenu obsédé. Il m'obsède.

-Allez, grimpe !

Il sourit. Comment fait-il pour rester enjoué après ce qui s'est passé ? Mais si il y arrive, je devrais pouvoir en faire autant. Alors je réponds à son sourire, et grimpe derrière lui.

Il démarre, et nous voilà reparti...

oOoOo

C'est dur. C'est même très dur. Voir impossible. Je ne vais pas tenir.

Dans le sens propre du terme, ce coup ci !

Le mauvais état du chemin m'oblige à me serrer contre lui. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai failli nous faire tomber quand un trou, qu'il n'avait pas vu, m'a dangereusement fait pencher. Il a parfaitement rattrapé le coup, en bon conducteur qu'il est.

-Tiens-toi à moi, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sous la bécane !

Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

Je passe donc mes bras sous les siens, et l'enserre. Mon dieu comme je suis bien...

John reste concentré, et bientôt, nous quittons le chemin. Après les trous et les bosses, rouler sur le bitume est tellement agréable que je respire et souffle un grand coup !

Je sens la poitrine de John se soulever rapidement, c'est comme si il sanglotait...

Et je me demande ce qu'il a...

Il va bien ? Il est embarrassé ? Il veut que je descende ? Je le dégoûte tant que ça ?

En fait, il va bien. Il est tout simplement en train de rire !

Je pense savoir pourquoi il se marre. Il a dû ressentir mon soulagement, quand on a quitté le chemin, et il se marre.

Il se fout de moi et vous savez quelle est ma réaction ? Je souris bêtement dans son dos. Et oui, si il se marre, c'est qu'il est bien, et moi, je suis bien quand il est bien.

Très guimauve, très roman à l'eau de rose, mais j'aime le romantisme. Vous pensez qu'un mec ne doit pas être comme ça, si il veut être "dans le coup" ? Mais je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres ! Je suis peut-être vieux-jeu, mais mes parents s'aiment, et j'ai toujours reçu beaucoup d'affection de leur part. Je pense que prouver à quelqu'un qu'on tient à lui n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse, bien au contraire...

Et avec une fille comme meilleure amie, je peux vous garantir que ça y fait...

Le chemin du retour me parait plus court. Trop court. C'est peut-être parce que j'aurais voulu que cette journée ne finisse jamais ? Mais je veux rester comme ça, mon corps collé contre le sien...

Ouais, mais là, je n'ai plus d'excuse pour être plaqué contre lui, alors je me redresse un peu. Il faut que je m'en tienne à ce que j'ai dit. Ne pas le brusquer. Surtout pas, sinon, il va se braquer, et se sera foutu.

Il s'arrête. Déjà ? On est où là ?

-Je t'attends, tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ?

Longtemps pour quoi faire ?

Et là, je regarde où nous sommes. On est déjà arrivé, et il s'est arrêté devant une librairie. Je me remets de mes émotions en me rendant compte que le trajet s'est super bien passé pour moi, et que je n'ai même pas pensé à avoir peur ! Je descends, retire mon casque, et lui donne quand je vois qu'il tend la main. Je me précipite dans la boutique, fais mes achats, et ressors. Je n'aime pas rester loin de lui. Très immature comme réaction, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas complet, et je n'aime pas ça.

C'est avec plaisir que je grimpe sur la moto, et on file, direction l'université et son monde impitoyable...

Mais plus pour moi !

oOoOo

On fait un triomphe, en passant le portail de l'université. John est quelqu'un de connu, et reconnu. Sûrement à cause du sport. Dans pratiquement chaque université, il y a une équipe de quelque chose. Foot, rugby, base-ball, ou hockey. Et John est le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey de l'université. Les filles se retournent sur son passage, mais tirent une tronche de dix mètres de long, quand elles me voient assit derrière lui.

Et oui, les minettes, ce mec est à moi ! Enfin, il ne le sait pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder...

-Hey ! Johnny ! T'étais où ?

Malgré le casque, moi aussi j'ai entendu la phrase. John s'arrête, et Ronon nous rejoint.

-Je suis allé en ville, avec Rodney.

-Il pouvait pas y aller tout seul ?

J'aimerais bien qu'on ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! C'est assez énervant...

Bon, ok... Il m'en veut d'avoir accaparé son pote pratiquement toute la journée. Mais est-ce que je peux prendre le risque de lui dire que c'est John qui a insisté, ou je vais tout seul à l'infirmerie ?

-Laisse tomber Ronon, c'est moi qui ai insisté ! Et puis, j'avais envie de prendre l'air, avant l'entraînement.

Oh que je t'aime, toi ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ! Euh... mais l'entraînement de quoi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question, que Jeannie me saute littéralement dessus.

-Mon chou, t'avais pas le droit de me laisser tomber ! T'es un vilain garçon !

La honte...

Se faire traiter de "chou" et de "vilain garçon" devant mes nouveaux amis est pire que tout.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Peut-être que je devrais descendre de la moto ?

-Je vais me garer, tu descends ?

Et bah voilà, on se comprend sans même se parler !

Ma copine me prend le bras, et m'entraîne. Et les autres, on les laisse plantés là ?

Pas le temps de lui demander, qu'Aiden lui prend la main discrètement, lui sourit, et la relâche. Bien, ça avance, entre eux. Je suis vraiment ravi du cour que prennent les évènements.

Je demande à Jeannie ce qu'elle a fait de sa journée, et elle se lance dans des explications imagées.

Aiden la regarde, attendri. Ma rouquine préférée a encore frappé...

Elle déteste entendre ça. Pour, elle, sa couleur de cheveux n'est pas rousse, mais blond vénitien ! Je crois surtout qu'elle trouve que ça fait plus chic. Alors j'insiste parfois lourdement. Elle rentre dans une rage folle, et moi j'adore la faire enrager !

-Dites, on rentre, j'ai un peu froid !

Ça, c'est Teyla, que je n'avais pas vu. C'est sûr que derrière Ronon, personne n'est visible !

-Ouais bonne idée, j'ai la dale ! Rajoute Aiden, en regardant tendrement Jeannie.

Déjà ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

Dix huit heures trente. C'est pas vrai ! Moi qui déteste le plein air, je suis resté dehors toute la journée, et en plus, j'ai adoré ça ! L'amour peut faire des miracles. Et j'en suis la preuve vivante...

On avance donc, et je me rends compte qu'on n'attend pas John. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois le dire tout haut, ou qu'un autre le fasse. Je ne veux pas faire quoi que se soit de dérangeant pour lui.

-Hey ! Vous pourriez m'attendre, quand même !

Pas besoin de reconnaître la voix essoufflée qui se fait entendre derrière nous, je sais que c'est lui.

-Magne toi mon pote, sinon, y'aura plus rien à bouffer ! S'exclame Ronon.

C'est sur que vu la taille du type, après lui, c'est comme après le passage d'un cyclone, y'a plus rien !

On forme un groupe assez hétéroclite, tous ensembles. Teyla et Jeannie sont l'une à côté de l'autre. Etant les seules filles du groupe, même l'idylle naissante entre ma copine et Aiden, ne parvient pas à leur retirer ça. Et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'elles s'entendent bien.

John et Ronon marchent devant nous, Aiden et moi. Etant dans la même chambre, ça passe, le fait que je sois avec lui. Même si j'aurais largement préféré être à côté d'un beau brun ténébreux...

Seul Evan manque. Mais lui, il est assez solitaire, et préfère rester au calme, loin de nous. Personne ne lui en veut pour ça. Il est le bienvenu au sein de notre groupe quand il le désire.

C'est fou ça. Deux jours qu'on est là, et déjà, on se connaît bien. Mais c'est vrai que John, Ronon et Aiden on un passé commun. Le hockey les réuni depuis presque trois ans, déjà, alors eux, ils se connaissent par cœur.

Mes pensées vagabondent joyeusement, et on se retrouve tous à la cafétéria. C'est dans un beau bordel organisé qu'on se sert, qu'on choisit une table assez grande, sur laquelle nous prenons place.

Je suis juste à côté de Jeannie, et Aiden est à côté d'elle. John est en face de moi, et Teyla est entre lui et Ronon.

Si j'avais eu des vues sur elle, je crois que la voir assise à côté d'un canon comme John, m'aurais foutu les boules. Je suis plutôt style moustique, comparé à lui. Mais même si elle est jolie, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Non, c'est lui qui m'intéresse. Et j'ai de la chance, Teyla est apparemment trop liée à lui pour vouloir être sa petite amie. Chouette...

... Tient c'est bizarre ça. C'est vrai que les trois garçons se connaissent depuis longtemps grâce au sport, mais elle, comment ça s'est passé ?

Tout en mangeant, je pose la question. Ça m'évitera de penser au mec qui me fait face. A qui j'ai terriblement envie de prendre la main...

Finalement, c'est pas une bonne idée d'être assis en face de lui. C'est assez perturbant pour mon pauvre petit cœur qui se meurt d'amour...

J'apprends donc qu'en fait, Teyla et Ronon ne sont pas originaire des Etats-Unis, et qu'ils viennent d'un autre pays, la Tanzanie. Teyla est arrivée presque en même temps que Ronon en fait.

Ah bon ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ?

Elle rigole en affirmant qu'ils ne sont que de simples amis d'enfance, comme moi et Jeannie, en somme. Puis elle se lance dans des explications plutôt impressionnantes pour moi.

Elle raconte qu'elle a profité d'un échange entre les deux pays pour poursuivre ses études dans des écoles réputées pour leurs réussites. Parce que malheureusement, les universités de son pays d'origine n'étaient pas vraiment à la hauteur de ses espérances...

Quant à Ronon, sa grande taille la vite fait repérer par l'entraîneur de l'équipe de hockey, alors que celui-ci passait ses vacances dans ce pays.

Je suis vachement surpris pourtant. Il fait suffisamment froid en Tanzanie pour qu'il fasse du hockey ?

C'est pas un pays d'Afrique ?

Tout le monde se marre quand je dis ça. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire comme bêtise ?

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être un pays pauvre, mais on a quand même des patinoires, chez nous !

Oups... La boulette...

Je crois que je les ai vexés.

Je m'excuse, en invoquant le fait que je ne connais rien du tout aux pays d'Afrique, que j'ai peut-être trop tendance à croire que tout ce qui touche la population noire est pauvre. Bref, que j'ai plein d'idées fausses dans la tête, et que je ne demande qu'à les oublier au profit de choses vraies. Mes excuses leurs conviennent, et ils m'assurent qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas.

Je relève la tête, et m'aperçois que John me fixe. Puis, il sourit, l'air content. J'ai peut-être insulté ses amis sans le vouloir, mais je me suis excusé, et mon attitude lui a plu. Moi, c'est son sourire qui me plait.

Trop peut-être...

-Bon, les gars, il se fait tard, il faut qu'on y aille. Demain, n'oubliez pas qu'on se lève tôt !

Comment ça on se lève tôt ? Demain, c'est dimanche, alors pourquoi ?

Avec un monstrueux soupir, tout le monde se lève, sauf Jeannie et moi. On ne comprend pas pourquoi on devrait aller se coucher. C'est vrai ça, il n'est que vingt heures !

-Si jamais on n'est pas au top de notre forme demain, Caldwell va nous en faire baver, même si la saison ne commence pas encore.

C'est qui ça, Caldwell ?

En sortant de la cafèt, John nous explique patiemment, à Jeannie et moi, que c'est leur entraîneur de hockey. Et que si il est sympa quand tout marche comme il le veut, il est carrément ignoble si il éprouve la moindre contrariété. Comme quand ses joueurs se pointent un petit peu en retard, ou complètement nazes, pour cause de festivités la veille...

On raccompagne donc les filles jusqu'à leur bâtiment. Ça se fait, quand on est bien élevé. Même si je suis persuadé que Teyla se serait parfaitement débrouillée toute seule, et que Jeannie se serait contentée d'Aiden.

Je souhaite le bonsoir à Teyla, fais une bise à ma copine en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'elle a bien choisi, et je cède la place à mon coloc avec un petit clin d'œil.

Puis nous sortons du bâtiment, afin de rejoindre le nôtre.

On n'attend pas Aiden ?

-Il connaît le chemin, et puis, je crois qu'il aimerait passer un peu de temps seul avec Jeannie...

Quand il dit ça en me regardant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux.

C'est pas possible... Il serait jaloux du peu de temps que nos amis passent ensemble ?

C'est vrai que malgré sa popularité, je n'ai vu aucune fille se jeter à son cou, depuis que je suis là.

... Et c'est pas pour me déplaire !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci de me lire !  
Et n'oubliez pas, faites péter les reviews !  
Je n'étonnerai personne en disant que j'adore ça...

_Et merci de me lire..._


	6. chapter 6

Alors voilà. Il ne fait pas très beau dehors, y'a un vent pas possible. Alors quoi de mieux que de poster un chapitre ?  
Bah pas grand chose, à vrai dire !

Ah si !  
Se mettre devant son PC, et lire la suite de ma fic !

Alors bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**L'entraînement**

Dimanche est là. Et si par le plus grand des hasards, j'avais souhaité faire la grasse mat', j'aurais jamais pu.

Aiden a une conception assez particulière de la cohabitation. Quand il veut dormir, personne ne doit faire de bruit. Mais quand il est réveillé, tout le monde l'est en même temps que lui !

En plus il chante sous la douche. Il a une belle voix, mais il chante comme une casserole...

C'est absolument horrible et insupportable ! Je regarde le réveil, et rabat les couvertures sur moi.

C'est dimanche, et il est à peine huit heures du mat.

Evan a trouvé le truc, il met des bouchons d'oreilles. J'en aurais bien mis aussi, mais le problème, c'est que je ne les supporte pas. Alors je subis. Involontairement, mais je subis quand même...

-Debout les marmottes ! On a rendez-vous dans une heure !

Je râle. Et je le fais savoir. C'est pas nous qui avons rendez-vous, c'est lui !

Evan et moi, on a le droit de dormir !

Aiden a l'air complètement surpris ! C'est vrai ça, pourquoi on ne veut pas voir comment ils jouent ?

C'est pas que je veux pas, mais je veux dormir. Ma sortie en plein air d'hier, m'a mis KO, et je veux récupérer. C'est trop demander, peut-être ?

Il soupire bruyamment, déçu par mon attitude. J'ouvre un œil et le vois, les épaules basses, tirant une tronche malheureuse. Il va finir par avoir gain de cause avec moi, et ça m'énerve !

Et même si je me doute qu'étant le capitaine de l'équipe, John sera là, j'aime mon lit, moi. Et je tiens bon. Je finirais bien par le voir plus tard dans la journée !

... Wouaïïïïeuhhh ! Un éléphant vient de me sauter dessus !

Aiden insiste en me disant que je ne m'ennuierais pas, et sa voix est presque suppliante. Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs...

Je me tortille sous lui, c'est qu'il est lourd le bougre !

Il se marre en disant que je devrais arrêter de gigoter comme ça, ça risquerait de lui donner des idées...

Quelles idées ? De quoi il parle ?

-Les mecs... foutez-moi la paix...

Ça y est. Avec toutes ses conneries, on a réussi à réveiller Evan. Remarque, j'aimerais bien savoir comment il a fait pour résister aussi longtemps !

Aiden commence à se rendre compte que j'ai du mal à le supporter, et se décide enfin à descendre de mon lit. Je respire correctement de nouveau, et capitule. Il a gagné, je me lève. En ronchonnant quand même, faut pas pousser, on est dimanche, et il est huit heures ! Mais maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, Aiden se désintéresse complètement de moi. Il ne se serait pas foutu de ma gueule, par hasard ?

Il prépare ses affaires tranquillement, pendant que je vais dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, je sors, et le vois assis sur son lit, qui m'attend. J'enfile mes chaussures, et quand c'est fait, on quitte la chambre, sous le soupir d'Evan qui s'étire comme un chat dans son lit, en marmonnant un "enfin" d'un air ravi.

Il en a de la chance, lui...

oOoOo

Aiden aurait peut-être pu m'avertir, qu'il faisait froid, dans une patinoire !

Les filles sont là, et toutes les deux chaudement habillées. Jeannie a de la chance, Teyla l'a certainement prévenue. Mais je ne me plains pas, même si je me gèle depuis une bonne heure.

Teyla est patiente, et m'explique les règles du jeu. Mais j'ai beau essayer, je n'y comprends rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que le palet soit poussé par un joueur dans les buts de l'équipe adverse. Ce n'est qu'un entraînement, mais ils avaient raison hier, en disant que leur "coach", comme l'appelle Teyla, est très sévère. Il est tout le temps en train d'aboyer sur eux. Mais pas un ne bronche !

C'est peut-être justifié, tout ça ?

Teyla m'explique que c'est parce que dans deux semaines, ils ont leur premier match amical de l'année contre les Wraiths.

Les quoi ?

Elle continue en précisant que c'est le nom de l'équipe de l'université de Pégase, qui est à une bonne centaine de kilomètres d'ici. Et si les Jumpers, le nom de l'équipe de John, s'entraîne aussi durement, c'est que les Wraiths sont de vrais sauvages. Et malgré la hargne et la haine dont fait preuve Michaël, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, ses joueurs n'ont jamais pu les battre. Elle rajoute que de toute façon, ils ne méritent pas de gagner, que se sont de vraies teignes, et qu'en plus, ils sont hideux !

Il faut le voir pour le croire, d'après elle... Et sa moue dégoûtée en dit long...

Je ne les connais pas, mais je les déteste déjà, ces Wraiths !

Un coup de sifflet retentit, et les joueurs s'approchent du bord. Ils quittent la glace dans un joyeux brouhaha, et je vois Jeannie qui se précipite dans les bras d'Aiden !

Ils en sont déjà aux câlins en public ?

Elle m'épate, ma copine ! Elle qui est délurée, mais assez timide avec les garçons en général, n'a attendu que deux jours avant de se trouver un petit copain, et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde !

J'aimerais bien en faire autant avec celui qui me plait, mais je sais que se sera plus long. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir m'afficher à son bras un jour...

L'Amérique est un pays soi-disant civilisé et en avance sur son temps, mais y'a pas plus intolérant que ces habitants envers les homosexuels. Même si je ne suis pas homo. C'est vrai, je n'aime pas les hommes, j'aime UN homme. Et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive...

Mais revenons à ce qui se passe devant moi, c'est fini ? Enfin ?

-Non, c'est juste une pause, répond Teyla.

Ah... Bon, et bien j'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience.

Et sans prévenir, elle m'entraîne à sa suite en s'exclamant qu'on va aller les mâter dans les vestiaires !

Euh... Elle ne le sait peut-être pas, mais c'est dangereux, ce qu'elle vient de me proposer, là !

Je la suis quand même, espérant que John ne m'en voudra pas de les surprendre, lui et ses potes, dans une tenue plutôt décontractée... genre, tout nu sous la douche... Mumm...

J'espère que je ne bave pas, sinon, ça ferait désordre...

Mais quand je pénètre dans la pièce, je suis un peu déçu. En même temps, si j'avais écouté Teyla, au lieu de fantasmer sur les fesses fermes du mec qui hante mes pensées, je me serais rappelé qu'elle a dit "pause", et pas "fin d'entraînement". Pause n'est pas égale à douche, mais à discussion avec le coach.

Et on a le droit de voir ça ?

Apparemment non. Mais on peut espérer que Caldwell leur laisse cinq minutes pour se reposer un peu. J'attends avec impatience, et en profite pour essayer de me réchauffer un peu. J'ai les pieds glacés, dans mes baskets usées jusqu'à la corde. Et mon blouson n'est pas très chaud non plus. Faudrait vraiment que j'investisse... Ouais, et dans les chaussures aussi...

-Tient, salut toi ! Je vois qu'Aiden a encore réussi son coup !

Et une claque, qui se veut sans doute amicale, me frappe l'épaule, m'envoyant presque valdinguer contre le mur. Mais une main secourable me retient juste avant que je l'embrasse.

Outch ! Je sens que je vais regretter de fréquenter des sportifs, moi !

Ils sont enfin sortit, et c'est à Ronon, que je dois d'avoir failli laisser l'empreinte de mes dents dans le béton. Et c'est grâce à John que ça n'est pas arrivé. Je le sais, sa main est encore sur mon bras.

Je ne veux pas qu'il l'enlève.

Mais je n'aurais pas dû penser à ça, parce que c'est ce qu'il fait aussitôt. Zut...

Le petit nuage sur lequel j'étais si bien, vient de décider de s'évaporer, et je retombe...

Les cinq minutes passent vite, très vite, et ils s'en vont déjà. C'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que se soit ! J'ai la haine...

L'entraînement reprend, et on rejoint les gradins. Teyla et Jeannie sont là aussi, mais moi, j'ai vraiment froid aux pieds. Je ne peux pas rester, sinon, je vais finir tomber malade. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je quitte les filles, et elles me font promettre de faire attention à moi.

Je les rassure et sors de la patinoire. Je vais aller dans ma chambre, pour réviser mes cours.

Après tout, si je suis là, c'est pour ça, non ?

oOoOo

J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer. Mon esprit vogue régulièrement vers le fond du parc, là où se trouve la patinoire du campus. Et vers un certain John, capitaine de l'équipe de hockey.

Il faut vraiment que je cesse d'être obsédé par lui, ce n'est vraiment pas normal. La dernière fille avec laquelle je suis sorti me plaisait beaucoup. Elle était douce, câline, et moi, j'adore ça. Je sais, je l'ai déjà dit. Mais d'après les autres filles, c'est rare, un mec qui aime les démonstrations d'affection en public.

Ça ne fait pas très viril, d'après eux. Des machos, moi je vous le dis ! Je ne vois pas en quoi je serais moins viril, tout ça parce que je prouve mon amour à une personne ! Mais je n'étais pas autant obsédé avant, alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça, maintenant ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde, je suis trop bien au chaud.

Alors je descends juste chercher de quoi me faire un sandwich, et je remonte dans ma chambre.

Je suis seul, mais ça ne me dérange pas...

oOoOo

Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, mais j'ai dû m'assoupir. J'ai mal au dos et aux fesses. Les chaises ne sont pas faites pour dormir. De même qu'un bureau est loin d'être aussi confortable qu'un oreiller.

Et soudain, j'entends une voix masculine très douce qui me murmure d'aller me coucher, qu'il est tard...

Elle a beau être gentille, je sais que si je me lève, dans l'état où sont mes muscles, je m'étalerais par terre plutôt qu'autre chose. Alors je grogne que je veux pas bouger.

Un léger éclat de rire, et la voix insiste en me disant que je vais avoir mal partout, si je reste là !

Il ne peut pas se rendre compte que c'est déjà trop tard ? Alors qu'il me laisse tranquille !

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et me secoue doucement. Si elle a le malheur de recommencer, je mords !

Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre ma menace à exécution, qu'un bras passe sous mes genoux, tandis qu'un autre se place sur mon dos.

Keskivafaire ?

Je me sens soulevé de ma chaise, et pris délicatement dans des bras puissants.

Mais... ?

Je ne sais pas qui me porte, mais je me sens en sécurité.

Je suis délicatement posé sur mon lit, et je sens que les couvertures me recouvrent.

Mumm, je me sens super bien...

oOoOo

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que dix minutes, quand le réveil sonne. D'ailleurs, je déteste cet engin. Il m'a sorti d'un rêve que je qualifierais de plaisant. Mais je suis tendu. Dans le sens physique du terme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Il y a des expressions qui conviendraient parfaitement à l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Comme :

Faire le piquet de toile de tente, ou alors, jouer à la béquille de mobylette...

Je pense que vous avez compris, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Non ? Tant mieux ! Parce qu'il va falloir que je sorte de mon lit, avec une érection matinale plutôt impressionnante !

Vite, la salle de bain et la douche !

oOoOo

Je prends mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Jeannie et de Teyla. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres. Ça m'inquiète un peu. Ils ont été déçus par mon comportement d'hier ? Parce que je ne suis pas resté pendant leur entraînement ?

J'espère sincèrement que non. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise, avec mes pieds gelés. Si je les vois, je leur expliquerais. Ils comprendront, j'en suis sûr.

Quand j'ai fini, je quitte les filles, et me dirige vers les couloirs qui me mèneront dans l'antre où j'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir m'en sortir plus tard.

-Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

Cette voix... Elle est douce à mon oreille. Et je sais au ton qu'elle a pris, que son propriétaire ne m'en veut pas pour hier. Tant mieux, ça m'aurait embêté...

Mais quand il me demande si j'ai pas trop mal au dos, je fronce les sourcils.

Comment sait-il que... Oh mon dieu, c'était lui ?

J'étais dans les bras de John et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ?

… On peut rembobiner la cassette et repasser le morceau siouplè ?

Parce que je veux rejouer la scène, et si possible, être réveillé pour pouvoir en profiter !

-Allez les gars, il faut y aller, sinon, le prof va nous le faire sentir... S'exclame Ronon.

Nous suivons ce judicieux conseil, et nous asseyons à nos places. Aiden est arrivé légèrement en retard, et se précipite à côté de moi.

J'apprécie le fait qu'il n'ait pas changé de place, sachant qu'il fait parti de l'équipe de John. Et il me fait savoir à voix basse, que de temps en temps, être éloigné de ses deux potes n'est pas plus mal.

Le cour commence, et Kavanaugh se lance dans des explications rapides sur ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui. Les révisions, c'est fini, voilà la suite du programme. Je suis enchanté. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !

Mais ce prof est décidément très suffisant. Il a un sale caractère, et ne supporte pas la moindre contrariété.

Ça je le sais, parce que quand il commet une erreur dans l'énoncé d'un problème, je lui en ai fait poliment la remarque. Et ça réaction est comment dire... un peu virulente.

En fait, je me fais traiter de petit insolent, et d'autres noms tout aussi gentils. Je suis tellement sidéré par ça, que je ne réponds pas. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de John, qui lui demande pourquoi il réagit de cette manière.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. J'écope d'un devoir supplémentaire, et John aussi. Mais pas le même, tant qu'à faire !

Je regarde mon beau brun, en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je suis désolé pour lui. Il me répond d'un sourire, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste, comme si il s'y attendait un jour ou l'autre...

Je reste attentif, mais ma bonne humeur s'est un peu envolée. Comment un type peut penser à devenir prof, si il n'aime pas enseigner ?

Du coup, je suis un peu déçu. Mais bon, j'espère que ça ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça...

La première heure passe, et pour la deuxième, c'est son assistant, Zelenka, qui prend le relais. Et au bout de dix minutes, je me surprends à me redresser, et même à sourire, en suivant le cours. Il n'est peut-être qu'assistant, mais il est nettement plus intéressant que le prof titulaire. Et avec lui, la classe est beaucoup plus détendue. Il est drôle, et son accent nous vaut des fous rires que nous avons du mal à maîtriser.

Mais il est sympa, et n'en prend pas ombrage. La matinée passe vite, et vient l'heure de manger. Nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria, et si j'avais envie de me mettre à côté de John, j'en suis pour mes frais, parce que lui, Ronon et Aiden sont presque embarqués de force par une bande de copain à eux. Vu la taille des mecs, je pense qu'ils font du hockey aussi...

Tant pis...

Je me retrouve donc avec un plateau dans les mains, cherchant désespérément une place de libre.

-Rodney ! Hey Rodney ! Viens avec nous !

Tient ! Ma copine se rappelle que j'existe !

Ouais, je sais, je suis injuste. Après tout, elle a le droit d'avoir une vie bien à elle, non ? Je me dirige vers sa table, et le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Puis elles décident de se faire une soirée ciné, et me demande si je veux aller avec eux.

Je regarde Teyla, l'air embêté. Jeannie l'est aussi. Elle connaît l'état de mes finances, et sait que si j'hésite, c'est parce que je ne peux pas me permettre une autre entorse...

-Allez... fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! Tu auras tout le temps d'étudier, l'année ne fait que commencer !

Je vais pour accepter, me maudissant encore pour ma faiblesse, quand je me souviens de ma "punition". Ça, c'est une bonne excuse ! Même si pour une fois, je m'en serais bien passé...

Le soupir de dépit qui sort des bouches présentes me fait plaisir. Je ne savais pas que j'étais autant apprécié !

Et quand Teyla me demande si les autres m'ont laissé tomber, je lui réponds avec un petit pincement au cœur que non, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, mais ils ont été embarqués par une horde d'armoires à glace, et que je ne me suis pas interposé !

Un bonjour amical de Ronon et je manque de me bouffer le mur, alors je vous parle même pas de l'état dans lequel je serais actuellement, face à plusieurs de ses potes !

Mais il est l'heure de retourner en cours, et je fais comme les autres, je suis le mouvement...

Je cherche John du regard.

Ça vous étonne ?

Vous ne devriez pas, je vous ai dit que je voulais le séduire, alors...

Il est au bout du couloir, accompagné de Ronon et d'Aiden. Ils marchent vite, histoire de ne pas être trop en retard, et d'éviter de se faire remarquer.

Je veux être discret, malgré mon envie de me jeter à son cou et de le couvrir de baisers...

Bon... faut que je pense à autre chose, sinon, je ne vais pas être présentable, moi...

Cet après midi, on a qu'un cours de langue étrangère, et c'est la première fois pour moi.

Enfin, non, ce n'est pas la première fois, mais avant, je n'y attachais pas vraiment d'importance. Seulement voilà, maintenant, je sais à peu près ce que je veux faire plus tard, il faut que je m'y mette sérieusement.

La prof est agréable, et pleine d'entrain. Elle aime ce qu'elle fait, et ça se ressent tellement que tout le monde est hyper attentif à son cours. Quand sonne la fin, on ne se précipite pas vers la sortie comme avec Kavanaugh, mais on prend le temps de l'écouter finir sa phrase. C'est un bon prof, et je l'aime bien.

Je sens que je vais faire des progrès en langue…

… Pas celle que vous pensez, bande de naze !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Passez un bon vendredi !  
Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y a les deux premier zodes de "Sanctuary" ce soir, sur NRJ12 à 22h15 !  
Ils sont déjà passés mardi soir, et là, c'est la deuxième diffusion.  
Je dis ça, parce que mardi, je n'étais pas bien, et je n'ai pas voulu les regarder en étant pas trop en état de suivre correctement...

La semaine prochaine, un petit truc qui vous plaira, je pense...  
En attendant, merci de me lire...

A +  
Bisous, Ticoeur...

_Et merci de me lire..._


	7. chapter 7

Et bien pour une fois, je vais déroger à ma sacro-sainte parution du vendredi, et je poste aujourd'hui mardi !  
C'est de cette façon que je voudrais me faire pardonner mon léger retard ! Même si ce n'était absolument pas ma faute !

Merci à **Sara**, qui a postée ma 100ème review !

Mais merci aussi à toi, **ma belle**, parce que si la miss n'avait pas envoyé 2 reviews, c'est à toi que serait revenu l'honneur de me l'envoyer !

Bon, je vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Prélude...**

On a l'après midi pour nous. J'aime bien cet emploi du temps, qui nous laisse du temps de libre.

Il fait beau, et j'ai envie de ne rien faire. Même si j'ai un devoir à rendre en plus, je vais profiter du parc. Je sais. Je n'aime pas le plein air, mais il n'y a que les abrutis qui ne change pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, se serait totalement stupide de ma part de rester enfermé, alors que le soleil a décidé de montrer son nez !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas très chaud, je dirais même que ça caille !

Et mon blouson est plutôt léger, mais tant pis. J'avise un banc libre, et prend place, seul. Par pour longtemps...

-T'as pas autre chose que ça à te mettre sur le dos ?

Bah voyons ! Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me dise que je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter des fringues correctes !

Je lève la tête, et tombe sur mes amis. Et c'est ma charmante copine d'enfance qui vient de sortir ça. Elle sait que je n'aime pas ce genre de remarque, alors pourquoi l'a t-elle fait ?

-Sans blague, tu vas attraper la crève, si tu restes comme ça, tu veux pas venir avec nous, plutôt ?

Elle et moi, on se charrie souvent. Mais là, elle m'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise. Elle s'en rend compte, quand je la regarde avec beaucoup de peine, et elle m'offre un chocolat chaud pour se faire pardonner.

Elle s'est assise à mes côtés, et a dit ça d'une voix douce. Je peux presque deviner pourquoi. Elle sait combien je déteste qu'on m'offre des trucs, alors que je suis incapable financièrement de rendre la pareille. Et elle a choisi le seul moyen pour que ça passe inaperçu.

Mais elle m'a fait du mal quand même...

oOoOo

Si j'avais su, jamais je ne les aurais suivis. On est retourné au Cheyenne. Ça me fout les boules de me rendre compte que j'espère l'impossible. Jamais John ne pourra m'aimer, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, lui et moi. Faut à tout prix que je me fasse une raison, sinon je cours droit à la dépression.

Ils discutent tous gaiement, et moi j'écoute, en essayant vainement de m'intéresser à ce qu'ils disent, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne me sens pas à ma place, ici.

John se lève tout à coup et annonce qu'il va rentrer, qu'il a un devoir à rendre pour demain, au cas ou on ne le saurait pas ! Je l'avais oublié celui là ! Merci à toi, John, de me le rappeler si gentiment !

Mais le fait qu'on ait du boulot en plus, ça ne dérange apparemment pas les autres, parce que Jeannie s'exclame qu'elle et Aiden vont au ciné, et demande qui veut les accompagner. Sympa la copine !

Teyla hésite, elle aurait bien aimé y aller, mais tenir la chandelle ne la branche pas trop.

Ronon demande alors ce qu'il y a à l'affiche en ce moment, et Aiden répond qu'il y a "Johnny Mnémonique" avec Keanu Reeves, la trilogie des "Indiana Jones", et...

Et il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Remarque, il ne peut pas. Il a une fille qui s'est brusquement accrochée à son cou, comme une bernicle sur son rocher, et qui l'embrasse à pleine bouche. C'est de cette façon que Jeannie espère convaincre son petit copain d'aller voir ce "superbe-fantastique-merveilleux" film.

Je sais qu'elle est fan de cet archéologue. Et Ronon accepte, histoire de ne pas laisser son pote aux prises avec une folle furieuse ! Du coup, Teyla y va aussi.

Bien. D'un côté, deux filles, deux garçons, le compte est bon...

De l'autre, deux garçons... Et cette formule me convient.

Tout le groupe se lève, et on quitte le Cheyenne. Sauf que John et moi, on retourne prendre le bus, afin de rentrer à l'université.

Le trajet se passe en silence. Il est gêné, je le sens, et ça m'ennui. Je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. Je veux qu'il soit en confiance, qu'il se sente bien, comme d'habitude. Comme avant...

L'entrée du campus est en vue. On entre, toujours en silence. Les rares étudiants qui se trouvent encore dans le parc se dépêchent de rentrer. Il fait vraiment froid...

Moi, il n'y a pas qu'au dehors que j'ai froid, dedans aussi. Je suis déprimé depuis tout à l'heure, parce que je crois bien que je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce que je veux.

Mais il faut que je continue à vivre malgré tout. On monte les étages, et je m'arrête devant ma chambre.

-Bon, je te laisse. A plus !

Et voilà. Je suis seul, il m'a laissé. J'ouvre la porte et je rentre. Je ne sais même pas où est la sienne. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de le savoir, de toute façon ?

J'erre comme une âme en peine, tournant en rond dans la chambre. Evan, qui est là, soupire.

-Arrête, tu me donne envie de gerber, à tourner en rond comme ça !

Sa réflexion me fait stopper net. Alors là, il m'épate ! Il paraît pas comme ça, mais quand il a quelque chose à dire, il le dit ! Et pour le coup, je m'assois sur mon lit.

Il soupire et me demande si ça va.

Bah oui, je vais bien !

Il se marre. C'est vrai que tourner en rond, ça veut dire à tous les coups que ça va !

Il n'a pas tort. Alors je lui dis qu'en cour, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec un prof, que j'ai un devoir à rendre pour demain, et qu'à cause de ça, je n'ai pas pu aller au ciné avec les autres.

Mon explication est tout à fait plausible, et il retourne à ses copies.

Bon, et bien je n'ai plus qu'à le faire, ce putain de devoir à la con !

Je planche dessus depuis presque une heure, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Je ne bouge pas, j'ai presque fini, et je ne tiens pas à rendre un devoir plein de conneries.

-Salut, je peux voir Rodney ?

Merde, mais qui vient me faire chier ?

C'est vrai, je suis de mauvais poil. Mais réussir l'exploit d'avoir du boulot en plus, et ce, dès le début de l'année, ça m'énerve ! D'autant plus que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Je me retourne alors, prêt à dire à l'emmerdeur de se tirer vite fait. Et j'ai devant moi un type qui a l'air presque gêné d'être là. Mais il peut venir dans ma chambre quand il veut, lui !

D'ailleurs, tu peux pas aller faire un tour ailleurs voir si j'y suis, Evan ?

Sans se douter un seul instant de ce que j'ai en tête, John dit qu'il a un souci avec le devoir à rendre, et me demande si je peux lui filer un coup de main...

Je peux lui donner bien plus que ça, si il veut... Mais je garde cette pensée lubrique pour moi bien sûr. Et je lui réponds que oui. Il peut venir s'asseoir à mes côtés, on verra ce que je peux faire.

Mais il ne l'a pas pris, il ne voulait pas déranger Evan. Il pensait que j'allais l'accompagner chez lui...

Je l'adore ce mec, il fait tout pour me faciliter la tâche !

C'est avec empressement que je range mes affaires. Je finirais mon devoir avec lui.

Finalement, c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée, ça... Tant pis, l'occasion fait le larron, et j'ai bien envie de profiter du fait que c'est lui qui a besoin de moi.

Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre, pour me rendre compte très vite, que lui, il en a une particulière. Le pouvoir de l'argent, sans doute...

On rentre, il ferme la porte derrière nous, puis s'approche de son bureau.

-Voilà... j'ai commencé, mais j'ai un peu de mal avec ça.

Il me montre la page qu'il a déjà écrite, je la prends, et je m'assois machinalement sur le lit.

C'est pas mal, mais il y a quelques erreurs d'interprétation dans les formules, et je lui dis.

Il s'excuse presque en disant qu'il a toujours eu un peu de mal avec ça, et qu'à cause du sport, il a loupé quelques cours...

C'est pas grave, moi je sais, et je peux l'aider.

Il est ravi. Il va pouvoir rendre un devoir correct au prof, histoire de lui en foutre plein la vue !

Je lui dis de s'asseoir, et, penché par-dessus son épaule, je lui donne des directives, sans pour autant faire le devoir à sa place. Je veux qu'il y arrive par ses propres moyens.

Je me sens l'âme d'un prof particulier. Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je veux lui apprendre...

Il est très attentif et appliqué. Ça m'étonne, je n'aurais pas cru ça de la part d'un sportif. J'ai décidément plein de préjugés complètement stupides...

Nous travaillons d'arrache pied, et alors que je suis en plein dans l'explication d'un logarithme plutôt difficile, mon estomac émet un bruit parfaitement incongru !

John regarde sa montre, puis moi, et s'excuse de m'avoir retenu aussi longtemps.

Si il pouvait savoir comme je m'en fous, du moment que je suis à côté de lui...

Il me fait un sourire à tomber et propose de nous commander une pizza.

Et voilà. Encore lui qui va payer...

-C'est pour te remercier de ne pas me faire passer pour un idiot face au prof... Dit-il rapidement.

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Hein ? Donc, je réponds oui.

Et je me demande aussitôt si les autres ne vont pas se douter de quelque chose, quand ils ne nous verront pas à la cafèt. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, lui...

Il me demande ce que j'aime, puis prend son portable et commande. On sera livré dans trente minutes.

Je suis aux anges. Je vais passer la soirée seul avec lui...

oOoOo

On discute de tout et de rien en attendant mos pizzas. En fait, il m'a proposé ça, parce que d'après lui, si on commence quelque chose, on sera obligé de s'interrompre pour manger. Ça me convient tout à fait. Demain, c'est une journée cool question cour, sauf une heure avec Kavanaugh. Donc, on peut se permettre de veiller, y'aura pas de souci.

Et John me fait remarquer que les autres sont bien allés au ciné !

Oui, mais je rétorque qu'à cette heure ci, ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

Il éclate de rire en disant qu'il est persuadé que non. Qu'Aiden a certainement emmené sa copine au resto et que Ronon et Teyla ont dû suivre.

J'avais oublié qu'Aiden faisait parti d'une famille assez connue. Donc pour lui, pas de souci d'argent non plus...

J'ai l'image en tête d'un pauvre petit canard noir aux yeux bleus, avec un morceau de sa coquille sur la tête, à qui il arrive plein de malheur.

Ce petit canard, c'est moi. Caliméro. C'est vraiment trop injuste...

Je n'aurais jamais cru, mais on a pas mal de sujets de discussion, la gêne s'est dissipée assez rapidement, et quand les pizzas nous sont livrées, on se jette dessus comme la misère sur le monde.

J'ai la dale comme pas possible.

En une demi-heure, on a mangé, et bu notre bière. J'avais pas fait gaffe qu'il avait commandé ça avec, sinon, j'aurais choisi autre chose. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Mais il m'a dit qu'une bière, ça n'en contient pas beaucoup, et pour preuve, m'a montré l'étiquette. Je ne veux pas passer pour un idiot, et j'ai donc accepté de la prendre.

Puis nous nous remettons au boulot. Lui assit, et moi debout derrière lui.

J'ai chaud. J'ai même très chaud, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. En fait si. Je me doute que la bière, ainsi que le fait d'être souvent penché par dessus son épaule et le nez presque dans son cou, y est pour beaucoup. Ce type m'enivre. Son devoir est plus long que celui que j'ai eu à faire, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer.

Je le laisse écrire, et m'assois deux minutes sur le lit. J'ai une folle envie de me laisser aller en arrière, et de prendre son oreiller dans mes bras...

Mais un gémissement me surprend. C'est John, qui se passe la main sur la nuque, la tête en arrière. C'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est assit, à essayer de comprendre et à rédiger son devoir.

On m'a déjà dit que j'avais des mains fines et douces. Alors je me lève, et m'approche de lui. Si il a mal, je peux peut-être le soulager un peu ?

Sans plus attendre, je pose doucement mes mains sur ses épaules. Il sursaute violemment, ne s'y attendant certainement pas.

Je lui dis de ne pas avoir peur, que je peux faire passer la douleur. Il n'a rien à faire, il doit juste se détendre.

Et je commence le massage...

Au début, c'est vrai qu'il est tendu. Très tendu. Ses muscles sont tellement contractés que je dois même lui faire mal.

Etre assis sur une chaise pour se faire masser, n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui demander de se mettre sur son lit. Il finit par apprécier le traitement, et je le sens moins raide sous mes doigts. Il rejette la tête en arrière, et j'ai le cœur qui fait un double salto arrière.

Il vient de gémir...

Je fais gémir le type dont je suis raide dingue, et tout ça, rien qu'avec mes doigts.

Et son cou m'attire. Ce cou que j'ai envie d'embrasser...

Je me penche. J'ai du mal à résister... Ma raison m'abandonne, et je me laisse aller...

Sa peau est douce, et il sent bon... Mes lèvres se promènent sur la chair tendre et fragile, et il gémit encore.

Mon dieu... Ses gémissements m'excitent à un point...

Ma bouche se pose, frôle, glisse, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lécher cette peau si douce. Il est réceptif, et ne me rejette pas. Je suis à peine conscient du fait que ma main droite a quitté son épaule, et qu'elle force doucement sa tête à se tourner vers moi.

Je dérive vers son oreille, puis continue ma route vers sa joue, que j'embrasse, et le coin de sa bouche...

Je n'ose m'aventurer plus loin. Pourtant, j'en crève d'envie...

Il soupire, les yeux fermés. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie de le sentir vibrer sous mes mains, sous mon corps, dans mon corps...

Et l'impensable se produit. De lui-même, il entrouvre la bouche.

Je ne résiste plus, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes...

C'est moi qui gémis maintenant. Je retrouve la sensation de la première fois. La magie. Seulement là, nous sommes deux.

Sa langue cherche timidement la mienne, et je le laisse découvrir ma bouche, qu'il caresse et déguste. Je me laisse emporter par la passion, et bouge, afin de me retrouver devant lui.

Nous nous embrassons doucement. C'est le baiser le plus doux et le plus sensuel que j'ai jamais reçu. Et il me fait un de ces effets...

Je gémis encore, alors que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, me rapprochant de lui. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de m'asseoir sur ses genoux, et ça à l'air de lui convenir. Ses mains quittent mes flancs pour se glisser dans mon dos, me caressant au passage.

Je ne sais plus où j'habite, je ne sais plus mon nom, je ne sais plus rien...

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je suis assis sur les cuisses d'un garçon, qu'il me caresse le dos avec douceur, et que j'ai sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je voudrais me reculer un peu, je ne veux pas lui faire sentir que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Mais il ne me laisse pas faire, et au contraire, me plaque plus fort contre son torse.

Notre baiser devient plus sauvage, plus intense, plus passionné. Ses mains sont descendues sur mes fesses, et je me sens soulevé. Je me détache de sa bouche et le fixe, inquiet. Mais lui, il sourit en se mettant debout. Je suis obligé de croiser mes jambes dans son dos, si je ne veux pas perdre l'équilibre. Cette position est parfaitement indécente...

Mais il reprend ma bouche avec la sienne et je capitule devant tant de douceur.

Mon rêve se réalise. Que demander de plus ?

Nous basculons sur le lit, lui sur moi. Il est lourd, mais j'aime sentir son corps sur le mien. Mes mains sont actives, et le parcourent amoureusement.

Mon dieu comme je l'aime...

Mais il se redresse tout à coup, et se mets sur le dos, à côté de moi. Nous respirons vite, tous les deux.

-Je... écoute...

Pas ça... Je ne veux pas entendre ça...

J'ai peur de ce qu'il risque de dire... Que c'est une erreur... Que nous ne devons pas recommencer...

Non, je ne veux pas entendre ça. Et je ne le laisserais pas le dire. Alors je me mets sur le côté, et pose ma main sur son torse. Son cœur bat vite. Aussi vite que le mien.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que se soit, je me penche sur lui, et l'embrasse. Il se raidit un peu, mais mon insistance le fait céder, et il répond à mon baiser.

Je t'aime John, laisse-moi simplement te prouver à quel point...

Je le caresse légèrement, je ne veux pas lui faire peur en allant trop vite. Je lâche sa bouche pour déposer des baisers sur son cou, la naissance de sa nuque, mais ses vêtements me gênent. Mes doigts se referment sur le bas de son tee-shirt, et le remonte. Mais il pose sa main sur la mienne, stoppant mon geste.

Je murmure alors à son oreille que je veux juste le caresser, qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur.

Sa main hésite, puis se retire. La mienne poursuit son chemin, et il se cambre un peu. C'est juste ce que j'attendais. Je lui enlève enfin ce bout de tissu qui m'empêchait de le voir, de l'admirer. Il a un corps magnifique. Fin mais musclé. Il est beau...

Ma bouche caresse, embrasse tout ce qui se trouve sous elle, et descend sur son torse. Je trouve ses tétons et les suces, les lèches, les happes entre mes lèvres, lui arrachant des gémissements d'extase. Ma main n'est pas en reste et descend sur son ventre, caressant les abdos fermes. Elle continue jusqu'à la barrière que forme son pantalon. Je profite du fait qu'il soit noyé dans ses sensations pour défaire le bouton, et descendre la fermeture.

Il sursaute un peu en sentant ma main se glisser sur son entrejambe, mais je ne le laisse pas tranquille, et le caresse par-dessus son boxer. Il se cambre de nouveau en gémissant plus fort. Je l'embrasse encore et encore. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, mais j'en ai tellement envie que je le fais quand même.

Mon sexe est douloureux. Je suis tellement dur et gonflé, que mon pantalon me serre vraiment trop.

Et j'ai envie de sentir le sien palpiter dans ma main, alors mes doigts se glissent sous le tissu, et je me saisis de lui. Il est ferme, doux, et chaud...

-Oh ouiiiii...

Oh mon dieu... Je crois que si je l'entends encore crier comme ça, je vais jouir...

Je commence un lent va et viens, appréciant la douceur et le velouté de cette chair vivante et vibrante. Ma main bouge, ma bouche l'embrasse, et je suis le plus heureux des hommes...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà.  
Alors ?  
J'attends votre verdict avec impatience...

Passez un excellent week-end ! A + !

Ticoeur...

_Et merci de me lire..._


	8. chapter 8

Bon, aujourd'hui, je suis assez naze, alors je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre que je vous avais annoncé aromatisé au citron...

A déguster sans aucune modération...

Et je tiens à remercier **Elaelle** d'avoir mis ma fic dans ses "alert story" ! Si tu pouvais seulement me dire ce que tu penses de ma fic, j'en serais ravie !

Merci aussi aux 125 lecteurs anonymes _**sourire**_ , qui, je l'espère, suivent ma fic avec autant de plaisir qu'au début.  
Mais bon, je ne le saurais sans doute jamais...

... dommage... _**moue boudeuse**_

Allez, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**L'expérience**

J'halète, tout comme lui. Je veux le voir, alors je me redresse, et je ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Les siens sont fermés, et la bouche entrouverte, il respire vite.

Je suis un mec, et je mentirais si je disais que je ne me suis jamais masturbé. J'ai 18 ans, je vous le rappelle. Alors je reproduis sur lui ce que j'aime me faire. Et je crois que ça lui convient, vu qu'il gémit de plus en plus fort.

Mais j'ai le malheur de laisser mon regard descendre sur ma main.

... Oh bon sang...

J'ai la bouche sèche. Mes doigts l'entourent, le serrent, le caressent, et j'ai envie d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru.

Je veux savoir quel goût il a. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais je suis irrésistiblement attiré par cette colonne de chair qui suinte son plaisir...

Je ne sais pas si je vais bien le faire. Je ne sais pas si je vais aimer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai envie. Très envie...

Je laisse glisser tout doucement mes genoux au sol, de façon à être perpendiculaire à lui. Il ouvre les yeux brusquement, ne me sentant plus à ses côtés. Ils sont maintenant grand ouverts, et ils me fixent. Puis son regard descend et s'arrête sur ma main. Cette main qui le caresse...

Je souris. Il doit se demander pourquoi. Mais je ne lui dis rien, il verra bien...

J'embrasse son ventre, passe ma langue dans son nombril, et descend, descend encore...

Il halète de plus en plus. J'ai peur tout à coup. Je ne suis plus du tout sûr de moi, de ce que je m'apprête à faire...

Mais la vue de son sexe gonflé d'envie me fascine, et timidement, je pose mes lèvres dessus. C'est fantastique de douceur. On dirait du velours... Et ma langue veut le goûter.

Alors je lèche. Je donne plusieurs petits coups de langue, juste sur le bout qui dépasse de ma main...

... J'aime ça... Et je l'engloutis complètement.

Il laisse échapper un cri étranglé. Ses doigts serrent les draps tellement forts, que ses jointures sont blanches.

... C'est étrange comme je remarque ce genre de détail, alors que je suis en train de sucer un sexe d'homme pour la première fois de ma vie.

Finalement, ce n'est pas désagréable du tout. C'est même tout le contraire...

Et je ne dois pas me débrouiller trop mal, vu que John pose ses mains sur ma tête, afin d'appuyer la caresse.

Ses gémissements, ses cris, son sexe dans ma main et dans ma bouche ont raison de moi. Je suis tellement excité que je ne peux plus continuer, ayant du mal à respirer normalement.

Je l'entends haleter difficilement... Il dit qu'il se sent venir...

Je me redresse, et ma main augmente le rythme de ses vas et viens...

Il gémit... Il est beau... Il se cambre une dernière fois...

... Il jouit dans ma main.

La vision de son plaisir jaillissant sur mes doigts me fait un de ces effets...

... Et je jouis dans mon pantalon.

L'orgasme qui me saisit me coupe le souffle. Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'être touché...

Mes genoux tremblent. Tout mon corps tremble. C'est vraiment une expérience fabuleuse. Je me lève difficilement et m'allonge à ses côtés. Il rouvre les yeux et me regarde, l'air complètement paumé.

Je suis muet devant son beau visage totalement abandonné dans le plaisir.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

Va t-il me dire de m'en aller ?

Va t-il me détester pour ce que je viens de lui faire ?

Je ne regrette rien. Mais quand est-il pour lui ?

Il ouvre enfin la bouche. J'ai peur...

Mon dieu... Que va t-il me dire ?

J'attends... Mais rien ne vient.

Je me lève alors, et vais dans la salle de bain attenante. Il n'a rien dit, finalement. Et c'est pire. J'ai le cœur en miette. Mon reflet dans le miroir me nargue, et je sens que je vais pleurer de dépit. J'aime un garçon, je lui ai donné du plaisir, j'en ai pris aussi, mais je me sens abandonné.

Mes mains tremblent alors que je les lave. Ces mains qui l'on caressé, qui ont apprécié de toucher un corps d'homme pour la première fois. Ma vue se brouille, les larmes envahissent mes yeux...

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui.

Et alors que j'essaye de prendre sur moi, je sens deux bras m'entourer.

Je sursaute. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer !

Tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, il me demande gentiment ce que j'ai.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes sanglots. Il resserre son emprise sur moi, et pose son menton sur mon épaule. Je craque. Je ne peux plus me retenir, et laisse les gouttes salées sortir. Il me retourne alors et me berce doucement. Il me caresse le dos, et murmure que je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable de quoi que se soit.

Le nez sur sa poitrine, je finis par me calmer, et me pelotonne contre lui en passant mes bras autour de lui. Je me sens mieux, il ne m'en veut pas...

Une de ses mains quitte mon dos et me relève la tête. Il sourit. Je dois avoir une sale gueule, avec mes yeux bouffis de larmes, mais lui, il sourit. Il me sourit.

Et il m'embrasse. Un baiser léger. Juste ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans forcer.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais je suis trop bien, alors j'entrouvre la bouche, et sa langue se faufile à l'intérieur.

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Je réponds timidement, ne voulant pas trop espérer, mais il approfondit le baiser, et je gémis de plaisir.

Mes mains se lèvent et passent sur sa nuque. De tendre, notre étreinte devient passionnée, fougueuse...

Mais je manque d'air. J'ai pleuré, et j'ai le nez bouché. Je m'écarte alors de lui.

Il s'inquiète et me demande si ça va.

Oui, ça va. Ça va même très bien.

-Ecoute... je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qu'on vient de faire...

Ça y est, les explications tant redoutées commencent. Et il continue en bafouillant qu'il ne sait pas pour moi, mais que pour lui, c'était la première fois...

Pour moi aussi, c'était la première fois...

Il passe une main sur ma joue, l'autre étant toujours dans mon dos, et je m'attends à tout sauf à ce qu'il me dit.

Il ne veut pas s'éterniser là-dessus, mais il n'est pas homo...

Le monde s'écroule autour de moi. Mais je ne veux pas de sa pitié, alors je tiens le coup. Ou plutôt, j'essaye de ne pas m'effondrer. Pas devant lui, en tout cas.

Alors je lui dis que moi non plus, je ne suis pas homo, mais que sur le coup, j'en avais envie, et comme il n'avait pas l'air de me repousser...

Mais il ne me laisse pas finir, et murmure qu'il n'aurait jamais pu me repousser, de toute manière...

Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Et là, je vis un rêve. Il me dit tout simplement qu'il en avait envie... lui aussi...

Si je n'étais pas si nul en sport, je crois que j'aurais pu battre le record de triple salto avant. Ou même arrière, tant qu'on y est !

Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Il vient bien de m'avouer que non seulement, il ne regrette pas, mais qu'en plus, il en avait envie lui aussi ?

Je peux lui dire que je suis fou amoureux de lui, ou je dois attendre ? Parce que maintenant, je vais avoir du mal à le croiser sans lui sauter dessus, et lui faire subir les pires outrages !

Mais ce que j'entends ensuite me remet les idées en place illico presto !

... Il aimerait que ça reste entre nous...

Et voilà. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je baisse la tête, un peu déçu.

A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais aussi ? Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey de l'université, il est canon, il est sympa, pas du tout collet monté pour un gosse de riche, alors pourquoi voudrait-il s'afficher avec un type comme moi ?

Je n'ai rien. Rien à part une intelligence certaine.

Bon, je ne suis pas moche non plus, j'ai de beaux yeux bleus, mais à part ça ?

Je suis grand, mais pas musclé, et j'ai la peau blanche parce que je ne supporte pas le soleil.

Il a l'air triste quand il me dit que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, mais parce que dans le monde du sport, c'est pas très bien vu d'être... enfin...

Il a du mal à trouver ses mots, mais j'attends qu'il finisse sa phrase. Je veux l'entendre jusqu'au bout.

-... je ne suis pas sûr que les autres acceptent que je... enfin tu comprends ?

Ah oui, bien sûr... Les "qu'en dira t-on" !

Je soupire. Il fallait s'en douter que ça ne se ferait pas tout seul ! Mais s'il n'y a que ça à faire pour qu'il puisse continuer à jouer dans l'équipe, je suis prêt à faire un effort. Je l'aime, et je me sens capable de supporter ça. Je relève la tête, et le regarde en souriant. Il hésite un peu, puis me sourit aussi.

La vie est belle !

oOoOo

J'ai l'air d'une midinette dans les bras de son idole. C'est à dire que je dois avoir l'air le plus idiot que vous ayez jamais vu !

Mais je m'en fiche. Je voulais le séduire afin qu'il m'aime, et je pense y être arrivé. Sans trop de problème je l'avoue, étant donné qu'il est intéressé par moi aussi.

Mais ça va donner quoi, cette histoire ?

-Je vais prendre une douche...

Oui, et alors ?

Il me regarde tendrement, enfin c'est ce que je veux croire, et me demande si je veux bien...

Quoi, aller avec lui ? Lui frotter le dos ?

A voir la tête qu'il fait, il ne devait pas penser à ça... Je suis stupide. Pourquoi voudrait-il prendre sa douche avec moi ? On n'est pas assez proche pour ça, même si ce qu'on a fait dans la chambre est tout ce qu'il y a de plus intime. Mais je le comprends. Notre "relation" est toute neuve. Si on peut parler de relation le fait de s'embrasser et de se caresser. J'ai un petit sourire triste, mais je vais sortir de la salle de bain. C'est vrai qu'il a droit d'être seul pour ça, non ?

Mais alors que je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte, je me sens attiré par derrière. Je suis retourné très vite, et plaqué doucement contre le mur.

Il a un air de prédateur quand il s'approche de moi, et me demande si j'ai vraiment l'intention de partir comme ça...

Euh... Comment ça, comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que...

Il a l'art et la manière de me couper la parole. Même si je ne parlais pas.

Sa bouche s'est emparée de la mienne, et sa langue me caresse de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit.

Putain ! Ce mec embrasse comme un dieu !

Je me sens littéralement fondre entre ses bras. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter qu'un type comme lui s'intéresse à quelqu'un qui parait aussi fade, à côté de lui ?

J'ai les jambes qui flageolent, et les neurones qui se barrent en cacahuètes. Si il me lâche, je tombe !

-Maintenant, tu peux... Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ok !

...

Euh... je peux quoi ?

Ah oui ! Je peux partir, ça doit être ça. Si il donne des autorisations comme celle là à chaque fois, je sens que je vais lui demander son avis souvent !

Je suis troublé, et manque de me bouffer le montant de la porte en sortant. Il rigole doucement, puis ferme la porte derrière moi.

Je prends une grande inspiration en m'adossant contre la cloison. Qu'est-ce que je fais, je l'attends ou pas ?

Je ne veux pas être un pot de colle, alors je décide de rentrer dans ma chambre. Mais avant, je fais un détour par son bureau. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une mauvaise note parce que je l'aurais distrait de son travail.

Je prends son devoir, le lis rapidement, et corrige la fin. Pas grand-chose, il a compris le problème, et l'a bien résolu.

Non seulement ce mec est beau, mais en plus il a un cerveau. Je suis amoureux d'un canon intelligent.

Encore un préjugé qui s'effondre. Belle gueule et muscles, ça veut pas forcément dire con.

Je quitte sa chambre en baillant. Je suis vraiment naze. Et je ne me demande pas pourquoi, je connais la cause. Le sport en chambre...

Et je me sens poisseux et collant... Pour la même raison.

Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Et de changer de fringues aussi...

oOoOo

Aiden est rentré et écoute de la musique, couché sur son lit. Evan bouquine sur le sien. Quand je ferme la porte derrière moi, ils me regardent, mais je ne m'attarde pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se demandent pourquoi je me traîne un air béat et idiot sur le visage. Je prends vite fait des vêtements propres, et me rue dans la salle de bain. Heureusement pour moi il est tard, et il n'y a personne. Je me déshabille, mais au moment de retirer mon caleçon, j'ai comme un sentiment de honte qui m'envahi. C'est bête, c'est même complètement idiot, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'ai embrassé un homme, j'ai caressé ce même homme, je l'ai sucé, je l'ai fait jouir, et j'ai tellement aimé ça, que j'ai joui moi aussi...

C'était absolument merveilleux, magique et incroyablement bon.

Finalement non. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte. Cet homme, je ne l'ai pas forcé. Je voulais l'aimer, et il m'a laissé faire. Et si j'ai ressenti autant de plaisir rien qu'en le caressant, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça sera le jour où on fera l'amour...

... Et merde ! J'aurais jamais dû penser à ça...

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ?

Réfléchissez deux secondes, bande de naze, j'ai quel âge ? Hein ?

Dix huit ans, toutes mes dents, et des hormones en pagaille !

Et oui ! Ça fait quoi... vingt minutes que j'ai quitté mon amour ? Et comme je suis un mec en pleine possession de ses moyens, je vous l'donne en mille, j'ai de nouveau une trique d'enfer !

Heureusement pour moi, je suis déjà dans la salle de bain. Parce que je me voyais mal cacher la bosse proéminente qui déforme mon caleçon rien qu'avec mes mains. J'aurais franchement eu l'air con.

Je finis de me déshabiller, en évitant soigneusement de toucher la partie ultra sensible de mon anatomie, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps. Je me glisse sous la douche, l'eau froide calmera ça.

J'espère...

... Je l'espère vraiment...

...

Merde, ça marche pas !

Faut dire que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. Dès que je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'image d'un type brun, beau comme c'est pas permis de l'être, qui gémit sous mes mains.

... Faire le vide dans sa tête... Faire le vide dans sa tête...

L'eau à beau être froide, je suis toujours au garde à vous. Et putain, j'me les gèle !

Je remets l'eau chaude, ça ne sert à rien que je chope la crève en plus...

Bon, et bien je crois que je suis bon pour les travaux manuels.

Pourvu que je ne crie pas son nom...

Ma main droite sait ce qu'elle doit faire pour me soulager. Mais dès que je me touche, je me mets à trembler des pieds à la tête.

Est-ce que ça sera toujours comme ça, maintenant ?

J'espère que non. J'espère que je ne vais pas être obligé de faire ça souvent. Pas que je n'aime pas. Celui qui dit qu'il n'aime pas avoir du plaisir est un menteur. Que se soit en faisant l'amour ou en se masturbant d'ailleurs.

Mais le faire tout seul est frustrant, surtout après ce que je viens de vivre...

Alors j'imagine que c'est sa main qui se pose sur moi. C'est sa main qui glisse doucement, faisant des vas et vient lent et sensuel. C'est son pouce qui effleure l'extrémité de mon sexe, qui titille la peau douce et sensible...

Mon autre main caresse mes tétons, les fait rouler entre le pouce et l'index...

... Et c'est sa bouche qui est là. Qui les suçote, qui les mordille amoureusement, qui les lèche...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je ne dois pas laisser passer le moindre bruit.

Oh bon sang... c'est pas facile...

J'ai envie de jouir, mais j'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir.

Ma main accélère le mouvement, je suis complètement déconnecté du reste du monde. Il n'y a plus que moi. Moi et ma main qui s'agite frénétiquement. Qui m'emmène inexorablement vers les sommets de la jouissance. J'ai les reins en feu, je me cambre... je sens que... oh bon sang...

Ohhh... Mumm... Je vais... je vais...

oOoOo

Je sors de la salle de bain, et je vois Aiden et Evan, assis en tailleur sur mon lit, et le menton dans leurs mains. Ils attendaient que je sorte de la douche, visiblement.

-Alors ? C'était bon ?

C'est Aiden qui me demande ça.

Et je dois être rouge comme une tomate, parce qu'ils partent dans un fou rire qui les fait rouler sur le matelas.

Vous vous êtes déjà tapé la honte de votre vie ?

Et bien moi, oui.

A l'instant...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci de me lire !  
Bon week-end, et à vendredi prochain !

Bizzzz à tous et à toutes.

Ticoeur...

_Et merci de me lire..._


	9. chapter 9

Pas de blabla, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Le rêve...**

Il pleut. Le ciel est chargé et on a du mal à voir le parc, tellement la pluie est dense. J'ai le front appuyé sur la vitre, et je soupire en repensant à ma soirée de la veille. Deux mains m'enlacent délicatement tandis qu'une bouche m'embrasse la nuque. Je plaque mon dos sur le torse musclé en penchant un peu la tête, offrant ainsi mon cou aux caresses des douces lèvres...

C'est très agréable de se sentir aimé. Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander qui est là, je sais que c'est John. Je me retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses baisers sont uniques et son eau de toilette est caractéristique. Elle est comme lui, fraîche et prenante à la fois. Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Il se laisse faire, avant de lécher mes lèvres. C'est sensuel, doux et terriblement érotique. Je gémis de plaisir, et frotte mon bassin contre le sien.

Son corps réagit très vite, et sans effort apparent, il me soulève dans ses bras. Le sport l'a musclé, et je n'ai aucune honte à nouer mes jambes autour de lui. Je suis comme un bébé dans ses bras, à l'aise et protégé.

Il marche vers le lit, sur lequel il me dépose. Je m'allonge, et il s'allonge sur moi. Nos bouches ne se lâchent plus, comme si elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre pour vivre...

Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il pouvait être aussi tendre en amour. Et j'aime ça. La tendresse est primordiale pour moi, et il doit le sentir, vu qu'il m'embrasse doucement. Mais il devient impatient, et moi aussi. Il veut me caresser, mais mes vêtements le gênent, alors il me déshabille. Je ne suis pas en reste et très vite, on se retrouve nus l'un contre l'autre. Mon érection est douloureuse et ne demande qu'à être apaisée. Il m'embrasse partout, la bouche, le cou qu'il mordille, puis mon torse, mes tétons, qu'il suce, puis il descend peu à peu.

Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines alors qu'il s'approche de ma virilité tendue. Je veux qu'il la touche, qu'il la caresse, qu'il fasse cesser cette tension qui devient insupportable...

J'ai envie de le caresser aussi, mais je ne peux pas, il ne me laisse pas faire. Je gémis plus fort, alors que je sens sa main qui enfin, s'empare de mon sexe.

Il débute un lent va et vient. C'est bon... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. C'est une véritable torture...

Il est lent, et je suis encore plus excité quand je sens ses doigts caresser la peau veloutée de mon gland.

J'ai du mal à retenir mes gémissements, et je sens que je vais jouir...

Noooon... Je ne veux pas... Pas tout de suite...

Mais c'est trop bon... Quelques va et viens...

... Et mon sperme jaillit, alors que je me cambre une dernière fois.

C'est une délivrance, mais je suis déçu. J'aurais tellement voulu faire durer le plaisir...

Je suis essoufflé. Essoufflé mais comblé.

... Puis une main sur mon épaule me secoue.

Dis donc, il n'est pas si tendre que ça mon Johnny, après l'amour !

J'ai bien envie de lui dire de me laisser quelques minutes, afin que je puisse émerger de mon orgasme, mais il insiste et me secoue encore.

-Hey mec, tu peux pas faire ça en silence ?

La réalité me tombe dessus brutalement, et j'ouvre les yeux.

... Quoi ?

Mais que...

Je suis dans mon lit, dans ma chambre. La chambre que je partage avec deux garçons.

Et la voix gentille mais très légèrement agacée d'Aiden me dit que si je veux me tripoter, il est d'accord, mais il préfèrerait que j'attende d'être seul ! Et juste histoire de me mettre encore plus à l'aise, il enchaîne en marmonnant qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre de quelle façon je prends mon pied !

Putain ! J'ai pas fait ça quand même !

Dites-moi que c'est un rêve...

Dites-moi que je me suis pas masturbé dans mon lit... que j'ai pas eu un orgasme...

Je me sens rougir. Ça ne fait jamais que deux fois que je me fais surprendre à prendre du plaisir en solitaire.

Je bafouille une excuse minable, comme quoi j'ai fait un rêve érotique, et que...

-J'espère au moins qu'elle était canon, la nana... Me coupe Aiden en retournant se coucher.

La nana ? Ouf... J'ai rien dit de compromettant. Déjà ça de gagné...

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais un rêve "mouillé", mais chez moi, je suis seul dans ma chambre. Je peux faire du bruit, ça gêne personne. Là, je partage avec deux autres mecs. Encore heureux qu'on a le même âge et qu'ils comprennent ce que c'est. Car je suppose que ça doit leur arriver aussi...

Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil, il est six heures.

Comme il est programmé pour six heures trente, je me lève, et vais squatter la salle de bain pour réparer les dégâts sur mon pyjama...

Une chose de bien, j'ai évité les draps...

oOoOo

Une fois tout le monde prêt, on descend pour attaquer cette journée. Je ne sais pas si je dois coincer Aiden dans un coin et lui demander de garder ça pour lui, ou laisser courir. Car depuis cet "incident", il a un petit sourire narquois au coin de la bouche, et ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Je verrais bien. De toute façon, je vais pas me prendre le chou et croiser les doigts parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche, j'aurais peur qu'il lâche le morceau, quand même !

On prend le p'tit dèj et je remarque que si Ronon est là, John, non. Ça m'inquiète, ça. Est-ce qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose après mon départ hier soir ?

A t-il glissé dans la douche ?

Si ça se trouve, il est tombé et inconscient, seul... Il perd son sang... Il est entrain de mourir !

Et personne ne s'inquiète ?

Ah c'est beau, l'amitié !

-Salut les mecs, ça va ? S'exclame le "mort" derrière moi.

Je fais un formidable bond sur ma chaise et Jeannie, qui est à côté de moi, en avale de travers.

La pauvre ! Elle a tellement eu la trouille, qu'elle est prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Mais dès qu'elle retrouve une respiration presque normale, elle me hurle dessus que je suis vraiment pas net !

Ils me regardent tous, étonné. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis un peu émotif, mais quoi ? Je m'attendais pas à l'entendre parler dans mon dos !

D'un côté, je devrais être rassuré, il est vivant !

Je sais, j'en fais un peu trop. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis peut-être un élément de la gent masculine, mais j'éprouve des sentiments, moi aussi ! Et avec moi, faut que ça sorte !

Le sexe fort, dont je fais partie, a aussi le droit de faire savoir ce qu'il ressent, n'est-ce pas ?

Après ce petit intermède amical, et un coup d'œil assassin de la part de Jeannie sur ma personne, on reprend la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

C'est beau d'être jeune. On peut se permettre d'avoir la mémoire courte...

En parlant de mémoire, comment est-ce que John va se comporter ce matin ?

J'essaye de ne pas me focaliser sur lui, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal.

Et quand par hasard je croise son regard, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ou dire. Il m'a demandé de garder ça pour moi. D'accord, mais comment parler normalement avec un type avec qui vous avez passé une soirée formidable ?

Et qui en plus, vous comble pendant votre sommeil sans même être là !

Ronon se lève tout à coup, et s'exclame qu'il serait peut-être temps d'y aller.

Teyla regarde sa montre et annonce qu'elle et Jeannie ont cours d'éco dans une demi-heure, alors elles restent assises.

Aiden se penche vers ma copine, et la sienne accessoirement, et l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche. La table d'à côté se marre et applaudit légèrement alors qu'il se redresse. Et c'est en faisant une belle révérence, suivit d'un baisemain, qu'il se décide enfin à quitter sa petite amie qui rougit furieusement.

Ce type est génial. Jeannie a de la chance.

Raaaahhhh...

C'est pas moi qui pourrais en faire autant...

On s'éloigne de la cafétéria, direction les salles de cours. Et moi, je déprime légèrement. J'ai envie de crier au monde entier que je suis amoureux, et que mon mec est là, à côté de Ronon.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à sa place...

Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Alors je fais avec...

Comme d'habitude...

Faudrait que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort moi, sinon ma coquille de Caliméro va finir par me gêner !

oOoOo

Les cours sont carrément inintéressants, aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué rien que de passer ma matinée à essayer de garder les yeux ouverts.

Moi qui d'habitude adore étudier, j'ai plus de goût pour rien.

Je ne peux même pas dire que c'est à cause d'une déception amoureuse, je ne suis pas supposé sortir avec quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je sors avec John ?

Même pas !

On a juste couché ensemble. Et encore, on ne peut pas appeler ça comme ça...

Je suis d'humeur morose, et Aiden s'en rend compte très vite, lui qui est assit à côté de moi en cours.

Mais dès que le prof a le dos tourné, il me demande en murmurant si elle manque beaucoup.

Elle ? Mais de qui il parle ?

Je vais pour lui demander qui est cette fameuse "elle", quand je me rappelle pourquoi il me demande ça, justement.

Et je rougis rien qu'à l'évocation de se souvenir.

Il ne lâche pas facilement prise et me demande si ça fait longtemps que je sors avec elle, parce que j'ai l'air drôlement accro !

Un "chuuut" plus qu'agacé venant de la rangée devant nous, me sauve in extremis. Je n'aurais pas à mentir encore une fois...

Même si je me doute qu'il ne va pas me lâcher la grappe tant qu'il n'aura pas sa réponse...

Je profite un peu de ce répit pour essayer de me concentrer sur le cours.

C'est totalement soporifique, et le prof est carrément à côté de la plaque. Si Kavanaugh est nul question pédagogie, au moins, il sait de quoi il parle... Ou presque...

Mais là, on a droit à un prof dont l'encre sur son diplôme d'enseignant ne doit pas être encore sèche. Franchement, ça doit être la première fois qu'il donne un cours !

Il me ferait presque pitié, si je n'avais pas autant envie de dormir...

Quand sonne la fin, je peux presque entendre le soupir de soulagement qu'il émet. Le pauvre, il doit être littéralement terrorisé...

Je n'aime pas ça du tout, et me promet que la prochaine fois qu'on a cours avec lui, je ferais en sorte de participer.

Ma gentillesse me perdra, moi...

oOoOo

Midi. Le simple fait de savoir que je vais manger et ma bonne humeur revient ! J'adore la pause repas. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai la chance de pouvoir avaler tout et n'importe quoi, je ne grossis pas !

Et l'activité physique d'hier, ainsi que celle de ce matin, même si cette dernière était totalement involontaire, m'a un peu épuisé, alors il faut que je recharge mes batteries !

Aiden est bouche bée en me regardant me servir, et s'esclaffe en me demandant où je mets tout ça, étant donné que j'ai déjà bouffé comme un goinfre ce matin !

C'est vrai que mon plateau est bien rempli, et je réponds à Aiden que je me sers avant que Ronon passe, sinon, la bouffe trépasse !

Une "petite" baffe derrière la tête, me fait penser que j'aurais peut-être dû regarder autour de moi avant de sortir ça.

Je me retourne vers celui qui a failli me décapiter et lui fait toutes mes excuses, en les accompagnants d'un grand sourire.

... Faut toujours être gentil avec celui qui fait vingt kilos et une tête de plus que soi, on ne sait jamais...

-T'as d'la chance d'être petit, toi... Marmonne t-il entre ses dents.

Mon dieu, je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir arrêté ma croissance à 1m80 seulement !

Je pense que si j'avais fait quelques centimètres en plus, je serais en train de danser avec les anges en ce moment !

-Et mec, tu vas quand même pas abimer une belle petite gueule comme la sienne, non ? S'exclame John en tapant sur l'épaule de Ronon.

...

Cerveau off.

Déconnexion non programmé des neurones.

...

Essai de remise en route.

Humpff... ?

...

Blocage. La remise en marche semble compromise.

Nouvel essai...

... Euh...

Y'a du mieux. Reconnexion en cours.

...

Il a dit quoi, là ? Je rêve encore, c'est pas possible autrement...

Je suis passé dans la quatrième dimension ?

J'ai bien entendu qu'il a dit que j'avais "une belle petite gueule" ?

Pas facile à sortir comme phrase. Mais essayez de penser correctement quand votre mec, enfin celui que vous aimeriez bien avoir pour petit ami, vient de dire à voix haute qu'il vous trouve "une belle petite gueule" !

Je peux faire un malaise sans paraître trop con ? Non ?

Ouais, vous avez raison, je pousse un peu...

Alors je vais enregistrer cette phrase dans un coin de mon cerveau, et si possible dans une partie qui n'est pas effaçable, pour me la repasser quand j'en éprouverais le besoin.

Tout le monde se marre en entendant John prononcer cette phrase. Et moi, je suis un peu vexé.

C'est vrai quoi ! Ils se foutent de moi parce que John a dit qu'il me trouvait beau !

Y'a rien de drôle là dedans pourtant !

Sa main ne quitte pas mon épaule, même quand il dit que je suis son pote, et que ça ira mieux après manger. Je sens même ses doigts resserrer légèrement leur prise...

Lui, il se fout pas de moi. Il est seulement obligé de faire semblant. Il m'avait prévenu, mais ça fait quand même un peu mal...

On s'assoit, et John se place à côté de moi. J'en espérais pas autant, même si c'est pas une bonne idée.

Avez-vous essayé de paraître normal, quand la personne sur laquelle vous flashez, est assis à côté de vous, et que tout son corps appelle le vôtre ?

C'est comme essayer de refuser un verre d'eau à quelqu'un qui a traversé le désert sans boire une goutte !

C'est mission impossible, ça. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'accepter, ou de la laisser à Jim Phelps !

Réflexion faite, je suis obligé de la prendre. Sinon, faudrait que je me casse la tête à trouver "THE" excuse pour expliquer pourquoi je suis assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de John, mes lèvres collées aux siennes.

Je pourrais éventuellement dire que je lui fais du bouche à bouche, mais je doute que ça passe...

Dire que je suis attiré par lui est un doux euphémisme. Je suis un papillon, et John est ma lumière. Je me suis approché de lui, et je me suis brûlé les ailes. Je suis incapable de voler ailleurs, je suis à lui...

Mes amis sont tous plein d'entrain et insouciant. Jeannie et Aiden sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et semblent seul au monde. Teyla est plutôt mignonne, mais pourtant, pas un type ne l'aborde. Je me demande bien pourquoi...

Ronon est impressionnant. Il joue les durs, mais à l'intérieur, c'est un tendre. Faut pas creuser bien profond pour s'en rendre compte. Ça fait à peine une semaine que je le connais et j'ai compris qu'en fait, c'est quelqu'un de calme. Il en impose tellement par sa taille un peu hors norme, que jamais personne n'a même pensé à lui vouloir du mal. Je l'aime bien ce type, il est sympa.

-Rodney, je peux prendre ton bout de pain, si t'en veux pas ?

... Qui me parle ?

Ah ! C'est Jeannie... Mais depuis quand elle mange du pain, elle ?

Elle est mince, mais elle a des formes là où il faut. En fait, elle est plutôt bien foutue, comme nana. Mais elle fait attention à ce qu'elle mange, et le pain n'a jamais fait parti de son régime alimentaire. Alors pourquoi ?

Un coup d'œil dans sa direction et je déglutis péniblement. Elle a LE regard. Ce regard qui dit que je vais passer au détecteur de mensonge dès qu'on sera seul tous les deux.

Merde ! Faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe ! Pas penser à John ! Pas bien ! Pas bien du tout...

Je me concentre sur mon assiette. Je prends ma fourchette, mange ma viande, et je vais lécher sa main.

Euh... lécher la sauce.

Sur son doigt...

Non ! Sur un bout de pain !

Et re-merde, je viens de filer mon morceau à Jeannie.

Je soupire. Je n'arrive à rien quand il est à côté de moi. Je suis lamentable.

Finalement, c'est dangereux d'être amoureux...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Allez, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end !  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas aux reviews aussi rapidement que d'habitude, demain, je suis de mariage !

Alors ne soyez pas trop impatient, d'accord ?  
De toute façon, j'ai toujours répondu à chaque review, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

Bizzz à tous et à toutes, et à +

Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. chapter 10

Bon, et bien me voilà, fidèle au rendez-vous, avec un autre chapitre.  
Et comme il fait froid, je ne m'attarde pas, parce que je vais me faire un bon feu de cheminée !

Au fait vous avez vu ? Ils ont adapté ma fic sur le petit écran ! C'est trop cool !

...

Je sais, je délire, mais bon, j'ai une bonne excuse, j'ai les mains et les pieds gelés...

Au fait, merci **Sara** ! Bah oui ! T'étais où ? Enfin, je suis contente de revoir parmi mes lecteurs assidus. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Je parle trop !**

On s'est levé de table, et avant que Jeannie me saute dessus pour me poser tout un tas de question, Je suis "pris en main" par Aiden. Ce qui fait que j'ai réussi à éviter l'interrogatoire en règle de ma rouquine. Je l'adore, mais il y a des jours où j'aimerais bien qu'elle me lâche les baskets.

Mais ça ne va sans doute pas durer. Quand elle quelque chose dans la tête, elle l'a pas ailleurs !

Je la connais, elle est coriace.

Et j'ai intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse, sinon, je vais avoir droit à la phrase type :

"Tu peux me parler tu sais, je suis ta copine, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !"

Et tout ça accompagné d'une moue sensée me faire craquer.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte que je sorte avec un mec. Elle a l'esprit ouvert, mais je ne sais pas à quel point. C'est dur de ce dire que finalement, on ne sait pas tout de ses amis. Jeannie, je la connais depuis toujours, mais je me demande comment elle le prendrait si elle me voyait embrasser John sur la bouche.

Mais si j'ai évité ses questions à elle, je ne peux pas éviter celles des autres... Et on ne peut pas dire que celle d'Aiden passe inaperçue, quand il me demande comment elle est, alors qu'il passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule.

Aïe...

Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir entendu. Ronon et John aussi. Et si le premier m'a regardé d'un air de dire : Déjà ? T'es un rapide, toi !

Le second m'a donné envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et le rassurer.

Mais il se reprend vite, et me demande si je me suis trouvé une fille.

Son air intéressé ne me convainc pas du tout. Moi, ce que je vois, c'est le sourire forcé d'un type qui ne peut pas dire aux autres qui il aime. Je me fais sans doute tout un cinéma quant à ce qu'il pense, mais j'ai une assez bonne idée de la façon dont je pourrais lui faire oublier tout ça...

-Ouais ! Et il en rêve même la nuit ! Rajoute Aiden.

...

Je prendrais bien un billet pour Mars, ils sont en vente à quel guichet, siouplè ?

Il me regarde tous. D'habitude, j'adore être le centre d'attraction, mais là, je déteste ça.

Aiden, je te hais...

Et je dois avoir la tronche complètement décomposée du mec qui va voir sa vie sexuelle étalée devant trois mecs de 18 ans.

Je veux une corde pour me pendre...

-Allez ! Raconte leur ! Dit leur ce que t'as fait avec elle cette nuit !

... et une autre pour pendre Aiden.

Je vais tuer ce mec ! Mais pourquoi il me fait ça ?

Je jette un œil vers John, et ce que je vois me brise le cœur. Il sourit, mais je vois bien qu'il est triste. Faire semblant. Il faut que je fasse semblant. Pour lui.

Alors j'invente. Oui, j'ai rêvé d'une fille cette nuit. Elle est brune aux yeux verts, elle est belle, délicate et tendre. Et je suis fou amoureux.

Maintenant, j'ai droit à l'accolade virile. Aiden prend mon bras et le lève en signe de victoire, quant à Ronon, il me "tapote" légèrement l'épaule.

Faut dire que le regard apeuré que je lui ai jeté en voyant sa main se lever, a dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille...

Mais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est la réaction de mon amour. Il a bien compris qu'en fait, la personne que je décrivais, et bien c'était lui. Et il arbore un grand sourire franc.

... Mais qui disparaît très vite, et laisse la place à de grands yeux étonnés.

Je me demande bien pourquoi, moi...

...

Oh bordel de merde !

Je viens juste de lui avouer que je suis amoureux de lui...

oOoOo

Ils ne m'ont pas lâché de l'après midi. C'est comme si j'étais devenu le mec le plus cool de l'école. Je ne dois mon salut qu'au fait qu'on doive rentrer dans la salle de cours. Répit de courte durée, je le sais. A la sortie, je vais y avoir droit encore, je le crains.

Seul John n'insiste pas. Et ça me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça.

Mais il joue le jeu, et rigole avec les autres quand il le faut.

Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour éviter de répondre aux questions d'Aiden, chuchotées fort peu discrètement, c'est de me pencher sur ma feuille, et d'écrire soigneusement ce que la prof dit.

C'est un cours de français avec Weir. Il parait que les Français sont très romantiques, qu'ils ont un goût très sûr pour la mode, qu'ils produisent des vins de qualité, et que se sont de fins gourmets.

J'aimerai bien y faire un tour plus tard...

Ahhh Paris... La Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, l'Avenue des Champs Elysée, qui, parait-il, est la plus belle avenue du monde...

Se promener main dans la main, en amoureux sur les bords de la Seine...

-Le cours ne vous plait pas peut-être, monsieur McKay ?

Hein ?

Je retire mon menton qui reposait tranquillement sur la paume de ma main, et regarde la prof.

Et moi qui voulais écouter et prendre des notes, je me retrouve à rêvasser. Bonjour les bonnes résolutions !

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous de si important en tête, pour l'avoir ailleurs qu'en cours ?

Et zut ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit ça ? Est-ce que je suis le seul de la classe à être comme ça ?

Sans doute pas, mais je suis presque devant elle, alors je ne suis pas passé inaperçu...

Un "hem" agacé me fait enfin réagir, et je lui dis que si, ça me plait même beaucoup !

Mais je me suis laissé distraire par les images que provoquent en moi l'idée d'aller un jour en France.

-Bien ! Puisque c'est pour cette raison, ça passe, mais ne recommencez pas, d'accord ?

Cette prof est bien. Je viens de lui dire sans détour que je n'écoutais pas son cours parce que je rêvassais sur un possible séjour dans un pays étranger, et ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça ?

Je sens que je vais aimer cette matière...

Mais c'est déjà la fin du cours, et malheureusement pour moi, c'est le dernier.

Et là, vous vous dites : Mais il est complètement barge, ce mec ! Il se plaint de ne plus avoir cours ?

Non, et je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai dit malheureusement. Vous vous rappelez sans doute qui j'ai comme copain ? Trois mecs du même âge que moi, et qui n'ont qu'une envie, c'est de tout connaître sur ma soi-disant copine !

Vous pouvez me dire à quel âge on arrête de penser aux filles et au sexe toutes les trente secondes ?

Parce que je sens que le reste de la journée va être pénible pour moi...

D'un côté, mes potes qui veulent me faire cracher le morceau, et de l'autre, ma copine Jeannie qui veut certainement en faire autant.

Finalement, je prends Jeannie. Avec elle, je pourrais peut-être parler franchement, et me laisser aller à quelques confidences.

C'est pas que j'aime pas mes nouveaux amis, mais j'ai envie d'en parler librement, et la seule personne qui ne me jugera pas, c'est elle.

J'espère seulement qu'elle comprendra...

Ma décision est prise, et je m'en tiendrais.

C'est clair que comme on a plus cours, et qu'il n'est que quinze heure, on a tout l'après midi devant nous. En plus, demain c'est mercredi, et comme les mômes, on a quartiers libres, ce jour là.

Je range mes affaires très vite et me précipite vers la porte.

Mais pas assez vite... Une main me saisit à l'épaule, et je manque de faire une marche arrière incontrôlée !

-Et tu crois aller où comme ça ? Me dit la charmante voix d'Aiden. Tu vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte mec ! Tu vas tout nous dire, et dans les moindres détails ! Même les plus croustillants !

Et Ronon qui rajoute qu'Aiden a sûrement voulu dire, "surtout" les plus croustillants !

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'en sortir sur ce coup là...

Je ne vais quand même pas leur raconter qu'en fait, je rêvais que j'étais au lit avec un mec, et pas une fille, et que j'ai pris un pied pas possible en pensant que c'était John qui me caressait...

Ça ferait peut-être un peu beaucoup, non ?

Et ce même John qui n'ose plus me regarder en face...

-Ah te voilà toi !

Merci seigneur, tu me sauves la vie !

Je me retourne vers la voix qui m'interpelle. Je sais que c'est de moi dont parle Jeannie, et pas d'Aiden. Y'a qu'à moi qu'elle parle comme ça !

...Pitié, faites que ce soit à moi qu'elle ait dit ça ! J'vous en priiiiie !

oOoOo

Elle est épatante ma copine. Toujours là au bon moment !

... Et parfois au mauvais aussi, mais bon...

-Je vous l'emprunte, mais pas longtemps. Et vous inquiétez pas, je vous le rendrais ! Par contre, je sais pas dans quel état... Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

... Mais avec des yeux qui disent tout le contraire.

Changement de programme. Mon dieu, ayez pitié de moâââ !

-Jeannie, tu voudrais pas... Commence Aiden en posant la main sur son bras.

-Plus tard ! Je sais pas quand, mais tu verras bien ! Le coupe t-elle brutalement.

Et je fais presque le drapeau en essayant de garder l'équilibre, car la main d'une fille qui fait bien vingt centimètres de moins que moi, me tire assez fermement et m'entraîne hors de la vue de mes potes.

Je les regarde, l'air résigné, mais en fait, je suis ravi. Elle m'a permis d'échapper à la pire des explications que j'aurais eu à donner.

Je ne mens jamais d'habitude. Mais là, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, et ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Ils me regardent partir, les bras croisés, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement pour me porter secours.

-T'inquiète pas, mec, j'irais fleurir ta tombe ! S'exclame Ronon.

-Et moi, j'arroserais les fleurs ! Rajoute Aiden en éclatant de rire.

Ça me sidère !

Non seulement mes amis, enfin ceux que je prenais pour mes amis, ne font strictement rien, mais en plus, ils se foutent de moi !

Ça m'arrange, c'est vrai, étant donné que je voulais parler à Jeannie. Mais quand même, c'est dur à avaler de voir que trois mecs costauds se font si petits face à une puce comme elle !

Seul John n'a rien dit. Il a toujours un air étrange, et j'appréhende de le revoir, maintenant que j'ai lâché ça...

Je devrais vraiment tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler !

... Même si c'est dans la bouche d'un autre que je préfèrerais le faire...

oOoOo

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis arrivé entier dans un endroit du parc où Jeannie m'a presque traîné de force. Elle m'a attiré à sa suite, et s'est assise sur le premier banc de libre qu'elle a vu.

Ça caille dehors ! Elle aurait pas pu choisir un endroit à l'intérieur ?

-Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui te prend, Rodney !

Je suis encore vivant, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Et miraculeusement, mes fringues ne se sont pas déchirées sous sa poigne.

C'est vrai que si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu lui résister, mais je n'ai jamais pu le faire, et de toute façon, je ne le voulais pas.

-Ecoute, je sens bien qu'il y a un truc qui te chiffonne...

Ça c'est sur, y'a un truc qui me chiffonne ! Mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile.

-C'est à propos d'Aiden et de moi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi ça m'embêterait qu'elle sorte avec Aiden ?

Elle me sort alors un truc débile comme quoi il est pas comme nous, mais...

Elle parle de quoi, là ? Parce que moi, franchement, je suis paumé ! Et puis, pas comme nous, ça veut dire quoi ?

Elle insiste en me disant qu'elle sait qu'il est noir, mais qu'il est tellement gentil avec elle, tellement attentionné... mais que si jamais ça me gêne, je peux lui dire, je suis toujours son meilleur ami et si je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte avec lui...

Alors là, je tombe sur le cul ! Au sens figuré du terme, bien sur !

Je dois ressembler à un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. La bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, je suis tellement surpris par ça phrase que je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots !

-Rodney ? Ça va ? Mais dit quelque chose !

J'y crois pas...

C'est de ça qu'elle veut me parler ?

-Rodney ? Rodney !

Alors comme ça, elle pense que c'est parce qu'elle sort avec lui que je suis comme ça ?

Les filles sont décidément les créatures les plus stupides qu'il existe sur Terre !

Elle me regarde en ouvrant grand les yeux. Bah voyons ! Elle fait l'étonnée, en plus !

Et la sortie au ciné, elle l'a déjà zappé de sa mémoire ? Elle ne se rappelle plus que je l'ai presque poussée dans ses bras ? Que si je ne lui avais pas dit de foncer, ils en seraient encore à se jeter des coups d'œil en biais, sans qu'aucun des deux ne fassent le premier pas ?

Elle grogne, un peu agacée, en disant que j'ai raison. Mais elle revient aussitôt à la charge en me demandant pourquoi je n'ai pas l'air d'aller bien depuis ce matin...

Je me racle la gorge bruyamment, essayant de gagner un peu de temps. Mais je sais aussi que c'est reculer pour mieux sauter.

Je regarde mes baskets pourries, espérant qu'elles m'inspirent, qu'elles me fassent un signe...

Un petit quelque chose, je sais pas moi... Comment je dois lui dire ?

Bon, je prends une grande inspiration, et me lance.

Je lui dis que je suis amoureux. Mais notre relation est spéciale, et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, vu que c'est la première fois que ce genre de truc me tombe dessus.

J'attends sa réaction... Qui tarde à venir.

Je lève la tête, osant enfin la regarder en face. Parce que je sais parfaitement que ça ne lui suffira pas, et que son silence m'intrigue.

Et là, je la vois qui me fixe d'un air ébahi, sans rien dire.

Oh pas longtemps ! Montre en main, son silence dure quoi... à peine trente secondes !

Et elle éclate de rire. Un bon rire franc, profond, du genre de celui qui est communicatif...

En fait, elle est hilare ! Mais pas moi.

Je viens de lui ouvrir mon cœur, de lui dire que j'aime une personne, et elle se moque de moi ?

-Mais enfin Rodney, être amoureux ne doit pas te donner envie de faire la tronche ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pour que tu fasses une tête pareille ? Elle est moche ? T'as honte de ce que tu ressens pour elle ou quoi ? C'est qui d'abord ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

Euh... Faut que je réponde à toutes ses questions ? Et dans l'ordre ?

Et oui ! Elle se met sur le côté, afin d'être bien en face de moi, et me dit qu'elle veut tout savoir !

Je ne sais pas si elle va aimer ce que je vais lui dire...

Son air impatient me rebute quand même un peu. Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment prête à tout entendre, comme elle vient de me le confirmer ?

Alors je lui dis que ça ne fait pas longtemps, que ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça, et je n'ai rien vu venir... Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais éprouver ça, mais je l'aime vraiment, j'aime être à ses côtés, j'aime sa présence, ses baisers, sa douceur... mais je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens est réciproque.

A vrai dire, j'en doute beaucoup. C'est la première fois pour nous deux, alors...

Elle a un grand sourire et m'assure que ça lui fait vraiment plaisir. Qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu aussi accro, et qu'elle est finalement ravie que je sorte avec quelqu'un. En fait, elle avait un peu peur que je me serve d'elle pour effrayer les filles qui m'auraient approché d'un peu trop près !

Jeannie est un amour. Elle se colle à moi, passe ses bras autour de mon cou, et m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Puis elle se met à rire et s'exclame qu'elle espère qu'elle est pas dans le coin, et qu'elle est pas jalouse ! Et la question tant redoutée arrive. Elle me demande si elle la connait...

Je réponds que oui, elle sait qui c'est. C'est un des amis de son petit copain.

... Je la sens se raidir contre moi.

Moment de vérité. Va-t-elle ou ne va t-elle pas l'accepter ?

-Un... ami... d'Aiden ? Bafouille t-elle, t'as bien dit, UN ami ?

Oui, j'ai bien dit un. C'est John... Je suis amoureux de John.

Ses bras qui m'enlaçaient tendrement sont retombés. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou peiné. Soulagé parce qu'enfin, j'ai réussi à le dire à ma meilleure copine, ou peiné par sa réaction de rejet. Je devais m'y attendre plus ou moins, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'elle comprenne...

Je vois bien qu'elle est embarrassée en entendant ma réponse. Et elle finit par me demander en bafouillant si je suis gay. Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de la choquer...

Je lui réponds que non. Enfin je sais pas...

J'aime pas les garçons, je suis juste attiré par John. Je l'ai embrassé, et j'ai adoré ça. C'était l'expérience la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé...

Et je me sens rougir quand elle me demande franchement si on l'a fait. J'ai pas besoin de précision, je sais parfaitement de quoi elle parle !

Je vous avais prévenu, Jeannie est vraiment très curieuse !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end à tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	11. chapter 11

Allez, une fois n'est pas coutume, voilà un petit bonus.

Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, (et si je n'oublie pas...), je posterais un chapitre de cette fic le mardi et le vendredi !

J'espère que vous avez tous reçu une réponse à votre review ! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je réparerais rapidement cette grossière erreur...

Bon, et bien bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**J'aime pas le froid !**

Je me réveille, la tête un peu en vrac. Faut dire que j'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit. Hier, Jeannie et moi avons eu une très longue discussion sur les amours un peu bizarres...

Et bien évidement, la mienne en fait partie. J'ai ainsi appris que ma copine n'est pas du tout homophobe. En fait, je pense que c'est moi qui ai été le plus gêné, dans l'histoire...

Enfin au début...

_Flash back..._

Je suis muet de surprise. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je tombe des nues !

Figurez-vous qu'après m'avoir demandé tout à fait innocemment si on "l'avait fait", et je ne vous fais pas un dessin, vous savez de quoi elle veut parler, elle me demande si je ne pense pas que ça serait trop douloureux !

La honte... je ne sais plus où me mettre...

Comme si je le savais, moi ! C'est vrai ça, c'est la première fois que je suis attiré par un garçon !

Et puis d'abord, on dit faire l'amour, quand on est deux hommes ? Parce que l'homme n'a pas d'orifice prévu pour...

...

Vous connaissez la tomate ? Vous savez, le légume bien rouge et brillant ?

C'est bon ? Vous voyez de quoi je parle ? Et bien, je suis de la même couleur, après avoir commencé à parler de ça...

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con, quand je m'y mets ! Je n'ai jamais regardé de film porno. Et oui, ça existe des mecs de mon âge qui n'ont jamais vu ce genre de film ! Si si ! Et encore moins fréquenté d'homo, ou alors sans le savoir... Et n'ai jamais entendu quoi que se soit sur le sexe entre hommes.

J'ai 18 ans, c'est vrai, et croyez-moi si vous voulez, mais le sexe n'est pas une priorité pour moi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un sportif brun aux yeux verts ne m'envoûte...

Alors que croyez-vous que je puisse avoir comme image devant les yeux, en m'imaginant au lit avec John ?

Comment je peux savoir si quand il mettra sa... enfin son... euh... dans mon... euh... enfin bref, je ne sais pas, mais oui, je pense que comme c'est pas prévu pour, ça doit faire mal !

Et j'espère qu'elle se contentera de ça.

-Tu me diras ?

Merde... non, elle ne s'en contente pas...

Le silence retombe. C'est la première fois que je suis comme ça avec elle. Gêné. Et elle aussi apparemment. Puis, alors que je ne m'y attends pas, elle se lève brusquement.

-Bon, je t'invite ! On va en ville, on se mange un sandwich, et on se raconte nos amours, d'accord ?

Je lève la tête vers elle, et voit un grand sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle me tend une main impatiente.

Elle ne me juge pas, elle m'accepte tel que je suis. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une copine comme elle...

_Fin du flash back..._

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma journée. Une vague de froid s'est abattue sur la ville, la température a chuté dans la nuit et il fait un froid polaire. Comme on n'a pas cours, et que je suis rentré très tard, je sens que je vais subir les questions de mes coloc's aujourd'hui...

Surtout celles d'Aiden, à qui j'ai empêché de passer la soirée avec sa petite amie.

Moi, ça m'arrangeait bien, j'ai pu éviter de me sentir plus que mal devant John.

S'embrasser, se faire des câlins, même poussés, se caresser, c'est chouette, c'est même très agréable. Que se soit avec une fille, ou avec un garçon, parce que maintenant, je peux dire ça aussi. Mais dire qu'on est amoureux, c'est pas pareil. La plupart des pré-adultes, ou post ado, la tranche d'âge dans laquelle je me situe, dit rarement à une fille qu'il est amoureux. C'est un truc de nana, ça !

Criez pas, les filles ! Reconnaissez que j'ai raison ! C'est rare qu'un mec soit tendre au point de vous enlacer amoureusement en public, de vous faire des bisous dans le cou, et qu'il vous dise : je t'aime ! (1)

Allons, soyez franche !

Et moi, j'ai embrassé, j'ai caressé intimement un garçon, et en plus, je lui ai avoué devant ses potes que je suis amoureux de lui !

La totale, quoi !

Et tout ça en à peine une semaine...

Chose étonnante, Aiden est déjà réveillé. Et il n'attend pas longtemps avant de me demander si, par hasard, je ne saurais pas ce qu'a prévu Jeannie pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne dis rien. D'abord, je m'étire dans mon lit, comme un chat... Oh que ça fait du bien !

-Dis donc mon pote, je sais pas c'que t'as fait hier, mais t'as une sale gueule !

Merci Aiden ! Toujours prêt à vous faire des compliments !

En même temps, avec lui, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Il est franc et direct ! Pas de détour ! Et j'aime ça.

Alors je décide de lui répondre. Après tout, il n'y est pour rien, si je me sens mal à l'aise, maintenant. Seulement, on a discuté de beaucoup de chose hier, Jeannie et moi, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle a prévu de faire aujourd'hui ! Il continue joyeusement de parler, et rajoute qu'il la verra ce soir de toute façon. Mais qu'en attendant, la bande a décidé hier qu'ils iraient au lac aujourd'hui. Et il me demande si je veux aller avec eux. Mwahahaha ! Au lac ? Bah voyons ! Et pour quoi faire, se baigner ? La température de l'eau doit approcher du zéro absolu ! Très peu pour moi...

-Bah nan banane ! Du patin à glace !

Gloups... Oui, c'est déjà plus possible... Sauf qu'il y a un gros problème...

-Allez ! Viens avec nous ! On va s'éclater ! Evan, tu viens, toi ?

-Nan, j'viens pas ! Je vais au musée d'art et de la culture.

-Hein ? Tu préfères aller t'enfermer dans un musée plutôt que venir avec nous ? S'étonne Aiden.

Merveilleux Evan ! Je peux venir avec toi ? Dit oui, dit ouiiiii !

Et là, j'ai deux paires d'yeux qui me regardent bizarrement. J'me demande bien pourquoi...

Je ne vois pas où est le problème de vouloir aller au musée, plutôt que patiner ! La culture, c'est bien aussi, non ?

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Mais j'aurai plutôt cru que... mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux mon pote.

Il a vraiment l'air déçu Aiden, et ça me fait de la peine. Mais je dois tenir.

-T'as vraiment l'intention de venir avec moi ? Continue l'artiste de service.

Bah oui ! On dirait que ça l'étonne !

-Alors, le programme...

Et Evan de chercher dans sa table de chevet, un petit dépliant qu'il ouvre et qu'il me lit. Je suis assis à ses côtés, l'air très intéressé. Et en plus, je le suis réellement, je ne fais même pas semblant !

J'apprends qu'il y a une toute nouvelle galerie qui vient de s'ouvrir sur un artiste peu connu encore, Kellestom (2), qu'elle fait ses œuvres avec des matériaux complètement innovant, tel que des clés, des verrous, et même du fil électrique. C'est assez nouveau, et abstrait, mais Evan aimerait se rendre compte de la valeur de son travail...

Chacun son tour. Là, c'est Aiden et moi qui le regardons bizarrement.

Ce mec est incroyable. Mais je crois que je vais abandonner l'idée d'aller au musée...

Je n'ai rien contre l'art, mais pour moi, les clés et les verrous, c'est sur une porte, par sur une toile collée au mur... Basique, mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais un artiste !

Euh... Evan... C'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais...

-Ça t'intéresse pas ! Tu sais, j'en ferais pas un fromage ! Je me disais bien que tu changerais d'avis.

Je sais pas si ce type à une copine, ou un copain, mais franchement, il ou elle n'aura pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ! Il est trop adorable pour que je le laisse être malheureux...

Je me lève, et j'hésite. Vu que je viens de dire que je ne voulais plus aller au musée avec Evan, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse pour éviter d'aller au lac ?

-Ça te dérange vraiment pas Evan ? Demande encore Aiden.

Lui aussi est embarrassé. Après tout, on est tous dans la même chambre, on n'a pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêts, mais faire des sorties l'un sans l'autre, ça fait bizarre. C'est comme si on en mettait un de côté...

-Non, pas du tout ! Vous pouvez aller au lac ! De toute façon, vu le froid de canard qui fait dehors, je préfère rester au chaud !

Bon sang ! Moi aussi, je veux rester au chaud ! Ce qui n'empêche absolument pas Aiden de me dire que maintenant, je n'ai plus d'excuse pour aller avec eux.

Si ! Il fait froid dehors ! Même Evan l'a dit !

Mais Aiden n'écoute pas mes suppliques, et farfouille dans son placard.

-Tiens, mets ça ! C'est prévu pour !

Je rattrape de justesse l'énorme parka qu'il me lance. Et j'ai de plus en plus peur. Prévu pour faire quoi, du patin ?

Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! Je suis trop génial ! Vive moi ! Je peux pas aller avec eux, j'ai pas de patins !

-Pas grave, personne n'en a sauf John. Ronon et moi, on va toujours les louer !

... Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer...

oOoOo

Je comprends rien. Aiden a une copine, me demande si je sais ce qu'elle va faire aujourd'hui, étant donné que c'est moi qui l'ai vu en dernier, mais ça l'inquiète pas plus que ça que je lui dise que je n'en sais rien. Le pire, c'est qu'apparemment, il s'en fout !

Ça veut dire quoi cette attitude ? C'est quoi ce petit copain à la noix que s'est trouvée ma copine ?

Et pendant que je lui fais la tête, il sort son portable, tapote un numéro, et porte l'appareil à son oreille.

-Jeannie ? C'est moi... oui ma puce, moi aussi... au fait, aujourd'hui, on va au lac pour patiner, tu viens ?... ah... t'es sûre ?... Teyla aussi ?... bon, dans ce cas... on se voit ce soir ?... je t'embrasse... à plus !

Je suis scié. Mais alors à un point que vous pouvez même pas imaginer !

Je regarde Aiden d'un air complètement ahuri. Et lui, il me rend mon regard.

-Quoi ?

Quoi ? Il me demande ce qu'il y a ? Mais a t-il conscience du fait que ça fait même pas une semaine qu'il sort avec Jeannie, et elle lui a déjà donné son numéro de portable ! Mais il l'a envoûté ou quoi ?

-Bon, les filles ont organisé un truc entre elles, dans leur chambre, alors elles ne viennent pas avec nous.

Je veux aller avec ma copiiiiine ! Je veux rester au chaud, moi aussi !

Je veux pas voir John... J'ai peur...

Je sais que ça fait pas très adulte, mais j'm'en fous !

Mais mon air triste ne marche pas avec Aiden, qui m'attrape par le col de son blouson, et m'entraîne derrière lui. J'chui vraiment une nouille de l'avoir enfilé, moi, ce blouson !

-Eclatez-vous bien ! S'exclame Evan en se marrant.

Je lui tire la langue. Geste très enfantin, et lui, il se marre encore plus, pas du tout fâché.

La porte immense du hall est devant nous. Mais elle n'est pas seule, John et Ronon sont là aussi.

-Salut ! Vous en avez mis du temps à descendre ! Dit Ronon.

-Fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour Rodney, il a rien à se mettre sur le dos... Répond Aiden.

Bah voyons ! Traite moi de pauvre, tant que t'y es !

Je sais plus où me mettre. J'me sens pas bien du tout. J'ai l'impression de tenir le rôle du garçon à qui on fait une faveur en l'emmenant avec lui. Ils font leur B.A. du jour, et ça ne me plait pas.

-Je t'aime bien, tu sais ? Et si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as vexé, je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec ça... et c'est pas du tout de la pitié. Si je t'ai emmené avec moi, c'est parce que je veux que tu t'éclates avec nous, c'est tout ! Et si j'ai pas insisté avec Evan, c'est parce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aller au musé, sinon, crois moi qu'il serait là aussi !

Aiden a sortit sa tirade en posant son bras sur mon épaule. Il a vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir. Je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu me faire de mal. Enfin, pas volontairement...

-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini les papouilles ? On pourrait peut-être y aller, non ?

Ronon et sa patience légendaire...

John n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Est-ce qu'il va bien vouloir me reparler un jour ? Est-ce que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir, je me fais entraîner par Aiden. Dès la porte du grand hall passée, on se retrouve dehors.

Vous avez vu le film "Le jour d'après" ? Celui où le temps de la planète est déréglé, et où il règne un froid glacial ? Là où en apprend qu'un mammouth est mort gelé sur ses pattes, alors qu'il était entrain de manger ?

Et bien le mammouth, c'est moi. Même si je ne mange pas. On a à peine fait cent mètres, que je ne sens plus mes oreilles. Ni mes doigts de pieds. Et mon nez va finir par tomber, tellement il est gelé.

-Y'a une capuche sur la parka, Rodney ! S'esclaffe Aiden.

Ah oui ? Et bien tant mieux ! Mais est-ce que je prends le risque de sortir mes mains des poches ?

-Allez, viens là !

Je stoppe tout net. C'est John qui vient de dire ça.

-Allez chercher vos patins les gars, on se rejoint là bas ! S'exclame t-il alors aux deux autres, à quelques pas de nous

-Tu chausses du combien, Rodney ? Me demande Aiden.

Je veux pas patiner ! Je sais pas patiner ! J'aime pas le froid ! Je veux rentrer !

-On ira après ! Je l'emmènerais avec moi ! Répond John à ma place.

Ils nous laissent. Et John est face à moi, les mains sur le col du blouson, essayant de mettre la capuche en place.

Et je me sens divinement bien. Il est doux, ces mains sont douces, et...

Je rêve ?

Ses doigts... Ils sont bien entrain de me caresser le cou ?

-Tu devrais serrer la cordelette, sinon, elle va pas tenir...

Sa voix est rauque, son regard est comme embrumé...

Oh bon sang... Si il reste planté comme ça devant moi, je vais l'embrasser...

-On devrait y aller, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait...

Oui, on devrait y aller... Mais moi, c'est dans ma chambre que je voudrais aller. Ou plutôt non, dans la sienne. Et avec lui, de préférence.

Mais on reprend la route, et en silence. J'ai comme l'impression que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et ça me désole...

On arrive assez rapidement au bord du lac. En fait, c'est une étendue d'eau pas très grande, et entourée d'arbres. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je ne l'avais jamais remarquée.

-Y'a personne pour les patins ! S'exclama Aiden d'un air déçu en montrant la cabane fermée.

Pas fou le mec ! Fait trop froid pour rester dehors !

-On va en ville pour en louer ? Demande Ronon.

Oh nooon...

-Je vais peut-être voir si c'est solide avant ! Dit alors John en chaussant ses patins.

Il est malade ou quoi ? Il va se dévouer pour tester la solidité de la glace ? Mais je veux pas, moi !

-T'es sur ? Si y'a personne, c'est peut-être parce que c'est pas assez épais...

Bien vu Ronon ! Au moins un qui a la tête sur les épaules !

-J'ai pas envie de rester enfermé aujourd'hui, et puis, je suis le seul à avoir mes patins, alors c'est pas la peine de dépenser votre fric si ça tient pas, non ?

Réflexion pertinente, mais je ne change pas d'avis, je suis toujours pas d'accord !

-Ouais, t'as pas tort...

Si ! Il a tort !

Mais ses amis ne tiennent pas compte de moi, et le laisse faire quand même...

John est comme un gosse devant les cadeaux qu'il aurait découvert au pied du sapin de Noël. Ses yeux brillent, et son sourire ne le quitte pas.

Il est beau, comme ça...

Et ça y est. Il a ses patins aux pieds, et s'avance prudemment sur la glace. Je l'ai déjà vu patiner, lors d'un entraînement, mais là, ça n'a rien à voir. Il est libéré de son attirail informe qui le protège, et je peux voir qu'il glisse comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

-C'est génial, et ça a l'air de tenir ! Je pense que vous pouvez...

Il est à vingt mètres du bord, et s'est arrêté net. Il fixe ses pieds, puis relève un peu la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? S'inquiète Aiden.

-Je sais pas... une drôle d'impression... Répond John.

Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Il faut qu'il revienne, et vite !

Et juste pour confirmer mes dires, un "crac" se fait entendre. Ça y est, là, je panique !

Je suis au bord, et je vois parfaitement la fissure qui part de ma droite, et qui doucement zigzague vers le milieu.

-John, ça craque ! Reviens, mais va doucement !

-Merci ! J'avais pas l'intention de me précipiter ! S'exclame celui-ci, pas très rassuré quand même.

Il va y arriver... Il va y arriver...

Je sais pourquoi j'aime pas le sport ! C'est définitivement trop dangereux ! La preuve !

Vas-y mon amour, mais doucement... parce que je te jure que si tu tombes dans l'eau, je t'étrangle !

-Allez John, t'es presque au bord !

-Ouais, mon pote, plus que quelques mètres !

Je regarde Ronon et Aiden de travers.

C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent dire comme conneries quand même !

-Comme si je ne voyais pas !

Tiens ! Même John s'en est rendu compte !

Mais la fissure s'élargit de plus en plus, et j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. J'ai vraiment peur pour lui. L'eau est glaciale, et si il tombe, ses vêtements alourdis l'empêcheront sans doute de remonter à la surface. Au mieux, il risque l'hypothermie. Au pire, la noyade... Il s'approche de plus en plus... Il ne reste que trois petits mètres... Mais au bord, la glace est plus fragile, et cède sous son poids.

-John ! John !

Il disparaît sous l'eau. Et moi, j'ai le cœur qui s'est arrêté de battre...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

(1): J'ai écrit ça, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai pour tous les mecs... En tout cas, moi, même après... trèèèès beaucoup d'années de mariage, ça arrive encore à mon homme de me prendre dans ses bras doucement, et de me faire un bisou dans le cou...  
Et j'avoue adorer ce genre de câlin...

(2): Au moment où j'ai écrit cette fic, cette artiste exposait ce genre d'œuvre réellement. J'ai pioché au hasard sur le net, afin de trouver l'expo la plus bizarre que je pourrais trouver, et c'est tombé sur cette dame !

Voilà !

Merci de me lire, et à vendredi pour un autre chapitre !

Hey ! Joyeux halloween à tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	12. chapter 12

Allez, maintenant, il y a aussi le mardi, et comme j'ai un peu de retard^^ je vais pas vous tenir la grappe longtemps !

Alors je commence par les RAR'S:

Merci **Sara** ! J'avoue que ta première review m'a un peu mis mal à l'aise, mais bon, je comprends, la coupure est sauvage... mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, ça va bien se finir !

Merci **Beetle974** ! Un nouveau ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir quand j'ai plein de remerciements à écrire ! Et non, il ne va pas se noyer, sinon, y'a plus d'histoire ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Sinon, j'espère que tout le monde a bien reçu son merci pour sa review !

Et je finis par vous dire : Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**J'aime pas l'eau !**

Je suis tétanisé. Au bord de la crise de nerf, mais je suis incapable de bouger. Le garçon que j'aime est sous l'eau, entrain de se noyer, et moi, je ne fais rien. Je suis là, comme une nouille, et je ne peux pas bouger.

Mais un coup sur l'épaule me remet la tête à l'endroit.

- Bouge-toi mec, il faut l'aider ! T'as un portable ?

Oui j'en ai un !

-Appelle les secours ! Magne-toi !

Je fouille mes poches fébrilement, mais ce n'est pas mon blouson...

Putain ! Mon portable est dans la poche de mon blouson à moi, dans ma chambre ! Et merde !

Aiden en a un ! Je le sais, vu qu'il a appelé Jeannie ! Et je m'approche de lui afin de lui prendre.

Mais il a un sang-froid d'enfer ce mec ! Le temps qu'il me dise d'appeler les secours, il avait déjà attrapé une branche cassée qui était par terre, et la tendait à John, qui avait refait surface.

Aidé de Ronon, mon amour est revenu très vite sur la terre ferme !

Merci mon dieu ! Merci mon dieu !

Assit par terre, il grelotte. Il a les lèvres bleues, mais il respire. Par à coup, mais il respire.

Et moi, je me demande comment je suis arrivé à tenir le coup.

-Il faut lui enlever ses patins, et on rentre ! S'écrie Aiden.

On l'emmène pas à l'hôpital ?

- Lève-toi, John, il faut rentrer et te sécher !

Mais il doit voir un docteur, non ?

-Rodney a raison, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, allez, on y va !

John essaye de se lever, mais ses vêtements sont trempés, et il a tellement froid qu'il tremble. Il n'arrive pas à se mettre debout.

Je veux l'aider. Il faut que je l'aide, mais je ne suis pas assez costaud. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Ronon. Il se penche, et relève John sans aucune difficulté. Aiden se met de l'autre côté, et à eux deux, il le soutienne parce qu'il a vraiment du mal à marcher. Je les suis, complètement angoissé.

Le trajet du retour à l'air de durer des heures, alors qu'en fait, on a mis moins de temps pour rentrer, que pour aller jusqu'au lac.

La vue de l'entrée de l'université m'arrache un soupir de soulagement. Bientôt, mon amour sera soigné par un docteur. Et par un vrai. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'on avait la chance d'en avoir un à disposition sur le campus.

-Ça va John ?

La voix d'Aiden est un peu stressée. On le serait à moins ! C'est vrai ça ! Tout ça parce que ces foutus sportifs voulaient se défouler, un type a failli y laisser sa peau !

Bon, c'est vrai que John a insisté, et que c'est un excellent patineur. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir quand même !

Et si la personne qui loue les patins n'était pas là, c'est bien parce qu'il y avait une bonne raison ! Parce que si la température est glaciale dehors, ça faisait pas assez longtemps que ça durait pour avoir suffisamment épaissie la couche de glace !

Je suis vraiment en rogne ! J'en veux à Ronon et à Aiden, pour ne pas avoir empêché John d'aller sur la glace, et j'en veux à mort à John pour avoir failli y rester !

Croyez-moi, il aura intérêt à se tenir à carreau les prochains jours, sinon, il va m'entendre !

Le couloir me parait interminable, jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais par chance, il est désert. Personne ne traîne !

Et enfin, la porte est là.

Je la pousse, et me mets de côté, afin que les trois autres puissent passer sans problème.

-Qui est là ? Crie une voix masculine.

-Doc, on a besoin d'aide ! S'exclame Aiden.

Des bruits de pas rapides, et le doc fait son apparition. Mais quand il nous voit, il en reste bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Ah bon ? Le docteur les connaît ? Parce que c'est pas de moi qu'il parle !

-Pourquoi vous êtes mouillé ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes allés au lac ?

Et vu la tronche des trois mecs, je crois bien que c'est pas leur première fois...

-Bon, aidez le à s'asseoir et fichez le camp !

Mais je veux rester moi !

-Vous allez le garder ? Demande Ronon.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'intention de faire une autre bêtise ? Demande le doc brutalement.

-Non, c'est juste qu'on voudrait rester avec lui... pour voir si il a rien de grave... Continue Aiden.

Devant la mine désolée des deux autres, le docteur sourit.

-Bon, c'est d'accord ! Mais au lieu de rester là à rien faire, allez donc lui chercher des vêtements secs !

J'y serais bien allé, mais je ne suis pas sûr du tout de retrouver le chemin de sa chambre. Et de toute façon, je le connais pas assez bien. Enfin, pas autant que Ronon, qui s'est déjà précipité au dehors.

-Je vais voir les filles. Il faut que je voie Jeannie...

Curieux qu'Aiden éprouve le besoin d'aller voir sa petite amie alors que son copain est à moitié mort de froid !

Mais ça m'arrange, ça ! Je suis seul avec John, maintenant !

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, docteur ?

Ah non... J'ai oublié la petite infirmière.

Elle s'approche doucement. Presque comme si elle avait peur de nous !

-Oui... allez me chercher une couverture. Ce jeune homme est frigorifié ! Et vous, aidez le à retirer ses vêtements, il ne doit pas rester dedans. Je reviens, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut !

OH. MON. DIEU.

Je dois déshabiller John. Je dois lui enlever ses vêtements. Et je dois le toucher pour ça.

Je sais pas si je vais y arriver... en tout cas, pas sans trembler, moi aussi...

Mais la vue de son grand corps tremblant et de son visage presque bleu me fait réagir. Il a besoin de mon aide. Il n'a pas besoin d'un type qui a peur d'en toucher un autre, sous prétexte que la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, ça s'est fini sur un lit...

D'ailleurs, il est déjà sur un lit.

Oups... Pas penser à ça...

Pas penser que je suis entrain de baisser la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Qui tombe par terre.

Pas penser que je pose mes mains sur le bas de son sweat-shirt pour lui enlever. Et qui rejoint le blouson.

Je n'ose même pas le regarder, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais lire dans ses yeux. Ou ce qu'il pourrait voir dans les miens.

Je dois être rouge, parce que j'ai chaud. Mais pas lui, il tremble toujours.

Sa bouche est un véritable appel aux baisers... Il a froid, et j'ai une excellente idée pour l'aider à se réchauffer, moi...

Et pas de problème avec les écolos, ça ne consomme pas d'autre énergie que celle du corps humain !

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de sa bouche. Elle m'appelle... Je ne vais pas résister, et en plus, il entrouvre les lèvres...

J'ai envie de lui...

-Tenez, mettez ça sur vous en attendant.

Wouaouh ! Putain ! Elle m'a foutu la trouille, l'infirmière ! Même si elle est petite, et qu'elle parle gentiment, elle devrait pas s'amener comme ça, sans prévenir ! C'est pas bon pour le cœur !

Mais elle, elle sourit en tendant un plaid, inconsciente du fait qu'elle a failli me voir embrasser son patient. Même si son regard n'est plus tout à fait pareil, quand elle me voit reculer précipitamment.

-Me voilà ! Mais pourquoi il a toujours son pantalon ? Vous voulez vraiment qu'il soit malade ou quoi ? S'exclame le doc, visiblement pas très content de moi.

Mais il en a de bonne, lui ! Je peux quand même pas déshabiller John comme ça !

-Bon, poussez-vous, je vais le faire !

Je soupire de soulagement, et John sourit. Et ça me fait rougir. Encore... Même si je maudis cette mademoiselle Keller. A cause d'elle, j'ai pas pu embrasser John...

Finalement, je vais dans le couloir et j'attends. Pas longtemps. Ronon a certainement battu un record de vitesse, vu qu'il est déjà là, les bras chargés de fringues. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Même une paire de chaussures.

Il rentre dans la pièce, et en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Qui disparaît dès qu'il me voit le fixer étrangement.

-Quoi !

Oh rien ! Rien du tout !

Je ne me risquerais jamais à lui faire la moindre remarque qui serait susceptible de le vexer !

On sait jamais...

oOoOo

Je suis assis sur une chaise, dans le couloir, à côté de la porte, et Ronon est avec moi. Aiden n'est toujours pas là, je suppose qu'il doit être encore avec Jeannie...

Je l'envie, il a le droit de se montrer avec elle...

Puis la porte s'ouvre, et l'infirmière nous invite à entrer.

-Bon. Il n'a rien, mis à part qu'il a froid, alors vous aller le raccompagner à sa chambre. Et vous, continue le doc en s'adressant à John, vous prenez une douche chaude, et vous vous mettez au lit ! Pas de sortie ce soir !

-D'accord... Réussit à bredouiller le concerné.

Il a changé de vêtements, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il tremble toujours.

J'ai terriblement envie de le prendre dans mes bras...

-Allez, et direct au lit !

John commence à s'avancer, et je me mets à sa hauteur. Je m'attendais à ce que Ronon en face autant, mais je le vois hésiter.

Et je remarque aussi que Jennifer, la petite infirmière, rougit quand le grand gaillard pose ses yeux sur elle.

Le doc est rentré dans son antre, nous laissant seul tous les trois, et Ronon me regarde en me suppliant presque de le laisser seul avec elle.

Bah voyons ! Et voilà qu'il drague, alors que son copain est gelé ! Bonjour la camaraderie !

Je m'autorise à passer le bras sous celui de John, et l'entraîne. Ronon est bien assez grand pour rentrer tout seul !

Et ça m'arrange aussi, faut le dire...

On avance en silence dans les couloirs, puis il me dirige vers l'étage de sa chambre. J'ouvre la porte et il rentre. Mais pas moi.

J'en crève d'envie, mais je ne sais pas si lui le souhaite.

-Rentre s'il te plait... Dit-il juste à ce moment.

RAVI ! Je suis positivement RAVI !

Je referme la porte, pendant qu'il s'assoit sur son lit, et retire ses chaussures.

... Puis son pantalon...

Bon sang... Il va se déshabiller devant moi ? Mais il est fou ! Se rend t-il vraiment compte de l'état dans lequel je me trouve, maintenant ?

Apparemment non, puisqu'il se glisse aussitôt sous les couvertures, en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

... Qui a un effet sur moi, vous pouvez même pas vous imaginer... Ah si, j'vous l'ai déjà dit...

Et la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu gémir, il était aussi au lit, et moi...

Et moi j'étais à côté de lui, et je le caressais...

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je suis complètement déboussolé par la situation.

-Tu peux venir t'asseoir à côté de moi, si tu veux... Murmure t-il alors.

Si je veux ? Question totalement idiote ! Bien sûr que je veux !

Et c'est ce que je fais, même si c'est sous les draps, que j'aurais préféré être...

Mais je dois être fort.

-Tu sais, je voulais vraiment pas vous foutre la trouille comme ça... Commence John.

Je sais, ou du moins, je l'espère.

-J'avais envie de patiner...

Je m'en doutais un peu, quand même...

-On se serait bien marré...  
Ça, j'en doute beaucoup ! Surtout moi !

-Mais c'est pas grave, on pourra toujours y retourner quand la glace sera plus épaisse...

Bien sûr ! Pas de problème ! Seulement ce jour là, je crois bien que j'aurais des courses à faire !

-Tu sais en faire, au moins ?

Ah quand même ! Quelqu'un qui se décide à me demander mon avis !

Je vais pour lui répondre, quand il se met à éternuer. Normal. Il a dû se choper une bonne crève, fallait s'en douter. Du coup, j'en oublie sa question, et me redresse, cherchant des yeux un mouchoir.

-Dans le tiroir du bureau, y'en a un paquet tout neuf... Précise t-il en reniflant.

Mon pauvre chou ! Il a le nez qui coule, les yeux larmoyants, les cheveux en bataille, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand même ! Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer...

J'ouvre le tiroir, fouille un peu, et trouve le petit paquet de mouchoir. Mais mon regard glisse sur une boite... Elle n'est pas très grande, de couleur bleue, mais le nom, marqué pourtant de façon discrète, me fait rougir.

Ridicule comme réaction, mais que voulez-vous. J'ai la preuve sous les yeux que le garçon qui me plait n'est pas un moine. Au moins, je sais qu'il fait attention à lui. Ainsi qu'à ses partenaires...

Un autre éternuement me fait sursauter, et je me rapproche du lit vite fait, en lui tendant le paquet.

Celui des mouchoirs, bien évidement ! Même si... Bon, euh... revenons à nos moutons. Non, à John !

Il a un frisson qui le fait gémir assez fort, et ça me fait penser qu'il doit prendre une douche chaude. C'est le doc qui l'a dit !

Je lui rappelle gentiment ce conseil, et il soupire en repoussant les draps.

-Ouais, il a raison... j'arriverais peut-être à me réchauffer comme ça... Marmonne t-il en se levant.

Et moi, je suis figé.

Il est en boxer devant moi, avec un tee-shirt plutôt moulant, et sans manche. Ce qui fait que je vois rouler ses muscles sous le tissu fin.

J'ai la bouche sèche, le cœur qui bat vite, et les mains moites.

Il titube légèrement en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa salle de bain. Est-ce que je dois le laisser y aller seul ?

-Tu peux m'attendre s'il te plait ? A moins que tu aies autre chose à faire ?

La seule autre chose que j'aimerai faire, c'est aller lui frotter le dos ! Et plus si affinités...

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça, bien évidement.

Alors je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas de souci, que je l'attendrais. Ensuite, j'irais chercher un petit quelque chose à grignoter, j'ai faim.

-Pas moi, j'me sens bizarre... bon, je vais me doucher.

Je retourne sur le lit, et mes yeux se posent sur le tiroir du bureau. Là où il range la petite boite. Je me demande soudain si je serais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout avec lui.

Je me demande aussi si lui, il voudra bien de moi. Je l'aime, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais lui, est-ce qu'il m'aimerait assez pour avoir envie de faire l'amour avec moi ?

Et moi, est-ce qu'au moment fatidique, j'oserais aller jusqu'au bout ?

Mon dieu que la vie est compliquée...

Je n'ai pas le temps de laisser mes idées moroses m'envahir plus la tête, que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et John sort, les cheveux encore un peu humides. Il a encore changé de vêtement, mais là, il a juste un bas de pyjama. Et qui en plus, descend légèrement sur ses hanches.

Ce mec a un corps qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus, et il ne s'en doute même pas !

Non, lui, il va tranquillement jusqu'à son lit, et se recouche en soupirant.

-C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, mais j'ai toujours froid...

Etrange... Surtout que je remarque qu'il a les joues un peu rouge...

L'eau était sans doute trop chaude ?

-Viens là, s'il te plait, qu'on parle un peu...

Je suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée... Pas avec celles que j'ai en tête en ce moment...

Mais je m'assois quand même. Je pense être capable de me tenir, non ?

-Ta copine Jeannie, tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

Un sujet neutre ! Ça me rassure, et en même temps, ça m'embête. J'aurais bien aimé parler de nous.

Mais je raconte doucement, et il ne dit plus rien, il m'écoute sagement. Mais ma voix déraille soudainement.

...

Il se colle à moi.

...

Il soupire...

...

Oh bon sang... Mon corps réagit... Je me sens durcir... J'ai envie de lui...

Je sais, j'arrête pas de le dire, mais c'est comme ça.

Je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'en rende compte, j'aurais vraiment trop honte.

Je me contrôle... j'essaye de me contrôler...

C'est dur, mais j'y arrive.

-Je suis fatigué... Murmure John.

Dors mon amour, je veille sur toi...

Il doit avoir confiance en moi, parce qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tard, sa respiration s'est faite plus calme et régulière. Je baisse les yeux...

Les siens sont fermés. Ses longs cils noirs projettent une ombre sur ses joues encore un peu rouge, il s'est endormi...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Bon, le John est trempé, il a froid, mais Rodney a une idée pour le réchauffer. Mais croyez-vous qu'il va y arriver ?

Passez tous une excellente soirée, pour ma part, je vais commencer à me prendre la tête pour savoir ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à manger aux deux hommes qui vont squatter la cuisine dans pas longtemps !

Profitez bien de demain, c'est un jour férié !  
Bizzz à tous, et à vendredi !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	13. chapter 13

Vendredi... ah le vendredi...

Et en plus c'est vendredi 13 ! je viens juste de capter !  
Mais bon, je ne suis pas superstitieuse, ça porte malheur^^

Alors voilà la suite des aventures de John et Rodney au lycée !

Ça fait très bande dessiné style : Martine fait la cuisine ou Martine monte à cheval...  
Par contre, nos deux héros seront nettement moins chastes que la petite gamine...  
Mais c'est par encore le moment...

Allez place au RAR's !

Merci **Sara** ! C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! Merci pour ta review. Et ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour Roro, même si ça va pas être la joie... A vendredi !

Bon, et bien bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Mais je l'aime... vive les câlins...**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que John s'est couché, mais je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Faut dire que ma position n'est pas terrible. Je suis assis sur le matelas, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, et les jambes qui pendent en dehors du lit. Je suis complètement tordu. Je sens que je vais être bon pour une séance de massage...

Mais je ne bouge pas. Il est allongé tout contre moi, et dort profondément. A mon avis, vu la chaleur qu'il dégage, il doit avoir de la fièvre. Je n'ose pas poser ma main sur son front, je ne veux surtout pas le réveiller. Si il dort à cette heure ci, c'est qu'il ne doit pas se sentir bien. Le docteur a dit qu'il n'a rien, mais de toute façon, si il a un rhume, y'a pas grand-chose à faire que d'attendre que ça se passe...

J'aimerais vraiment changer de position. Je commence sérieusement à avoir mal au dos, et j'ai une crampe dans le bras droit. Celui sur lequel John s'appuie.

Il a le nez bouché, et il respire par la bouche. Je sens son souffle sur moi. C'est pas normal. Il est trop chaud... Je craque.

Je me décide enfin à me rendre compte de ça, et pose ma main gauche, celle qui est libre, sur son front.

Je m'en doutais, mais là, je ne suis quand même pas rassuré. Il est brûlant...

Ma main sur son front doit lui faire du bien, parce qu'il gémit dans son sommeil, et bouge sa tête dès que je l'éloigne, comme si il cherchait le contact frais. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Alors tant pis si il se réveille, il faut que je me lève.

Mais juste au moment où j'allais le repousser doucement, la porte s'ouvre.

-Ça va John ? S'exclame Ronon en entrant.

Il devrait encore crier plus fort, l'imbécile ! Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelle idée de gueuler comme ça en entrant quelque part !

Je vais pour lui demander, gentiment, de la fermer ou alors de se tirer d'ici, mais il a refermé la porte derrière lui, et est entré. Il a à peine fait deux pas qu'il se fige.

Je me demande bien pourquoi il me regarde de cette façon...

D'ailleurs, il commence à me faire un peu peur...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dit-il d'une voix peu avenante.

Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

... Oh merde...

John est tout contre moi, et j'ai le bras coincé sous sa tête.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a tellement apprécié quand j'ai posé ma main sur son front, qu'il a rapproché sa tête de moi, et qu'elle est maintenant collée contre mon torse. Il aurait ses bras autour de ma taille que ça ne serait pas pire, comme position. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas de Ronon.

-Alors ?

Ni une, ni deux, je le regarde sévèrement, et lui explique que c'est John qui m'a demandé de m'asseoir sur le lit, parce qu'il voulait discuter. Ensuite, il s'est endormi contre moi, et que là, je commence à avoir mal partout, parce que je n'ai pas voulu le déranger dans son sommeil. Mais si il pouvait avoir la gentillesse d'aller dans la salle de bain et me ramener un gant de toilette humide et frais, que je puisse lui rafraîchir le front, ça m'aiderait peut-être à faire baisser sa fièvre !

Je suis légèrement en colère, même si je ne crie pas, parce que je ne veux pas réveiller John. Ronon a parfaitement compris au ton de ma voix, que je me fous complètement de ce qu'il peut bien penser.

Et histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou, je lui sors que le bien-être de son copain devrait peut-être passer avant les apparences, non ?

Il est un peu péteux, et je jubile !

Mais c'est très intérieur ! J'ai pas envie de tenter le diable non plus...

Et mon petit speech l'a impressionné, car sans plus tarder il va dans la salle de bain, et revient très vite avec ce que je lui ai demandé.

Obéissant, le Ronon ! Et carrément impressionnant, quand il s'y met !

Je pose doucement le gant humide sur son front, et John soupire. Je pense que ça lui fait du bien, parce que quand je le retire, il fronce les sourcils, mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Et merde ! Je ne voulais pas le réveiller !

-J'ai froid...

Oulah ! Ça va pas du tout ça !

Il est brûlant, et il apprécie la fraicheur du gant, mais il a froid !

J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Il a chopé une bonne crève, dis donc !

Bravo Ronon ! T'as tout compris !

-Je devrais peut-être aller chercher le doc, tu crois pas ?

A vrai dire, j'en sais rien du tout. Pour moi, c'est juste le contrecoup de son plongeon dans l'eau glacée, mais je ne suis pas médecin...

J'hésite.

-Tu vas pas le déranger pour ça, quand même... j'ai juste froid... avec une autre couverture, ça devrait le faire... Articule John en claquant presque des dents.

Bien sûr ! Il a au moins 39° de fièvre, mais il veut avoir encore plus chaud !

Mais Ronon a déjà le nez dans le placard, à la recherche de quelque chose à mettre en plus sur le lit. Et quand je lui dis que non, ce n'est pas la peine, il se retourne brusquement.

-Mais il a froid ! On va pas le laisser se cailler, quand même !

C'est vrai, mais faut pas entretenir sa fièvre non plus ! Même si il a froid, tant pis ! Faut pas le couvrir plus qu'il ne l'est déjà !

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais, toi d'abord ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, t'es pas docteur !

Et bien puisqu'il ne me fait pas confiance, il n'a qu'à aller voir le docteur, et lui demander son avis ! Comme ça, on sera fixé !

Il me défie du regard, regarde aussi John, qui a replongé le nez sous la couette, et va d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

-J'y vais ! Comme ça, on saura vraiment quoi faire !

Bien ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! A tout de suite !

Il ouvre la porte, et tombe nez à nez avec Aiden.

Mais c'est pire qu'un moulin, cette chambre, ma parole !

-Hey mec, comment tu vas ? Demande le "super pote" en entrant.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux... Bredouille John.

-T'as pas l'air bien, dis donc...

Quel fantastique esprit de déduction ! J'en suis baba ! Et t'étais où, toi, pendant tout ce temps, hein ?

-Je suis désolé John, mais tu sais, moi et les malades...

-Je sais, t'inquiète, je t'en veux pas...

Lui peut-être qu'il lui en veut pas, mais moi si ! Sauf si il a une bonne raison. Là, je ferais peut-être un effort... Et encore, c'est pas sûr !

-Et toi, Rodney, ça va ?

Moi ? J'ai juste les reins en compote, le dos en bouillie, le bras droit qui a dû disparaître, parce que je le sens plus du tout, et le nerf sciatique qui me fait savoir que mes jambes sont pas dans l'axe qu'il faudrait ! De plus, j'ai l'impression d'être collé à un radiateur, mais à part ça, tout va très bien !

-T'as besoin de rien ? Me demande t-il doucement.

Je me radoucis devant son air chagriné. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort...

-J'ai soif... Gémit John.

Et moi, j'ai faim ! Si il pouvait nous ramener un petit quelque chose à manger et à boire, ça serait vachement sympa !

-J'y vais, bougez pas, je reviens !

J'le rassure tout de suite, j'avais pas l'intention de m'en aller !

A peine a t-il quitté la chambre que John se rapproche encore plus de moi.

Je sais que je rêvais de ça depuis un certain temps, mais là, je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir encore. Il n'est même pas conscient du fait qu'il est dans une position assez déroutante, et que si jamais quelqu'un rentre à l'improviste, ça peut porter à confusion !

Il a presque la tête sur mon ventre. Et la chaleur que son corps dégage me rend fébrile, moi aussi.

-J'ai froid... j'ai vraiment froid...

Jeannie n'arrête pas de me dire que quand un mec tombe malade, c'est comme si le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner, ça devient tout bonnement infernal. Il parait qu'on se plaint pour un oui ou un non, qu'on est les plus malheureux du monde, et qu'on va mourir au moindre petit bobo !

Je ne l'ai jamais cru ! Je suis un mec, et je ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça, quand même !

-J'ai froid... Gémit encore John.

Bon, d'accord... On est peut-être un tout petit peu chiant quand on est malade...

-Tu veux pas venir sous les couvertures, pour me tenir chaud ?

...

Euh...

oOoOo

J'avoue que là, j'ai le cerveau qui a disjoncté. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

Oui, bien sûr, je n'attendais que ça ! Ou alors non, c'est pas le moment ?

Je suis dans tous mes états. Il ronronne presque en se pelotonnant contre moi...

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un grand gaillard comme lui était capable d'émettre ce genre de son !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus là dessus, que déjà, la porte s'ouvre, et voilà Ronon, accompagné du docteur.

Et il a encore la mine renfrognée en voyant John tout contre moi, alors que le médecin s'approche du lit.

-Bon, alors voyons ça...

J'essaye de me dégager, parce que je veux lui laisser le champ libre, mais mon amour gémit qu'il ne veut pas que je parte.

-Et bien ! Il a une fièvre de cheval ce jeune homme ! S'exclame le doc en posant sa main sur le front de John, vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plait, je voudrais l'examiner.

Je m'extirpe comme je peux, et finis par me lever difficilement.

Vous n'avez pas de l'insecticide ? J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes ! Humour à deux balles, je sais...

Je passe devant Ronon, et ensemble, nous sortons de la pièce. Maintenant, j'appréhende un peu la réaction de Goliath...

La porte est à peine fermée qu'il attaque.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Ça y est, les hostilités commencent...

Mais je lui réponds calmement que je ne vois pas de quoi il parle, parce que je ne joue pas !

-Ah ouais ? C'est pas l'impression que ça donne ! Pourquoi il était contre toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

J'aime pas du tout le tour que prend la conversation. Je lui ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'étais là, et...

-Ecoute, je sais pas ce qui se passe chez toi, mais John est pas comme ça, alors laisse le tranquille !

C'est qu'il a vraiment l'air furax ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de me parler sur ce ton !

Alors je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et lui ré-explique, encore une fois, que c'est lui qui s'est collé à moi tout simplement parce qu'il avait froid.

Et je ne vois pas où est le mal à le laisser se réchauffer !

-Ouais... Dit-il pas convaincu du tout.

On a fini par s'appuyer sur le mur, et le silence qui règne est pesant.

-Ton comportement me fait une drôle impression...

Oulahhh... Qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir, maintenant ?

Et sans que je m'y attende, il se décale du mur, se met devant moi, et croise les bras.

-Je n'ai rien contre ça, mais... t'es homo ?

...

Bon... Là, on peut dire qu'il a été franc, au moins ! Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

-Alors ?

Je déglutis, et cherche en vain la réponse que je peux faire. Je n'aime pas mentir, mais là, je ne peux pas faire autrement... Je ne suis pas seul, dans l'histoire...

J'essaye d'être ferme, quand je lui dis que non, je ne crois pas...

Belle pirouette, mais qui ne leurre personne, et surtout pas lui.

-Alors ne t'approche pas de lui comme ça, parce qu'on pourrait croire le contraire, conseil d'ami...

Ami ? Mon œil oui !

Je suis sûr que si je lui dis que je suis attiré par son copain, il m'envoie aussi sec à l'infirmerie !

On n'a pas le temps de s'étendre plus longtemps sur le sujet, que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et le doc sort.

-Bon ! Et bien je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi vite, mais il a un rhume carabiné ! Il doit rester au chaud, alors je compte sur vous pour le surveiller, je n'ai pas du tout confiance en lui ! Quoi que dans l'état ou il est, il ne puisse pas faire grand chose...

-Il en a pour longtemps ? S'inquiète Ronon.

-Il a presque 39° de fièvre, et les sinus complètement pris. Je lui ai donné un analgésique, mais à part ça, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Le repos est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Veillez à ce qu'il ne se déshydrate pas surtout ! Faites le boire souvent, et qu'il ne se couvre pas trop, même si il a froid. La fièvre lui permet de combattre l'infection, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle grimpe plus !

Je suis assez content de moi, sur ce coup là ! J'avais raison !

Et je regarde Ronon de haut...

Très drôle, me direz-vous, quand on sait que le mec en question fait plus d'une tête de plus que moi.

-Bon, je lui ai laissé un tube de comprimé. Pas plus de deux à chaque fois, et minimum quatre heures entre chaque prise. Et il ne va pas en cours demain.

Et tandis qu'il nous dit ça, il nous tend une feuille. Je vais pour la prendre, mais Ronon est plus rapide que moi, et lui arrache presque des mains.

Bon, d'accord, on va pas se battre ! En tout cas, moi non... Et surtout pas contre lui !

-Vous donnez ça à ces professeurs. Je veux qu'il garde la chambre au moins deux jours.

-Il pourra sortir, ce week-end ? Demande Ronon.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de lui. Si il va mieux, je ne vois pas d'objection. Mais franchement, je n'aimerais mieux pas.

Alors ça ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout !

John est couché, malade, et lui, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est de savoir si il pourra sortir ce week-end ? Mais il a une pierre à la place du cœur, ou quoi ?

-Bon bah tant pis...

Et il insiste en plus !

-Je vous laisse. Vous pouvez rester avec lui, c'est juste un bon gros rhume, ce n'est pas contagieux. Mais laissez le se reposer...

Le doc nous regarde presque affectueusement, puis s'en va.

Ronon et moi, on se regarde, et sans rien dire, on rentre dans la chambre.

... Juste pour entendre une quinte de toux d'enfer.

Bon sang, ça a dû lui arracher un poumon !

-Et bien mon pote, désolé de t'apprendre ça, mais le doc préfère que tu sortes pas ce week-end.

Je vais étriper ce mec !

... Quand il dormira... et après l'avoir attaché bien solidement... si il veut bien se laisser faire...

Et sans se préoccuper d'autre chose, il s'assoit à l'envers sur la seule chaise de la chambre.

Et moi je fais quoi ? Je reste debout ?

Bon... D'accord...

-Merde ! Il faut que ça tombe sur moi juste quand il faut pas ! Répond John d'une voix fatiguée.

Et bien voilà qu'il s'y met aussi, lui !

-Je préviendrais Caldwell, si tu veux.

-J'espère qu'il va pas me virer de l'équipe.

-Il peut pas ! T'es le capitaine !

-Parce que tu crois que ça va le gêner ?

-Tu vas juste louper l'entraînement de samedi, c'est pas la mort ! Et puis t'es le meilleur de l'équipe, si il te vire, on est foutu !

-C'est sympa, mais je suis pas convaincu pour autant... oh bon sang, j'ai mal à la tête... Gémit John.

Je regarde sur la table de chevet, et remarque un flacon orangé. Ça doit être les médicaments. Mais le verre d'eau est vide. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Aiden ? Ça fait un bail qu'il est partit chercher de quoi manger, lui ! Il est en train de fabriquer le pain pour faire le sandwich ou quoi ?

Bon, je pense que l'eau du robinet est potable, quand même.

Alors je m'approche du lit pour prendre le verre, et sursaute quand Ronon se lève brusquement.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

Mais il m'emmerde à la fin, celui là !

Je prends juste le verre pour aller chercher de l'eau ! Ça lui pose un problème à la pieuvre ?

Mais comme vous vous en doutez, je ne dis pas ça bien sûr. Je suis bien trop jeune pour finir au cimetière...

Sans répondre, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de garder mon sang froid, je prends le verre, et le renverse devant lui, afin de lui faire voir ce que je compte faire. Il est vide, je vais donc le remplir !

C'est bon ? Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ronon, ça va pas ? S'étonne John.

-Ça va mec... je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs...

Sans blague ! Ça se voit pas du tout !

Mais je laisse courir, et file dans la salle d'eau. Après tout, j'en n'ai rien à faire de sa mauvaise humeur. Moi, je vois juste que John n'a pas besoin qu'on se pouille le bec alors qu'il est malade. C'est tout ! Alors je lui tends le verre d'eau, tout simplement. Mais sans comprimé. Il doit attendre.

-Merde... je dois vraiment attendre quatre heures pour ne plus avoir mal au crâne ?

Bon, Jeannie avait raison. Les mecs sont les plus mauvais malades qu'il puisse exister...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà...

Bonne soirée, et à vendredi !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	14. chapter 14

Vendredi, c'est jour de fic. Et en plus, à la météo, ils se sont carrément ramassés, ils avaient prévu du beau temps jusqu'à samedi. Et comme par hasard, il a fait beau toute la journée, quand j'étais enfermée dans le bureau, et quand je pars...  
J'vous l'donne en mille ! Il pleut !  
Déprimant... c'est déprimant...

Mais bon, je passe au RAR's, c'est nettement plus gai !

Merci **Sara** ! Alors Martine, c'est une petite fille, qui raconte ce qu'elle fait, il parait que c'était assez ludique, à l'époque ! En tout cas, moi, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne me rappelle pas en avoir lu, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Et c'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas, c'est vraiment très ancien... 1953 en fait... (vive le net !). Et non, Ronon n'a pas le beau rôle...En tout cas, merci pour ta review !  
Et un grand merci à toi pour avoir posté ma 200ème review ! grosses bizzz

Allez, bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'y crois pas !**

Après avoir bu avidement son verre d'eau, John se glisse à nouveau sous les couvertures.

-J'suis naze... j'ai envie de dormir.

-C'est la fièvre ça ! C'est tuant !

Jolie métaphore Ronon !

Le silence retombe. Je me sens complètement stupide, à rester debout, là. Je pense que si je ne veux pas paraître trop attaché, et ainsi, éveiller les soupons de Ronon, je ferais mieux de les laisser seuls, tous les deux.

Mais la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

-Ça y est enfin, j'ai ce qu'il faut ! S'exclame Aiden en entrant pas très discrètement.

-Gueule pas comme ça... j'ai mal au crâne...

-Pardon... alors, ça va mieux ?

-Le doc a dit qu'il a chopé la crève, et qu'il doit rester au lit. Pour samedi, c'est râpé ! Explique Ronon.

-Merde ! Caldwell va s'en frotter les mains !

-Je sais ! N'en rajoute pas... Rétorque John en baillant.

-Au fait Rodney, j'ai ton sandwich ! Me dit Aiden en me tendant un petit sac en papier.

Merci mon dieu, je meurs de faim !

-Je sais que j'ai été long, mais pour avoir un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire ici, c'est tout juste si il faut pas demander l'autorisation au président ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais à la cafèt, il est une heure, et j'ai la dale.

-Ouais, moi aussi ! Tu viens pas ? Me demande Ronon.

Tiens donc ! Il me reparle gentiment ?

Une vraie girouette ce type...

Mais bon. Il s'inquiète pour son copain qui est malade, alors je lui pardonne volontiers son accès de mauvaise humeur.

Je lui réponds donc que non, j'ai mon sandwich, et je vais rester avec John. A moins que l'un de des deux le fasse ? Faudrait pas qu'il reste seul pour l'instant, avec la fièvre qu'il a...

-Euh... je voudrais bien mais... Commence Aiden.

-Casse-toi, mec ! Grogne John. J'veux pas que tu restes là, compris ? Rodney va rester avec moi, et me faire réviser mes cours de physique. Kavanaugh m'a pas à la bonne, et je voudrais pas rater mon année à cause de lui. Vous reviendrez après manger, d'accord ?

-Ok, pas de problème. A plus ! Dit Aiden d'une voix douce.

-Ouais, à plus... Rajoute Ronon.

Ça y est, ils ont quitté la chambre.

Mais je suis vraiment mal à l'aise depuis ma petite conversation avec Ronon.

-C'est sympa de rester, merci...

Mais de rien...

Et histoire de meubler le silence, je lui demande pourquoi Aiden réagit comme ça. Je trouve ça bizarre...

-C'est parce qu'il ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir. Sa mère est morte alors qu'il était très jeune, d'une maladie qui l'a emporté en quelques mois. Son père n'a pas supporté le choc, et s'est laissé mourir. Il vit avec ses grands-parents depuis, mais il a été traumatisé par ça. Voilà pourquoi.

Bon sang... Il a dû vivre un enfer, et pourtant, mis à part ça, il est toujours souriant. J'aurais jamais pu deviner la cause tout seul.

-Ouais, il n'en parle jamais. Il est assez discret là dessus...

... Bon...

Et de quoi on va parler, maintenant ?

-Ecoute, je sais que j'ai dit aux autres que je voulais réviser mes cours, mais j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Ça t'embête ?

Non...

-Viens à côté de moi...

Il me regarde fixement, et moi je rougis encore.

Et merde ! Faudrait que j'apprenne à maîtriser mes émotions, moi !

-On dirait que tu es mal à l'aise... c'est à cause de moi ?

Bah maintenant que t'en parles...

Il se redresse péniblement dans son lit, et s'appuie sur son oreiller.

-Allez... te fais pas prier... viens là, je vais pas te manger...

J'hésite... mais je finis par céder, et m'assois sur le bout des fesses.

-Approche toi, le doc a dit que je suis pas contagieux, tu crains rien !

Je crains rien... je crains rien... C'est vite dit, ça !

-A propos de l'autre jour...

Aïe aïe aïe...

-C'est de moi que tu parlais, non ?

...

-Quand t'as dit que t'étais... amoureux...

Je vais mourir... J'ai honte...

Je regarde mes pieds. Je n'arrive pas à relever la tête.

-Ça m'a fait bizarre d'entendre ça de la part d'un garçon, mais si je te dis que je crois que...

Le monde s'est arrêté de tourner. Plus rien ne bouge, y'a plus un bruit. Sauf celui de mon cœur qui essaye de battre des records de vitesse. Je n'ose y croire...

-Hemm... tu sais, quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider pour le devoir, et qu'ensuite...

La soirée la plus fantastique de ma vie...

J'ai adoré...

Il rougit. Et moi aussi. Je sais de quoi il parle, mais je ne dis rien, j'attends.

-... on s'est embrassé... et que...

J'me sens bizarre...

Il a pas dit que JE l'avais embrassé, il a dit qu'ON s'était embrassé.

Oh mon dieu... Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que...

-C'était la première fois que... enfin, avec un garçon, et... je ne sais pas si je me suis laissé faire parce que j'en avais juste envie à ce moment là, ou si... c'est parce que je l'ai fait avec toi...

Après s'être emballé comme un malade, mon cœur a des ratés. Je crois que je suis bon pour la greffe d'organe, parce qu'il ne va pas résister longtemps, à ce rythme !

J'arrive enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Je veux savoir si il est entrain de jouer avec moi, ou non. Mon comportement est peut-être ridicule, mais je ne veux pas me nourrir de faux espoirs.

Même si je savais que cette relation avait de grande chance d'être à sens unique...

-Alors... j'aimerais recommencer... enfin... juste t'embrasser, si t'es d'accord... juste pour être sûr, tu vois... je sais pas si...

Tu parles trop, mon amour, beaucoup trop.

Et le seul moyen que je trouve pour le faire taire, c'est de faire ce qu'il vient juste de me demander.

Alors je me rapproche de lui et je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne.

Il est brûlant de fièvre, et moi aussi.

... Sauf que moi, c'est parce que je suis entrain de réaliser mon rêve.

Il veut que je l'embrasse ? Je m'empresse d'accéder à sa demande...

J'espère seulement qu'il va déduire de cette étreinte qu'il aime ça, et que ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il en avait envie sur le coup, comme il l'a dit.

Je veux goûter de nouveau à sa bouche. La caresser de la langue, lui donner envie de plus. De beaucoup plus. Alors je lève les mains pour les poser doucement sur ses joues, je penche légèrement la tête, afin d'approfondir mon baiser, que je veux délicat et attentionné.

Il fait de même et ajuste sa position, et enfin, entrouvre les lèvres. Je n'attendais que ça pour plonger ma langue avec délice dans cette cavité chaude et humide...

C'est si bon...

Je sens maintenant ses mains se poser timidement sur mon dos. Puis il me serre contre lui en gémissant.

Ça dérape... Ça dérape...

J'la sens mal, cette situation...

Si il continue comme ça, je vais exploser. Je suis si dur que ça me fait mal...

Et John doit s'en rendre compte, car j'ai beau essayer de reculer sur le lit, il s'accroche à moi, et me serre plus fort encore.

Mais il s'éloigne tout à coup. Me laissant seul et désorienté. J'ai la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court et rapide. Et je tremble.

Pas de froid, pas de peur, mais de désir. Je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un qu'en ce moment.

-Désolé... je pouvais plus respirer... j'ai le nez bouché...

Il se sépare de moi, prend son mouchoir, s'excuse en se tournant légèrement, et se mouche.

Pas très ragoûtant, mais je lui pardonne sans problème, il est malade.

J'espère seulement que ce baiser ne m'a pas contaminé...

-J'ai pris ma décision... M'annonce t-il soudain en me regardant de nouveau.

Une décision ? A propos de quoi ?

-Maintenant, je sais...

Ah oui ? Et... ?

Il me regarde, un petit sourire embarrassé au coin des lèvres.

Bon, je suis fixé, il ne sait pas comment m'annoncer qu'en fait, il n'aime pas. J'espère seulement qu'il continuera à me considérer comme un ami, même après avoir fait ce qu'on a fait ensemble...

-Rodney, je...

-Ça y est ! On est là ! S'exclame Aiden en entrant, suivit de Ronon.

Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Fallait qu'ils rentrent au mauvais moment, ces deux là !

Ils pouvaient pas attendre un peu ?

Aiden a mis deux heures pour m'amener un sandwich, mais eux, ils bouffent en deux minutes !

-Alors ? Ça a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, on dirait ?

-J'ai encore mal au crâne, mais oui, je me sens pas trop mal... Répond John en souriant.

-Tant mieux ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demande Aiden.

-Vous, je sais pas, mais moi, je reste ici !

J'aimerais bien rester, moi aussi...

Ses deux copains s'installent dans la chambre, comme si ils étaient chez eux. Et moi, j'ai comme l'impression d'être de trop...

-Tu vas pas voir Jeannie ? Demande John à Aiden.

-Je sais pas... j'ai pas envie de te laisser seul...

Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

-Allez, vas-y ! T'as pas besoin de rester là, Rodney me tient compagnie.

-Et moi alors ? S'exclame Ronon à son tour.

-J'avais comme l'impression que la petite infirmière te branchait, non ?

Ronon se redresse légèrement, et ne répond pas. On dirait presque qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire...

-Bah si, mais je...

-T'en a pas profité pour lui donner un rencard, tout à l'heure ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je suis peut-être malade, mais j'ai des yeux pour voir ! T'avais l'air de nous supplier, Rodney et moi pour qu'on se barre afin d'avoir le champ libre !

-Peut-être mais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ? Depuis quand tu sauterais pas sur l'occasion d'avoir une fille à ton bras ? S'étonne John.

Et là, Ronon me fixe. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Il sait que je sais pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Mais il ne veut pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de John en insistant.

Moi, je veux qu'il s'en aille ! Je veux entendre la réponse de John !

-Et bien toi je sais pas, mais moi, je vais voir Jeannie ! Salut la compagnie !

Après un coup amical sur l'épaule de John, Aiden se dirige vers la porte, et disparaît.

Plus qu'un... Mais pas le plus facile à convaincre...

Il règne un certain malaise, maintenant, entre nous trois.

-Allez, casse-toi ! Et tu me raconteras comment s'est passé ton après midi avec la blondinette !

Plus d'échappatoire pour Ronon. Son pote vient de lui demander franchement de se tirer.

Alors je me lève aussi.

-Où tu vas ? S'inquiète John.

Il ne voulait pas réviser ses cours de physique, tout à l'heure ? Alors je vais aller chercher mes devoirs, et on va voir ça ensemble, non ?

Ma réponse semble plaire à Ronon. Il se décide enfin à se lever, et ensemble, nous sortons de la chambre.

Mais une fois la porte fermée...

-Ecoute... tu sais quand je t'ai dit que j'avais pas de problème avec les homos...

Ah bah tient ! Je me disais bien qu'il avait abandonné trop vite !

-Il sait que tu l'aimes ?

Ronon est franc, mais là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pâlis d'un coup.

-Tu lui as dit que t'étais attiré par lui ? Je sais que tu m'as dit que t'étais pas comme ça, mais j'ai un doute, tu vois... parce que quand t'es avec lui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure...

Je reste stoïque. Est-ce que je fais comme si je ne savais pas de qui il parle, ou pas ?

Mais il risque de croire que je le prends pour un imbécile...

Je sais ce que je ressens pour John, mais je ne sais pas ce que lui, il ressent pour moi.

Et à cause de qui je le sais pas, hein ?

A cause de lui et d'Aiden !

Si ils ne nous avaient pas interrompus, je serais fixé au moins !

Mais Ronon continue de parler. Sans se préoccuper de savoir si je l'écoute ou pas. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il énumère des faits plus qu'autre chose...

-Et ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de voir la façon dont il te parle. Je t'avoue franchement que j'aime pas trop ça... même quand il était avec son ex copine Nancy, il n'était jamais aussi...

Aussi quoi ? Ça m'intéresse, ça...

-Ecoute, John est un mec hyper gentil. Il ferait pas de mal à une mouche, mais quand il est question de sentiments, il est complètement à la ramasse. Il s'est déjà fait embobiner par une fille qui n'en voulait qu'à son fric...

Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

-... et toi... et bien... on peut pas dire que tu roules sur l'or...

QUOI ?

Je suis estomaqué ! Il m'annonce comme ça, froidement, que d'après lui, si je suis intéressé par John, c'est parce qu'il a du pognon ?

Je suis écœuré.

Et je le regarde comme si il n'était qu'un cafard qu'il faudrait que j'écrase. Mon regard est dur, mais j'ai envie de pleurer de rage.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que j'ai fait exprès de tomber amoureux de lui ?

-Ah ! Je le savais ! S'exclame t-il en jubilant.

Et il se fout de moi en plus !

Ça réaction me dégoûte, et je le plante au beau milieu du couloir, courant presque jusqu'à ma chambre.

oOoOo

Je manque de m'étaler deux fois, en rejoignant ma chambre. Les larmes coulent depuis que j'ai quitté le couloir, puis dans l'escalier, où heureusement, je ne croise que quelques personnes. A leurs regards étonnés, j'explique que j'ai quelque chose dans l'œil, et que je me dépêche d'aller chez moi pour voir ce que c'est. Mais en fait, je suis sûr que c'est juste par curiosité plus que par réel intérêt, qu'ils me demandent si je vais bien ou pas. Parce que franchement, y'a pas plus égoïste qu'un môme de 18 ans. J'en sais quelque chose, j'en suis un moi aussi...

Mais à la deuxième tentative de la part des marches de m'envoyer valdinguer par terre, mes pleurs se calment. Et la colère revient.

Je suis furax...

J'ai vraiment la haine envers Ronon. Toutes ses belles paroles comme quoi il n'a rien contre les homos, c'est du vent !

En fait, il a dit ça uniquement pour me mettre en confiance, et une fois qu'il a compris ce qu'il en était, sa véritable nature a pris le dessus !

Je le déteste de s'être foutu de ma gueule comme ça. C'est dégueulasse.

Franchement, je plains John d'avoir un soi-disant "pote" comme lui !

Le pauvre, si seulement il pouvait se douter de la façon dont son copain se comporte dans son dos, je suis pas du tout sûr qu'il aimerait ça !

Mais il faut que je me calme, je suis devant la porte, et je ne sais pas si Evan est là où pas. J'inspire un grand coup et baisse la poignée.

Courage Rodney, tu vas t'en sortir ! Redresse le buste, la tête, et affronte le monde !

... Bon, je vais commencer par Evan, ce sera suffisant pour le moment... en admettant qu'il soit là...

Je rentre...

Je suis soulagé, il n'est pas là. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant aimer visiter un musée...

Mon lit me tend les bras, et je me jette dessus sans retenue. Le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller, j'essaye de prendre sur moi...

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Dire qu'il y a une semaine, j'étais ravi d'avoir été accepté dans cette école.

Dire qu'avant, je me plaignais auprès de Jeannie que ma vie était une ligne toute plate, sans relief, ni déviation...

Et voilà qu'elle est devenue toute sinueuse, pleine d'embûche, et incroyablement compliquée.

Je suis amoureux, mais cette relation est vouée à l'échec, avant même de commencer.

Je suis complètement démoralisé, et j'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas éclater en sanglots.

A partir de maintenant, je ne les fréquenterais plus. Ça me ferait trop mal de voir John et de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés sans avoir peur de la réaction de Ronon.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il a peut-être raison...

Et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je me demanderais pour quelles raisons John s'intéresserait à moi.

Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas grand-chose pour moi, comparé à lui...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Alors je pense que vous avez dû remarquer que ce chapitre est plus long, non ?  
Et bien c'est parce que vous en avez eu 2 au lieu d'1...

Bon, je vous laisse, et je vous dis à mardi !  
Bon week-end !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	15. chapter 15

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ouf ! J'ai enfin fini de mettre en page ce chapitre !

Aujourd'hui, je vais faire court, j'ai des tas de trucs à faire !  
... Que j'ai pas raiment envie de faire, mais bon...

Etre mère de famille, même si les mômes sont grands, ça demande un peu de temps, quand même !

Allez, fini les blablas, et place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Faut que j'y aille...**

J'ai réussi à éviter le trio pendant deux jours. Enfin, le duo, vu que John a obéi au docteur, et qu'il s'est fait porté pâle jeudi et vendredi.

Et pourtant, c'était pas gagné d'avance, vu qu'on est dans la même classe. Mais ça c'est fait sans problème ! Je devrais peut-être remercier Ronon pour ça...

Mais le soir, j'avais du mal à éviter Aiden, étant donné qu'il dort dans la même chambre que moi.

Je voyais bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi je ne voulais plus aller avec lui et Ronon, quand ils avaient décidé de tenir compagnie à John, cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Même Evan était surpris.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de m'expliquer, je leur ai dit que l'éloignement de ma famille me flanquait un peu le bourdon, mais que ça irait mieux dans quelque temps...

Je ne sais pas si ils m'ont cru, mais ils n'ont pas insisté.

Quand à Jeannie, elle a deviné qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi, je l'ai bien vu à son regard. Elle a bien essayé de me faire parler, mais j'ai habilement détourné la conversation sur elle et son petit copain, et elle a abandonné.

J'adore cette fille...

C'est pas pour rien que c'est ma meilleure amie...

Et aujourd'hui, on est samedi. Le jour de l'entraînement de l'équipe de John. Je ne risquais pas de l'oublier, car dans les couloirs, tout le monde parle de ça. C'est quand même leur équipe qui va bientôt rencontrer les Wraiths, et leur "foutre la pâtée" !

Ça, c'est l'expression qui revient à chaque fois.

Et pour le moment, je suis allongé sur mon lit, à essayer de faire comme si tout allait bien, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout en continuant à me demander si j'y vais ou pas...

-Allez ! Là, tu viens, et pas de "non" qui tienne !

... Mais la voix impérieuse d'Aiden ne me donne pas vraiment le choix.

-Même moi j'y vais, alors tu vas pas me laisser seul avec ses fous, non ?

Evan est entrain de se préparer, mais attend ma réponse avec un brin d'angoisse. La tête qu'il fait au moment ou je le regarde est hilarante.

On dirait presque qu'il me supplie !

Alors oui, je craque, et je lui réponds que je ne vais certainement pas laisser un futur peintre de talent aux prises avec les détraqués mentaux que sont les sportifs du samedi !

J'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Aiden saute sur mon lit, se met à califourchon sur moi, et se met à me chatouiller !

-Ça t'apprendra à me traiter de sportif du dimanche !

J'ai jamais pu supporter les chatouilles.

J'éclate de rire et essaye de me dégager de l'emprise, en balbutiant entre deux hoquets, que je ne l'ai pas traité de sportif du dimanche, mais du samedi !

-C'est du pareil au même ! Punition obligatoire !

Et il continue. Et je n'arrive pas à me sortir de là...

Et alors que je crois que je vais mourir de rire pour cause de crise de chatouillite aigüe, la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

Sauvé !

-Hey ! C'est comme ça que tu te prépares, toi ?

Euh... Pas tant que ça...

C'est Ronon qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre. Et John est derrière lui.

Il va quand même s'entraîner, alors ?

-John ! Tu viens aussi ? Lui demande Aiden en se tournant vers eux.

Super, il pose les questions à ma place !

-Ouais, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je veux pas donner à Caldwell l'occasion de me remplacer alors...

-Tu devrais peut-être venir, au lieu de t'amuser ! S'exclame Ronon en toisant Aiden.

Sa phrase a résonné dans la chambre, et du coup, plus personne ne dit mot. Moi je sais pourquoi il a dit ça, d'ailleurs, la façon dont il me regarde alors qu'Aiden est toujours sur moi, en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de ça.

Il a une moue plutôt écœurée.

-Ouais, t'as raison, mais Rodney n'arrive pas à se décider, alors je l'aide un peu...

Mais c'est absolument pas pour ça qu'il me chatouille !

-Et en plus, il nous a traités de sportif du dimanche !

Euh...

... Finalement, je préfère la première version...

-Tu viens alors ? Me demande John.

Il y a tellement d'espoir dans sa voix, que je me sens obligé d'y aller, alors je réponds que oui, je vais les regarder jouer.

Tout en évitant soigneusement le regard que me jette Ronon...

oOoOo

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les gradins, et ça me surprend.

-Ce n'est qu'un entraînement tu sais ! Le jour du match, tu verras la foule !

Et je pense aussi que le froid glacial incite plutôt les gens à rester chez eux. Même si il fait presque plus chaud dedans que dehors !

Et non, j'aime toujours pas le froid !

-Ça va Rodney ?

J'essaye d'éviter de me casser les dents en les empêchant de claquer, et regarde Evan.

-On dirait que tu es gelé !

Belle déduction ! Oui, en effet, je suis gelé !

Et faire du sur-place ne va pas m'aider à me réchauffer...

Lui, par contre, à l'air tout à fait à l'aise ! Faut dire qu'il a prévu le coup ! Il porte le même genre de parka que m'avait prêté Aiden, lorsqu'on est sortit au lac.

Le genre de truc avec fourrure intégrée, fausse, bien évidement, et tellement gonflée, qu'il ressemble à un bibendum. Vous savez, le truc immense et blanc, dans le film Ghostbusters !

Bon, ça commence dans combien de temps ?

-Faut leur laisser le temps de s'habiller, quand même !

D'accord, mais on aurait pu rester au chaud en attendant !

-Rodney ? Comment tu vas mon chou ? S'exclame Jeannie.

J'ai tous les poils qui se hérissent.

... Et c'est pas dû au froid. Je déteste quand elle m'appelle mon chou !

Elle devrait le savoir, depuis le temps !

-Evan ! Et bien, on te voit pas souvent, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Et ma copine s'installe d'autorité entre nous !

-J'ai froid, vous allez me tenir chaud comme ça !

Finalement, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée...

Elle me tiendra chaud aussi.

-Elle est pas là Teyla ? Demande Evan.

-Si, je suis là ! S'exclame la concernée.

Et là, je vois avec étonnement qu'Evan se met à rougir. Même si il a essayé de cacher ça en soufflant sur ses doigts comme si il voulait les réchauffer, ça n'est pas passé inaperçu. En tout cas, pas pour moi.

-Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? Lui demande Teyla.

Et là, l'impensable se produit !

-T'as vu ? Me chuchote Jeannie à l'oreille, Teyla est rouge comme une tomate ! Remarque, Evan n'est pas mieux !

Je sais ! C'est exactement ce que je venais de me dire !

Et je suis content pour eux ! Teyla n'est apparemment pas inabordable, et même si je ne la connais pas plus que ça, elle me parait tout à fait bien pour Evan, qui est un garçon assez solitaire.

Finalement, je me demande ce que ça va donner, ces deux là ! Ils ont un caractère tout à fait opposé !

Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Et tout à coup, les quelques personnes présentes se lèvent, et tapent contre la paroi de plexi en criant.

Pourquoi ils font ça ?

-C'est leur manière d'encourager les joueurs ! M'explique Jeannie.

Depuis quand elle s'y connaît en hockey ?

-Tu sais, ça nous arrive de parler, quand on est ensemble, Aiden et moi. On ne fait pas que...

Pitiiiiééé ! Je veux pas en entendre plus !

Les excités du tapage se calment, et l'entraînement commence.

Les joueurs ont beau être tous habillés pareils, je reconnais John facilement. Et Ronon aussi...

Mais lui, c'est à cause de sa grande taille.

J'essaye de faire comme les autres, et je les regarde glisser, sans grand intérêt...

Mais quand John se fait propulser contre la paroi par un autre joueur, tout le monde, y compris moi, se lève et insulte copieusement l'abruti qui a envoyé bouler le capitaine. Et je suis peut-être le plus acharné du lot !

-Rodney, tu devrais lui dire, tu sais...

Je regarde Jeannie. Lui dire quoi, et à qui ?

-Tu devrais dire à John que tu l'aimes, parce que je crois que lui aussi, il t'aime...

Et comment elle sait ça, elle ?

-C'est Aiden...

QUOI ?

- Calme-toi ! Je lui ai rien dit ! Mais il a remarqué un changement chez John, et m'en a parlé.

Oh mon dieu...

Alors lui aussi il...

oOoOo

Je n'ose y croire ! Et je maudis encore plus Ronon. Sans lui et son attitude débile, j'aurais pu vivre sur un petit nuage au lieu de me morfondre comme un malheureux depuis deux jours. Mais je ne dois pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. J'ai peut-être tiré une conclusion un peu trop rapide. Après tout, Aiden a remarqué quelque chose chez John, mais ce n'est peut-être pas ça !

Peut-être qu'il est simplement gêné, et ne sais pas comment me dire qu'il ne veut pas qu'on recommence...

Peut-être qu'il voulait me dire qu'il a bien réfléchi et qu'en fait, il a fait ça juste pour voir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un mec...

Peut-être que c'était juste un pari, et que dès qu'ils sont seuls tous les trois, ils se foutent de moi ?

Quelle bande de salops, quand même !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Rodney ? Ça va pas ?

Non, ça va pas ! J'ai froid, et je veux retourner dans ma chambre !

-Mais où tu vas ? Ça vient juste de commencer ! S'exclame Jeannie en me voyant me lever.

J'm'en fous !

Et je les plante là. Après tout, Jeannie a Aiden, même si il est sur la glace, et Evan a Teyla !

... Même si c'est pas encore fait, ça ne saurait tarder, d'après moi...

Alors c'est sans aucun remord que je les quitte...

oOoOo

On est samedi, il est à peine dix heure du mat', et déjà, je me demande ce que j'ai vais faire de mon week-end. Et je sens que je vais encore me prendre la tête et me poser plein de questions...

J'ai embrassé John, et j'ai aimé ça. Nous avons eu un passage plutôt chaud entre nous, et ça, j'ai pas aimé, j'ai carrément adoré.

Et oui, j'ai embrassé, léché, sucé, et fais jouir un garçon, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer. Euh...

... Je suis pas homo, mais ça s'en approche fortement, non ?

Ensuite, il m'a demandé de l'embrasser. Troisième édition !

Et là, quelle a été ma réaction ? J'ai eu envie de lui ! Encore...

Euh...

... Bon, d'accord, finalement si, je dois être homo...

Mais j'm'en fous ! Je suis amoureux d'un mec, et ceux qui ne sont pas content, je les emmerde !

Et Ronon en premier !

Maintenant, les choses sont claires dans ma tête, y'a plus qu'à voir avec le concerné. Et je me charge de mettre les choses au point avec lui dès que possible.

C'est avec un grand sourire que je retourne dans ma chambre. C'est vrai ça ! C'est pas parce que je suis amoureux qu'il faut que je me les pèle !

oOoOo

Avant de quitter la patinoire, j'aurais dû demander à Jeannie combien de temps durait l'entraînement. Parce que maintenant que je sais ce que je suis, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de savoir si lui aussi !

... J'ai faim !

Un coup d'œil sur mon réveil...

Putain il est une heure !

Ça fait trois heures que je réfléchis ? Et les autres sont toujours pas là ?

Bon, tant pis, j'vais manger tout seul !

Mais au moment de sortir, j'entends mon portable qui sonne. J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ?

Bon, sait-on jamais, c'est peut-être les parents qui s'inquiètent de savoir si tout va bien. Ça ne fait jamais qu'une semaine que je les ai quittés, mais on est plutôt soudé dans la famille...

Alors je prends mon téléphone, et vois "Jean" qui s'affiche.

Non, c'est pas mes vieux, c'est Jeannie.

_« Ça y est l'entraînement est fini, et on a décidé de sortir en ville, tu viens avec nous ? »_

Je lui ai pourtant dit que j'avais froid ! En plus, j'ai faim, et j'allais manger !

_« Ça tombe bien, nous aussi ! Allez ! Fais pas la tête et viens ! »_

Je vais pour répondre que non, mais j'entends des bruits bizarres...

_« Prend ma doudoune dans mon placard et vient ! On t'attend à l'entrée ! Et magne toi, sinon je viens te chercher par la peau du cul ! »_

Ah... C'était ça les bruits bizarres...

Le portable a changé de main, et c'est la charmante voix de mon coloc Aiden que j'entends, maintenant.

_« J'te donne dix minutes pour nous rejoindre, après, j'me pointe ! »_

Encore des crachouillis...

_« J'te jure que j'y suis pour rien, il a décidé ça tout seul ! »_ S'exclame Jeannie.

_« Ouais, j'ai besoin de personne ! »_ Renchérit Aiden.

_** Mais laisse moi parler, toi !**_

_** Mais j'ai le droit moi aussi !**_

_** Peut-être, mais c'est mon copain !**_

_** Peut-être, mais t'es ma copine !**_

_**J't'adore toi !**_

_**Moi aussi ma puce...**_

Et ils continuent leur petite conversation comme si j'étais pas là !

Euh... Si j'vous dérange, dites le moi !

_« ON T'ATTEND ! »_

Wouaouh ! J'm'attendais pas à ça ! Et un tympan de crevé, un !

Je regarde mon portable. Et je raccroche en souriant. Jeannie est vraiment très proche d'Aiden, et ils sont visiblement très complices...

Assez pour se prendre gentiment la tête au téléphone, et me faire savoir que je suis attendue dans leur bande. Mais je sais pas...

Je soupire en m'approchant de la fenêtre. Et je soupire encore plus quand je vois le temps dehors.

Le soleil a déclaré forfait, et le ciel est complètement gris. J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir...

Avec le froid qu'il fait, les routes vont être glissantes...

J'aime pas ça du tout !

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, je me décide.

Je vais aller avec eux. Et on verra bien !

La doudoune d'Aiden a vite fait d'atterrir sur mon dos, et je file les rejoindre !

Mais à peine arrivé en bas des escaliers...

-Ah te voilà ! T'as de la chance, j'allais monter !

Quand Aiden dit quelque chose, Aiden le fait !

Il était vraiment prêt à grimper les étages pour venir me chercher !

La peau de mes fesses me dit mentalement merci...

Et ma bonne humeur revient !

J'aime bien ce type, et si pour passer une bonne journée, je dois éviter Ronon, et bien j'essaierais !

Le reste de la bande est devant la porte du hall, et dès que j'avance, Jeannie me prend le bras. Je fais un signe de tête aux autres. Même à Ronon.

Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Si il est assez con pour m'ignorer, c'est pas pour cette raison que je dois en faire autant !

On sort, et on se dirige vite vers l'arrêt de bus.

Alors ? Cet entraînement, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Ouais, pas trop mal... Caldwell a été ni pire ni mieux que d'habitude... Répond Aiden.

-Et pourquoi t'as quitté la patinoire ? Me demande John.

-Il avait froid ! C'est une petite chose fragile, mon Rodney ! S'exclame Jeannie en m'enlaçant.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Sauf moi, bien sûr. Je sens que je vais regretter d'être là...

-Allons ! T'en fait pas ! J't'aime bien mon pote ! S'esclaffe Aiden.

Ah ouais ? Alors occupe-toi de ta petite copine ! Elle me fichera la paix, comme ça !

Le bus arrive, et on grimpe dedans. Il y a du monde, les sièges sont presque tous pris ! Il n'y a que la banquette du fond qui est libre. Mais ça ne fait que six places assises, et on est sept.

-Allez-y, je reste debout ! Annonce Evan.

-Merci mec ! J'avoue que je suis un peu naze ! Soupire Aiden.

-Ouais, moi aussi... Mais moi, c'est les restes de mon rhume...

-Bah voyons ! Comme si l'entraînement t'avait pas fatigué non plus ! S'esclaffe Ronon.

-Tu viens ? Demande Jeannie à Teyla.

-Non, je vais rester avec Evan... Répond celle-ci doucement.

-D'accord... de toute façon, on se retrouve à l'arrêt !

Je ne veux pas m'asseoir près de la fenêtre, je n'aime pas voir la route défiler. Jeannie le sait, et prend la place. Aiden s'assoit à côté d'elle, et moi, ensuite. J'appréhende d'avoir Ronon à mes côtés, mais John le pousse, et finalement, c'est lui qui est à côté de moi.

Mais je suis surpris. Ronon se contente de me regarder bizarrement, et sans animosité dans le regard. Aurait-il changé d'avis ?

Qui vivra verra...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon, et bien j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et attendant de lire vos éventuelles reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et vous dit à vendredi !

Bisous à tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	16. chapter 16

Alors comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis de retour !

Ma box était dans ma boite aux lettres quand je suis rentrée du boulot !

Youpi !

Alors je tiens à commencer par remercier les 3% de lecteurs qui ont "osé" se faire connaitre par l'intermédiaire des reviews !

**Ma belle**, toujours à l'affut et qui m'écrit systématiquement (biz ma belle !), **MDRM **qui ne review pas en ce moment parce qu'elle est débordée par les études (tu es tout excusée, ma tite Didi ), ma puce** Legma**, qui est naze à cause de son boulot, et qui review quand elle peut (j't'adore toi !), **Belmène** ( que je déteste parce que chez elle, c'est l'été alors que nous, on se pêle ! Na !), **Melissande** (qui m'a inspiré mes couples improbables qui a fait un tabac ! merci toi !), **Sara the best**, qui m'envoie toujours une tonne de review à chaque fois (3 en moyenne, elle doit avoir un prix de gros ! Lol !)

Et là, place aux RAR's !

Merci **Sara** ! C'est gentil, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai bien sûr des trucs à faire, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de poster ! Même si je me rends compte qu'il y a de moins en moins de personnes qui se font connaitre. Pourtant, il y a toujours autant de monde qui lit ! C'est assez bizarre... mais bon. Merci pour ta review, en tout cas ! Ça fait plaisir de te lire !

(réponse écrite juste avant que mon modem me lâche, mais je n'ai pas voulu la changer...)

Allez, j'arrête et place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Détente...**

Ils discutent tous entre eux, et je me sens un peu mis de côté. Bon, c'est vrai que je l'ai peut-être cherché, vu que je ne suis pas resté ce matin. Le trajet ne dure pas très longtemps, et on descend du bus, pour se diriger rapidement vers... J'vous l'donne en mille ! Le Cheyenne !

Bah voyons ! Là, je regrette vraiment d'être venu ! Et je regarde Jeannie d'un air dur. Elle sait pour moi. Elle sait que je peux pas me permettre de venir là, alors pourquoi elle a insisté autant ? Elle veut vraiment que je me sente mal à l'aise ou quoi ?

-Allons-y, on nous attend ! S'exclame John.

Je ne relève pas la réflexion de John. J'en ai marre. Je ne veux pas y aller, et je prends Jeannie à part pour lui dire.

-Mais t'inquiètes pas ! Je t'avance l'argent, et tu me rembourseras plus tard !

Je suis peut-être une tête de mule, mais je refuse encore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande John.

Comment lui dire ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Demande Aiden à Jeannie.

-C'est Rodney... en fait... il ne veut pas...

Je flingue ma copine du regard. Le genre de regard qui dit : Si jamais tu oses sortir ça, je te parle plus jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

Et elle a l'air de l'avoir compris.

-Euh... en fait, il avait pas fini de faire ses recherches et... Commence Jeannie.

Bien trouvé comme excuse ! Après tout, je suis considéré comme l'intello de service, non ?

-Il aura le temps de les faire plus tard ! Pour l'instant, on fait comme d'hab' ! Dit Aiden.

... Merde ! L'excuse ne marche pas !

-Ouais ! Après tout, les fans se doivent de suivre leurs idoles, non ? Alors comme on va au Cheyenne après chaque entraînement, je vois pas pourquoi tu nous suivrais pas !

Là, c'est John qui parle. Et si je suis pas parano, il y a comme un petit quelque chose de désespéré dans le ton de sa voix...

Bon, d'accord ! Mais on n'est pas les seuls à les regarder jouer, pourtant !

-Oui, mais les autres font pas partie de notre groupe d'amis intimes... et je peux pas inviter tout le monde non plus ! Rétorque t-il.

Parce qu'en plus, c'est lui qui invite à chaque fois ?

Là, personne ne répond. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir jeté un froid, avec ma question. Mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Ronon me dit que si je suis attiré par John, c'est parce qu'il a du fric, mais là, il se laisse inviter à chaque fois, et sans rien dire, à ce que je vois !

Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis intéressé ? Y'a un truc qui va pas là !

-Bon, je sais pas pour vous, mais rester planté comme un piquet sur le trottoir, ça me branche pas trop... j'ai pas envie d'être bloqué au plumard si je chope encore la crève, alors je rentre ! Et un bon conseil, si vous voulez pas vous transformer en glaçon, vous devriez me suivre !

Deux secondes à peine, et tout le monde rentre. Le froid nous a finalement tous décidé !

oOoOo

Le repas est divinement bon. Simple, mais c'est un vrai régal. C'est peut-être dû au fait que j'ai vraiment faim... Mais je ne suis apparemment pas le seul, car quand les plats nous sont apportés, y'a plus un bruit. Sauf celui des couteaux et des fourchettes, et des "mumm" de plaisir, à pratiquement chaque bouchée.

C'est agréable d'avoir le fils du patron comme copain. On a eu le droit à une table ronde, assez grande pour qu'on ne soit pas les uns sur les autres, et en plus, dans un coin calme de la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel. Comme ça, on ne dérange pas les clients, et on n'est pas dérangé par eux.

-Qui prend un dessert ? Demande John à la cantonade.

On se regarde tous, puis on se laisse lamentablement retomber sur le dossier de nos chaises. On est repu. Et perso, je ne peux plus rien avaler.

-Bon, et bien je vois que plus personne n'a faim. On va au salon ?

Tout le monde secoue la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Le serveur arrive quand John lève un peu la main, et présente un bloc note.

Il se contente de le signer, et le serveur s'éloigne à nouveau. Puis tout le monde se lève, et on le suit.

Le petit salon est à côté du bar. Il est équipé de canapés plutôt confortables... Ça donnerait presque envie de faire une sieste, ça...

Aiden a posé son bras autour de Jeannie, et celle-ci se blottit contre lui. Le regard qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre est attendrissant, et je souris en les regardant. Le futur autre couple est plus discret, ils n'en sont qu'au début...

Mais plus pour longtemps, quand je remarque qu'Evan a pris la main de Teyla, et qu'elle lui sourit en levant la tête vers lui. Il penche alors la tête, et... Miracle ! Le premier bisou !

Oh il ne dure pas longtemps, étant donné qu'on s'est tous mis à applaudir en les voyants. Eux, par contre, se séparent très vite, et s'écarte un peu l'un de l'autre. Ils sont tout rouge !

Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas très discret !

-Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! S'esclaffe Aiden.

-Ça suffit ! Tu les embarrasses ! Rétorque Jeannie en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras.

-Je t'aime ma puce... Murmure Aiden à ma copine, qui se met à ronronner contre lui.

Ils sont trop chou, tous les deux... Et je remarque que John à l'air triste.

Le silence retombe, et on digère tranquillement notre repas, quand soudain, une sonnerie de portable retentie. Tout le monde se regarde, en espérant que ce n'est pas le sien, parce que visiblement, personne n'a envie de bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt !

-Ronon, je crois que c'est le tien ! Articule difficilement Aiden en se retenant de bailler.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais... le mien est sur vibreur... pas envie qu'on me fasse chier après un entraînement...

Après avoir sorti son téléphone de sa poche, Ronon décroche. Ouais, c'est basique et normal.

-Allo... ah c'est toi ?

Là, il se redresse sensiblement, et un sourire apparaît... Et croyez-moi, un Ronon qui sourit, ça fait presque peur !

-... euh... non, là je suis au Cheyenne, tu peux pas venir ?... ah... mais jusqu'à quand ?... demain ?... t'es sûre ? ... bon, j'vais voir... t'attends deux secondes ?

Il met sa main sur son téléphone, et nous regarde.

-C'est Jennifer... elle aimerait bien qu'on se voit, mais elle ne sait pas comment venir au Cheyenne...

-Bah t'as qu'à lui expliquer ! S'exclame John.

-Je sais, mais en fait... elle est un peu... euh... intimidée, alors...

Elle est intimidée par nous mais pas par lui ? Elle est pas nette, cette nana !

-Et t'as envie de la voir ? Demande Aiden.

Ronon sourit sans répondre.

-Et bien va la rejoindre ! Et t'en fait pas pour nous, on s'en sortira très bien sans toi !

J'aurai pas mieux dit ! Merci Aiden !

Mais Ronon hésite. Et je sais pour quelle raison. Il ne veut pas me laisser avec John. Même si on ne sera pas seul. Et moi, j'essaye de ne pas le remarquer.

-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser... Fini t-il par dire.

-T'en fais pas et va vite jouer au docteur ! S'esclaffe Aiden.

Tout le monde se marre, y compris moi. Et finalement Ronon aussi. Il se lève, et me regarde. Je pourrais presque croire qu'il cherche à me faire comprendre quelque chose...

Je ne sais pas si j'interprète bien ou pas, mais j'aimerai bien retrouver la sympathie que j'éprouvais pour lui quand j'ai fait ça connaissance.

Je veux croire qu'il essaye de protéger son copain. Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ça.

-Je t'accompagne... Dit John en se levant.

-Pas la peine, je connais le chemin !

-T'inquiète ! J'avais pas l'intention de rentrer avec toi ! Je vais jusqu'à la porte et c'est tout !

Ils s'éloignent tous les deux, et en attendant qu'il revienne, on reste calme, à moitié dans les vapes...

oOoOo

-Ça y est, je suis là... Dit John en revenant, la mine un peu renfrognée.

-Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire, maintenant ? Demande Jeannie.

-Y'a un billard ici, ça tente quelqu'un ? Annonce Aiden.

Ouais tient ! Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous fera passer le temps agréablement ! Et le billard, c'est un jeu qui demande juste de bien calculer l'angle et la vitesse avec lesquels on touche la boule !

Math et physique... Je devrais m'en sortir !

oOoOo

La salle de billard est magnifique. Le revêtement des murs est une moquette murale rouge foncé, alors que le billard, chose assez étonnante, est tout blanc !

D'ailleurs, les queues aussi, sont blanches. La seule couleur que l'on a l'habitude de voir et qui elle, n'a pas changé, c'est celle du tapis. Il est vert, comme toutes les tables de billard qui se respectent.

Jeannie et moi, on est bouche bée. Il est tout bonnement superbe !

-Bah quoi, vous avez jamais vu un billard ou quoi ? Nous demande John.

-C'est pas ça, mais blanc, c'est pas courant, comme couleur ! D'habitude, ce n'est pas noir ? Demande Jeannie.

La réponse m'indiffère un peu, même si ça m'a aussi étonné. Après tout, blanc ou noir, pour jouer, ça ne change pas grand chose !

-Tient ! C'est bien la première fois que j'entends que quelque chose doit être noir de nature, et pas blanc ! S'esclaffe Aiden.

Et là, je vois ma copine devenir presque aussi rouge que le mur.

-Oh je suis désolée ! J'avais pas du tout pensé que...

-T'inquiètes ma puce ! Je te faisais marcher !

John s'approche du porte-queues, et en choisit une qu'il me tend.

-Tu sais jouer ?

Non, mais j'ai envie d'essayer, je peux ?

-Bien sûr ! La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas abîmer le tapis !

-Je te conseille aussi d'éviter, parce que ça m'a coûté trois mois d'argent de poche quand je l'ai déchiré ! Dit alors Aiden sérieusement.

Wouah ! Ça c'est sûr, ça va pas m'impressionner du tout pour jouer, ce genre d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête !

Du coup, je sais pas si j'ai envie d'essayer...

Evan est affalé sur un profond canapé, Teyla est assise sur l'accoudoir, et ils se marrent. Tout comme les deux autres garçons.

-J'te fais marcher ! Je vais pas te faire payer le tapis ! D'ailleurs, je sais pas du tout combien ça coûte ! Mais si jamais ça arrivait, de toute façon, l'hôtel doit être assuré pour ça ! Tu peux jouer ! S'esclaffe John.

Bon ! Ils se sont encore gentiment moqués de moi ? Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe...

Je me mets en position, la main gauche posée sur le tapis, avec les doigts qui guident la tige lisse du bois. La droite, quant à elle, tient le bout, et je vise la boule blanche.

Force, angle, et tir. Les boules partent, et je me relève pour voir.

Pas mal de boules tombent dans les trous de la table, et à voir les têtes ahuries de John et d'Aiden, je me demande si ils sont étonnés parce que j'ai bien joué, ou alors si j'ai joué comme un pied...

Parce que taper dans la boule blanche est la seule chose que je suis sûr qu'il fallait faire. Pour le reste, je n'y connais rien du tout !

-Et tu dis que t'as jamais touché un billard ? S'étonne Aiden.

Non, j'en ai déjà vu, mais jamais approché d'aussi près !

-Et bien crois moi, tu sais y faire avec une queue, mon pote ! Et c'est pas John qui va dire le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement que la pièce est dans la pénombre, parce que là, je vous garantis que même si sa phrase est tout à fait ce qu'il y a de plus normale, l'emploi de certain mot me fait rougir !

... Et je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle...

... Et je suis sûr que John aussi. Et comme il était entrain de boire, du coup, il s'est à moitié étranglé...

Plus gêné que lui ou moi, là, vous trouverez pas !

Mais Aiden se rend compte de rien, et continue de parler.

-Bon, et bien continue de jouer, mais je te préviens, jamais je jouerais contre toi !

Il m'a expliqué brièvement les règles, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il fallait que je fasse maintenant. Et on passe l'après midi à jouer et surtout, à rigoler, quand les filles ont voulu essayer. Même Evan s'est mieux débrouillée qu'elles !

Bien sûr, il a fallu que leurs petits copains respectifs se fassent pardonner leurs éclats de rire, mais en tout cas, on a passé une super journée !

Et oui ! Depuis le magnifique patin qu'ils se sont roulés alors qu'ils croyaient que personne ne les regardaient, je pense qu'on peut considérer qu'Evan et Teyla sortent ensemble, maintenant...

oOoOo

On a fait plusieurs parties, changeant tour à tour de partenaires, et alors que je suis assis, ayant fini de jouer, je fais remarquer aux autres qu'il serait peut-être temps de rentrer maintenant, vu l'heure.

-Rabat joie ! Me lance Jeannie.

-Oui, mais il a raison ! Il est tard, et si on veut pas se faire avoir, on devrait y aller !

Tout le monde râle un peu, mais on suit John. On traverse le salon, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression, en marchant vers la sortie. Il fait plutôt sombre, et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué...

On s'approche tous de la grande baie vitrée qui donne sur un jardin, et là, l'horreur !

-Il neige ! Mais c'est génial ! Regardez ! C'est déjà tout blanc partout !

Jeannie est excitée comme une puce ! Et moi, je suis complètement abattu...

J'aime pas le froid, et tout ce qui se rapporte au froid.

Et là, il y a au moins dix centimètres de neige ! Les flocons sont énormes, et tombent tellement fort, que c'est à cause de ça, qu'il fait si sombre !

-Génial ! S'exclame Evan d'un ton ironique, j'espère que les bus peuvent quand même rouler ! Je me vois pas faire six bornes à pieds par ce temps là !

Euh... faire six bornes à pieds ? J'ai peur de demander pourquoi on devrait les faire à pieds...

-Si on veut rentrer à l'université, faudra bien qu'on prenne le bus... là, tu vois où est le problème ? Me répond-il d'un air narquois.

Ouais, c'est sûr que je suis meilleur au billard qu'en réflexion. Surtout quand je stresse un max à cause du temps qu'il fait dehors ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir m'inscrire dans un établissement situé autant au nord du pays ? Hein ? Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ?

-Bon, et bien en attendant l'heure du prochain bus, si on restait là, bien au chaud. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demande Aiden.

Que du bien ! Chaud égal bien-être pour moi !

-J'espère seulement qu'il va passer, sinon, on n'est pas dans la mouise ! S'exclame Teyla.

-Bonjour ! Dit une voix derrière nous, John, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

On a tous plus ou moins sursauté en entendant cette voix grave, et c'est dans un bel ensemble qu'on se retourne.

-Oncle Jack ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te signal, mon cher neveu, que je travaille ici, alors c'est un peu normal que je sois là, non ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en personne ! D'habitude, t'es toujours planqué dans ton bureau !

Et en disant ça, John lève la tête vers un grand miroir, bizarrement situé à presque dix mètres du sol...

Un miroir sans tain ? Comme dans les films d'espionnage ?

-C'est justement parce que j'étais "planqué" derrière mon bureau comme tu dis, que je suis descendu te dire bonjour. Tu me présentes ?

-Oh bien sûr ! Tu connais déjà Teyla et Aiden ? Et bien la fille pendue à son bras, c'est Jeannie, sa copine, qui est aussi la meilleure amie de Rodney qui est là. Jeannie et Teyla suivent les mêmes cours, Aiden, Rodney et moi, on est dans la même classe. Evan, lui, c'est notre artiste, il suit d'autres cours...

Les présentations sont finies, et après nous avoir serré la main, l'homme reste devant nous, et croise ses mains dans son dos, en donnant l'impression d'attendre quelque chose...

... Ouais, mais quoi ?

-Bon, puisque John ne le fait pas, je vais me présenter moi-même ! Je suis Jack O'Neill, le directeur de cet hôtel, et accessoirement, l'oncle de ce jeune homme. Est-ce que vous aviez prévu de rentrer au campus ?

... Le directeur ? Son oncle est le directeur ?

Je regarde John de travers... Il en a d'autres, des comme ça à nous apprendre, ou pas ?

-Bah... c'est ce qu'on voulait faire, mais je crois que c'est raté...

Et il répond ça tranquillement, en se fichant totalement de mes questions existentielles !  
-Monsieur O'Neill, je peux vous parler ?

On regarde tous la propriétaire de cette voix, féminine ce coup ci. Et là, le choc !

-Sam ! S'exclame celui-ci, ça va ?

Merde ! La proviseur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, celle là ?

-Très bien, et toi ? Répond-elle en enlaçant l'oncle de John.

Et là, je vois John qui essaye de battre le record d'apnée.

Si jamais il se trouve mal, je peux lui faire du bouche à bouche ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà !

Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, mais c'était vraiment indépendant de ma volonté !

Alors j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end !

Gros bisous à tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	17. chapter 17

Bon, me voilà !

Alors comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mardi, et malheureusement pour vous, il en sera ainsi pendant un bout de temps...  
Les fêtes de fin d'années approchent, et avec elles tout un tas de trucs à faire, alors les soirs de la semaine, je n'ai plus trop le temps.  
Le week-end non plus, d'ailleurs, mais j'ai décidé de prendre une heure ou deux pour poster.

Merci aux irréductibles lecteurs, qui reviews à chaque fois !  
Ça me fait trop plaisir !

Bon, allez, place à la lecture.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**La météo s'en mêle !**

On est tous sur le cul ! Et John plus encore...

-Tu la connais ? Demande t-il à son oncle.

Pas très futé le mec ! Mais j'essaye de me mettre à sa place. C'est vrai ça ! Voir la proviseur du lycée se radiner dans le même endroit que soi, c'est déjà pas banal, et en plus, se rendre compte qu'elle fréquente quelqu'un de sa famille, ça l'est encore plus !

-Je vous présente mademoiselle Samantha Carter, une amie...

Une amie ? Mon œil, oui ! A la façon dont il a passé son bras autour de sa taille, c'est plus qu'une amie !

Y'a quelqu'un qui se dévoue pour lui dire qu'on n'est pas dupe un seul instant ?

-Oui, on sait qui c'est... Commence John.

-On s'est déjà vu quelque part ? Demande alors la jolie blonde.

En tout cas, elle nous a pas captés, elle ! Faut dire que ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on a commencé les cours, et elle n'a certainement pas pu nous remarquer, vu le nombre d'élèves !

-Et bien... à vrai dire... vous êtes la proviseur de notre lycée... Annonce John d'une petite voix.

Et là, elle commence à vouloir faire concurrence avec la couleur de la moquette de la salle de billard ! Et l'air de rien, elle s'écarte légèrement de l'oncle de John, qui lui, arbore un grand sourire !

-Vous comptiez rentrer au campus ou pas ? Insiste celui-ci.

-Oui, quand le bus sera là...

-Alors désolé de vous apprendre ça, mais en fait, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis descendu vous parler. J'ai entendu le bulletin météo, et le maire a suspendu le trafic routier. Cette chute de neige a pris tout le monde au dépourvu, et rien n'est dégagé...

Mais comment on va faire pour rentrer ? J'ai pas envie de marcher dans le froid, moi !

-Je confirme ! Je suis venue en voiture, et je peux vous garantir que les routes sont vraiment enneigées ! D'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas eu d'accident...

Alors pourquoi elle est venue, si c'était déjà comme ça ?

Mais le regard qu'elle jette en biais à l'homme qui est à ses côtés, me donne la réponse. Elle avait simplement envie de le voir...

Et il a l'air d'être ravi !

Remarque, ils sont bien assortit. Le directeur de l'hôtel a une sacrée prestance. Il se tient droit et a une allure d'enfer !

La famille de John produit de beaux mecs, à ce que je vois...

Quant à mademoiselle Carter, elle a beau être grande, elle ne lui arrive qu'à l'épaule. Mais sa blondeur apparemment naturelle va très bien avec les cheveux poivre et sel du tonton de John !

Mais ce qui frappe le plus, c'est le regard amoureux qu'ils se lancent l'un à l'autre.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous ? On est bloqué là, maintenant !

-Il est pas tard, on va peut-être aller au ciné, et voir si en sortant, ils en auront profité pour dégager les routes ? Propose John.

-Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai bien envie de rester là... Dit Jeannie.

-Mais on va pas passer la nuit sur les canapés ! Même si ils ont l'air confortable ! S'exclame Aiden.

-Si vous voulez, je préviens le directeur que vous restez là pour cette nuit, et demain, on avisera, d'accord ? Dit alors Jack.

Bon, d'accord, on va se taper une nuit sur les canapés...

... Ça m'enchante à un point, vous pouvez pas savoir...

-Je vais l'appeler. C'est aussi mon boulot, non ? Dit alors la proviseur en sortant son portable.

Elle s'éloigne un peu, sous le regard attendri de son "ami", et celui de John, un peu abasourdi.

-Je vais vous chercher des clés, vous m'attendez là ?

Des clés ? Des clés de quoi ?

Je regarde l'oncle de John s'approcher du comptoir. Il discute avec l'homme qui s'y trouve, et revient vers nous quelques minutes plus tard.

-Voilà. Alors désolé, mais je ne vais pas vous donner une chambre chacun, il faudra partager. Vous vous débrouillerez ?

Et il tend trois cartes à John.

-Bon, je vous laisse, je dois m'occuper d'un hôtel ! Dit-il en s'approchant de la blonde.

Et pas que de ça...

On est tous debout, silencieux. Trois cartes, et on est six. Moi, dans ma tête, je sais comment se partager les chambres. Pas difficile !

Aiden et Jeannie, Teyla et Evan, même si pour eux ça commence tout juste, et bien sûr, John et moi...

-Bon, c'est fait ! S'exclame la proviseur en s'approchant à nouveau de nous. M. Woolsey est prévenu, et lui aussi, il préfère que vous restiez ici, plutôt que de vous savoir sur les routes par ce temps là. Votre oncle a prévu quelque chose pour vous ? Demande t-elle à John.

-Oui, on a des chambres...

-Bien ! Alors je vous laisse... j'ai... des trucs à faire... Dit-elle d'une drôle de voix.

Et on devine tous ce que sont ces "trucs" !

Elle a l'air presque gênée en grimpant l'escalier. C'est clair ! Etre mise devant ce genre de situation alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, ça doit pas être facile à gérer !

Mais elle devrait pas s'en faire. Nous aussi, on se serait bien passé de la voir ici...

Bon, et bien voilà le temps du partage ! Je suis assez impatient. Et fébrile, en même temps.

Bah oui quoi ! J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps !

... Bon d'accord, ça ne fait qu'une semaine... Je sais, j'ai toujours eu tendance à en faire un peu trop.

Mais je vous assure qu'à 18 ans, une semaine, c'est hyper long !

Il peut s'en passer des choses en une semaine !

On commence une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle école. Et c'est mon cas !

On se chope des devoirs en plus. Ouais, ça c'est pas drôle, mais j'y suis aussi arrivé... sans le vouloir...

Et j'm'en venterais pas, ça c'est sûr !

On se fait de nouveaux copains. Et c'est encore mon cas.

Et on peut tomber amoureux... d'un de ses copains. Là, j'avoue que j'ai fait fort...

Et je regarde justement celui dont je suis amoureux. Même si on ne fait que dormir bien sagement, j'aimerai vraiment être dans la même chambre que lui. Ne serait-ce que pour parler de ça, justement. Je voudrais bien savoir à quoi m'en tenir...

Et John baisse les yeux sur sa main tendue, alors qu'Aiden se saisit de l'une des cartes.

-J'en prends une avec...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et regarde Jeannie avec insistance. Celle-ci comprend tout de suite, et se met à rougir aussi sec. Nous, on a parfaitement compris ce que cela voulait dire.

Ils veulent passer la nuit ensemble. Après tout, ils sont majeurs tous les deux, et on a de toute façon pas notre mot à dire. Ils sont assez grands pour décider de ce qu'ils veulent faire ou pas...

Bon, et bien il ne reste plus que nous. Teyla et Evan. Et John et moi...

Je ne sais pas si leur toute nouvelle relation va passer aussi vite à la vitesse supérieure, et apparemment, eux non plus...

Et merde ! J'aurais bien profité de l'occasion pour rester avec John cette nuit, moi !

-Evan, on partage une chambre ? S'exclame John tout à coup.

Je blêmis.

Ah d'accord...

Bon, et bien on ne parlera pas, finalement...

-Ecoute John, je sais pas, mais... j'aurais plutôt pensé que... enfin...

Comment dire à quelqu'un, qu'on préfèrerait plutôt partager sa chambre avec sa nouvelle copine, plutôt qu'avec un garçon ? Si quelqu'un trouve le bouquin, qu'il le donne rapidos à Evan, parce que là, le pauvre, il est entrain de se noyer grave !

-Tu préfères aller avec Teyla ?

-Ce sont des chambres à deux lits ? Demande alors celle-ci d'une petite voix.

-J'en sais rien... Répond John en haussant les épaules.

-Pas grave, de toute façon, y'a bien un fauteuil dans la chambre, non ? Dit alors Evan.

Bah voyons ! Est-ce qu'il nous prend pour des andouilles ou quoi ? Comme si il allait rester toute la nuit sur un fauteuil, alors que la fille avec qui il sort dormira dans la même pièce que lui !

Mais bon, eux aussi, sont suffisamment grands pour savoir si oui ou non, ils vont passer le cap aujourd'hui ou pas !

-Bon, et bien c'est réglé ! S'exclame Jeannie en me faisant un clin d'œil discret, mais on n'a pas d'affaires de rechange !

-Y'a un service de blanchissage dans l'hôtel ?

-Je pense que oui... faudrait demander...

Et comme personne ne bouge, John pousse un énorme soupir.

-Bon, et bien j'y vais...

Après tout, il est le fils du patron, ça devrait pas le déranger tant que ça, non ?

En parlant de patron... On a eu le droit de faire la connaissance du tonton, de la copine du tonton, qui est aussi notre proviseur, mais son paternel, il est pas là, j'espère ?

Non, parce que là, ça ferait un peu beaucoup, vous trouvez pas ?

Et surtout parce que moi, j'veux pouvoir draguer son fiston sans risquer de le voir débouler dans la chambre !

oOoOo

On est comme des andouilles, à se demander ce qui va se passer, maintenant que le partage est fait. Mais pas le temps de se prendre la tête, que John revient déjà.

-C'est bon ! Y'a qu'à déposer notre linge dans les sacs qui sont prévu, une personne passera les prendre !

-On les aura pour demain ? S'inquiète Jeannie.

-Je suppose que oui...

Moi aussi j'espère ! Parce que remettre deux jours de suite les mêmes sous-vêtements, merci bien, mais non !

Et là, je vois qu'apparemment personne n'avait pensé à ça !

Jeannie regarde Aiden en rougissant, encore, et Teyla est pareille.

Bah oui, les filles ! Ça voudra dire que vous serez à poil avec vos copains !

... Ouais, et moi aussi.

Merde, là, j'avais pas pensé à ça non plus !

... Quoi que...

-Bon, on va déjà voir nos chambres, et on se retrouve en bas après ? Propose John.

-D'accord ! Répondent tous les autres, et moi avec.

On se pointe devant l'ascenseur, et chacun regarde où il doit s'arrêter.

-Nous, on est au 1er ! S'exclame Aiden.

-2ème pour nous ! Annonce Evan.

-Nous aussi... Dit John.

Les portes s'ouvrent devant nous, et on se rend compte qu'à six, on dépasse le poids limite.

-On prend l'escalier, on est moins haut que vous !

Jeannie prend la main d'Aiden et ensemble, ils se dirigent vers les marches, un peu plus loin.

-A tout à l'heure ! S'exclame Teyla.

Et les portent se referment.

Le silence. C'est fou comme dans ce genre de situation, on a des comportements assez comiques !

On sait parfaitement ce qui va se passer dans certaines chambres, mais les concernés font comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, là, je parle pour Teyla et Aiden, parce qu'ils ne se doutent peut-être pas que dans la nôtre, si tout va bien, ce que j'espère, ça risque d'être pareil...

Le "cling" de l'ascenseur nous apprend que nous sommes arrivés. On sort, et chacun regarde le numéro de chambre qui lui est attribué.

-Bon, on est chambre 210...

-Nous, on a la 244, je pense que c'est au bout du couloir, dit John.

On avance, de plus en plus intimidé, jusqu'à ce que Teyla dise.

-Bon, on y est... à tout à l'heure ?

C'est ça, à tout à l'heure...

Les deux amoureux rentrent dans leur chambre, et on continue jusqu'à la nôtre.

Je stresse un max... J'ai envie d'être seul avec lui, mais en même temps, j'appréhende.

C'est la première fois...

-On y est...

John ouvre la porte, et on entre. La chambre est grande ! Même très grande !

Et le lit aussi... Il est même carrément immense.

Et y'a un canapé aussi. Pourvu qu'il ne se propose pas de dormir dessus, parce que là, je sais pas comment je vais faire pour le persuader qu'on sera bien mieux sur le lit...

J'enlève la doudoune que m'a prêté Aiden, et l'accroche dans le placard de l'entrée. Il fait bon, et je ne pense pas que j'en aurais encore besoin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on descend maintenant, ou on leur laisse un peu de temps ? Demande John après en avoir fait autant avec le sien.

On peut peut-être en profiter pour parler, non ?

Je m'assois sur le lit, qui m'a l'air d'être plus que moelleux, et invite John à venir à mes côtés.

Il triture ses doigts. Je vois bien qu'il est aussi embarrassé que moi, mais faut bien qu'on se sorte de là, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors je commence par poser mes doigts sur les siens, l'empêchant ainsi de les tordre. Je verrais bien comment il va réagir...

Je me mets légèrement de côté, puis je le regarde. Il doit le sentir, parce qu'il en fait autant.

-Rodney... tu te rappelles que je voulais te parler, l'autre soir ?

Si je me rappelle ? J'ai maudit Aiden et Ronon sur trente six générations rien que pour l'avoir interrompu !

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais pris ma décision... après que... enfin, tu sais...

Oui, je sais... et depuis, j'attends de savoir...

-Et bien, maintenant, je sais...

Il n'ose soutenir mon regard. Et le silence reprend ses droits.

Il dure...

Il dure...

Encore...

Mais tu vas la cracher ta valda ? Ça fait une éternité que...

... Oh bon sang...

Il a posé ses mains sur mes joues.

Je peux plus penser... je suis sur un petit nuage... et je veux pas redescendre.

Laissons les autres se démerder, moi, je veux rester là avec lui !

... Et il m'embrasse...

Pas sur la bouche, non...

Mais ses baisers sont bien plus sensuels...

Il pose ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche doucement...

Elles sont douces...

Elles glissent lentement vers mon cou, puis vers mon oreille...

-J'ai aimé... j'ai même adoré... Murmure t-il.

... Oh mon dieu...

L'effet est presque immédiat chez moi. Le corps humain contient environ cinq litres de sang. Et bien moi, y'a plus rien dans le haut, tout est concentré dans mon deuxième cerveau. Celui du bas...

... J'ai une érection qui ferait pâlir d'envie le plus doué des acteurs porno.

Même si je vous rappelle que j'en ai JAMAIS vu !

Il sait se servir de sa bouche, et en profite pour me rendre totalement dingue, avec ses petits baisers tendres, taquins et légers...

Tient ! Il doit y avoir un matou dans notre chambre, parce que j'entends comme un ronronnement...

... Mais c'est moi qui fais ce bruit débile ? Et là, je me traite mentalement d'abruti fini...

Et oui, me voilà transformé en chose liquéfiée, tremblotante, gémissante et complètement accro aux baisers du mec le plus sexy du campus.

J'ai pas spécialement envie de me laisser faire, j'aimerai bien lui rendre la pareille, mais j'ai le cerveau en marmelade. J'arrive plus à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à sa bouche qui ne veut pas se poser sur la mienne.

Je vais l'étrangler, si il me fait encore attendre !

... Il m'a entendu...

Je l'aime...

Sa bouche s'empare enfin de la mienne, et là, je retrouve les sensations que je n'ai pas pu oublier.

Sa langue est malgré tout timide, et hésite. Moi non. J'en crève d'envie depuis deux jours, alors je vais certainement pas attendre qu'il se décide !

Je suis plus fougueux, et prend sauvagement possession de sa bouche. Il a comme un petit sursaut de surprise, mais il se reprend très vite, et bientôt, nous bataillons l'un contre l'autre. Pas pour savoir qui va gagner ! Oh non !

Je sais que tous les deux, on est impatient, et en même temps inquiet.

Mais laissons faire les choses comme elles viennent...

Et là, j'ai envie de le sentir tout contre moi. Alors je le renverse sur le lit, et si il résiste un peu au début, il cède rapidement sous l'assaut de mes mains et de ma bouche.

J'aime l'embrasser. J'aime sentir ses mains sur mon dos, et qui passent ensuite doucement sur mes côtés, me caressant avec douceur...

Je suis complètement allongé sur lui et j'en profite pour laisser mes mains courir sur ses joues, sur ses bras, appréciant la fermeté de ses muscles...

J'ai envie de lui...

... Et je me rends compte que lui aussi...

Je sens son sexe durcit tout contre mon bassin, et je frotte mes hanches contre les siennes, pour lui faire sentir que je suis dans le même état que lui...

... Et j'ai du mal à me contenir, il vient de gémir langoureusement...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire "ouf", que je me sens basculé sur le côté, et c'est moi qui me retrouve maintenant sur le dos, allongé sous John.

Nos bouches se lâchent, et on reprend notre souffle. Je le regarde... Il est magnifique...

Ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées qu'on ne voit presque plus leur couleur verte. Et ses cheveux sont tous décoiffés. Je souris... Je l'aime comme un fou...

... Mais on sursaute.

Putain ! C'est quoi cette sonnerie de portable à la con ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Alors merci à tous ceux qui prendront 1 minute ou 2 de leur temps pour me laisser une review, car c'est mon unique salaire !  
C'est aussi grâce à cela que je sais que je ne me casse pas la tête à écrire pour rien.

Parce que franchement, ça fait un bien fou de savoir que les histoires qui nous prennent du temps, à nous, les "écrivains" en herbe sont appréciées !  
Alors merci à vous, mes lecteurs-revieweurs qui se font connaitre, parce qu'ils savent parfaitement ce que cela représente pour nous, auteurs et auteuses de lire ces messages...

Et même si je vous en veux un peu de rester dans l'ombre, merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans rien dire...  
Rendez-vous compte, rien que pour le chap précédent, 223 lecteurs. Et à peine 10 reviews...  
Cherchez l'erreur...

Bien sûr, ma puce, Alex, anarwen, et peut-être ma belle, vous êtes pardonnées, je connais vos soucis...

Allez, sans rancune...

Bon week-end !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	18. chapter 18

Ce sera le dernier vendredi de l'année 2009 qui verra un chapitre supplémentaire de cette histoire !

Et je ne m'attarde pas trop, je vous laisse lire, parce que j'ai plein de truc à faire !

Donc, place aux RAR's !

Merci **beetle974** ! Merci pour ta review ! Euh... j'espère que tu n'as pas court-circuité ton clavier, à baver dessus !  
Et si tu baves alors qu'ils n'en sont qu'aux bisous, qu'est-ce que ce sera après ! Je ne dirais pas qui c'est au téléphone, tu le sauras bien assez vite !  
Et c'est fou, mais mon Ronon, personne ne l'aime ! C'est vrai que la façon dont je le fait réagir est assez agaçante !  
Et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre...

Merci **Savannah** ! Contente de voir que tu n'as pas pu résister à mon Rodney^^  
Je suis assez fière de moi, j'en ai fait un petit gars sympa et qui est adoré de tous mes lecteurs, alors que d'habitude, je suis plutôt pour mon Sheppy ! (grand sourire béat de moâ...) Et oui, je sais, les portables, c'est comme la télévision dans une chambre, c'est mortel... bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**On y est...**

On se regarde, indécis quant à ce qu'on doit faire. Mais la musique de "Star Wars" continue de se faire entendre...

C'est définitif, je hais les téléphones portables !

-Je crois que c'est le mien...

Ça c'est sûr ! Moi, j'ai choisi une musique basique, pas un truc de science fiction !

Je suis toujours sur le lit, et John est toujours sur moi. Mes mains ont retrouvé leur agilité, et s'empressent de continuer leurs caresses...

Tandis que je maudis cet engin de malheur qui continue de me déranger pendant que je fais un truc super hyper important !

Merde alors !

Je sais pas qui c'est, mais il voit pas qu'on est occupé ?

-Je vais peut-être décrocher...

Ouais, de toute façon, si ce bruit continue, ça va finir par me couper mes moyens, alors...

John se relève, mais avant de se dégager de moi entièrement, il baisse la tête et m'embrasse légèrement.

-Bouge pas, je reviens...

Bah dit comme ça, je vais rester dans la même position et attendre sans problème !

John se dirige d'un pas rapide vers le placard de l'entrée, fouille dans la poche de son blouson, et sort enfin son portable.

-Allo ? Ah c'est toi ?... bah écoute, on est bloqué par la neige... et toi ?... nan, c'est vrai ? Alors ça y est ?... c'est génial mon pote, je suis bien content pour toi !

Moi aussi ! Mais il voit pas qu'il gêne un tout petit peu, là, le pote ? ... Au fait, c'est qui ?

-... nan, pas ce soir, on voulait rentrer, mais y'a pas de bus, alors on reste au Cheyenne pour la nuit... ouais, on couche là... mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Et là, je vois bien que le ton de la discussion change. On dirait que John est agacé...

-... écoute mec, d'abord, ça te regarde pas, et ensuite, on en a déjà discuté. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux, alors tu vas pas recommencer, non ?

Là, John est clairement remonté contre le "mec" au bout du fil...

J'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est, moi, quand même !

-... mon oncle nous a donné des chambres pour la nuit... non, on partage... Jeannie avec Aiden, Evan avec Teyla, et... oui, t'as bien deviné... ça te pose un problème ? C'est bien dommage, mais c'est comme ça !... nan, pas du tout ! De toute façon, on rentre demain... en plus, la proviseur est là aussi !

Ah... Si il parle de la proviseur, c'est que c'est quelqu'un du lycée !

Et là, j'ai un doute...

-Bon écoute, on s'est tous donné rendez-vous et je dois y aller, là... c'est ça, à plus...

Il referme violement son portable, et le jette sur le lit, juste avant de s'y jeter aussi, sur le ventre.

-Putain, il fait chier Ronon...

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais que c'était lui !

Au fait, c'est quoi qu'était génial, au début de la conversation ?

C'est ma manière à moi de détourner une conversation qui risque de devenir pénible. En plus, je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir pour quelle raison John est agacé au point d'en avoir les mains qui tremblent ! Et je n'attends pas longtemps.  
Il me demande si je me rappelle la petite infirmière qu'on a vu, le jour où il a fait trempette dans le lac.

Ça, je risque pas de l'oublier, cette journée !

Il continue en me disant que ça y est, il sort avec elle.

... Et c'est fou ce que ça à l'air de lui faire plaisir cette nouvelle !

-Mais il n'a pas dit que ça...

Je sais pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression que la suite va pas me plaire...

-En fait, je crois qu'il a deviné... pour toi et moi...

Je sais, il m'en a déjà parlé, et pas dans des termes les plus sympathiques... Mais je laisse John poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

-Et il est un peu furax qu'on soit dans la même chambre !

Mais de quoi il se mêle ? Hein ? Est-ce que je vais aller lui interdire de coucher avec sa copine, moi ?

-Et comme t'as pu l'entendre, je l'ai un peu envoyé balader... mais ça m'ennuie qu'il le prenne comme ça... j'aurai bien aimé qu'il soit content pour moi...

J'ai les yeux fermés, pendant qu'il me parle, mais le matelas qui s'affaisse tout à coup me les fait rouvrir. Il est là, penché sur moi, et me regarde en souriant.

-Au fait, on en était où ?

Là, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment amoureux de ce type...

Et ne me dites pas que je me répète sans arrêt, j'en ai rien à foutre de vos réflexions.

Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que pour l'instant, je le vois qui se penche sur moi, et...

Toc toc toc...

QUOI ENCORE ? MAIS FOUTEZ NOUS LA PAIX BORDEL !

-John ? Rodney ? Vous êtes là ?

Non ! On est ailleurs ! Et allez-y aussi, ça nous fera des vacances !

-On descend manger, vous venez avec nous ? S'écrie Aiden à travers la porte.

Manger ? Mais quelle heure il est ?

Et rigolez pas, vous ! Je sais parfaitement qu'il y a deux secondes, j'aurai volontiers étranglé l'empêcheur d'embrasser tranquille, et que dès que j'entends parler de bouffe, je me radoucis.

Mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

C'est pas pour ça ! Enfin, pas tout à fait... On réfléchit deux minutes si vous en êtes capable ?

Petit 1 : On est coincé à cause du mauvais temps.

Petit 2 : L'oncle de John nous offre gracieusement des chambres...

... Au fait, j'espère que c'est bien gratuit ? Parce que j'ai pas les moyens de passer une nuit dans un palace pareil, moi !

Bon, je verrais ça après, de toute façon, c'est trop tard, alors... Où j'en étais... ? Ah oui !

Petit 3 : Je partage la dite chambre avec celui dont je suis raide dingue.

Petit rappel de la situation générale. J'ai 18 ans, John aussi. Je suis en pleine forme, lui aussi. Et notre libido fonctionne très bien, on en a eu la preuve tout à l'heure !

Ça y est ? La lumière s'est allumée ? Il y voit plus clair, le lecteur, là ? Oui... non... ?

Bon, j'me dévoue, j'vous explique rapidement.

Deux personnes jeunes et amoureuses vont passer la nuit ensemble. Il va y avoir de la dépense d'énergie dans la chambre cette nuit, donc, qui dit dépense, dit faire des provisions, et moi, pour me recharger, et bien il suffit que je mange. Comme tout le monde en fait !

-Je pense que si on répond pas, ils vont ameuter tout l'hôtel... Me dit John d'un air résigné.

J'en ai bien peur... Mais je veux pas qu'il se lève comme ça, alors je pose rapidement ma main sur sa nuque, et approche son visage du mien.

-Rodney, t'es pas sympa, j'avais réussi à me calmer... Murmure t-il contre ma bouche.

... Juste avant que je l'empêche de dire plus de bêtises, en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais après s'être laissé faire quelques secondes, il s'arrache de mon étreinte, et se lève.

-On va descendre manger...

Il me tend la main, je la prends, et je me retrouve plaqué contre son torse.

-... et ensuite, on reprend là où on vient de s'arrêter... Chuchote t-il à mon oreille.

J'veux plus descendre manger, j'veux juste une perf, et retourner tout de suite au lit avec lui !

Bon sang ! Comment j'vais faire pour camoufler l'énorme bosse qui déforme mon froc, moi ?

Parce qu'apparemment, je suis le seul de nous deux à être encore en "forme" !

John a effectivement réussi à se calmer, mais pas moi ! D'ailleurs, comment fait-il ?

Faudra que je songe à lui demander si il a un truc, parce que là, sérieusement, ça m'intéresse !

Va falloir que je descende voir les autres en marchant comme un canard, parce que j'ai l'entrejambe tellement gonflée que le frottement de mon pantalon est un peu douloureux...

Il me regarde avec un air tendre et me demande si ça va.

Oh que oui ça va ! Et ça ira encore mieux tout à l'heure...

On se sourit, on se dirige vers la porte, et John l'ouvre.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là dedans ? Hein ?

Jeannie me regarde avec un air doux sur son visage, elle est resplendissante. Le bonheur lui va très bien...

-Allez discuter devant, vous deux, je veux parler à Rodney ! Annonce t-elle tout à coup.

Déjà ?

Je vais même pas avoir le temps de me monter un dossier complet avec excuses valables contre toutes ses questions ?

Elle attend qu'ils aient quelques mètres d'avance, et commence.

-Je vois que tout se passe bien pour toi ?

On ne peut mieux ! Et si on n'avait pas été dérangé...

-Désolée mon chou... je comprends, mais je voulais te donner ça...

Je baisse les yeux sur les "choses" qu'elle met dans ma main. Les sachets sont facilement identifiables, ce sont des préservatifs. Et je suffoque presque en voyant le tube de lubrifiant...

Et bien voilà ! La honte, c'est très efficace, comme calmant !

oOoOo

J'ai l'air con, avec ça dans la paume de ma main. Surtout que c'est une fille qui vient de me les donner, et qu'elle sait pertinemment que si je m'en sers, ce sera avec un garçon...

Remarque, elle est plutôt prévoyante...

Tient d'ailleurs, c'est vrai ça ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle se balade avec ce genre de "truc" sur elle ?

Bon, je suis pas trop bête non plus, les préservatifs, je sais. On a beau être jeune, on sait qu'il faut faire attention à nous. On ne sait jamais, avec toutes ses cochonneries qui traînent.

Même si y'a pas qu'en faisant l'amour sans se protéger qu'on peut les choper...

Mais le lubrifiant ?

... Bon, passons sur les idées un peu spéciales de ma copine, qui lui font acheter ce genre d'article !

-Tu sais, avec Aiden, on s'entend super bien. En fait, je crois que ce soir...

Pitié Jeannie ! Pas de dessin !

-Et toi ? Continue t-elle.

Je déglutis avant de lui répondre que pour moi aussi, ça va super bien avec John. Et apparemment, il m'aime aussi, vu que...

J'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'elle me coupe en s'esclaffant qu'elle a bien fait de prévoir, alors. Parce que moi, elle est sûre que non !

Mais ce qu'elle peut m'énerver, quand même !

Oui, je sais ! Je n'avais rien sur moi, mais en même temps, c'était pas prévu, le coup de la tempête de neige, non ?

La discussion s'arrête là, car on arrive devant l'ascenseur. Jeannie va se blottir dans les bras d'Aiden, alors que John se contente de me sourire doucement. Son visage est d'une beauté, à cet instant...

Les portes s'ouvrent, et on descend jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Teyla et Evan sont déjà là, debout, à côté de la porte de la salle de restaurant.

Les filles se retrouvent avec plaisir, et on les suit à l'intérieur...

John se dirige tout de suite vers la même table que ce midi, et on s'assoit. Un silence presque gêné s'installe...

-Elle est comment votre chambre ? Demande Teyla.

-Immense ! S'exclame Jeannie, et le lit aussi !

-Le nôtre aussi ! En plus, on a un balcon !

La légèreté de la conversation est discutable, mais les filles nous retire une énorme épine du pied en continuant, et nous voilà repartit dans la description de ce qui sera nos quartiers pour la nuit...

Le serveur s'approche, et on commande...

oOoOo

Comme à midi, le repas s'est bien déroulé. On a trouvé plein de sujet de discussion, comme si on était au campus. Mais au moment de quitter la salle, on a tous retrouvé notre timidité.

Ça y est ! On est devant le fait accompli. C'est le grand soir...

Jeannie s'étire et annonce qu'il est tard, et qu'elle est un peu fatiguée...

Et je souris quand j'entends Aiden lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il espère qu'elle l'est pas trop...

Ma copine fait les gros yeux à son petit ami, qui lui sourit gentiment, mais avec un petit air coquin...

Evan essaye de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant à quelle heure on se retrouve demain. John propose dix heures. D'après lui, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose de se lever plus tôt, puisqu'on sera dimanche. En plus, faudra qu'on voit si les bus roulent de nouveau, alors autant en profiter pour faire la grasse mat' !

Merci mon amour ! J'aurais pas dit mieux !

Surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de le laisser dormir cette nuit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-D'accord pour dix heures ! Au resto pour le p'tit dèj ?

-Ouais... alors à demain !

Jeannie et Aiden prennent l'escalier, alors qu'on se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade...

Et quand on arrive à notre étage, c'est encore pire. On marche dans le couloir, et le malaise va en grandissant. Enfin, surtout pour moi. Parce que pour les autres, je sais pas vraiment. Evan et Teyla ont l'air imperturbable. Etonnant ! Surtout quand on connaît le caractère plutôt explosif de la fille !

Pauvre Evan, j'ai presque envie de le plaindre...

-A demain ?

Hein ?

Ah oui, à demain !

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés !

Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètre, et c'est à notre tour d'être devant notre porte...

John l'ouvre, et entre...

Autant tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas quitter cette pièce, autant maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y entrer...

Mais merde ! J'arrive même plus à savoir ce que je veux, c'est dingue !

-Tu y vas en premier, ou j'y vais ?

Euh... De quoi il parle, là... ?

-Rodney... ça va ?

Non, je suis mort de trouille !

Et encore plus depuis qu'il a posé sa main sur ma joue... et qu'il s'approche de moi... qu'il se colle contre moi... qu'il se penche...

Oh mon dieu... je ne résiste pas, je l'embrasse.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi, et il me sert contre lui. Qu'est-ce que j'aime ça...

J'aime tout de lui. Même ses mains qui se posent sans complexe sur mes fesses.

... Mais ça ne doit pas du tout se passer comme ça !

C'est moi qui dois le draguer !

Alors je me hausse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, et je l'embrasse dans le cou. Il gémit ?

Parfait. Maintenant, c'est moi qui mène le jeu...

Toujours dans ses bras, je nous retourne sur place, et j'avance droit vers le lit. Il a l'air inquiet. Il devrait pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de lui faire du mal, bien au contraire !

Même quand je le pousse doucement, et qu'il tombe sur le matelas. Mais il est assis...

Qu'à cela ne tienne, plus pour longtemps !

Je pose d'abord mes mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, et je me penche. J'ai trop envie de l'embrasser... Mais j'ai bien envie de tester quelque chose de plus qu'un simple baiser.

Il a la bouche entrouverte, et halète légèrement. Il est à ma merci...

Je me sens puissant. C'est une nouvelle sensation que je découvre, et j'adore ça.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey du lycée est sous ma coupe, et c'est moi qui commande...

Alors j'approche ma bouche de la sienne, mais au lieu d'y plonger ma langue, je caresse ses lèvres avec, lentement...

J'en fais le contour, et je suçote sa lèvre inférieure... puis la supérieure...

Il pousse un léger cri rauque...

... Et moi, ça m'excite comme c'est pas permis.

-Rodney...

J'aime quand il murmure mon nom comme ça, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, alors j'attends de voir... Mais il n'a pas la patience d'attendre, et pose ses mains sur ma nuque. Je souris tout contre sa bouche. Ce petit jeu est assez excitant, et j'accède enfin à son désir.

Je l'embrasse fougueusement. Trop fougueusement, peut-être...

Il est surpris, et s'écroule sur le lit à la renverse, m'entraînant avec lui. Pas grave, de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il se retrouve dans cette position pour ce que je compte faire avec lui...

Mais pas tout de suite... pas encore... faisons durer le plaisir...

Je m'empresse de suivre ce judicieux conseil. Normal, il vient de moi !

Je me mets à califourchon sur lui, et je fais connaissance avec la peau tendre de son cou. J'embrasse, je lèche...

Puis je glisse vers son oreille, dont je mordille légèrement le lobe...

John ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il gémit, il halète... Il tremble...

J'adore...

Je l'aime...

Mes mains se glissent sous le tee-shirt, et le remonte. J'ai envie de le voir nu, mais je vais y aller doucement. Même si je connais intimement certaines parties de son corps, je ne l'ai jamais vu entièrement déshabillé. Alors après lui avoir retiré son haut, j'embrasse tout ce qui est à ma portée. Son cou, ses épaules, je lèche, je mordille, je suçote...

Ses tétons. J'aime les embrasser, les sucer, et il se cambre en gémissant. Et tandis que je le martyrise avec ma bouche, mes mains en profitent pour détacher son pantalon. Puis je me laisse glisser sur son corps et descends, en même temps que les vêtements qui me gênent...

Mais le boxer résiste, et je dois insister un peu pour pouvoir lui retirer...

Faut dire que son érection est impressionnante !

-Attends !

Je suis surpris par le ton !

Je me redresse, et remarque qu'il s'est appuyé sur ses coudes.

Et qu'il me dévisage d'un drôle d'air...

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ça ne lui plait pas ? Pourtant, j'aurais cru le contraire !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Alors voilà...

La semaine prochaine, c'est noël ! Donc, je suppose que comme moi, vous allez avoir plein d'autres choses en tête que venir lire la suite de cette fic !

Ça tombe bien, parce que comme je fais noël chez moi, je vais pouvoir me laisser aller...

Donc, vendredi, je risque de ne pas être très fraiche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vous retrouverais tous avec un immense plaisir après les fêtes de fin d'année, et peut-être celle du nouvel an !

Profitez en bien, éclatez vous, et que le père noël vous gâte tous !

Big bisous

Et **JOYEUX NOËL !**

_Et merci de me lire..._


	19. chapter 19

Coucou !

Alors comme je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais être ce week-end, (ça a un curieux goût de déjà écrit, ça^^), et que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir pour ce dernier jour de l'an 2009, je poste aujourd'hui !  
Profitez-en bien, dégustez le, je pense que vous l'avez attendu longtemps !

Et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, surtout !

Mais je sais pas pourquoi, un petit quelque chose me dit que oui...

Allez, place aux RAR's :

Merci **Savannah** ! Aïe... je ne sais pas si je vais la prendre, cette résolution ! Attends, je réfléchis... Nan, je vais pas le faire ! Ça serait pas drôle si je vous faisais plaisir comme ça ! Mouhahaha ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et bon chapitre !  
Et j'en profite aussi pour te remercier ici pour ta review pour ma fic "Joyeux noël" !  
(cette phrase est atroce, y'a plein de "pour" ! Pouaaaahhh !)  
Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai déjà demandé ou pas... mais tu ne veux pas t'inscrire sur le site ? Ça serait tellement pratique pour moi, de te remercier quand c'est un OS ! Mais bon, je ne t'oblige à rien bien sûr ! Et j'espère que même si tu n'as pas eu ton Roro d'amour dans un joli paquet cadeau (avec juste un petit nœud à un endroit stratégique de sa personne, je veux bien entendu parler du cou^^), tu as quand même été gâtée ! Merci encore pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

Merci **Beetle974** ! Euh... je crois que Ronon est bien occupé avec sa copine Jennifer ! Et étant donné la façon dont John lui a répondu, je crois pas qu'il prendra le risque de se pointer ! RAHHHH ! Tu crois qu'à part boire et manger, y'a rien d'autre à faire à Noël ? Remarque, moi, j'avais mes sœurs, alors ça passait... mais c'est vrai qu'être le seul jeune (adulte ? ado ?), c'est pas top... merci pour le premier joyeux noël et bonne fête ! Je suis contente d'avoir été la première encore une fois ! Bisous à toi aussi et bon chapitre !

Voilà, c'est fait, et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une...

**BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2010 !**

Allez, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**... Enfin...**

-Rodney... c'est pas juste...

De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de me débrouiller pas trop mal, malgré mon inexpérience en la matière !

Il me rassure en me disant que c'est juste que moi, je suis encore habillé, alors que lui, non.

Je retrouve mon souffle. Je me suis fait peur pour rien !

Ce n'est pas grave, il n'a qu'à se laisser faire, et apprécier !

... Mais il ne pense pas la même chose que moi. Il pose ses mains sur mes bras, et reprend le dessus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire "ouf", que je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, la tête bien calée entre deux énormes oreillers bien moelleux.

Et c'est à moi de gémir...

C'est peut-être sa première fois avec un garçon, mais il a certainement eu plus d'aventures que moi, et donc, il a plus d'expérience. Et même si je ressens de la jalousie en pensant ça, je ne peux que...

Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Refais ça !

Je suis soufflé ! Bon sang, il sait se servir de sa langue !

-Tu aimes ? Murmure John à mon oreille.

Tu parles si j'aime ! Et si il pouvait...

Ooooooooohhh ! C'est pas vrai... Mais...

Il est redescendu...

Et j'ignorais à quel point mes tétons étaient si sensibles...

Parce quand c'est moi qui les touche, ça fait pas du tout ça !

Il a ouvert les boutons de ma chemise, et je n'ai rien senti. Il ne sait pas se servir que de sa langue. Ses mains aussi...

Et là, il est entrain de me faire ce que je lui ai fait subir. Il les suce, il les lèche, et quand je vois sa langue tourner autour de la pointe brune durcie, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir...

Oh merrrrde ! J'espère que je vais pas jouir rien qu'avec ça quand même !

Même si je sens que je n'en suis pas loin...

Il faut absolument que je me reprenne. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine aussi vite ! J'ai envie d'en profiter un peu avant...

-Rodney...

Mouiii ?

-Tu veux bien...

Tout c'que tu veux !

-... me laisser l'enlever ?

Koâ ?

... Ah, mon pantalon, sans doute !

Parce qu'il a aussi détaché le bouton et baissé la fermeture ?

Trop doué, mon amour ! Mais j'espère que ses mains, je les sentirais quand même sur moi...

Mais je me contente de lui obéir pour l'instant, et bientôt je me retrouve... NU ?

Déjà ? Mais...

Mumm... Sa bouche est sur mon ventre, elle descend... descend...

... Mon nombril...

Oh mon dieu...

Je ne sais pas si il va...

Mais il remonte. Je suis un peu déçu, mais en même temps, je le comprends. Moi, si je l'ai sucé, c'est par ce que j'en avais vraiment envie. Et si il ne veut pas me le faire, je ne lui en voudrais pas.

On aura le temps d'expérimenter toutes sortes de caresses au fur et à mesure de notre relation...

Et ce que je vis avec lui, à cet instant, j'aime. J'adore même...

Et il retourne à mon cou, m'embrasse, me murmure des choses que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je suis totalement submergé par les sensations que ses lèvres, ses mains, et son corps me procurent. Je ne suis plus que gémissements...

Et il se couche sur moi... nos sexes se touchent.

Quelle sensation divine !

On se frotte l'un contre l'autre, on s'embrasse, on halète, plus aucun mot n'est prononcé. Nos corps parlent pour nous. Ce langage est universel et unique en même temps. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Toute appréhension a disparu.

Je crève d'envie de le sentir en moi.

Quand il murmure à mon oreille qu'il a envie de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir...

Si il savait à quel point je le veux aussi...

Il se redresse légèrement, et me regarde. Je suis presque sur qu'il se demande si c'est lui ou moi qui...

Je ne dis rien, et je vois très vite qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire. Ou plutôt si, il sait ce qu'il veut faire. Mais il ne sait pas si je suis d'accord ou pas.

Moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt. Alors je lui souris, mais je me dégage de lui.

Il bascule sur le côté, et me regarde, triste.

Sa bouille déçue me fait rire, et ma réaction le surprend. C'est sûr qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à être repoussé après un début si prometteur !

Mais moi, je pense à ce que Jeannie m'a donné tout à l'heure, et je la remercie mentalement. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi prévoyante, on serait passé John et moi, à côté d'une fantastique soirée !

Parce que si je suis au bord de l'orgasme rien qu'en étant embrassé et caressé par lui, qu'est-ce que ça sera après !

Je m'approche du bord du lit, et jette un coup d'œil rapide par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Ah ! Il est là...

J'attrape mon pantalon, et prend ce que j'avais mis dans la poche...

Trois sachets plats, et le tube.

Ça, ça pose problème. Si je n'en ai aucun avec les préservatifs, en revanche, l'autre truc me gêne.

Je les regarde fixement, assis, nu et tournant le dos à John.

Comment lui présenter la chose ?

Ses bras m'entourent, il m'embrasse dans le cou doucement, et me demande si j'ai un problème.

Je me contente de tendre la main.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, avant de dire que lui aussi, il a un peu peur, mais que si je veux, on peut attendre...

Ah non alors ! Il n'a pas vu dans quel état je me trouve ?

-... mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre, à vrai dire...

Ça... Je le sens bien, vu qu'il est tout contre moi...

J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer. Alors je me retourne lentement, déchire délicatement un des sachets, et...

Si il est surpris et sursaute en sentant mes doigts glisser sur son membre dressé, il se reprend très vite. Puis je m'allonge et je tends les bras. Il comprend le message silencieux, et bientôt, on reprend nos jeux de caresses et de baisers...

Je suis prêt, maintenant, je suis plus que prêt...

-Rodney...

Sa voix est rauque. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Et je le veux aussi. Alors j'écarte un peu les jambes...

Pendant qu'il m'embrasse, je sens une de ses mains qui me caresse doucement le côté, puis qui s'insinue entre nous. Il se place légèrement de côté, et la descend jusqu'entre mes cuisses.

Je me retiens de crier. Je me doute de ce qui m'attend. Je sais que je vais sans doute avoir mal, mais en même temps, j'ai tellement envie de le sentir en moi...

Mais la sensation que j'éprouve est tout autre !

Ses doigts sont froids et humides. Et je pense savoir pourquoi. Même si je ne sais pas quand il s'est servit du tube...

Encore une fois, j'ai rien vu du tout !

Il caresse mes fesses, et je me crispe un peu...

Jamais personne ne m'a touché à cet endroit là...

Il est doux, et me demande d'une voix anxieuse si ça va.

En fait oui, je vais bien.

Je suis juste un peu... crispé...

Je pense que c'est normal, non ?

Il ne veut pas me faire de mal et je dois lui dire, dans le cas contraire.

Il est très attentionné avec moi...

Oh que je l'aime...

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Il a glissé un doigt en moi...

C'est étrange comme sensation...

Pas désagréable, mais pas agréable non plus... Je suis un peu déçu...

Il me fixe encore et toujours, alors qu'il en introduit un deuxième. Là, ça a un peu plus de mal à passer, et je gémis. Mais mon corps s'habitue peu à peu à l'intrusion, et je me détends.

La douleur s'en va très vite...

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Je le veux autant que lui, même si je m'attendais à autre chose...

Je lui souris, et pousse un profond soupir en fermant les yeux. Je suis bien...

Maintenant, je sens ses doigts bouger... Encore une impression étrange...

Je m'attendais vraiment éprouver du plaisir quand il serait en moi, mais je pense que je me suis fait des illusions...

Puis je ne sens plus rien. Il les a retirés...

Je le sens trembler, et il halète qu'il ne peut plus attendre... qu'il veut faire l'amour avec moi...

Je sens son sexe dur et brûlant... je suis anxieux... il finit par se glisser à l'intérieur de moi... et...

... Oh putain ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaal !

J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé...

... Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me cambrer et de crier sous la douleur.

-Oh mon dieu Rodney, non ! Gémit John.

Il veut se retirer, mais je ne veux pas. Alors je croise mes jambes sur son dos...

... Et il me pénètre encore plus profondément.

... Ooooooh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

oOoOo

... Oh putain !

... Oh mon dieuuuuuuuuuu ! Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait faire çaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Ohhhh ! C'est booooonnn...

C'est... incroyable... il est... en moi... et... ohhhh... ! C'est ab-so-lu-ment di-vin !

T'arrête pas... T'arrête pas... T'arrête SURTOUT PAS !

Je gémis encore... et encore...

Il m'embrasse tout en commençant ses vas et vient. Et à chaque coup de rein, il touche quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui me fait littéralement grimper aux rideaux !

J'peux vous garantir que si je n'avais pas expérimenté ça, je m'en serais voulu jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Bon sang... C'est trop booooonn... ohhhhh...

-Rodney...

Continue... Continue... continuuuuuuuue...

-Rodney...

Je sens que je vais pas résister longtemps... J'ai les reins en feu...

J'ai honte, mais j'y peux rien, c'est trop bon...

Je vais jouir... Je vais jouir...

-Rodney... j'vais pas... pouvoir... me retenir... plus longtemps...

J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, c'est décidément trop fort...

Encore... Encore... Oh ouiiiiiiiii...

J'essaye de respirer calmement, mais j'ai du mal. Et finalement, j'abandonne...

Pas la peine... C'est perdu d'avance...

Et c'est pas le fait d'entendre John haleter, la tête calée dans mon cou qui va arranger les choses...

... Oh mon dieu... je vais... je...

Ses coups se font plus rapides, plus profonds, ses hanches claquent à chaque fois contre mes fesses. Mes jambes sont presque au niveau de ses épaules. Je suis pratiquement plié en deux, et pourtant, je le voudrais encore plus loin en moi...

Plus fort... Plus vite... Plus...

-Rodney... je peux... plus...

Ohhhhh moooonnn dieuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

...

Je... Ahhhh... j'ai... plus rien... pas possible... Mumm... respire...

J'essaye... mots... phrase... j'ai... du mal...

... C'est trop... bon...

... C'est... l'orgasme le plus... mumm... dévastateur que j'ai... jamais connu...

Je suis au bord du malaise, tellement mon cœur bat vite... Et j'ai du mal à respirer normalement.

Mais je sais que mon amour n'a pas encore atteint le plaisir, et je veux le voir. Alors j'ouvre les yeux, et je le fixe...

Je pose mes mains toutes tremblantes sur lui, je ne le quitte pas des yeux... J'admire son visage, alors qu'il est tendu sous l'effort...

Je caresse son dos, ses reins, ses fesses...

Il gémit...

Je sens ses muscles se contracter...

-Je... ohhhhhh... ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il se cambre une dernière fois, s'enfonce le plus loin possible en moi...

Oh bon sang... il a encore touché cette partie si sensible...

... Et il jouit aussi...

...

oOoOo

Je suis dans les vapes. J'ai vraiment du mal à émerger. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

John s'est écroulé sur moi, ses bras l'ont lâchement abandonné...

Il est lourd, mais j'aime le sentir sur moi. Je finis par allonger mes jambes, elles tremblent tellement que je ne peux plus les garder sur lui. Et pourtant, je n'ai aucune envie de le lâcher...

Mes doigts courent voluptueusement sur son dos humide de transpiration, et je souris.

Je dois être dans le même état que lui...

Il n'a pas encore repris ses esprits. Je l'entends gémir dans mon cou, et c'est la plus douce des mélodies que j'ai jamais entendu.

Plusieurs minutes passent avant qu'on ne retrouve tous les deux une respiration presque normale...

Je suis de plus en plus amoureux...

J'avais peur de cette soirée, même si je la désirais.

Et j'étais anxieux à l'idée de passer le cap avec John...

Mais je ne regrette absolument rien.

-Mumm... oh mon dieu...

Je t'en prie, restons simple... appelle moi juste Rodney !

Je gigote légèrement sous lui, afin d'avoir la position la plus confortable possible, et je soupire de plaisir...

Et lui, il a des soubresauts. Son torse se soulève par à coup, et j'avoue que ça devient assez pénible de le garder sur moi...

Euh... c'est pas pour dire... mais là, il m'écrase...

Il se dégage alors doucement de moi, et roule sur le côté. C'est con, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant. En fait, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais du mal à respirer correctement quand il était sur moi...

Et là, j'entends un bruit étrange...

Je me tourne vers lui et...

Oh le sagouin ! C'est lui ! Il rigole !

Mais pourquoi il rigole, d'abord ?

-Mon ange, t'es vraiment trop drôle...

...

Mon... ange ?

Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais osé espérer qu'il m'appelle de cette façon !

Et je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire que moi, dans ma tête, je l'appelle mon amour...

Il s'excuse, en prenant l'air d'un gamin qui a fait une bêtise, et me demande si ça me gêne, qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Mais moi, ça ne me gêne pas du tout, en fait, j'adore...

Mais il ne devrait peut-être pas prendre l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça. Si jamais ça lui échappe alors qu'on est avec du monde, je doute que ça passe inaperçu...

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il détourne la conversation ! Pourquoi il rigolait d'abord ?

Il se met sur le côté, j'en fais autant, et on se regarde un peu, avant qu'il prenne la parole de nouveau...

Il rigole à moitié quand il m'explique que c'est à cause de ma réflexion... quand j'ai dit qu'on devait rester simple... qu'il devait juste m'appeler Rodney...

Ouais, bah je dois être naze, parce que je vois pas !

-C'est juste après que... enfin... après, tu vois, et c'était tellement bon... j'étais tellement bien... que j'ai dit "Oh mon dieu"... et là...

Et là, on se fixe... pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux !

On vient de faire l'amour, on vient à peine de se remettre de nos émotions, que déjà, on partage un fou rire. Je suis plus que content.

Je ne m'étais même pas demandé comment on allait réagir "après", mais là, je suis fixé. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

On s'entend super bien au lit, on s'entend bien en dehors d'une chambre. Je l'aime...

Mais lui, il ne me l'a pas dit. Il a simplement dit qu'il aimait m'embrasser, qu'il adorait ça, mais jamais qu'il m'aimait, moi.

J'essaye de réprimer un bâillement, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis épuisé.

John annonce alors d'une voix un peu fatiguée qu'il doit aller se laver, et me demande si je veux aller avec lui ou pas. Question cruelle. Rien que de penser que je pourrais être avec lui sous la douche me donne des frissons partout...

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me lever, mais j'ai encore moins envie de mijoter dans mon jus. Alors oui, je vais aller à la douche !

John est déjà debout, nu au pied du lit, et il est vraiment... miam...

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser un pied par terre qu'il me dit que ce n'est pas la peine que je me lève maintenant. Il va faire couler l'eau, et m'appellera quand ce sera chaud.

Et il me demande si je suis d'accord.

J'acquiesce, bien sur !

Il passe derrière la porte, pendant que me prélasse voluptueusement en attendant. Je suis choyé. Un vrai coq en pâte. Et j'adore ça !

Il est adorable avec moi. Je suis sûr que je pourrais parfaitement m'habituer à être traité de cette façon sans aucun problème !

Quelques minutes passent, et je l'entends s'exclamer que c'est bon, je peux y aller.

Je m'étire une dernière fois avant de me décider à me lever.

Je suis courbaturé de partout. Faut dire que c'était particulièrement intense...

Et je me redresse en gémissant un peu.

Ouais, c'est comme après être monté derrière lui en moto, j'ai mal au dos et aux fesses.

Mais je sais pourquoi, et je souris. Puis je m'assois sur le rebord du lit...

... Grossière erreur ! Enormissime erreur !

... Putain ! Là, ça fait vachement mal !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilàààà !

J'espère que mon cadeau pour la nouvelle année vous a fait plaisir, et que vous allez, (ou avez, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous avez lu ça), passer un bon réveillon !  
Pour ma part, je vais aller m'attaquer au ravalement de façade, et vu le boulot qu'il y a, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite !

Gros bisous à tous et encore une fois,

**BONNE ANNEE !**

_Et merci de me lire..._


	20. chapter 20

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent réveillon et que le mauvais temps ne vous importune pas trop, parce que dans certaines régions, c'est assez comique^^  
_Ironique, bien sûr..._

Bon, j'espère sincèrement n'avoir oublié personne dans mes remerciements, parce que soit le site merdouille, soit c'est mon PC, mais y'a un super décalage horaire entre le "postage" et le "recevage" !  
Du coup, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à tout le monde, étant donné que je ne sais pas si c'est partit ou pas...  
Mais dites le moi si vous n'avez rien reçu de ma part !

Et maintenant, place aux RAR's :

Merci **Beetle974** ! Je suis contente que cette suite t'as fait passer la nouvelle année en beauté (égo de Ticoeur surdimensionné, mais moi être ravie !) Désolée pour le loto, mais t'as joué au moins ? lol !  
C'est bizarre que tu penses que maintenant qu'ils ont expérimenté la "chose", ils vont faire une descente aux enfers ! Mais bon, comme d'hab, je dirais rien, tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review ! Et bonne et heureuse année à toi aussi ! Bisous.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Je suis totalement...**

Je ne peux pas rester assis. La douleur me fait reprendre immédiatement la seule position acceptable pour mon derrière, et je me laisse très vite tomber en arrière sur le lit en couinant.

Je ne pensais pas du tout que ça me ferait ça après !

Quand il m'a pris, c'est vrai que ça m'a fait mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ce truc en moi qui m'a fait crier de plaisir.

D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense... j'ai bien envie de revivre ça...

... Mais peut-être pas tout de suite, vu que je n'arrive même pas à m'asseoir sans avoir l'impression d'avoir les fesses en feu...

Ouais, c'est super romantique...

Et au fait Jeannie, t'avais raison, c'est super douloureux !

Mais c'est aussi incroyablement bon...

Bon, faudrait quand même que je réussisse à me lever...

J'entends John qui s'inquiète de me voir comme ça. Il me demande si ça va. Je sais pas si je dois lui dire...

Mais je prends sur moi, et réponds que oui, ça peut aller...

Le matelas s'affaisse un peu, et une main me caresse doucement la joue.

-Dis pas de bêtises, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je tourne un peu la tête, il est vraiment inquiet.

-Rodney... dis moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait...

Sa voix est presque suppliante. Je vois bien qu'il ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne lui aurais pas répondu.

J'inspire alors profondément et je décide de lui avouer la vérité.

Oui... ça me fait un peu mal, à vrai dire...

Et je rougis. Et lui aussi. Comportement stupide, mais c'est le genre de truc qui ne se contrôle pas.

Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé une couleur normale quand il me propose son aide, mais j'espère bien que je vais y arriver tout seul, quand même !

Il n'a qu'à aller sous la douche, je le rejoindrais...

Même si je dois y aller à quatre pattes...

... Bien que je doute que cette position soit moins douloureuse. Ne serait-ce que pour mes genoux...

Il se lève, et je prends seulement conscience du fait qu'il est nu. J'en profite pour le regarder. Je le trouve beau habillé, mais il est magnifique sans rien sur lui...

Il a un reflexe de pudeur quand il remarque mon regard, et il met ses mains en coupe devant son sexe.

C'est inutile. Je l'ai déjà vu. Je l'ai pris dans ma main, dans ma bouche, et dans mon corps...

Il fait demi-tour, et s'en va dans la salle de bain, en me disant qu'il revient.

Bon, si j'en profitais pour me lever, hein ?

Deuxième essai.

D'abord, se mettre sur le côté, afin de ne pas appuyer trop fort sur la partie martyrisée de mon anatomie. Ensuite, se redresser, et enfin, s'asseoir…

Oulah ! Est-ce qu'on s'habitue à ça, avec le temps ? Ou est-ce que j'aurais toujours aussi mal à chaque fois que je ferais l'amour avec John ?

Dès que je rentre dans ma chambre à l'université, je me précipite sur le net pour savoir !

Il doit bien y avoir des forums qui parlent de ça, non ?

Alors, position assise, je finis par supporter. Maintenant, je me lève !

Debout, ça va. Maintenant, en route vers la salle de bain !

Un pied devant l'autre...

Et le frottement de mes fesses qui se mettent en mouvement quand je marche me fait gémir...

Aïe aïe aïe...

J'espère qu'après m'être reposé, il n'en paraîtra rien, sinon, je vais me faire repérer, à marcher comme un canard !

Et la honte, j'vous en parle même pas...

Je marche lentement. J'vais y arriver, j'vais y arriver !

John sort de la salle de bain et s'approche de moi avec un air presque fâché. C'est tout juste si il me gronde pas comme un gosse, en me disant que je suis bête d'avoir rien dit, et que j'aurais dû l'appeler. Il a mis une serviette de toilette autour de sa taille mais ça ne cache pas grand-chose du reste de sa personne...

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer...

Encore...

Il s'arrête alors qu'il est pratiquement collé à moi. Je suis obligé de lever la tête pour le regarder, et ce que je vois ne me rassure pas trop...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a ce genre de sourire ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question qu'il m'embrasse langoureusement. Sa langue fouille ma bouche avec tendresse...

Ses mains sont sur mes joues, et il me caresse avec ses pouces...

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de lui résister ?

... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais lui résister d'abord ?

Je ne suis plus que gémissement, entre ses bras...

Et je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds, afin de me plaquer plus fort contre lui. J'aime trop sentir son corps ferme contre le mien.

Et j'aimerais le sentir encore dans le mien...

Il lâche ma bouche, se baisse un peu, et me soulève dans ses bras. Mais ses mains, qu'il a été obligé de poser sur mes fesses pour pouvoir me porter, me font un peu mal.

- Tiens-toi à moi, ça sera peut-être moins douloureux, comme ça...

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je le fais quand même. De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas être pire, et je ne veux pas descendre. J'aime être dans ses bras, alors je ferais avec...

Et je noue mes jambes autour de lui...

Wouaouh ! Avoir les jambes écartées, c'est sûr, dans mon cas, c'est pas le pied !

Mais je ne lui fais pas savoir, je ne veux pas le quitter. Et il n'y a plus que trois mètres à faire...

-On est arrivé... tu peux descendre...

Nan ! Veux pas !

Je planque ma tête dans son cou en le serrant plus fort. Il éclate de rire, et me serre contre lui en m'embrassant l'épaule.

-Mon ange... il faut qu'on se lave...

Oh... Je fonds...

J'adore quand il me parle comme ça...

Mais il a raison. En plus, je commence vraiment à ressentir la fatigue, alors je pose enfin mes pieds par terre.

La cabine de douche est immense. A l'image de tout ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre d'ailleurs. J'ouvre la porte en verre, et je me mets sous le jet...

Oh que c'est bon... ça me fait un bien fou...

J'ai mal partout, mais je ressens déjà les bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Et le massage de la pomme de douche est absolument délicieux...

... Mais pas autant que les mains qui se baladent sur moi...

-Je peux... ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais je suis d'accord...

De toute façon, je suis sûr que si ma bouche dit qu'elle refuse, je me fais aussi sec lapider par le reste de ma personne !

J'ai les mains posées de chaque côté du robinet, et je me laisse faire. En fait, d'après ce que je sens, il se contente de me laver délicatement. Mais partout. Absolument partout...

Et quand il arrive au niveau de mon ventre, je me mets à respirer un peu vite...

... Tout comme lui, si j'entends bien...

Ses mains passent sur mes hanches, et s'approche lentement du centre de mon plaisir...

Bon sang... Pas déjà...

... Si ?

Je baisse les yeux et regarde cette partie de mon corps qui me trahit sans aucun remord. Et je me vois gonfler doucement... Mon sexe se dresse, de nouveau durcit...

Et je halète quand je sens celui de John palpiter contre mes reins...

Mais il continue. Il descend sur mes jambes, et remonte en passant ses doigts entre mes cuisses... mes jambes s'écartent d'elles même...

Espèce de traîtresses !

Oooohhhh ! Je... John... !

Sa bouche a remplacé ses mains sur mes jambes, elle remonte et... elle s'approche de mes fesses et...

Aaaaaaaahhh !

Moi qui ai tendance à être un peu réservé, je suis dans une position totalement impudique.

Je suis penché en avant, les mains plaquées sur le carrelage de la douche, et les jambes indécemment écartées. Mais le pire, c'est que John est derrière moi, et je pense qu'il est à genoux, parce que je suis absolument sûr que ce ne sont pas ses doigts qui me caressent, là...

C'est plus doux, plus tendre... Et terriblement excitant...

Il est entrain de me lécher...

Et si, quand il m'a pénétré j'ai eu mal, sa langue qui me caresse à cet endroit, efface très efficacement toute la douleur...

... Et j'ai envie de lui...

Envolée la fatigue ! J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer après...

Et encore...

Si j'y arrive.

Parce qu'apparemment, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. On adore ça tous les deux...

Je veux qu'il me prenne... John... fais moi l'amour... s'il te plait...

Il recule un peu, se redresse, et je sens de nouveau un doigt me caresser avant d'entrer en moi. Je me crispe instinctivement, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier.

-Je vais prendre tout mon temps, mon ange... t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas mal, je te le promets...

J'ai totalement confiance en lui...

Je l'aime tellement...

oOoOo

Et il fait exactement ce qu'il a dit.

Je suis toujours dans la même position, et je sens son doigt entrer et sortir. Je n'éprouve pas le même plaisir que quand c'est son sexe qui bouge en moi, mais je l'accepte. Je pense que si j'arrive suffisamment à me détendre, ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour moi quand il se décidera enfin à m'aimer...

Mais il prend son temps. Et j'avoue que maintenant, je trouve que c'est plus agréable...

Il m'embrasse le dos, fait courir sa main gauche sur mon corps, alors qu'il rajoute un doigt...

Il est toujours aussi doux, et...

Ooooohhh ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Encooooooore...

Refais ça ! S'il te plait ! Refais ça !

-Quoi donc... Murmure t-il, ça ?

Ouiiiiiiii ! Bon sang ! Prend moi John ! Tout de suite !

Vous savez quoi ? Je ne le vois pas, mais au ton de sa voix, je peux deviner qu'il sourit. Je suis en feu, et lui, il ose me demander si je suis sûr !

Non... En fait, je suis naze, et j'aimerais bien qu'il me laisse tranquille...

Mais bien sûr que j'en suis sûr !

Il a de la chance que je veuille vraiment qu'il...

Ooooohhh...

Il retire ses doigts... ses mains écartent mes fesses, il s'enfonce tout doucement en moi...

Oh putain ouiiiiii !

... Et la sensation est tout simplement fantastique !

Autant j'ai eu mal tout à l'heure, autant maintenant ce n'est que du plaisir. La position y est peut-être pour quelque chose ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'adopte !

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et continue sa progression…

Je l'entends haleter de plus en plus fort...

-Oh... Rodney... si tu savais... c'est si... bon... tu es si... serré... autour de moi...

Oh mon amour... pour moi aussi, c'est bon... tu peux même pas savoir...

Je le sens tout contre mes fesses. Il est profondément en moi, et s'est arrêté de bouger.

Il est immobile et me demande d'une voix rauque si ça va toujours.

Oh que oui... j'aime quand il est tout au fond de moi. J'aime sentir ses mains sur moi... je l'aime...

Il se met soudain à gémir. Je sais qu'il veut bouger, parce que moi aussi, j'en ai terriblement envie...

Alors je lui donne enfin l'autorisation. Oui... qu'il commence... je n'attends que ça...

Il amorce un lent mouvement de retrait en haletant très fort, puis replonge d'un coup.

... Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre...

Heureusement qu'il me tient, parce que là, mes jambes ne me servent à rien. Elles sont là juste pour faire joli. Elles sont en coton...

Tremblantes...

Et...

... J'ai dû crier, parce que John a plaqué une de ses mains sur ma bouche.

-Chuut mon ange...

Il en a de bonne lui ! Il n'a qu'à pas recommenceeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr !

Oh mon dieu...

Mais comment veut-il que je sois silencieux alors que je vois des étoiles à chaque fois qu'il vient en moi ?

Je me croyais hétéro ? Je suis définitivement homo ! Croyez-moi, je ne savais pas que la sodomie pouvait procurer autant de plaisir !

Et il bouge. Ses vas et viens sont lent, par rapport à tout à l'heure, et c'est diablement bon. Il prend son temps, et j'adore...

... Même si je ne suis absolument pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir.

A chaque nouveau coup de rein, je hurle littéralement de plaisir.

C'est bon...

C'est intense...

C'est carrément jouissif...

La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas pouvoir le voir...

Hey ! Mais ? Que... ? Oooooooooooohhh... je... nooooonnn... pas çaaaaaaaa...

Je veux pas... je veux paaaaas...

-Si mon ange... et t'as rien à dire...

Mais... je vais...

-Je sais... je veux que tu jouisses... Chuchote t-il à mon oreille.

Pas sans toooooiii ! Oh mon dieu John... je vais... je vais...

Il a enroulé ses doigts autour de moi, et me masturbe au même rythme que ces coups de reins...

Je me sens complètement envahi par le plaisir qu'il me procure en entrant et en sortant de moi. Et sa main qui glisse amoureusement sur mon sexe augmente encore cette sensation...

Je ne suis plus que lave incandescente...

Je bous... Je fonds...

-Vas-y mon ange... laisse toi aller...

Pas sans lui... je ne veux pas... pas sans luiiiiiii...

Il halète dans mon dos, et murmure à mon oreille qu'il veut m'entendre prendre du plaisir, qu'il veut me faire jouir...

Et...

Oh bon sang... il augmente la cadence...

Je vais pas tenir... c'est trop rapide...

Je veux pas venir maintenant...

Je veux pas...

Je veux... paaaaaaasss !

Je m'envole...

Je plane...

Je crie...

Je me cambre au maximum...

Je...

Je me redresse brusquement, et coupe l'eau sans le vouloir. Remarque, c'est pas plus mal, ça m'évitera de me noyer si jamais il me vient l'idée de lever la tête. Et comme je maîtrise absolument pas ce que je fais en ce moment...

La main gauche de John me retient tout contre lui, pendant que l'autre continue sa douce torture sur mon membre. Sa bouche est dans mon cou et...

Il m'embrasse... me lèche la nuque... me mordille le lobe de l'oreille...

... Et j'explose de plaisir...

Un voile blanc passe devant mes yeux...

... Je suis terrassé par un orgasme encore plus fort que le précédent...

... Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible...

Sa main me caresse encore un peu, puis me lâche doucement, et il me serre fort dans ses bras... Tant mieux, sinon, je m'écroulais !

Mais dès qu'il sent que je me suis un peu remis de mes émotions, il recommence...

Ses coups de reins doux au début, se font de plus en plus rapides, plus profond...

Il gémit...

Il halète...

A toi mon amour...

A toi de jouir, maintenant...

Je veux le voir, alors je me tords presque le cou en penchant la tête en arrière, et j'embrasse sa bouche, lèche ses lèvres...

Il ne peut pas me répondre, il est trop pris dans son plaisir...

Je me cambre tout à coup, m'empalant brusquement sur toute sa longueur...

-Oooh... oui... oui... oui... ouiiiiiiiiiii !

C'est à son tour de crier...

Et je le sens jouir en moi...

C'est absolument merveilleux. Je suis envahi par une douce chaleur dans mon ventre. C'est unique comme sensation, et j'adore ça...

Je le laisse se reprendre quelques instants, puis je me retourne doucement. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux, et je peux lire sur son visage qu'il a aimé ça. Tout comme moi...

Je nous regarde, et je me mets à rire. Et voilà, il faudra tout recommencer !

John est encore tout essoufflé, et me demande ce que j'ai. D'après sa tête, il doit se dire que je suis un peu fou ! Mais je vais parfaitement bien ! Il faudra juste qu'on se relave, c'est tout !

Et je crois que si on veut arriver à quelque chose, on devra prendre une douche chacun notre tour, parce que sinon, on y arrivera jamais...

-C'est de ta faute, mon ange... Me dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille, et en me serrant contre lui.

Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait plus ma faute que la sienne, mais j'm'en fous, je suis si bien...

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et cale ma tête contre son torse. Il me berce doucement, et je sens les battements de son cœur tout contre mon oreille. C'est idiot, mais ça me rassure. Le mien aussi bat vite...

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je vais presque m'endormir debout, tellement je me sens fatigué... Y'a pas à dire, l'exercice physique, ça épuise !

Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui quand il dit en s'esclaffant, que ce coup-ci on se douche, et après, on va au lit !

Mais y'a un truc bizarre tout à coup...

Je sens quelque chose couler le long de mes cuisses...

Qu'est-ce que...

Et là, je me sens mal...

Je me redresse, m'écarte légèrement et regarde John. Puis mes yeux descendent...

Oh bordel de merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi qu'on n'a pas fait ça !

-Rodney ? Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il a l'air inquiet, mais certainement pas autant que moi. Sauf quand je lui dirais...

J'ai eu très peu d'aventures, et j'ai toujours fait attention. Et j'espère que pour John c'est pareil...

Parce que là, on a complètement zappé le passage par la case protection...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà !

Une fin d'année en apothéose, et une qui commence sur les chapeaux de roues !  
Ça vous a plu ?  
J'espère que oui !  
Par ce temps glacial, un peu de sport (hem hem...), ça réchauffe...

Bonne soirée, bon week-end, et à vendredi prochain, alors !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	21. chapter 21

Bonjour le vendredi, et bonjour le jour du postage des suites de fics !  
Alors ? Comment allez-vous par cette veille de week-end ?  
Pas trop mal, j'espère !

Es-ce que tout le monde est débarrassé de la neige sur les routes ?  
Parce que si c'est génial quand on a des skis aux pieds, quand on doit prendre la voiture pour aller au boulot, c'est pas terrible !  
Mais bon, on ne va pas trop se plaindre d'avoir des hivers, quand même !

Allez, place aux RAR's, comme ça, vous arriverez plus vite à la lecture de la suite !

Merci **beetle974** ! Mumm... voui, c'est vrai, sur ce coup là, t'as pas tort. J'aime torturer mes persos préférés. Mais il n'y a pas que Rodney ! Non, moi, c'est plutôt à Sheppy que je fais subir des trucs pas sympa... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton Roro, c'est une fic happy end, j'aime pas trop les fics triste. Ça ne me réussit pas, ni d'en lire, ni d'en écrire d'ailleurs ! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que mon histoire va continuer à te plaire^^ Bonne lecture...

oOoOo

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
Alors un truc que j'ai fini par comprendre ! Isaajackson, m'a envoyé un message pour me dire ce qu'elle pensait du chapitre 34 de ma fic, parce que le site ne voulait pas qu'elle laisse une review, soit-disant qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, alors qu'elle me disait que ce n'était pas vrai.

En fait, c'est à cause d'une manip que j'ai fait...  
J'ai supprimé le chapitre "note importante", et ça a remis tout en cause au niveau de l'appellation des suivants^^  
Ce qui fait que les reviews du 32 se mêlent à celles du 33 (qui a été posté au début sous le N°34, avant l'effaçage du "note importante" !)  
Vous suivez ? Oui... non...

En fait, ceux qui voulaient laisser une review pour ce chapitre devaient le faire mais en étant pas loggé. C'était la seule manière.  
Bon, ce n'est pas grave, mais comme je suis assez contente de moi d'avoir compris ça (surtout vu l'heure^^, il est 00h18, à l'heure où j'ai écrit ce truc !) alors je voulais vous le dire !

Voilà, c'est fait, bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**... amoureux...**

Je tremble. Et ce n'est absolument pas de plaisir.

Enfin, plus maintenant. John passe ses mains sur mes bras et me dit que ça va aller, que je n'ai pas à avoir peur...

Que j'ai pas à avoir peur ? Il est drôle, lui !

C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de risque, enfin j'espère, mais n'empêche, je suis mort de trouille ! Il suffit d'une fois, et votre vie est foutue !

Il me serre dans ses bras et insiste en affirmant que je n'ai rien à craindre avec lui, que je dois me calmer...

Mais j'y arrive pas. C'est pas de ma faute, je suis un anxieux de nature, et là, je panique...

Comme il voit que ça ne marche pas, il me dit qu'il n'a rien, parce qu'il a toujours fait attention.

Mais comment il peut savoir, hein ?

Il toussote un peu et m'avoue qu'il a fait le test, à cause du sport et des éventuelles blessures, et que c'est comme ça, qu'il sait qu'il est clean...

Je soupire de soulagement. Et du coup, me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

-Allez... on se douche, et au lit... je suis mort... tu m'as épuisé...

La tension retombe d'un coup, et je me remets à bailler...

Moi aussi, je suis complètement naze...

John rouvre le robinet, et de nouveau, l'eau bienfaisante se remet à couler. On réussit à se laver, mais je lui interdis de me toucher. Parce que là, je ne suis pas sûr du tout de rester en vie si jamais il pose encore ses mains sur moi...

Je n'en peux vraiment plus. J'ai même du mal à me tenir debout, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent.

Je ferme les yeux, et laisse l'eau me rincer... J'entends un rire léger, et des bras m'entourent...

-Tu dors debout mon ange...

J'm'en doute... mais j'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts...

Il n'a qu'à me laisser un petit moment, et après, ça ira mieux, d'accord ?

L'eau ne coule plus, et j'ai des frissons. C'est assez désagréable...

... Jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose d'hyper doux sur moi...

Mumm...

Quand je vous dis que je suis amoureux d'un type épatant, vous pouvez me croire...

Il est tout simplement entrain de me sécher. Et ses mains sont incroyablement légères...

On pourrait croire que comme il est grand, musclé, et qu'il fait du sport, il aurait pu être une grosse brute sans cervelle ?

Et bien non ! Il est intelligent, j'en ai eu la preuve avec le devoir de physique.

Il est doux, sa façon de s'occuper de moi alors que je suis carrément hors service est encore une preuve.

Et il est costaud, ça c'est sûr, vu qu'il me porte...

... Attendez... Il me porte ?

Mais...

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Je suis dans ses bras.

La honte... Il me porte comme une jeune mariée...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire que je suis assez grand pour marcher, même si je suis fatigué, que je suis délicatement posé sur le lit. Et les couvertures me recouvrent...

Oh que ça fait du bien...

Je suis pratiquement dans les bras de Morphée, que je l'entends vaguement parler. Je sais pas à qui, je n'entends que sa voix à lui. Tout ce que je comprends, c'est quand il dit merci, et le bruit d'un truc à côté de ma tête...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Dors, je m'occupe du reste...

Du reste de quoi ?

Je l'entends farfouiller par terre, puis il s'éloigne du lit...

Le bruit d'un sac, enfin je suppose...

J'entrouvre les yeux, et le vois, nu, qui va de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il en ressort avec un peignoir sur le dos.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau...

Les jambes bronzées, sa tignasse brune un peu décoiffée et encore humide de notre douche... Il est tout simplement craquant...

Il s'approche de moi, s'assoit sur le lit...

C'est dingue ça ! Moi, je suis complètement rétamé, et lui, on dirait qu'il est frais et dispo ! C'est pas juste !

Il passe sa main sur ma joue. J'aime sa tendresse...

Et voilà que je me remets à ronronner... Il me sourit...

Mais j'entends des coups légers sur la porte, il se relève, et l'ouvre.

-Voilà, c'est dedans... on les récupère demain ?

Une voix clairement féminine répond que oui, puis la porte se referme...

Il revient vers le lit et retire le peignoir, qu'il abandonne sur le fauteuil.

Un poids creuse le matelas juste à côté de moi, et des bras m'entourent.

J'ai chaud, je suis bien... Je sens un baiser léger sur mes lèvres...

-Bonne nuit mon ange...

... 'nuit...

oOoOo

J'entrouvre un œil. La lumière vive du soleil m'agresse et je le referme vivement. Mais pourquoi les rideaux ne sont pas fermés ?

Je grogne. C'est vrai quoi, on est dimanche, pas besoin de se lever !

Une main se pose sur ma hanche, puis me caresse...

Je me retourne afin d'y échapper. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me réveiller !

Mumm...

Mais...

Ohhh...

La main se fait câline...

Elle me caresse le côté, le ventre, descend...

Et une voix rauque et sensuelle murmure à mon oreille que je suis en forme...

Ouais, j'avoue que je tiens bien la distance ! Ohhhh... Mumm...

Je me remets sur le ventre et laisse la main s'occuper de moi... C'est tellement...

J'ai fait un rêve magnifique, et il continue... J'ai rêvé que John et moi...

Hein ?

La sensation est trop vraie. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement... pour plonger immédiatement dans les prunelles vertes de celui qui hante mes rêves.

-Bonjour mon ange...

Pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'empare de ma bouche. Je suis tellement surpris qu'inconsciemment j'entrouvre mes lèvres...

Sa langue joue avec la mienne... et je me souviens...

Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est la réalité. Je suis au lit avec lui, et on s'embrasse. Mes mains volent sur sa nuque, et j'approfondis le baiser. J'adore ça...

... Même sa barbe naissante qui frotte mon cou, quand il décide de refaire connaissance avec...

On devrait peut-être paaaaas...

Sa main s'est emparée de moi...

-J'ai envie de toi...

Ça, je m'en suis rendu compte ! Vu que je le sens tout dur contre ma cuisse... mais...

Mais je ne sens pas que ça...

C'est con à dire, mais moi, le matin, la première chose que je fais quand je me réveille, c'est de foncer aux toilettes...

Comment lui faire comprendre que j'adore quand il me touche, mais que là, je dois y aller ?

Il doit sentir que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise, parce qu'il se met sur le côté, et me regarde en souriant.

-Allez... vas-y !

Oh la honte...

Mais l'envie devient pressante, alors je me lève vite fait.

Je fonce dans la salle de bain, je me soulage...

Et je me rends compte que je me suis levé sans trop de problèmes !

C'est un peu douloureux, mais pas tant que ça.

Tant mieux ! Ça m'aurait embêté d'avoir mal à chaque fois. D'autant plus que maintenant que j'y ai goûté, j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'en passer...

Bon, et bien puisque je suis dans la salle de bain, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour me laver ?

Je regarde dans l'immense miroir devant moi, et je vois la cabine de douche... derrière moi...

... Et je repense à tout ce que j'y ai fait hier... Non !

Pas penser à ça ! Respire Rodney... Respire...

Et arrête de penser ! C'est pas bien !

Mais c'est tellement bon...

Je m'entends gémir... Je suis devenu complètement accro au sexe...

John a fait de moi un dépravé...

Je sursaute en l'entendant me demander si ça va. Pour quelqu'un de sa taille, il est étonnement silencieux ! Je l'ai pas entendu venir !

Mais je le regarde avec des yeux ronds quand il me demande l'air de rien si on se douche ! Il exagère, quand même ! On va jamais s'en sortir !

-Je veux juste me laver, ce coup-ci ! Promis ! Dit-il en levant les mains en signe de bonne fois.

On se fixe... J'éclate de rire. Et il en fait autant.

Je suis si bien avec lui...

J'ai découvert avec lui que j'étais homo, mais j'm'en fous. J'ai pas du tout honte de l'aimer...

oOoOo

On a fini par s'habiller, après que John ait appelé la blanchisserie de l'hôtel. C'était ça, la voix que j'ai entendue hier, alors que j'étais à moitié dans les choux ?

Il s'est occupé de faire nettoyer nos fringues. Il a vraiment tout pour me plaire ce type !

Et en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de descendre, on se remet sur le lit. On ne dit rien, on se contente d'être l'un contre l'autre. J'aime ces moments silencieux, plein de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour...

John est assis, et moi, je suis contre lui. Un de ses bras est passé derrière moi, et il me caresse doucement la nuque. L'autre est sur mon ventre. Je me sens bien... Je glisse légèrement, et je m'allonge, la tête sur son torse. Ma main est sur lui, et je la passe sans complexe sous son tee-shirt.

Il me dit doucement que je ne devrais peut-être pas le narguer comme ça, sinon on va jamais être prêt à l'heure !

Mais il me lance des menaces, mon amour ?

-Non, pas des menaces... mais peut-être des promesses ?

Ce serait chouette...

Je me replace confortablement contre lui, quand il me demande soudain si j'ai pas une idée de comment on va passer le reste de la journée...

J'avoue que non, c'est pas le genre de truc que j'ai en tête, à vrai dire. Faut dire que je n'ai rien en tête... Enfin si, mais c'est pas le moment...

Euh... on devrait peut-être y aller, là ?

Parce que si je laisse mes pensées vagabonder comme ça, je vais lui sauter dessus !

Il s'esclaffe qu'il voudrait bien voir ça ! Puis il rajoute un peu plus sérieusement qu'il faut qu'on se lève, parce qu'on a rendez-vous pour le p'tit dèj !

Et je me rends compte que je crève de faim... Mais y'a un truc qui me rend triste, quand même.

C'est que je ne peux même pas lui tenir la main, je pense que ça le ferait pas. Alors juste avant de sortir de notre chambre, et avant qu'il pose la main sur la poignée, je me jette littéralement sur lui.

Il est tellement surpris qu'il n'a pas le temps d'amortir le choc, et se retrouve plaqué sur le mur juste à côté de la porte.

Le "outch" qu'il fait à ce moment là me fait grimacer, j'y suis allé un peu fort, peut-être ?

-Mais...

Plus tard ! Il aura le temps de parler plus tard...

De toute façon, là, maintenant tout de suite, il peut pas, j'ai ma langue dans sa bouche. Et je m'emploie à compter le nombre exact de ses dents, de voir si son palais est bien à sa place, et...

... Et j'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça...

Je viole sa bouche avec ma langue, mais sa main a très vite conquis l'intérieur de mon pantalon...

Et plus précisément l'intérieur de mon caleçon...

C'est pas juste ! Moi je me contente de l'embrasseeeeeeeeeeeerrrr !

Oh putain !

Quand je vous disais qu'il est doué avec ses mains...

-Tu devrais pas jouer avec moi, mon ange, t'es pas sûr de gagner...

Ouais, et bien je suis sûr d'une chose maintenant ! La prochaine fois que je ferais joujou avec lui, je ferais bien attention de le faire quand j'aurais le temps de... wouaaaaaaaahhhh !

John ! J't'en priiiiiiieee !

-Oui ? Tu me pries de quoi ?

J'essaye de reculer en levant les mains en signe de reddition totale. Mais ma bouche entrouverte sur des halètements qui sortent difficilement de ma gorge le font sourire.

Il a gagné ! Je déclare forfait ! Et je le supplie d'arrêter ça...

J'ai l'entrejambe en feu. Je l'ai allumé, et maintenant, c'est moi qui suis entrain de brûler...

Il enlève enfin sa main, mais s'amuse encore en murmurant à mon oreille que j'ai vraiment de la chance.

De la chance ? En quoi j'aurais de la chance de bander comme un malade sans pouvoir être soulagé ?

-La prochaine fois, tu crieras tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus parler... sans compter le fait que tu ne pourras plus marcher non plus...

D'après vous, il mettrait vraiment sa menace à exécution ?

Comme je suis pas sûr de vouloir tenter le diable, je fonce très vite dans la salle bain sous les éclats de rire de mon amour.

Je le déteste d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi !

- Dépêche-toi mon ange ! Sinon, ils vont tous deviner pourquoi on est en retard !

Ça, ça a au moins le mérite de réfréner un peu mes ardeurs...

J'ai pas spécialement envie que tout le monde lise sur mon visage que je viens de m'éclater au pieu !

Même si c'est pas vrai, du coup...

Enfin... pas ce matin...

Un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage, j'inspire et j'expire profondément une fois, deux fois...

Pffffiiiit ! Et bien au moins, je sais ce dont il est capable, et surtout, comment moi, je réagis face à lui.

Et croyez-moi, je sais pas du tout si j'ai bien fait de me découvrir une passion pour ce type...

Ça va être trèèèès dur de lui résister !

Et je ne parle même pas de mon anatomie, en disant que ça va être dur...

-Rodney... tu viens ?

Wouaaaaaahhh ! Mais il faut qu'il arrête !

Il va me faire mourir de trouille, cet andouille ! On n'a pas idée de faire ça ! C'est vrai quoi !

On se pointe pas avec une bouille... à me faire... fondre...

Roh lalalala !

Et ses yeux... oh mon dieu...

Je ne vois que ça tête penchée, qui dépasse de l'encadrement de la porte, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver plus que mignon...

Boooonnn... on se calme !

J'arrive à articuler que j'arrive, mais qu'il doit juste me laisser quelques secondes !

-Ok ! Je t'attends près de l'ascenseur ?

C'est ça ! Qu'il m'attende, j'arrive !

... Dès que j'ai fini de me branler, histoire de ne pas me balader avec l'impression d'avoir une banane mutante dans le caleçon...

Mon dieu ! Ce que je peux être vulgaire !

Mais c'est pas pour autant que ça arrange mes affaires, ça...

Bon... Et bien y'a plus qu'à !

oOoOo

Il est appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés, semblant s'amuser de me voir accourir près de lui.

-T'en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Je marmonne que je prenais une douche...

Il s'étonne...

Tu parles ! Ça ne fera jamais que deux fois que je me douche dans la matinée !

Mais je grogne en plus que celle là, elle était froide...

Il a la main en l'air, l'index appuyé sur le bouton d'appel, mais il ne bouge plus. Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, et... il éclate de rire !

Je me sens mortellement vexé. Et il rit encore plus fort.

Je le DETESTE !

L'ascenseur arrive, on entre dedans, il appuie sur le bouton, et se tourne vers moi. Il remarque mon air renfrogné, toussote un peu, et finit par se calmer. C'est moi qui ai les bras croisés, maintenant.

Et je les garde croisés... même quand il s'approche de moi... même quand il met ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a allumé comme ça ? Pour se venger ?

A cause de lui, j'ai été obligé de me jeter sous l'eau froide de la douche ! Je lui ai pourtant dit que je n'aimais pas le froid !

Alors pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?

Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je lui sauterais plus jamais dessus !

Je suis fâché, j'ai la gorge sèche, et la bouche sèche... alors je me passe la langue sur les lèvres.

Il a les yeux rivés sur ma bouche. Et j'entends très nettement un gémissement rauque. Ça me rassure un peu...

J'ai autant de pouvoir sur lui, qu'il en a sur mhummmppft...

Bon, et bien on a trouvé le même truc pour faire taire l'autre...

... On l'embrasse.

Mais dans mon cas, c'est absolument dramatique. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever mes bras et de les poser sur sa nuque, alors qu'il m'enlace avec les siens. Et je penche la tête afin de déguster ce baiser résolument délicieux...

Cling !

... Cling ?

-Euh... si on vous dérange, dites le nous !

On sursaute, on tourne la tête... et on se lâche vite fait.

-Salut les amoureux, vous avez bien dormi ?

Bonjour Jeannie, Aiden, Teyla, et Evan !

Et bonjour la honte...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end à tous et à vendredi prochain !

Bizous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	22. chapter 22

Le Vendredi, c'est votre rendez-vous fic !

Alors comme j'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'horaire que je m'accorde, je vais faire vite !

Voilà les RAR's :

Merci **Beetle974** ! C'est étonnant de voir que vous avez tous plus ou moins hâte de voir la réaction de Ronon ! Faut dire aussi que vu comment je l'ai fait, ça ne m'étonne pas trop, finalement ! Bon week-end et bizz à toi aussi !

Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo **

**Les potes, c'est chouette !**

La couleur rouge va être à la mode avec moi !

Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à ressembler à une tomate.

-Vous avez faim ou pas ? Demande Jeannie.

-Ma puce, je suis pas tout à fait sûr que se soit de bouffe, qu'ils aient faim...

John fusille son copain du regard, et j'en fais autant avec ma copine. Seuls Teyla et Evan se sont permis de rester discret sur ce qu'ils ont vu.

-Allez vient, on va les laisser entre mecs… Dit doucement Jeannie en entraînant Teyla avec elle.

C'est ça ! Abandonne-moi lâchement, maintenant que tu m'as jeté dans la fosse aux lions !

Les portes de l'ascenseur commencent à se refermer, et John et moi on se précipite dehors.

... Pour se retrouver face à deux mecs légèrement hilares. Finalement, on aurait peut-être dû rester dans la cabine, et remonter, et…

-Et bien ! S'exclame Aiden, si on me l'avait dit, je l'aurais jamais cru !

John joue parfaitement le jeu et fait celui qui ne comprend pas. Mais Aiden se marre en lui disant d'arrêter de faire le con, et que de toute façon, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie.

Je soupçonne John d'être un peu perturbé. Parce qu'il continue, et bafouille lamentablement qu'il ne voit vraiment pas de quoi il parle !

Ce qui fait rire franchement les deux mecs devant nous.

-Laisse tomber ! De toute façon, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! S'esclaffe Aiden.

Et moi qui nous croyais discret !

-Bon, on rejoint les filles, je suppose que vous avez faim ! Remarque, moi aussi...

Ah ? Lui aussi, cette nuit... ?

Jeannie et Teyla sont assises, et sourient en nous voyant prendre place. Aiden embrasse doucement son amie sur la joue, et elle rosit de plaisir. Est-ce qu'Evan et Teyla... ?

Et bien oui, eux aussi... Notre artiste s'est assis à ses côtés, et pose sa main sur celle de sa nouvelle copine. Elle lui sourit, et c'est lui qui rougit.

Pauvre Evan ! On va devoir prendre des cours ensemble sur la façon d'éviter de se rendre ridicule en présence de nos petits amis. Enfin, pour lui, c'est petite amie...

Faut croire que la tempête de neige imprévue a joué un grand rôle dans nos relations...

oOoOo

Le petit déjeuner a été assez silencieux. Faut dire que les "lendemains" ne sont apparemment pas nos spécialités !

Evan, très terre à terre, demande à la cantonade ce qu'on décide de faire. On rentre ou pas ?

Aiden répond qu'on n'est pas tenu de rester au campus le week-end, puisqu'on est tous majeur, et puis, la proviseur sait qu'on est là, et nous, on sait avec qui elle est !

Ouais, mais faudrait quand même qu'on révise un peu…

Ma répartie n'enchante pas vraiment. Je suis le seul à penser qu'il n'y a pas que le plaisir qui compte ?

Et quand je vois dix paires d'yeux qui me regardent d'un air ahuri, je me rends compte de l'énorme bourde que je viens de sortir.

Et vlan ! Retour à la couleur tomate ! J'en ai marre...

-Je crois quand même que Rodney a raison, on devrait rentrer... Dit John.

-Ouais ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Ronon a fait cette nuit avec la petite blonde de l'infirmerie ! S'exclame Aiden tout à coup.

Juste avant de se prendre un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïeuuuh ! Mais Jeannie ! Ça fait mal !

-T'as qu'à pas dire des bêtises !

-Mais c'est pas des bêtises ! Il avait bien rendez-vous avec elle hier, non ?

Vas-y Aiden ! Enfonce-toi un peu plus ! Y'a pas à dire, la subtilité, c'est pas ton fort !

Je tourne la tête discrètement vers mon amour, et je remarque qu'il s'est renfrogné. J'avais oublié le coup de fil d'hier...

Parce que si nos amis n'ont apparemment pas de problème quant au fait que John et moi on sorte ensemble, c'est pas le cas pour lui... J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction quand il le saura...

-Je vais dire au revoir à mon oncle, vous m'accompagnez ?

On se lève tous, et là, j'appréhende...

Bah oui ! Je sais toujours pas si va falloir payer la nuit qu'on vient de passer ici !

Et c'est pas parce que je suis radin que je pense ça, loin de là ! Mais rappelez-vous que je ne suis qu'un petit étudiant boursier...

On s'approche du comptoir de l'accueil, où il y a le même type qu'hier. John demande poliment si il peut appeler M. O'Neill. L'autre répond que oui, après lui avoir demandé de la part de qui...

On entend clairement qu'ensuite, il nous demande d'attendre quelques instants, le temps qu'il arrive.

Sans problème ! Plus on retardera l'échéance, mieux se sera !

Ridicule, encore une fois, mais à mon âge, c'est trop tard !

Anxieux je suis né, anxieux je resterais !

On va s'asseoir sur les canapés du hall d'entrée, en laissant John. Mais pas longtemps, son oncle descend, et pas tout seul...

-Salut oncle Jack, ça va ? Bonjour mademoiselle Carter...

Ils sont à quelques mètres de nous, mais on entend quand même un peu ce qu'ils se disent. C'est pas qu'on est curieux, mais...

Bon, d'accord, je suis curieux ! Mais depuis le temps, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bonjour John, et toi ? Je vois que tu as l'air plus que content, ça s'est bien passé, cette nuit ?

Y'a des conversations qu'on se passerait bien d'entendre, pourtant...

Et là je vois, mais je ne suis pas le seul, que le concerné semble embarrassé...

Pas autant que moi...

Je me retourne vers mes amis...

Aiden a baissé la tête, Jeannie regarde Teyla, qui regarde Evan... Aiden tousse un peu... semble s'étouffer... Avant d'exploser de rire. Et ça y est ! Ça recommence !

Je peux m'inscrire dans une autre école ? Parce qu'avec ce zigotto, dès qu'on passera les portes du campus, tout le monde va être au courant !

Jeannie tente vainement de le calmer, mais deux secondes plus tard, elle ne tient plus et part elle aussi dans un grand rire.

Et de deux !

Ah non, trois, Teyla aussi... et voilà le quatrième qui s'y met !

Le compte est bon, tout le monde se marre !

Je suis vert ! Bah ouais, ça change du rouge ! Alors j'attaque. Tant pis pour eux !

Avec un grand sourire, je regarde mes soi-disant "amis", et je leur demande si eux aussi, ont bien dormi. Puis je m'adresse directement à Jeannie, en lui demandant si les trois sachets qu'elle m'a donné hier ne lui on pas manqué, à moins bien sûr qu'elle ait prévu le coup aussi, sinon, je serais vraiment navré de lui avoir fait passer une mauvaise soirée...

Je suis ravit ! Ils s'arrêtent de rire aussi sec !

Sauf Evan et Teyla qui essaye de se retenir, mais difficilement.

Mais vous aussi, vous allez y passer mes petits, distribution gratuite, ne vous inquiétez pas, y'en a pour tout le monde aujourd'hui !

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je me tourne vers eux, et demande à Evan si le canapé était confortable. A moins que Teyla ait eu la gentillesse de lui faire partager le lit de leur chambre !

Ce serait vraiment dommage d'avoir mal au dos alors que d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit hier quand on était à table, le lit de leur chambre était largement assez grand pour eux deux, non ?

Et hop, dans la poche ! Trop doué moi ! Je m'aime...

Rodney 1, les autres 0 !

Je suis assez fier de moi, sur ce coup là !

Du coup, plus personne ne parle.

-Rodney, dit moi...

Ah bah non... Jeannie ouvre la bouche...

-John et toi... c'est du sérieux ?

Gloups ! Et bien, là, je sais plus quoi dire. Ça ne date que d'hier après tout...

-Non, j'dis ça parce que franchement, ça me fait très plaisir pour toi, tu sais. Je t'ai pas vu heureux comme ça depuis vachement longtemps !

-Tu sais, Jeannie a raison. John avait l'air bizarre ces derniers jours, mais là, il a l'air super content ! Et ça faisait un bout de temps que je l'avais pas vu aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Alors si ça doit être avec toi, et bien pour moi, c'est OK !

-Moi, ça me pose aucun problème, tu sais. Je n'ai absolument rien contre ça ! Rajoute Evan.

-Ça fait quelques années que je traîne avec lui, Aiden et Ronon, dit à son tour Teyla, et j'ai toujours considéré John comme un frère. Alors prend soin de lui, c'est un gars génial, tu sais...

J'me sens vraiment con. J'aimerais bien leur dire d'arrêter, parce que là, j'vais me mettre à chialer, si ils continuent !

-Me voilà ! S'exclame John en s'asseyant brusquement sur le canapé à côté de moi.

Puis il remarque la tête super sérieuse de tout le monde, et se tourne vers moi, l'air inquiet.

... Je me jette dans ses bras en reniflant.

Là, j'ai définitivement l'air con !

oOoOo

John a un air vraiment peu avenant, quand il demande ce qui se passe.

J'ai le nez plongé dans son cou, et je sens sa main qui me caresse doucement le dos.

Aiden s'exclame en levant les mains et en souriant, qu'il ne doit pas s'énerver, qu'ils n'ont rien fait !

Et là, j'ai honte.

John demande alors pour quelles raisons je pleure...

Mais je pleure pas ! Je suis simplement un peu... émotif... ?

Je me redresse et renifle encore. C'est vrai, je pleure pas. J'ai les larmes aux yeux parce que je suis content !

C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se rend compte qu'on a les meilleurs amis du monde !

-Ça va mon ange ? Me demande John doucement.

-Ooohhhh... mon ange... c'est-y pas mimi, ça ! Gagatise ma copine en nous regardant.

Oh ça va ! Elle peut se moquer, elle, son copain l'appelle bien ma puce !

Mais Aiden, pas gêné le moins du monde, répond que c'est normal, vu que c'est sa puce à lui...

Bien joué ! Maintenant, j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, du fait que mon petit copain m'appelle "mon ange" !

Mais le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. Maintenant, Aiden dit que comme John a bien vu que personne n'a touché un seul cheveu de "son ange", autrement dit moi, ils veulent qu'on leur raconte.

Euh... raconter quoi ?

Ils savent pour nous, d'accord, mais ils ne veulent tout de même pas qu'on leur raconte notre nuit, quand même !

-Alors, y'a des bus ou pas ?

Je pousse un soupir comme vous n'en avez jamais entendu. Une vraie baudruche qui se dégonfle !

John aussi, à l'air soulagé. Il a dû penser la même chose que moi...

Mais il répond qu'il ne sait pas...

Et là, je suis étonné.

Il ne sait pas ? Il n'a pas demandé ? Mais il a parlé de quoi, avec son oncle ?

... Pas de nous, j'espère ?

J'essaye de me faire le plus petit possible, mais avec une taille d'1m80, c'est pas vraiment facile. Même si John est plus grand et plus costaud que moi !

-Euh... question con, mais la chambre, pour la facture... Commence Aiden.

Bonne question ! Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'entendre la réponse, même si ça m'angoisse aussi...

-Vous en faites pas, c'est la maison qui offre. Après tout, on n'avait pas réservé, et y'a aucune trace de notre passage ici. Et de toute manière, je suis le fils du patron, ça doit bien servir de temps en temps, non ?

Re-soupir...

J'avoue que je me sens soulagé. Mais j'ai l'impression de me faire entretenir aussi. Et ça, c'est pas agréable du tout...

-Bon, bougez pas, je vais me renseigner pour les bus.

John retire son bras de derrière mon dos, et se lève, après m'avoir sourit.

J'en fais autant. J'adore être amoureux, c'est génial. Et encore plus quand c'est réciproque...

Enfin, j'espère que c'est réciproque. Parce que même si on a passé une soirée absolument démentielle, qu'il a été tendre, attentionné, et très gentil avec moi, jamais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Est-ce que je pourrais me contenter de ça ?

On n'attend pas longtemps avant qu'il revienne en nous annonçant que c'est bon, apparemment le service des bus re-fonctionne, on peut rentrer !

C'est bizarre, mais personne n'a l'air spécialement ravi de rentrer au campus !

On se demande bien pourquoi...

oOoOo

Le retour à l'université se fait dans le calme. Comme à l'aller, on s'assoit sur la banquette du fond, et chacun se met à côté de sa moitié...

John s'est mis contre la vitre et m'a gentiment mais fermement invité à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Comme si j'avais envie d'aller ailleurs !

Le bus est presque vide, mais le peu de personne qui y est assis, a tiqué, et nous a regardé de travers, John et moi. Faut dire qu'on a marché dans l'allée en se tenant la main, lui et moi.

Et le sourire béat qui ne quitte pas mes lèvres ne porte pas du tout à confusion !

J'aurais un écriteau autour du cou avec marqué dessus, " Je suis amoureux du mec le plus canon de mon école !" que ça serait pas plus visible !

Jeannie et Aiden ont pris les places centrales.

-Vous serez plus tranquille pour vous bécoter, comme ça ! Chuchote ma copine à mon oreille.

Merci toi ! J'te revaudrais ça, tu peux en être sûre !

Et je me pelotonne aussi sec contre mon grand brun préféré. Il rit légèrement et passe son bras autour de mes épaules sans aucun complexe.

Le trajet est rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût. J'ai pas envie de retourner à l'école, j'ai pas envie de quitter les bras réconfortant de mon amour...

Mais manque de bol, la route a été bien dégagée, et le trajet se fait sans encombre. Pour une fois que j'aurais espéré le contraire, c'est bien ma veine...

Personne ne s'est levé pour appuyer sur le bouton qui demande l'arrêt au chauffeur, alors Aiden se dévoue. Ce type est vraiment sympa. Je ne me suis pas trompé sur son compte. Et quand il revient, il a un grand sourire en remarquant que je suis appuyé sur John, et que nos doigts sont entrelacés.

-Désolé les amoureux, mais faut se lever, on est bientôt arrivé !

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. J'ai pas envie ! Je suis si bien...

-Allez mon ange, debout ! J'ai le bras tout ankylosé !

Mais il a qu'à dire tout de suite que je suis lourd, tant qu'il y est !

Avec un sourire dont il a le secret, il me rappelle que non, il ne peut pas dire ça... vu qu'il m'a porté...

J'ai chaud, j'ai très chaud, tout à coup ! Et c'est pas dû à la température.

Jeannie me regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts, et la bouche qui forme un "O" !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

Finalement, je suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir...

Elle a certainement entendu la phrase de John, et sous sa crinière de fauve, elle doit être en train de réfléchir à ce qu'on a bien pu faire pour que John me porte...

D'ici à ce qu'elle me demande des détails sur ma nuit, y'a pas des kilomètres !

Remarque, quand j'y pense, la première fois qu'on en a vraiment parlé, sur le banc, dans le parc, elle m'a dit franchement qu'elle voulait savoir...

Peut-être que si je lui demande combien de fois elle l'a fait avec son petit copain, elle me foutrait la paix ? Ouais... L'espoir fait vivre...

Le bruit de la porte du bus qui s'ouvre nous incite tous à nous lever. C'est avec réticence que je quitte le cocon chaud des bras de mon homme et que je me lève. On descend, et on parcourt plutôt rapidement les quelques dizaines de mètres qui nous séparent de l'entrée du campus.

Le soleil a beau être revenu, c'est pas pour ça qu'il fait chaud !

-Je raccompagne Jeannie, on se rejoint plus tard ? Lance Aiden.

-Je te suis, je vais raccompagner Teyla... enfin, si tu veux bien... Dit alors Evan.

Bon sang ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être encore aussi intimidé après avoir passé la nuit avec elle !

... A moins qu'il ait vraiment dormi sur le canapé de la chambre ?

Naaaann ! Pas possible !

Pas après les avoir vu se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre pendant le petit déjeuner !

Pas après les avoir vu rougir quand je les ai charrié comme je l'ai fait dans le hall de l'hôtel !

Bon, de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas ! Et à vrai dire, j'men fous un peu...

Ouais, je suis égoïste, et alors ! Ça gêne quelqu'un ?

Bah pas moi en tout cas, alors vous, j'm'en tape !

Le temps que je me pose toutes ces questions, et John et moi on se retrouve seul.

Si je dis "chouette" ! Ça vous étonne ?

... Non ?

Vous n'êtes pas drôle...

Je sais que ma réaction est tout à fait prévisible, mais à ma place, vous seriez content, vous aussi, de finir le week-end en beauté !

On se dépêche de rentrer dans notre bâtiment, et là, je me demande si on doit aller chacun dans sa chambre ou...

Mais à vrai dire, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question, le regard de John en dit long...

On ne se tient plus la main, depuis qu'on est descendu du bus. Mais personnellement, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque de lui sauter dessus !

Il me sourit.

Et je fonds...

Je sais, je suis une vraie midinette...

Incapable de lui résister...

Alors je le suis. On grimpe les marches très vite, et tout aussi vite, on se retrouve dans sa chambre. J'ai à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi, que je suis retourné et plaqué contre elle.

Outch ! Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose...

Un long baiser langoureux vient prendre possession de ma bouche.

Sans doute veut-il se faire pardonner sa brutalité ?

Pas de problème, je lui pardonne...

... Mais je me sens brutalement propulsé contre lui, et il perd l'équilibre...

Putain ! Mais c'est qui le con qui ouvre la porte comme si il se croyait chez lui ?

-Bah voyons ! Si vous voulez faire ça, vous devriez peut-être fermer à clé !

Et merde ! Mon cauchemar particulier qui se pointe !

-Salut Ronon…

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voili voilou !  
Bon, je reste pas longtemps, j'ai le miam qui m'attend !

Bizzz, à vendredi prochain, et passez tous un excellent week-end

Ticoeur...

_Et merci de me lire..._


	23. chapter 23

Bon, je sais, on est lundi.  
Mais comme ce week-end, j'étais dans un état plutôt pitoyable, je suis restée au chaud sous ma couette, avec la ferme intention d'y passer l'hiver !  
Mais l'appel du boulot a été le plus fort...  
Mouais, dit comme ça, ça fait pitié...  
... Mouhahaha !

Bref, pas de blabla, voilà la suite !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**La phrase en trop...**

Le géant est entré dans la chambre et a refermé la porte derrière lui. Dire qu'il a un air dégoûté en nous regardant est un euphémisme...

Je me dégage des bras de John, et je me relève. Il en fait autant, et grimace en se passant les mains sur les reins. Je sais qu'il a dit que je n'étais pas lourd, mais là, je me suis étalé sur lui sans pouvoir me retenir.

-On peut parler ? Dit alors Ronon.

La voix est douce et tendre...

Ouais, je sais, c'est pas crédible pour deux sous. En fait si, elle est douce, mais peut-être un peu trop ?

Bon, et si j'allais dans ma chambre ?

John rétorque que non, je reste avec lui. Et que de toute façon, si Ronon a quelque chose à dire, je peux l'entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous avez déjà vu un combat de gladiateurs ?

Et bien moi, j'ai l'impression d'y être ! John est face à Ronon, et ils se défient du regard.

Franchement, je suis pas rassuré du tout !

Je suis peut-être lâche, mais je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ça. De plus, je pense sincèrement qu'ils doivent en discuter entre eux. Y'a beaucoup de choses à mettre à plat, et je préfère ne pas être spectateur.

Alors je regarde John, je lui souris, et j'insiste pour retourner dans ma chambre.

Ronon a un petit sourire en coin, et me regarde de travers en soufflant quand je passe à côté de lui.

J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se battre. J'aurais vraiment mauvaise conscience d'être la cause de la fin de leur amitié...

oOoOo

Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de me retrouver seul dans ma chambre. Je me demande comment il a su qu'on était revenu. Je suis sûr que personne n'a songé à l'appeler pour lui dire.

A moins qu'Aiden l'ai fait ? Il a bien dit qu'il voulait savoir comment s'était passé sa journée avec l'infirmière...

Mais pour être là aussi vite, il nous surveillait ou quoi ?

Bon, pas la peine de me mettre la rate au court bouillon, je le saurais bien un jour...

En attendant, il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, histoire de ne pas penser à ce qui se passe à l'étage au dessous, dans la chambre de John...

oOoOo

J'ai essayé, et j'y suis arrivé. J'ai réussi à penser à autre chose !

Et vous savez comment ?

Et bien réviser les cours de physique, ça aide un peu beaucoup !

Toujours est-il qu'au bout de dix minutes de prise de tête avec un cours plutôt tordu, j'ai fini par me connecter sur le net, et comme je me suis retrouvé dans mon élément, j'ai planché dessus comme un malade pendant deux heures !

Ouais, pas de meilleur moyen pour oublier...

Et merde...

J'aurais pas dû penser à penser qu'il fallait que j'oublie...

Trop tard, le mal est fait.

Big ben sonne. Tient, qui c'est qui m'appelle ?

Et oui ! Je vous ai bien dit que j'avais une sonnerie de portable basique !

C'est sûr qu'entendre une cloche sonner, ça peut surprendre, mais j'aime bien moi !

Je décroche, c'est Jeannie...

Elle me demande si je vais manger...

Surpris, je regarde l'heure. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, il est déjà midi !

Mais Aiden et Evan ne sont pas là...

Elle me répond que c'est normal, vu qu'ils sont là, avec elles...

Elles qui ?

_« Rodney ! Réfléchis un peu, si t'en es encore capable ! »_

A question stupide, réponse... euh... normale...

J'ai l'air bête tout à coup ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison !

Ils les ont accompagnés, où pourraient-ils être, si ce n'est avec elles ?

Bon, et bien j'arrive...

Je sors de la chambre, et me dirige vers la cafétéria. Il n'y a pas grand monde, aujourd'hui. Faut dire que le week-end, apparemment, les étudiants rentrent chez eux. Enfin, ceux qui peuvent se le permettre. Moi, c'est pas mon cas, et Jeannie non plus. On habite un peu loin. Mais c'est ce qu'on a voulu.

Je prends un plateau, et me dirige vers la table où ils sont déjà installés. Aiden, après avoir fini sa bouche, me demande si John n'est pas avec moi.

Euh... non, je le cache pas dans ma poche. Il est juste entrain de discuter avec Ronon, dans sa chambre.

-Oulah !

Ouais, comme il dit... oulah...

Du coup, ils me regardent avec un air triste. Comme si ils se doutaient de ce qui pouvait être en train de se dire...

-Ça va mon chou ?

Je ne relève même pas. Et ça, je vois bien que ça l'inquiète. Après un coup d'œil redoutable de Jeannie, et qui n'est absolument pas discret, Aiden insiste aussi et me demande si ça va.

Je me redresse et souffle un bon coup. Je ferais avec. De toute façon, on va pas se morfondre, si ça se trouve, ils vont trouver le moyen de se réconcilier, alors...

- Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il pouvait être comme ça... Dit alors Teyla. Mais je confirme ce que j'ai dit ce matin. Pour moi, ça ne change rien.

On entend soudain une petite voix qui nous dit bonjour, et qui demande si elle peut s'asseoir avec nous. On lève tous la tête.

Tiens ! La petite copine de Ronon !

Jeannie reste égale à elle-même et répond qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Même quand Jennifer insiste en demandant si ça ne nous dérange vraiment pas.

-Mais bien sûr que non, voyons ! Par contre, tu vas avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle ! Je commence ?

Ça, c'est du Jeannie tout craché !

La pauvre blondinette a à peine le temps de poser son plateau, que ma copine attaque !

Elle lui demande si son nom c'est bien Jennifer, et on est surpris quand elle demande à son tour quel est le nôtre. Ronon ne lui a pas parlé de nous ?

Gênée, elle dit que si, mais ne sait pas qui est qui...

Jeannie nous présente tous un par un, et quand elle a fini, Aiden enchaîne en lui demandant si elle sort bien avec Ronon. Toujours aussi fin, lui...

Mais son visage s'éclaire d'un grand sourire quand elle répond oui...

... Ah l'amour...

Le jeu des questions-réponses se poursuit, Jennifer répondant avec gentillesse à toutes nos questions, parfois pas très subtiles...

Elle est très agréable, et on passe un bon moment tous ensembles. Et je retrouve peu à peu ma bonne humeur. J'étais quand même un peu anxieux. Je croyais que quand elle entendrait mon nom, elle aurait fait ou dit quelque chose, mais non. A moins que Ronon ne lui ai pas parlé de John et moi ?

Alors qu'on a fini de manger, et qu'on digère un peu avant de se lever, il n'y a plus un bruit dans la salle.

Etonnant. Très étonnant...

Puis je remarque l'air abasourdit de Jeannie, qui est assise en face de moi. Et Teyla, assise à côté d'elle fait la même tête.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un extra terrestre a débarqué à la cafèt ?

Je me retourne, afin de voir quel est le miracle qui a réduit ma copine au silence...

... Oh bon sang ! Je suis scotché !

Ils sont là, tous les deux. Ronon a un œil qui va pas tarder à virer au bleu, quant à John, il a la lèvre inférieure gonflée et fendue.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes battus, quand même ! S'écrie Teyla.

-Quand on me cherche, on me trouve ! Marmonne John.

Ronon ne dit rien. Il se contente de prendre brusquement la main de Jennifer, et l'entraîne hors de la salle, sans même lui demander son avis.

Un véritable homme préhistorique !

-Mais vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? S'exclament Jeannie et Teyla en même temps.

Mon dieu, protégez John des deux filles furieuses qui sont assises en face de moi !

Et j'ai bien dit "filles" furieuses, et pas "folles" furieuses !

Quoi que...

oOoOo

J'ai déjà vu Jeannie en colère. Rarement, mais ça lui est déjà arrivé.

Mais là, j'avoue sans honte que je suis bien content que ce ne soit pas moi qui vais subir son courroux. Je pense que John est assez grand pour résister à la fureur que je vois pointer dans le regard bleu...

Le pauvre, je le plains sincèrement.

J'aurais peut-être l'occasion de le réconforter après, comme ça !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux me le dire ? Pourquoi Ronon est furax ? Et pourquoi il a un œil au beurre noir, et toi, la lèvre qui saigne ?

-Oh, ça va ! D'abord, ça saigne plus ! Grogne John en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je pose ma main discrètement sur sa cuisse, après avoir fait attention à ce que ça ne se voit pas.

-J'm'en fous ! Dis-moi pourquoi ! S'énerve Teyla.

J'ai jamais vu Teyla en colère, mais croyez-moi, je veux pas avoir à faire à elle quand elle y est !

Elle est pas grande, mais le ton qu'elle a employé pour s'adresser à un type qui fait trente centimètres et plus de vingt kilos de plus qu'elle, est franchement impressionnant !

D'ailleurs, la table à côté de nous s'est miraculeusement vidée dès qu'elle a ouvert la bouche.

La salle entière s'est vidée, d'ailleurs...

Je dois aller chercher tout de suite le docteur, ou pas ?

John explique alors qu'il n'a pas aimé que Ronon le juge de cette façon. Teyla est abasourdie.

C'est uniquement pour ça qu'ils se sont battus ? Un grognement qui veut certainement dire non, sort alors de la bouche de John.

-Alors accouche !

Oulah... Ça va barder si jamais il se tait...

Et j'ai l'impression qu'il le sait, parce qu'il ouvre un peu la bouche, mais ne dit rien pour autant, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire.

-J'attends ! S'exclame Teyla d'un ton un peu plus doux.

... Et c'est carrément plus flippant !

Même Evan n'a pas réussi à calmer sa copine. Faut dire que Teyla et John se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps, que c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle se permet de lui parler sur ce ton là. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'accepte de la part de n'importe qui.

... Et je n'essaierais pas de savoir si moi je peux !

J'ai bien d'autres moyens de le faire parler que de me fâcher contre lui...

Mais ça, je le garde pour moi !

-Il n'accepte pas.

Clair et concis. Et personne ne lui demande ce que Ronon n'accepte pas, tout le monde le sait.

C'est moi.

... Et ça me fait mal...

Teyla se lève alors en s'exclamant que c'est complètement débile, et qu'elle va lui parler tout de suite.

-Laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je suis soufflé ! J'en vaux pas la peine ?

D'accord ! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, salut !

Je me lève, furax moi aussi. Et c'est pas sa main qui se pose très vite sur mon bras qui va me retenir.

-Rodney ! Excuse-moi ! Je voulais pas dire ça !

C'est bien dommage, mais il l'a dit quand même !

Maintenant, je vais retourner étudier, si ça ne dérange personne.

-S'il te plait, reste... excuse-moi...

Il me regarde d'un air suppliant, mais je suis réellement fâché, moi aussi, alors je repousse sa main, et je quitte la salle.

J'essaye de rester stoïque, tout le temps que je mets à grimper l'escalier qui mène à ma chambre. Seulement une fois arrivé, et la porte fermée, c'est plus pareil. Je m'effondre sur mon lit.

Je vais pas pleurer... je vais pas pleurer... mais j'y arrive pas.

Putain ça fait chier !

Pourquoi est-ce que je me transforme en serpillère à chaque fois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ?

J'en ai plus que marre de réagir comme ça !

Et j'ai même pas envie d'étudier ! Si mes parents savaient dans quel état je me mets à cause d'un garçon, je suis sûr qu'il me ferait rentrer à la maison manu-militari !

Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'ils ne le sauront jamais.

Après tout, si celui que je croyais m'aimer se permet de dire que je n'en vaux pas la peine, il n'ira pas courir sur les toits qu'il est devenu pédé !

Et c'est à cause de lui que je suis comme ça aussi...

Je sais, je suis injuste. Mais j'm'en fous !

Je n'ai jamais parlé de cette façon avant. Pour moi, l'amour hétéro ou homo, c'est pareil !

... Enfin, non pas tout à fait quand même, faut pas pousser !

J'étais totalement novice en la matière, et je suis sûr que John aussi. Mais même si je me posais des questions débiles quant à savoir comment on allait faire, c'est pas pour autant que j'aurais utilisé ce terme. Pour moi, il est péjoratif. Ceux qui s'aiment méritent le respect de leur choix.

Le nez dans l'oreiller, je renifle lamentablement.

Si je pouvais m'étouffer, j'oublierais peut-être que je suis malheureux...

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Fini la tranquillité...

Mais je ne bouge pas. Je veux juste mourir en paix.

... Et apparemment, celui qui s'est assis sur mon lit s'en fout royalement !

C'est Aiden.

Il est venu pour me demander de redescendre avec eux. Je peux pas avoir envie de rester là tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais moi, je ne veux pas y aller. Je lui dis que je suis fatigué, et que je voudrais dormir. Et si je pouvais rester seul, j'apprécierais...

-Euh... c'est pas que je veux pas mec, mais si jamais je te ramène pas avec moi, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure...

Et j'imagine parfaitement la grimace qu'il doit faire en me disant ça.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Si lui, il connaît Teyla et son fichu caractère, moi, j'ai pratiquement grandi avec Jeannie, et je connais le sien. Et c'est vrai qu'il risque gros.

Enfin je crois, étant donné que j'ai jamais été assez fou pour l'expérimenter !

-S'il te plait... je veux pas mourir aussi jeune, et John est complètement paumé, maintenant. Si tu pouvais voir la tête qu'il se tire...

C'est bien fait pour lui ! La prochaine fois, il réfléchira avant de dire des conneries !

Le ton sec de ma réponse doit l'avoir refroidi, parce que là, il ne dit plus rien. Je sais que je suis un peu trop extrême, mais je pense qu'il me faudra du temps avant d'arriver à lui pardonner.

Je ne me savais pas aussi rancunier...

Sa voix est carrément suppliante, quand il me demande si je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis.

Mais je ne veux pas le voir. Enfin pas encore...

-Il est partit de la cafèt peu de temps après toi tu sais... d'ailleurs, je pensais le trouver ici... avec toi...

Et bien non ! Et je l'ai pas planqué sous mon lit, il peut vérifier !

Et là, il dit un truc qui m'aurait carrément fait rire, dans d'autres circonstances. Il compte vraiment me foutre la trouille, en me menaçant d'envoyer Teyla me chercher si je ne vais pas avec lui ?

Il se fout de ma gueule, pour me sortir un truc comme ça !

-J't'en priiiiiieee ! Viens avec moi... Continue t-il en me suppliant.

J'en ai marre de l'avoir dans les pattes, alors je capitule et lui demande où on va...

Je me redresse et le fusille du regard, quand, d'une petite voix, il dit sans s'arrêter qu'on pourrait aller voir si John est dans sa chambre ?

Mais il a rien compris ou quoi ? J'ai dit que je voulais pas le voir ! C'est pourtant clair, non ?

-Rodney, je sais pas ce que vous avez fait cette nuit, et je veux surtout pas le savoir ! Mais ce que j'ai vu quand vous étiez dans l'ascenseur, c'est deux personnes complètement dingue l'une de l'autre. Si je te dis que ça m'a fait tout drôle, tu peux me croire. Mais j'ai jamais vu John avec ce regard, même quand il était avec Nancy... et pourtant, il disait qu'il l'aimait.

Ouais, bah elle en a de la chance, elle ! Elle l'a entendu, au moins !

Et voilà, je vais me remettre à chialer !

Je suis peut-être méchant, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

Alors je lui dis de dégager...

-Moi, c'est mes amis que je veux pas voir comme ça ! Et les deux en plus... alors met ton putain d'orgueil dans ta putain de poche et suis-moi ! S'écrie t-il alors.

Euh... j'avoue qu'il me fout un peu la trouille...

Il se lève du lit brusquement et me saisit le bras en tirant de toutes ses forces. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que me lever, sinon, je pense qu'il m'aurait arraché le bras !

-Maintenant, tu me suis, et sans discussion ! Compris ?

Là, je sais pas si j'ai envie de dire non... Alors je le suis jusqu'à la porte.

De toute façon, je peux pas faire autrement, il m'a pas lâché !

Il ouvre la porte, s'arrête net, et là, moi aussi, je me fige. Jeannie et Evan sont là, avec John. Seule Teyla manque à l'appel. Je suppose qu'elle est avec Ronon...

-Ma puce ! Je suis bien content de te voir ! On y va ?

Aiden ! Espèce de traître ! Me laisse pas seul avec lui !

-Rodney... il faut qu'on parle...

C'est vrai qu'il fait une drôle de tronche, mon amour... Il a des yeux tout malheureux...

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Je suis fâché contre lui, d'abord !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilààààà !  
A la prochaine ?  
Et merci de me lire...

Bizzzzz à tous,

Ticoeur...

PS: Désolée si y'a des fautes qui trainent, mais là, j'ai la tête comme une pastèque, alors...

_Et merci de me lire..._


	24. chapter 24

Bon, la semaine dernière j'étais malade...  
Lundi, le site à merdé, et j'ai dû m'y reprendre à 3 fois pour que le chapitre précédent apparaisse !  
Là, j'espère que ça se fera tout seul !

Alors pas de blabla, place à la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Semaine de galère...**

Il est devant moi, je croise les bras, et je le toise. Je vais pas me laisse faire ce coup-ci. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, contrairement à lui.

-Mon ange, je suis désolé…

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Je sens que je vais encore me faire avoir...

Il s'approche de moi, avec un air de chien battu.

Non non et non !

Il pose ses mains sur mes bras… et me dit qu'ils ont eu, lui et Ronon, une discussion un peu houleuse, qu'il s'est emporté, mais que ce n'est en aucun cas contre moi.

Je ne bouge toujours pas.

Et lui, il fait tout doucement glisser ses doigts sur mes bras, jusqu'à mes épaules, et me caresse le cou...

Non non et... non... il a pas le droit de faire ça, je l'aime plus...

Il continue de me parler doucement en s'approchant de plus en plus. Il dit qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de la peine, et jamais il ne me ferait du mal... enfin, pas volontairement, en tout cas...

Peut-être, mais sa réflexion m'a blessé. Et je lui en veux.

Il me demande encore de lui pardonner. Mais sincèrement, je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite. J'ai eu peu d'aventures, c'est vrai, mais je me suis toujours arrangé pour ne pas avoir à subir ça.

Je ne suis apparemment pas aussi solide que lui, sentimentalement...

Alors je lui dis que non, je ne peux pas lui pardonner maintenant. Je suis peut-être sévère avec lui, je me doute qu'il ne l'a pas voulu, mais il me faut du temps.

Son regard devient dur. Je me demande soudain si je ne suis pas trop injuste...

Puis il se penche alors vers moi, et me demande si il peut au moins m'embrasser, avant de partir...

En fait, j'en sais rien. Je sais que je risque de m'accrocher à lui comme une sangsue. Mais pourquoi je lui refuserais un dernier baiser ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot, qu'il a déjà pris possession de ma bouche.

Le tricheur ! Je lui ai pas dit oui !

Je suis décidément trop faible. Et lui, il est décidément trop doué. Il me donne un baiser que je qualifierais de...

Mumm... je sais plus...

Sa langue caresse sensuellement mes lèvres.

C'est d'une douceur...

Je ne veux pas répondre à son baiser. Il ne faut pas que je réponde...

Mais mon cerveau a décidé de couper toutes les connexions. Je pense, mais aucune partie de mon corps ne m'obéis.

Ses bras ont quitté mon cou et il me serre tout contre lui. Ses mains se baladent sur mon dos, dans le creux de mes reins, sur mes fesses, qu'il presse doucement.

Je m'entends gémir de plaisir.

Et voilà, je me suis encore fais avoir !

Ma conscience se réveille enfin, et je vais pour m'écarter de lui.

Mais je ne peux pas...

... Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son grand corps ferme qui se plaque contre le mien.

Et le pire, c'est que je réagis aussitôt. Je me sens gonfler...

Mais je veux pas moi !

... Et pourtant, je me presse contre lui.

Quand on dit qu'un mec pense au sexe toutes les neufs secondes et demi, je ne dirais plus jamais que c'est faux !

... Vu que moi, je croyais dur comme fer que j'allais lui résister.

Et que je n'y arrive absolument pas !

C'est pas non plus le fait de le sentir grossir tout contre ma hanche qui va m'aider à retrouver mes esprits.

... Et encore moins quand je l'entends gémir à son tour.

Je sais qu'il m'aime. Même si il ne l'a jamais dit. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable de m'embrasser, de me caresser, et de me faire ressentir toutes ces émotions, sans éprouver un petit quelque chose pour moi.

C'est définitif, je suis amoureux.

Mais un amoureux fâché.

J'arrive, enfin, à m'arracher à ses bras. Il a l'air déçu. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il suffisait qu'il m'embrasse pour que j'oublie ?

Oh non !

Il a tout faux, si il pense ça !

Il soupire en s'écartant de moi, et me demande si il peut emprunter la salle de bain.

Ça question m'étonne, mais je lui réponds que oui, il peut.

Il s'enferme dedans, et en ressort au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a fait pour rester aussi longtemps…

Il se tortille les mains, et s'en va, non sans m'avoir souhaité un bon après midi, d'un air triste.

Je le remercie. C'est pas parce qu'on a un passage à vide, qu'on ne doit pas rester correct l'un envers l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

La porte se referme doucement derrière lui.

Et un grand vide se fait en moi. J'ai mal au ventre...

... Ça y est, j'angoisse...

Et je me jette sur mon lit. J'ai le cœur en miette. Et le pire, c'est que c'est de ma faute.

Enfin, pas entièrement, mais bon, on va pas chipoter pour si peu...

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?

J'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs et réviser toutes mes leçons aussi. Je vais quand même pas m'en inventer rien que pour éviter de trop réfléchir ?

Dire qu'hier, je planais, je volais, j'étais amoureux du plus gentil, attentionné et canon de tous les mecs de la galaxie, et là, je suis dans les trente sixième dessous...

Mais la porte vient de se rouvrir brusquement.

Si c'est John, je lui saute dessus et je me fais pardonner mon entêtement d'une façon qu'il n'oubliera jamais !

Parole de Rodney !

Je me retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et là... déception.

Et ça doit se lire sur mon visage, parce que Jeannie, qui souriait en entrant, me dit d'un ton assez désagréable que si elle m'emmerde, elle peut partir.

Oulah ! Elle est fâchée elle aussi !

C'est vraiment pas ma journée, on dirait...

Et d'abord, depuis quand elle se permet de rentrer dans la chambre d'un garçon sans frapper ?

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu es gay ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver avec toi ? Je crains rien ! Qu'elle me sort en croisant les bras devant elle.

Et si jamais les autres étaient là aussi ?

Elle se marre en répondant qu'Aiden, elle l'a déjà vu !

Oui, mais Evan ?

Elle soupire d'un air agacé, en grognant que c'est pas de cette façon que j'arriverais à lui faire penser à autre chose que celle pour laquelle elle est venue, de toute façon !

J'ai peur de savoir pourquoi...

Alors sans rien ajouter de plus, de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment intérêt si je veux rester en vie, je m'assois sur mon lit et tapote le matelas juste à côté de moi.

Elle n'attend pas longtemps avant de s'installer. Et je me blottis contre elle.

Ça me rappelle quand on était tout petit. J'adorais être contre elle. Je me disais que j'avais une grande sœur, et elle, elle était ravie d'avoir un frère qu'elle pouvait embêter, mais qui ne lui piquait pas ses jouets, étant donné qu'il n'habitait pas chez elle !

Elle passe une main douce dans mes cheveux, et n'arrête pas de me dire que ça va s'arranger. Qu'il ne faut pas que je me fasse autant de mouron, que John est un gentil garçon, et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas dire ça.

D'ailleurs, si elle est venue, c'est parce que quand elle a vu sa tête, quand il est sortit de ma chambre, elle se demandait si je n'étais pas dans le même état.

Je dois dire que je n'y crois pas trop, il était peiné, mais pas à ce point, quand même !

Jeannie se redresse brusquement et me demande si par le plus grand des hasards, je ne serais pas subitement devenu complètement con.

Je dois dire que sa réplique me laisse sans voix !

C'est vrai ça, elle ne m'avait jamais insulté avant !

Enfin si, mais pas du tout sur ce ton là...

Et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir fait une belle connerie, en ne pardonnant pas à John une simple phrase malheureuse.

Mais je ne veux pas reculer. J'ai ma fierté, moi aussi !

Si il a dit ça, c'est que quelque part, il doit le penser un peu, non ?

Mais Jeannie s'exclame encore que si je l'avais vu tout à l'heure, je ne dirais plus ça, maintenant.

Elle m'agace à vouloir me donner mauvaise conscience !

Et elle m'achève en disant qu'elle est tout à fait ravie, que c'est exactement ce qu'elle recherche !

Je suis vraiment fatigué.

Toute cette tension nerveuse m'épuise, et je ferme les yeux.

Je n'ai pas senti que Jeannie se levait. De même que je n'ai pas entendu la porte se refermer derrière elle...

J'ai finalement dû m'endormir...

oOoOo

J'ai passé une semaine atroce. A croire que mes amis me faisaient la gueule parce que moi, je faisais la gueule à John !

C'est le monde à l'envers !

Je n'ai pas cédé. Je leur parlais, ils me répondaient, mais je voyais bien que quelque chose était cassé.

Et je m'en voulais, mais je n'ai pas cédé.

Foutu orgueil, comme dirait Aiden.

Et encore, je suis poli, par rapport à lui...

J'allais en cours comme un zombi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à dormir, et moi qui dévorais à table, on aurait pu croire que j'étais soudainement devenu anorexique !

John avait l'air de pas trop mal s'en sortir.

En fait, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il avait lui aussi des cernes, mais je le vois de temps en temps se marrer avec Ronon. Ils ont dû retrouver leur amitié.

Par contre, lui ne me parle toujours pas. Il doit avoir la rancune tenace...

Mais ça me fait énormément plaisir qu'ils se comportent comme avant. Même si c'est à mon détriment.

Le soir, après les cours, j'étais pratiquement tout seul dans la chambre. Aiden allait s'entraîner, et Evan allait jouer les supporters, avec Teyla et Jeannie.

J'avais presque oublié qu'ils avaient leur premier match amical contre les Wraiths...

Et quand ils rentraient, ils étaient trop épuisés pour discuter, alors après avoir essayé de leur arracher quelques mots, j'ai fini par abandonner.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la rencontre.

On est samedi, et le campus est en liesse. Il y a des drapeaux partout, et des filles se baladent avec des tee-shirts moulant sur lequel il y a marqué :

** Les Jumpers sont les meilleurs, les Wraiths, on les rabaisse !**

Pas terrible la rime, mais ça fait des années que c'est le même slogan, et apparemment, ça marche, vu que l'équipe du campus gagne à chaque fois !

D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi ils s'entêtent à jouer, les autres…

Mais je ne saurais sans doute jamais pourquoi. Je ne sais pas si je vais aller voir le match. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas à quelle heure ça commence...

Je suis fatigué de toute cette histoire. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais avoir connu ce petit bout de bonheur qui n'aura duré que sept jours.

Sept malheureux petits jours...

Sept merveilleux petits jours...

Je suis encore seul.

Ils sont tous dehors, malgré le froid qu'il règne dehors. Et j'entends des cris de joie, alors que je suis triste comme pas possible.

Est-ce qu'un jour la douleur que je ressens dans la poitrine s'en ira ?

Je l'espère sincèrement, sinon, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à vivre comme ça.

C'est trop dur...

Mais j'éclate d'un rire nerveux. Je sais que je suis lâche, et je tiens trop à la vie pour attenter quoi que se soit à la mienne !

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, et regarde toutes ses fourmis qui courent dans tous les sens. Et puis j'entends soudain la foule qui hurle. Et aussi des huées.

Bizarre, ça...

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ?

Je suis curieux, mais j'ai pas envie de descendre, il fait trop froid dehors !

Alors pourquoi est-ce que mes pieds avancent vers le placard d'Aiden ?

... Pourquoi est-ce que mes mains ouvrent le placard d'Aiden ?

... Et pourquoi est-ce que j'enfile la doudoune d'Aiden ?

Je soupire un grand coup... juste avant de me mettre à sourire.

Je vais suivre le conseil d'Aiden, et mettre mon putain d'orgueil au placard !

Après tout, moi aussi je suis un élève de cette école, et j'ai le droit d'aller encourager notre équipe de hockey, non ?

Je me sens ragaillardi.

Je descends assez rapidement, et suis la foule qui se dirige vers le grand portail de l'entrée du campus. A croire que ce week-end, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de parents qui auront la chance de voir leur progéniture !

Mais comme tous les jeunes de cet âge, eux, ils s'en foutent royalement !

Pour eux, il n'y a que la rencontre qui va avoir lieu aujourd'hui qui compte. Et au bruit qu'il y a, alors que ce n'est qu'une simple rencontre amicale, je me demande vraiment ce que se sera le jour d'un match officiel !

En fait, je me rends compte que j'ai loupé plein de chose, cette semaine.

Comme celui de ne pas montrer un brusque signe de dégoût, en voyant les adversaires des Jumpers faire leur entrée sur la pelouse impeccable de notre école.

Ils sont venus en bus, d'après ce que je peux voir. Il y a un superbe dessin de galaxie qui est peint sur un des côtés.

Le nom de leur université, "Pégase", est calligraphiée en lettres bleu clair. Ça ressort bien sur le fond très foncé, c'est assez joli...

Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frissonner quand la porte s'est ouverte, et qu'ils en sont descendus.

Pourtant, Teyla m'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient affreux.

Mais c'est pire que ce à quoi je m'imaginais.

Et le truc qui m'énerve encore, c'est qu'ils sont immenses. En fait, il n'y a que Ronon, qui soit de la même taille.

Je me place un peu en retrait, par rapport à eux. Je ne veux pas qu'"il" me voit.

Parce que bien évidement, les Jumpers, en bon hôte, sont là. Ils accueillent comme il se doit l'équipe adverse.

John est face à Michaël. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est comme ça que se nomme le capitaine des Wraiths.

Mais c'est pas lui le plus terrible. Si il est assez impressionnant, les autres membres de l'équipe me font carrément flipper !

Grand comme des asperges émincées, ils frisent les deux mètres au moins, et ils ont tous les cheveux blancs et longs.

Et j'ai bien dit blanc, et pas blond !

Ils doivent se teindre les cheveux pour qu'ils les aient tous la même couleur !

Les deux capitaines se serrent la main, sous le regard étrange de leurs coachs respectifs.

Et si Caldwell, leur entraîneur, a une façon de parler assez sèche, je suis surpris du ton de la voix de celle qui lui répond.

Elle est douce. Mais c'est peut-être normal, pour une femme...

Parce qu'à moins que je ne me trompe, leur entraîneur est une femme. Et elle serait du genre à ne pas passer inaperçue !

Aussi grande que les joueurs, elle est tout aussi mince, elle aussi a les cheveux longs, mais les siens ne sont pas blancs, ils sont rouges !

D'un superbe rouge flamboyant !

-Il paraît qu'elle s'appelle Reine... Me chuchote une voix à l'oreille...

Je sursaute et me retourne vers la voix.

J'ai le cœur qui bat vite. Ça fait une semaine que Jeannie ne m'a pas parlé comme ça. Juste pour parler. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer très fort.

Comme elle m'a manqué...

En fait, ils m'ont tous manqués...

Elle pleure presque en nichant sa tête dans mon cou, et me fait jurer de ne plus jamais recommencer ça de toute sa vie, sinon, elle me le fera payer très cher !

Je lui plaque un gros baiser sur la joue en lui promettant que ça ne se reproduira plus. Elle a ma promesse !

-Parfait ! Parce que ça devient franchement agaçant d'avoir à consoler des mecs !

Elle parle de qui, là ?

Pas le temps d'approfondir la question, que je me fais entraîner vers le fond du parc.

J'ai bien fait de prendre la doudoune d'Aiden.

J'espère seulement qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires...

On rentre dans la patinoire, et Jeannie m'emmène vers le devant, là où Teyla et Evan sont déjà installés.

Il y a aussi Jennifer, la petite copine de Ronon, que je n'ai pas revu depuis qu'il l'a sauvagement emmené hors de notre vue, quand on était ensemble à la cafétéria.

La pire journée de ma vie.

Celle que je ne voudrais jamais avoir vécue...

L'ambiance est surchauffée. Les étudiants de notre campus occupent toute une moitié des gradins, alors que de l'autre côté, les autres ne sont pas très nombreux.

Et je m'enorgueillis d'être le petit copain du capitaine de notre équipe !

On attend quelques minutes, le temps que tous les joueurs se préparent. Et quand enfin les patineurs s'engagent sur la glace, c'est le délire !

Tout le monde crie, on est tous debout, et on tape comme des malades sur le plexi !

Je hurle à m'en péter les cordes vocales.

Jeannie et Teyla me regardent d'un air bizarre, puis se mettent à crier elles aussi, et Evan nous rejoint très vite. On est comme tous les autres, impatients de les voir jouer.

J'oublie totalement qu'il y a une semaine, j'en voulais à mort à John.

Et je me traite de débile profond. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'empêche d'être heureux ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée, ainsi qu'un bon week-end !

Bizzz,

Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	25. Chapter 25

Salut tous !  
Voila un nouveau chapitre, alors bonne lecture !  
J'espère que la mise en page va être bonne tout de suite, parce que j'ai pas le temps de prendre mon temps ce soir !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**La rencontre**

Les deux équipes sont sur la glace et chauffent la foule en faisant un tour, tout en brandissant leurs crosses.

Puis entre à son tour un truc gris, qui glisse aussi.

Et j'entends crier "Hermiod Hermiod !"

-C'est leur mascotte ! Dit alors Evan.

Ce truc ? Une mascotte ?

Mais d'habitude, c'est pas une peluche grandeur nature ?

Parce que là, la "chose" qui ressemble à un extra terrestre anorexique me flanquerait plutôt la trouille ! Mais bon, passons sur les goûts spéciaux de cette équipe en matière de mascotte...

Après avoir fait leur "show" et paradés comme il se doit, les joueurs sont rappelés gentiment à l'ordre par l'arbitre, et se mettent en place.

Hermiod quitte la patinoire en se dandinant ridiculement, ce qui fait beaucoup rire...

Je me suis rassis comme tous les autres, et malgré le fait que j'ai toujours rien capté aux règles du jeu, je suis très attentif à ce qui se passe devant moi. Un coup de sifflet retentit, et le match commence.

Je remarque que Caldwell, qui est assis à côté de la porte qui permet de quitter la glace, regarde l'entraîneur de l'autre équipe d'un air presque dégoûté.

Mais mis à part que c'est une femme, et qu'elle a les cheveux rouges, je me demande vraiment pourquoi il a ce genre de réaction !

Mais bon, je vais pas m'attarder là-dessus, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me poser des questions sur lui et les éventuels rapports qui se font entre deux coachs adverses !

Je pose mes coudes sur mes cuisses, et observe le jeu. C'est vraiment rapide, et j'ai du mal à suivre...

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je me précipite sur le plexi, comme tous ceux qui sont assis au premier rang, quand un Wraiths envoie bouler un Jumpers dans son propre but.

Mais il joue à quoi ce con ? C'est un match de hockey, pas un match de boxe !

Je lui apprendrais, moi, à jouer comme ça ! Nan mais c'est pas vrai !

Je reste un moment debout, afin de voir si le gars s'en sort sans dommage. Et quand il se remet enfin sur ses pieds, je soupire d'un air entendu.

Mais quand je me retourne pour m'asseoir, je vois que tous mes amis, sans aucune exception, ont la bouche ouverte, et me regarde comme si j'avais des cornes ou je ne sais quoi qui avaient subitement poussé sur mon crâne !

Bah quoi ?

Ils ont rien vu ? C'est des vrais sauvages, ces mecs !!

Jeannie et Teyla continuent de me fixer sans rien dire. Puis tout à coup, elles éclatent de rire, bientôt suivies par Evan. Et même Jennifer s'y met !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

Jeannie met un certain temps à se calmer, et quand elle y arrive, elle m'explique que c'est la tête que j'ai fait quand j'ai parlé qui était comique !

Ah parce que maintenant, j'ai une bille de clown ?

Elle répond que non, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'ai cette réaction. Surtout après le scandale que j'ai fait quand John a eu le malheur de prononcer une petite phrase de rien du tout !

Alors là, je fais vraiment la gueule ! Une petite phrase de rien du tout ?

Mais je suis pas d'accord ! Pas du tout !

Si elles avaient été à ma place, je suis sûre qu'elles auraient agi de la même manière ! Et en plus, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le jeu !

J'ai cette réaction parce que le Wraith a sauvagement frappé le Jumper ! Et que même si je ne connais pas exactement les règles, je suis persuadé que ça n'en fait pas parti !

-Et le fait que se soit John qui soit tombé, n'y est pour rien, bien sûr ? Ironise Jeannie.

Je dois avoir l'air du poisson rouge hors de son bocal.

C'était John ?

Putain ! Je vais tuer ce Wraith !

Je me rassois tranquillement, mais je bous de rage. Même si il s'est relevé apparemment facilement, il a dû avoir mal, quand même. L'autre la poussé délibérément dans la cage !

Et l'arbitre qu'a rien dit, en plus !

Tous des vendus, ces mecs...

Je n'aime pas le sport, et j'ai jamais aimé. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je sais. Mais en fait, assister à un match est différent que de regarder ça à la télé. Et aussi de le pratiquer soi même...

Je suis complètement emporté par le jeu. Et je me rends compte que j'aime ça !

Et ce n'est pas parce que John joue, que je suis comme ça ! Pas du tout !

Une petite voix se fait entendre soudain, et Jennifer, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, sauf pour rire, dit tranquillement qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que l'autre jour, Ronon la traîne comme ça, quand elle était à la cafétéria. Sur le coup, elle n'a rien dit, mais après, elle a eu une grande discussion avec lui. Elle ne supporte pas l'intolérance, parce qu'elle avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait un "petit truc" entre John et moi.

Là, elle m'étonne. Et quand est-ce qu'elle a remarqué ça ?

Et bien je vous l'donne en mille, le jour de la catastrophe du lac ! La première fois qu'on a eu affaire à elle, en fait. Et bien, je ne pensais pas être si transparent que ça !

Elle sourit gentiment en me regardant. Elle nous trouvait vraiment bien, ensemble. Et elle trouve ça dommage que Ronon se soit interposé entre nous.

Je la remercie d'un regard franc. Je l'aime bien. Et c'est pas parce qu'elle sort avec l'homme des cavernes que je dois la mettre dans le même panier que lui.

Mais elle continue et m'avoue qu'elle lui a posé un ultimatum. Si il ne change pas sa façon de voir, elle le largue !

Ça a dû marcher, parce que c'est vrai que j'ai remarqué qu'ils se parlent à nouveau, lui et John.

Et si je ne fait pas parti du lot, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Le plus important, c'est qu'ils se soient retrouvés comme avant. Comme avant que je n'arrive.

-Mais t'es devenu débile ou quoi ? S'exclame Jeannie brusquement.

Et comme par hasard, quand elle a dit ça, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle.

Et voilà comment on se tape la honte !

Remarque, depuis le temps, je devrais y être habitué...

Des ricanements derrière nous me fait tourner la tête, et je fusille du regard les émetteurs de ce bruit.

Ça me fout suffisamment les boules de me faire insulter par ma copine, je vais certainement pas accepter ça de la part de n'importe qui ! J'ai beau ne pas être très costaud, mais je suis assez grand. Et comme j'ai la grosse doudoune d'Aiden sur le dos, je dois en imposer, parce qu'ils se calment très vite !

Ah... Le pouvoir de la force !

Je renifle dédaigneusement et me retourne.

Je suis assez fier de leur avoir rabaissé le caquet, à ces petits coqs !

oOoOo

Il y a trois périodes de vingt minutes, dans un match de hockey. Ça je le sais, parce que je suis allé faire un tour sur le net pour en savoir un peu plus sur le sport dont mon petit ami est le capitaine.

Il est parfaitement au courant du fait que je n'aime pas le sport parce que ça fait transpirer, mais je voulais lui faire plaisir en m'y intéressant un peu.

Mais là, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mis à part l'agression qu'il a subie dans la première partie, il n'y a rien de bien sensationnel dans les deux autres.

Sauf que comme d'habitude, ils ont gagné.

Et comme d'habitude, les Wraiths sont furax. Faut dire qu'ils ont perdu à un point près.

Mais ils se sont bien battu, le score est de 6 points pour les Wraiths, contre 7 pour les Jumpers.

Les joueurs quittent la patinoire, sous les hourras des étudiants. Quant aux Wraiths, ils passent dédaigneusement devant nous et s'engouffrent dans le couloir qui mène au vestiaire qui leur a été prêté le temps de la rencontre. Les deux entraineurs se font face, et Caldwell tend la main à son homologue féminin.

Mais à la moue qu'il fait, je suis sûr qu'il s'en serait bien passé !

Tout le monde s'est levé, et on attend notre tour pour quitter l'enceinte de la patinoire. Il y a beaucoup de monde, et on met un temps fou à sortir ! Faut dire que dehors, il fait moins chaud que dedans, et que personne n'a envie de se geler ! Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, on est enfin sortit.

Mais une fois dehors, Jeannie s'exclame qu'elle irait bien réconforter un des joueurs... Et l'air de rien, elle me demande si je l'accompagne. Après tout, moi aussi, j'en connais un...

Je rougis d'un coup, et lui dis que non, j'ai rien à faire là bas.

-Allez... viens avec moi. T'es un mec, ça paraîtra moins bizarre que si j'y vais toute seule !

Et merde ! Faut toujours qu'elle ait le dernier mot !

Je l'accompagne donc, mais un peu à reculons.

Par contre Jeannie à l'air ravi !

Tu m'étonnes...

On croise des joueurs, qui se sont déjà changés, et Jeannie me pousse devant elle en me disant d'aller "tâter le terrain".

Quelle drôle d'expression ! Je vais faire quoi, moi, si jamais ils sont à poils sous la douche, hein ?

Pas de problème, qu'elle me sort, je suis un garçon ou pas ?

Gnourf !

J'ai du mal à trouver le bon vestiaire. C'est un vrai labyrinthe, cette patinoire !

Remarque, elle porte bien son nom. Le "Dédale", et ça lui va comme un gant !

J'entends enfin des éclats de rire derrière une porte, et plusieurs gars sortent en riant bruyamment. Puis je vois Aiden, suivit de Ronon avec chacun un sac de sport sur l'épaule. Et si Aiden me salut gaiement, Ronon se contente d'un vague signe de tête.

Je suis encore en vie après l'avoir croisé, y'a du progrès !

-Fermez la porte les gars ! J'me les pèle !

Ça, c'est la voix de John. Et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il est sous la douche...

Bon, et bien comme Aiden est sortit, je n'ai aucune raison de rester là.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire demi-tour, afin de le laisser tranquille, que je sens qu'on me pousse dans le dos, et que la porte claque derrière moi.

J'essaye de l'ouvrir, mais... elle est fermée à clé !

_// On vous laisse tranquille pendant une heure, ça vous suffira pour parler, non_ ?//

Oh le saligot ! Le sale petit enfoiré ! Aiden m'a enfermé ! J'ai la haine !

-Rodney ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retourne. Et j'ai du mal à respirer. J'avais oublié à quel point John était beau. Et là, il n'a qu'une serviette sur lui. Mais elle n'est pas autour de sa taille, il se sèche les cheveux avec...

Gloups...

oOoOo

Je suis figé. Il est devant moi, et me redemande ce que je fais là.

Je sais pas si je dois plaisanter, ou si je dois tout simplement dire que c'est de la faute d'Aiden, si je suis là, alors qu'il n'a pas fini de... se... euh...

Il se rend enfin compte qu'il est à poil devant moi, et se cache vite fait.

Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait. Je respire un peu trop vite à mon goût. J'aurais jamais dû écouter Jeannie.

... Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à la place de la serviette...

Je me détourne de son corps. Il est trop bien fait, il est trop musclé, il est trop doux, il est trop prèèèèèèès !!!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout juste dans mon dos ???

-Tu veux déjà partir, mon ange ?

Oh bon sang... sa voix est comme une caresse à mon oreille...

Et je me rends compte qu'il m'a terriblement manqué. Mais je ne veux pas me laisser faire uniquement à cause de mes hormones. Aiden a dit qu'il nous avait enfermé pour qu'on parle, pas pour qu'on se saute dessus !

Même si j'aimerais bien que la réconciliation aille jusque là...

Rien qu'à l'idée de ses baisers sur ma bouche... sur ma peau... qu'il me mordille amoureusement le lobe de l'oreille, et que je sente son souffle chaud...

C'est comme si j'y étais...

... Minute ! C'est quoi ça ?

Une tentative de corruption ?

Il croit que parce qu'il m'embrasse délicatement le cou, je vais céder ?

Je me retourne pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée, mais quand j'ouvre ma bouche afin de lui parler, ça reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Il a un petit sourire tout à fait craquant, et les yeux pleins de désir...

Je ne veux pas céder... je ne veux pas céder...

... Je veux juste l'embrasser...

Je respire à fond en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas réfléchir quand il est comme ça devant moi. Ce mec devrait avoir l'interdiction d'exciter !

Euh... nooon !

Pas d'exciter, d'exister !

... Quoi que, exciter aussi !

C'est pas croyable les conneries que je peux dire, moi, rien qu'à cause de lui !

-J'ai très envie de t'embrasser...

Si il savait à quel point je ressens la même chose !

Mais je ne veux pas, et au prix d'un immense effort, j'arrive à poser mes mains sur son torse afin de le repousser un peu.

... J'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

On dit que la chair est faible. Et bien il n'y a pas que la chair qui soit faible.

Un Rodney McKay devant un John Sheppard l'est tout autant !

Mes doigts me trahissent. Je le sais, parce que même si j'en ai pas conscience, le petit soupir de plaisir que John vient de pousser me prouve qu'il apprécie que je le touche.

Et j'ai trouvé ses deux petits boutons de chair, que je fais rouler entre le pouce et l'index...

Il ferme les yeux en gémissant...

Et je sens qu'il n'y a pas que John qui est excité. Moi aussi...

Je me sens désagréablement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Mais ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est qu'avec l'énorme doudoune d'Aiden, extérieurement, ça ne se voit pas du tout !

Sauf queeeeeeeeee... sauf quannnnnnnnnnnnnnnd... mais arrête !!

... Sauf quand une main coquine sait exactement où se poser. Et on ne peut pas dire que John soit manchot, ni stupide...

Son autre main qui est sur mon bras me déplace, et me plaque doucement contre le mur. Je sens sa bouche qui se promène sensuellement dans mon cou, puis elle remonte et il m'embrasse légèrement le coin de la bouche.

Je me sens fondre... je suis trop en manque de ces caresses...

Et quand en plus, il commence à murmurer qu'il veut m'embrasser partout, qu'il veut me caresser, me déshabiller, passer ses mains sur mon corps, qu'il veut me faire crier...

Je le repousse aussi sec !

Il croit vraiment que c'est avec ce genre de discours qu'il va m'avoir ?

Mais il a rien compris cet imbécile !

Je veux pas de ça !

... Enfin si, mais pas de cette façon !

Je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné.

Il s'écarte brutalement de moi. Et je peux voir que là, ce n'est plus du désir, mais bel et bien de la fureur qu'il y a dans ses yeux.

Je vois qu'il se retient. De quoi, j'en sais rien, mais ses poings serrés témoignent de sa concentration.

Aiden voulait qu'on discute, je crois bien que c'est ce qu'on va faire...

Enfin, si on arrive à ne pas s'écharper avant...

Il se met à souffler profondément en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvre et...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Que je te supplie à genoux de me pardonner d'avoir dit quelque chose qui ne t'était absolument pas destiné ? Que je te dise que je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi ? Que je n'ai jamais, mais jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir à faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi ? Et que j'ai peur de ce qui peut se passer quand tout le monde le saura ? Oui, j'ai peur ! J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai peur que les gens se vengent sur toi quand ils sauront qu'on sort ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça m'a fait de voir la réaction de Ronon ? Que ça m'a fait plaisir ? Que comme il a dit ça, j'en aurais profité pour dire que tout était fini entre nous ? Mais tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! J'ai pas du tout envie de te quitter ! Et si pour ça il faut que je monte sur le toit de l'école et que je gueule tout haut que je suis amoureux de toi, et bien je le ferais !

… Je n'ai retenu qu'une chose de ce qu'il vient de hurler.

Il est amoureux de moi...

Si j'avais un doute, là je n'en ai plus aucun. Mais je me demande si il est seulement conscient qu'il vient de le dire.

Ça, par contre, j'en doute fortement...

Il est essoufflé. Et je vois bien qu'il est encore furieux.

J'avoue que là, je me sens un peu merdeux...

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me faire pardonner à mon tour d'avoir été aussi intransigeant ?

C'est peut-être stupide.

C'est certainement complètement stupide, mais je pense avoir la solution.

Il s'est détourné de moi, et s'est approché d'un vestiaire en métal, du même genre que ceux qui sont dans les couloirs de l'école, et attrape des affaires.

Si je veux arriver à mes fins, je dois me magner. Alors je détache très vite la fermeture du blouson. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite je ne sais pas du tout si il va aimer ce que je vais faire.

Mais je me dépêche quand même. Il ne fait pas trop froid, dans la salle. Grâce aux douches qui sont juste à côté, l'eau brûlante a réchauffé l'ensemble de la pièce.

Tant mieux, parce que je suis entrain de me déshabiller, mais je garde quand même mon caleçon. Je n'ai pas détaché mon regard du dos de John, qui a déjà mis son boxer, et qui se baisse pour pouvoir enfiler ses chaussettes. Il n'a toujours rien remarqué, alors avec un sourire un peu crispé, je m'approche de lui, et pose une main sur son épaule.

Le "quoi ?" rageur me refroidit un peu, mais je tiens bon.

Je me colle à son dos, et il se redresse brusquement. Mais je l'empêche de se retourner en me plaquant plus fort contre lui.

Il grogne qu'il aimerait bien se rhabiller avant de choper la crève. Et moi, ça me fait rire.

Il ne risque pas d'avoir froid, si c'est ce qu'il craint...

Mon rire le surprend tellement, qu'il arrive quand même à me faire face.

Et là, son air furieux le quitte instantanément. Il me regarde de haut en bas, puis ses yeux fixent les miens.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, et l'embrasse délicatement.

Il ne répond pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, il a bien le temps pour ça...

Je glisse tendrement sur sa joue, puis vers son oreille. Et là, je lui murmure doucement que je suis sûrement la plus stupide de toutes les personnes qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Qu'il n'a vraiment pas de chance d'être tombé sur un mec comme moi, qui juge avant de savoir. Mais que si il n'a pas changé d'avis, je veux bien essayer de me faire pardonner à mon tour. Je veux l'aimer, lui faire comprendre qu'il est important pour moi. Aussi important que l'air que je respire.

J'ai besoin de lui. Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui, mais j'ai besoin de lui.

Je suis en manque de ses baisers, de ses caresses.

Je l'aime...

Mes mains ne cessent de courir sur lui tout le temps que je lui parle.

Et je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à lâcher prise. Mais je sens aussi qu'il se retient.

Quand il se met à parler à son tour, j'ai le souffle coupé.

Il dit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que je pouvais lui faire ça. Il pensait que j'avais confiance en lui. Autant qu'il avait confiance en moi.

Je comprends alors que mon attitude l'a vraiment blessé. Encore plus que je l'ai été. En fait, il a beau être très populaire et apprécié, il n'est absolument pas sur de lui.

Le fait que son père soit riche n'a pas vraiment joué en sa faveur, contrairement à ce qu'on croit.

Tout le monde le prend pour un enfant gâté, alors que c'est juste un type qui a grandi tout seul...

Je me pelotonne contre lui.

J'ai vraiment honte de moi, mais je vais me faire pardonner...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Un clin d'œil à Bayas qui m'a "soufflé" sans s'en rendre compte, le nom de la patinoire, "Le Dédale", ainsi qu'à ma puce qui en rigolant m'a demandé si je n'avais pas pris Hermiod comme mascotte !  
Et bien voilà, grâce à vous deux, c'est fait. J'ai casé deux "choses" supplémentaires de la série dans ma fic ! Merci à vous deux !

Et n'oubliez pas que dimanche, c'est la saint Valentin !

Bisous à tous, bonne soirée, bon week-end et à plus.

Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	26. Chapter 26

On est vendredi et me revoilà. Après une longue absence justifiée (j'ai cramé le câble d'alim de mon PC), voilà la suite !  
Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, de toute façon, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des gens qui lisent les blablas ? Lol !

Bref, place à la lecture !

Merci à Emera17 qui a mis ma fic dans ses "alert story" ! A l'occasion, laisse une review, que je te remercie personnellement !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Preuve d'amour

Je reste collé à lui, et je tremble. Il me demande si j'ai froid, et je lui réponds que non, mais je veux bien qu'il me frotte le dos, si ça ne le dérange pas.

Il rit doucement et le fait de bonne grâce. Mais les vigoureux frottements se transforment bien vite en caresses voluptueuses... On ne dit plus rien, nos mains se chargent de tout. Je retrouve enfin toutes les délicieuses sensations que je pensais avoir oublié, quand je suis dans ses bras...

Jeannie a raison de me traiter de débile profond. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce que je nous ais fait subir à tous les deux.  
Je lève la tête, me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et commence à lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom. Je l'embrasse fougueusement, je lèche son cou, sa nuque, je le fais gémir...

J'adore l'entendre. Je suis le plus fort à ce jeu... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...

Il nous retourne sur place, et je me retrouve soudain plaqué brutalement dos au mur. Je gémis, mais pas de plaisir ce coup-ci. Il m'embrasse en s'excusant, et murmure à mon oreille que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en avait envie qu'il a du mal à se retenir. Je lui pardonne volontiers. Après tout, je l'ai fait souffrir moi aussi. D'une autre façon, mais tout aussi cruelle...

Et il reprend ses caresses. Mes mains se font baladeuses également, mais j'avoue ne plus savoir ou j'en suis. Il est très entreprenant, et passe les siennes sur mes fesses sous mon caleçon, qui d'ailleurs est un peu de trop...

Le sien aussi, alors je lui baisse, et je prends les choses en main. Et quand je dis les choses...  
Je n'ai pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour voir qu'il a envie de moi. Son membre chaud et dur parle pour lui. Et je me sens très, mais alors vraiment très excité...

Mes doigts le serrent et je le torture amoureusement. Mais il en veut apparemment plus, alors je me retrouve très vite tout nu, et il me soulève contre lui. J'entoure sa taille avec mes jambes, et là...

... Je me mords les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang.

Il m'a pénétré, mais sans me préparer. La douleur est atroce et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Mais je sais que c'est un mauvais moment à passer, alors j'attends avec impatience celui où le plaisir prendra la place...

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et commence déjà à bouger. Je le sens glisser à l'intérieur de moi, et il halète en me martelant de plus en plus fort. Je me laisse faire, malgré le fait que je ne ressente absolument aucun plaisir.

Mon dos frotte douloureusement contre le mur de béton. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus de mal. Savoir qu'il me fait l'amour sauvagement, alors que je n'étais pas prêt, ou alors le fait qu'il le fasse peut-être aussi durement pour se venger de ce que je lui ai fait subir pendant une semaine.

Il grogne dans mon cou. Ses mains me tiennent les cuisses, et il s'enfonce plus profondément en moi à chaque coup de rein. A ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides, je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à jouir. C'est insensé, mais j'en arrive à espérer qu'il va y arriver rapidement, et que cesse cette douleur...

Il se redresse un peu, et me regarde alors que ses coups de reins sont comme désespérés...  
Je lui souris, espérant qu'il ne se rende pas compte que j'ai mal. Ses pupilles sont dilatées par le plaisir grandissant. Il entrouvre la bouche, gémit, halète...  
Il lâche mes fesses, m'enlace, m'embrasse brutalement, et crie dans ma bouche alors que je le sens se tendre...

... Il se libère enfin...

Je le serre fort contre moi. Je l'aime tellement que je n'ai même pas pensé à moi. De toute façon, la douleur à fait retomber très vite mon désir, alors...  
Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je laisse mes jambes retomber au sol, et il se retire doucement. Je grimace un peu, il n'y est pas allé de main morte...

Il a du mal à reprendre son souffle, et c'est sans doute normal. Pour lui, la fatigue doit être encore plus grande. Il vient de jouer pendant une heure, et la dépense physique supplémentaire qu'il vient de s'accorder ne va pas arranger les choses...

Je le tiens dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et je sens son cœur qui bat comme un fou. Puis il s'écarte un peu et me regarde tendrement. J'ai toujours le sourire, et il me le rend. Mais alors qu'il baisse les yeux, je vois qu'il fronce les sourcils. Il me regarde alors plus attentivement, et ouvre la bouche, étonné. Puis il se met à pâlir.

-Oh mon ange... tu n'as pas...

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Il s'inquiète du fait que je n'ai pas eu de plaisir.  
Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire la vérité, ou si je dois inventer une excuse...

Je caresse doucement sa joue en lui disant que ce n'est pas grave, ça sera pour une autre fois. Je ne dis pas tout, mais je ne mens pas. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Et je m'écarte du mur en grimaçant. Il n'y a pas que mes fesses qui soient douloureuses, mon dos aussi.  
Mais il pose ses mains sur mes bras et me demande de lui dire ce qui ne va pas, et sans mentir.  
Je capitule et fini par avouer que ça faisait sans doute trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour ensemble, et qu'il a été un peu... brutal...

Il a l'air franchement ennuyé.  
Je souffle à mon tour, et prend un air fâché en posant mes poings sur mes hanches.

Mais quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de me considérer comme une petite chose fragile ?  
Bon... d'accord, par rapport à lui, c'est clair que je le suis, mais quand même !  
Je me baisse afin de ramasser mes affaires, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir. Bon sang ! Je vais la sentir passer, cette journée !

Heureusement que demain, c'est dimanche, et que je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu !

John me relève doucement, et ramasse nos affaires. Puis il me tend les miennes.  
Euh... j'ai un autre petit problème...

Il s'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu me faire encore ?  
Il s'en veut vraiment. Mais là, il ne peut rien pour moi...  
Sauf peut-être se retourner pour que je n'aie pas trop honte ?

Il a l'air encore plus surpris !  
Je prends une grande inspiration, et essaye de serrer les fesses...  
Ouais, je sais, c'est très con, mais c'est comme ça. On vient de faire l'amour. Je le voulais, c'est même moi qui lui ai sauté dessus, mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de quoi que se soit...

Alors je ne vous fais pas de dessin, je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle...  
Il toussote un peu, s'excuse encore de s'être montré si empressé, si brutal, si imprévisible...

... Et je l'arrête en l'embrassant, avant qu'il dise d'autres conneries. Il a un air tout contrit, et passe de l'autre côté du mur. J'entends bientôt le bruit de l'eau qui coule, et il revient en me proposant de m'y emmener. Là, je tique.

Non, je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter d'être porté...

J'essaye d'être le plus stoïque possible, et marche trèèèès lentement vers la douche. Je n'ai que le mur à contourner, c'est dans mes possibilités, ça ! L'eau chaude me brûle presque, mais je me lave quand même. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de puer le sexe à plein nez quand je sortirais de là...

Je fais vite. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'Aiden nous a donné une heure, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se pose des questions, si jamais il me voit à poil sous la douche...  
Même si je suis persuadé qu'il s'en doute...

Ça fait vraiment du bien et je me délasse. J'adore sentir couler l'eau sur mon corps, et encore plus après ce genre d'activité physique...  
Mais une voix suave murmure à mon oreille que je ne devrais pas rester dans cette position, si je veux pouvoir rentrer sans problème dans ma chambre...

Je me retourne et je souris. Ses cheveux sont tout plat ! C'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! Parce que la dernière fois qu'on était sous la douche, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à remarquer quoi que se soit...

Il s'éloigne un peu pour se laver et pour m'amuser, je l'asperge un peu. Il pousse un petit cri pas vraiment viril et pour se venger, se saisit de mes bras pour me coincer entre lui et le mur. Mais il y va doucement, et je l'en remercie silencieusement, parce que je crois sincèrement que je vais avoir des marques pendant un certain temps...

Je le regarde, et je me rends compte que j'ai encore envie de l'embrasser. Je m'approche de lui, mais...

-Mon ange, c'est bien dommage, mais là, on n'a plus le temps. Par contre, ce soir...

_** C'est bon ? Je peux rouvrir ? Vous êtes présentable ?**_

Aiden ! Bon sang, avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que l'heure tournait !

-On arrive ! Laisse-nous encore dix minutes ! S'écrie John.

_** Ok ! Je reviens dans dix minutes ! Mais pas plus ! Dehors, ça caille !**_

Je sors de la douche tout mouillé. Je me sens mieux, même si j'ai encore un peu mal. Mais faudra bien que je fasse avec, sinon, tout le monde va se foutre de moi, et ça, j'ai pas trop envie ! Je chope une serviette au hasard, John reprend la sienne. On se sèche, on se regarde...

On se jette dessus et on s'embrasse. On se sépare, tout essoufflé, on se sourit, et on s'habille...  
Un dernier regard, et on attend patiemment qu'Aiden ouvre la porte. Un bruit de clé dans la serrure et...

-Ah bah voilà ! Je préfère vous voir comme ça !

oOoOo

Aiden est tout sourire quand il rentre dans le vestiaire. Je vois bien que le fait que je sois confortablement calé dans les bras de John, qui est à califourchon sur un banc, lui fait plaisir.

-C'est pas que je veuille jouer les troubles fêtes en écourtant vos retrouvailles, mais Caldwell veut nous parler... et ça a l'air assez important...

Je sens que John s'est crispé un peu.

Je me redresse et je me lève. Il en fait autant, et on quitte la patinoire. Au passage, je me fais littéralement agripper par Jeannie qui dit qu'elle doit me parler de toute urgence, et de préférence, seule à seul...

Aiden sourit et annonce à son tour qu'il accompagne John jusqu'à la salle de réunion, là où les profs les attendent.

Les profs ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur veulent, à John et à son équipe ?

Après un rapide bisou à Jeannie, Aiden dit qu'on a qu'à les attendre dans notre chambre, dès qu'ils ont fini, ils nous y rejoignent.  
Je vois John qui amorce un mouvement dans ma direction, mais ma main levée l'en empêche. Il devrait se dépêcher, si il ne veut pas se mettre son entraîneur sur le dos !  
Il me remercie d'un sourire, et fait demi-tour.

-Le dernier arrivé paye son coup à boire ! S'exclame Aiden en rigolant.

Mais il n'a même pas fini sa phrase qu'il se met à détaler comme un lapin !  
John lui hurle qu'il n'est qu'un tricheur, et que si jamais c'est lui qui gagne, il verra de quel bois il se chauffe !  
On se marre Jeannie et moi, en les entendant s'esclaffer. De vrais gamins !

Mais ça me fait plaisir. Avec Aiden, il n'y a pas de souci au moins...  
Je les vois encore courir, et je les envie... Moi, même si j'avais subitement envie de courir ne serait-ce que trois mètres, je ne pourrais pas !  
J'essaye même de retenir un peu ma copine qui a l'air vraiment pressée de rentrer !

Et rien que pour me foutre un peu plus les boules, elle s'exclame que moi, j'ai pu me réchauffer dans les bras de mon copain, mais pas elle !  
Je suis bien contente qu'elle accepte ma relation avec John, mais là, elle pousse un peu !

-Et n'oublie pas que tu as promis de tout me raconter ! Dit-elle encore.

J'ai atteint le degré le plus élevé possible de la honte.  
Y'a des jours comme ça, ou je regrette qu'elle se soit inscrite dans la même école que moi...

oOoOo

Nous sommes dans ma chambre, l'un en face de l'autre, et seuls. Evan et Teyla sont dans celle des filles. Jeannie lui a téléphoné pour lui dire qu'elle la laissait tranquille jusqu'à ce soir, vu que John et Aiden sont pris pour le moment. Y'a pas à dire, le portable, c'est vachement pratique, quand on veut jouer les fainéants !

Je ne suis peut-être pas galant, mais j'ai pris la place la plus confortable. C'est à dire que je suis allongé sur le côté, de tout mon long. C'est la seule position qui permet à une certaine partie de mon anatomie de ne pas trop souffrir...

Du coup, Jeannie s'est allongée aussi. On se fait face, chacun de nous ayant la tête qui repose sur la paume de sa main. Elle voulait qu'on parle, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Je sais parfaitement qu'elle attend que je commence, mais je sais aussi que si je mets trop de temps à réfléchir, elle ne tiendra pas et me posera des questions.  
Dans un sens, ça m'arrange. Comme ça, j'éviterais peut-être de dire des choses qu'elle n'aimerait sans doute pas entendre...

Elle pose sa main libre sur la mienne, et toussote un peu. Je souris. Je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre autant de gants avec moi. D'habitude, quand elle veut me dire quelque chose, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins !

Elle se décide enfin et me regarde tendrement. Puis elle commence par me dire qu'elle est vraiment contente que je me sois trouvé une personne aussi attentionnée que John. D'après elle, je suis tombé sur quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai beaucoup de chance.

Je sais que j'ai de la chance. Quant à lui, je ne sais pas si il peut en dire autant de moi...  
Elle me gronde presque et réplique que je ne dois pas me déprécier autant ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui a le droit de le faire !  
Oui, ça j'avais remarqué, et elle en profite...

-Au fait... tu te rappelles que je t'avais demandé de me dire... enfin, tu sais...

Nous y voilà ! Je me demandais combien de temps elle mettrait à se rappeler ça !  
Je lui fais un beau sourire, celui qui veut dire, "Je ne sais pas si je vais tout te dire, mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, toi aussi, tu devras tout me raconter !"  
Elle bafouille, rougit, et bégaye presque en me disant que ce qu'elle m'a donné dans le couloir de l'hôtel ne lui a pas manqué, parce qu'elle et Aiden en avaient pris tous les deux...

Prévoyant, le garçon !

Et pour le tube...  
Oh bon sang ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'étaler là dessus...  
Elle respire un grand coup et continue. Elle a acheté ça sur un coup de tête, en se disant que ça pourrait toujours être utile…

Bah voyons ! C'est sûr ! Comme si j'allais la croire !  
N'importe qui va dans un magasin pour acheter un tube de lubrifiant en se disant : Tient, si j'achetais ça ! On ne sait jamais, après tout, il peut y avoir une porte qui grince, une vis qui coince...

Elle s'esclaffe. Je devais bien être content d'en avoir, ce soir là, pourtant !  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ça irait jusque là tout de même !

-Et bien si je n'avais que des soupçons, là, je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait !

Et merde ! Je me suis vendu tout seul...

-Mon chou, j'espère seulement que tout se passera bien entre vous, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. Vous êtes amoureux, tous les deux. En fait, depuis que tu me l'as dit dans le parc, j'ai pas arrêté de vous regarder, et franchement, ça saute aux yeux. John est complètement fou de toi et si tu avais pu voir la tête qu'il a fait cette semaine, franchement, tu serais pas fier de toi ! D'ailleurs, je sais pas ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps que vous avez passé enfermer tout à l'heure, mais je te conseille de te faire pardonner très rapidement l'immense connerie dont tu as fait preuve !

Là, je lui fais un grand sourire. J'ai déjà commencé à me faire pardonner. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, que je ne peux pas m'asseoir comme il faut...  
Euh... je sais pas si j'ai vraiment bien fait de lui raconter ça...

-Ah... c'est toi qui... enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui...

Mouahahaha !!! Elle m'éclate ! Elle est tout simplement entrain de se demander qui est dessus ?  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

En fait, elle voulait juste savoir si dans notre relation il y a un dominant, ou si on est tous les deux sur le même plan.  
Et pourquoi elle se demande ça ?

Tout simplement, parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je sois trop soumis. Même si John lui parait tout à fait adorable et attentionné quand il est avec moi, elle ne veut pas que je perde ma force de caractère.

Sacrée Jeannie !

Je la rassure tout de suite, entre lui et moi, ça se passe très bien ! On a trouvé notre place, et pour l'instant, ça marche comme ça.

Elle passe sa main sur mon visage, et tout à coup, elle m'embrasse. Mais pas comme d'habitude...  
Sur la bouche. Mais là, elle m'embrasse vraiment. C'est la première fois...

Je la laisse faire, étonné. On n'a jamais eu ce genre de rapport, elle et moi. On est intime, on a déjà dormi plusieurs fois dans le même lit, même si depuis qu'on a seize ans, on n'a pas récidivé, mais jamais on ne s'est vraiment embrassé. J'aurais l'impression de commettre un inceste, Jeannie, c'est comme ma sœur !

Elle a un beau sourire et explique que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle en avait envie, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment j'allais le prendre, alors elle n'avait jamais osé...

Pourquoi maintenant, alors ?  
Parce que maintenant, elle peut ! Elle sait que je suis tout entier réservé à John, et elle pourra dire qu'elle est la seule fille qui a roulé un patin à un gay !

Ah c'est comme ça ? Vengeance !!!  
Je la couche sur le lit et je la coince sous moi. Elle déteste les chatouilles, tout comme moi ! Alors quelle meilleure façon de me venger ? Et bien, celle là !

-Jeannie ? Rodney ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

John et Aiden viennent de rentrer. J'ai même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir !  
Et qu'est-ce qu'ils découvrent ?

Leurs petits amis respectifs entrain de se rouler sur un lit...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

A vendredi prochain, si tout va bien, et en attendant, passez tous un excellent vouikende !  
A plus !  
Bizzz, Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._

_PS: J'espère que la mise en page ne vous posera pas de problème, parce que ce soir, ça m'a pris un temps fou à essayer de faire quelque chose de pas trop mal..._


	27. Chapter 27

Voilà, on est vendredi, mais aujourd'hui, je vous ferais grâce des mes blablas habituels. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai des soucis au boulot, je suis démoralisée... bref, c'est pas la joie.  
Allez, bonne lecture tout de même...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**La nouvelle...**

Ils font une de ses têtes ! C'est carrément risible !

D'après Jeannie, quand je suis étonné, j'ai la tronche d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Et bien là, je peux vous garantir que la prochaine fois que je serais étonné, j'en essaierais une autre, parce que, franchement, c'est pas beau à voir !

-Ma puce...

Si on avait été dans un cartoon, Aiden aurait eu la mâchoire du bas qui aurait fait un grand "boum", en tombant au sol !

Il a l'air d'un extra terrestre débarqué fraîchement de sa planète et qui découvre cette chose bizarre qu'est le genre humain. Mais là, il voit aussi sa copine, allongée sur un lit, et avec quelqu'un d'allongé entre ses jambes.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi.

Si ça n'était pas aussi ridicule comme situation, je serais probablement mort de rire !  
Mais Jeannie se tortille sous moi et gémit que je l'étouffe !

Elle a de la chance que je sois déjà amoureux, et parfaitement heureux, parce que là, en toute bonne fois, je serais assez mal à l'aise de sentir son corps gigoter sous le mien de cette façon !

Je finis par laisser Jeannie respirer, et me mets sur le côté, un peu angoissé. A la tête qu'ils font, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont un truc de pas très chouette à nous annoncer...  
Ensuite je m'assois, et j'attire ma copine entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. Bien calé, je leur fait signe qu'ils peuvent parler, on les écoute.  
Du coup, ils prennent place sur le lit d'Evan, qui n'est toujours pas là d'ailleurs...

Et on attend. Mais ça a du mal à venir...  
Après un raclement de gorge peu avenant, John prend la parole en premier et raconte que Caldwell a reçu un coup de fil il y a deux semaines, juste à la rentrée en fait. L'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale, un certain Landry, voulait savoir si il avait des joueurs potables dans son équipe, parce que le moment de recruter de futurs champions arrivait... C'était une opportunité à ne pas rater, d'après Caldwell, et il s'est empressé de répondre qu'il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, c'était de venir s'en rendre compte par lui-même.

J'avoue que j'angoisse un peu à l'idée de ce qui va suivre...

Aiden continue en disant qu'après le match, d'habitude ils ont droit, avec leur entraineur, à un rapport détaillé sur leur façon de jouer, mais que bizarrement, aujourd'hui, ils y ont échappé. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a décidé de nous enfermer, John et moi.

Je sursaute, et par la même occasion, Jeannie aussi. Mais elle, c'est surtout parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que mes bras se resserrent brusquement autour de sa taille.  
Mais il ne pouvait absolument pas prévoir que j'irai le voir !  
Non, c'est vrai, mais Jeannie avait la mission de m'y amener, et sous n'importe quel prétexte ! Avoue alors Aiden.

Elle gémit...  
Mes bras se sont resserrés, mais pas par la surprise. Alors c'est pour ça... Ma copine m'a vendu.  
Je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais celui d'Aiden, si. Et même si il a l'air vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas si je vais lui rendre sa petite amie en un seul morceau...

-Je t'aime ma puce... Lâche Aiden.

Ouais, bah je parierais pas que c'est réciproque, à ce moment précis...  
Le pauvre, il n'aurait pas dû lâcher sa bombe devant elle. Elle va lui en vouloir à mort !

Et moi, je sais pas comment je dois réagir face à la moue adorable qu'est entrain de me faire John...  
Bon d'accord ! Je pardonne à Jeannie. Après tout, sa ruse a fonctionné, alors pourquoi je lui en voudrais ?  
Elle se retourne dans mes bras et me plaque un baiser sonore sur la bouche.

-Merci mon chou, je savais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas. Après tout, ça c'est plutôt pas trop mal passé, cette réconciliation, non ?

J'ai chaud. J'ai très chaud tout à coup... on peut pas ouvrir la fenêtre ?  
Je pense que mon amour a tout aussi chaud que moi, ou alors il s'est chopé une rougeole foudroyante !  
Ce qu'il est trognon comme ça... on en mangerait...

Un petit silence, et John continue à raconter que le sélectionneur était dans les gradins. Qu'il a assisté au match, et qu'il a été très agréablement surpris par leur jeu. Surtout face à leurs adversaires, qu'il a jugé assez violent, par contre.  
Et encore, Aiden rajoute qu'il a l'impression qu'ils se sont retenus, aujourd'hui !

Ah bon ? Parce qu'ils peuvent être pire que ça ? J'en reviens pas ! Je les ai déjà trouvés incroyablement brutaux, alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand ils se déchaînent !

-Et tout à l'heure, on a eu droit à une proposition...

Ça sent la possibilité de jouer dans l'équipe nationale à plein nez, ça !  
J'essaye de garder mon calme, espérant très fortement que ce n'est pas ça. Parce qu'égoïstement, je n'ai pas du tout envie que John me quitte...

-Il a invité des joueurs à passer quelques jours avec lui et son équipe, histoire de leur faire voir comment ça se passe quand on joue chez les pros...

Je soupire lentement. J'angoisse...

-... et il en a choisi quatre...

Pas lui... pas lui... pas lui... j'vous en prie, faites qu'il n'en fasse pas parti...  
Je ne suis pas le seul à stresser comme un malade. Jeannie respire vite. Je le sens très bien, mon bras est crispé autour d'elle. Je dois la gêner, mais elle ne bouge pas pourtant...  
Ils ont été désignés tous les deux. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications quant au fait qu'ils ne disent plus rien, hésitant même à nous regarder. Pitié... faites que je me trompe...

-Et bien... euh...

John bafouille. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre, d'habitude...

-Il y a Aiden, Ronon, Alex et moi...

Je meurs... Mais je ne dois rien laisser paraître. Après tout, si il joue depuis si longtemps, c'est parce qu'il aime ce sport. Ou alors, il est carrément maso !  
Et là, il a la possibilité de jouer dans l'une des plus grandes équipe de notre pays. Quel est le joueur qui n'a pas rêvé de ça au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

Jeannie se dégage doucement de mes bras. Je sens bien qu'elle est bouleversée. Mais y'a de quoi aussi !  
Et moi, je viens tout juste de me réconcilier avec mon petit ami !

-Et vous partez quand ? Demande Jeannie avec une toute petite voix.

Re-raclement de gorge, puis ils se mettent à sourire.  
Euh… Y'a un truc que j'pige pas, là. Ils nous annoncent qu'ils vont partir, et ils sourient ?

-On a quelques jours pour réfléchir, alors c'est pas pour aujourd'hui… Commence John.

-... ni demain… et en plus, je suis pas sûr de vouloir partir...

-A vrai dire, moi non plus...

Je vais craquer. Je suis incroyablement heureux, mais en même temps super fâché !

Mais à quoi ils jouent ? Ils ont une chance du tonnerre de pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien, et ils la refusent ? J'espère que c'est pas à cause de nous, qu'ils ont décidé de foutre leur carrière en l'air !

Et bien non ! C'est pas à cause de nous. Ils n'ont tout simplement pas envie de se lancer dans tout ça. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Ils veulent d'abord prendre le temps d'y réfléchir calmement. Ça leur plairait bien sûr, mais ça ne convient pas trop à l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

-Je préfère finir mes études, avoir un diplôme en poche, et après, je verrais. Dit tranquillement Aiden.

-Si j'avais eu cette proposition l'année dernière, ou même au tout début de l'année, j'aurais sans doute accepté, mais là…

Il me regarde. Et je me sens complètement fautif. Et si, je suis la cause de son refus. Même si il ne l'a pas encore fait. Et ça ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir. Imaginez qu'il obtienne son diplôme, mais que plus tard, il regrette d'avoir laissé passer sa chance, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie…

-Mais c'est juste pour voir ! Vous n'allez pas jouer dans l'équipe ! Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ? S'exclame Jeannie en se redressant. Aiden, c'est à cause de moi, que tu as refusé ?

Apparemment, elle pense la même chose que moi…

-Non, le sport est un défouloir. Je n'ai jamais pensé en faire mon métier. Même si ça m'éclate un max ! Je suis bien avec toi, et j'aimerais bien profiter de ma jeunesse un peu, avant de m'embarquer dans ce genre de truc. Parce que quand on y est, c'est dur de faire autre chose. Y'a les rencontres, les interviews, les voyages. Je suis pas trop fan de tout ça, à vrai dire…

John se lève soudain.

-Bon, et bien si on allait en discuter devant un bon verre ? On y va ?

J'avais oublié la sacro sainte sortie au Cheyenne de l'après match ! Mais là, j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Je suis un peu secoué par tout ça.

-Tu m'excuses John, je préfère rester avec Jeannie. Mais vous pouvez y aller, toi et Rodney !

En gros, si on pouvait se casser, ça l'arrangerait !  
Le message est passé. John se lève, et me tend la main.  
Je le suis. On sort, et on se dirige vers sa chambre. Il n'est pas tard. La soirée promet...

oOoOo

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs, et le peu de personnes qu'on croise, acclame John pour la performance de l'équipe. Il est très apprécié, et répond gentiment à chaque fois qu'il est interpellé. Je ne dis rien, je me contente de le regarder en souriant. Il est assez à l'aise avec tout ça. Faut dire que depuis le temps, il doit être blasé. Et c'est pourquoi sa décision me déroute. J'aurais pourtant parié qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion !

Comme quoi, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça…  
On arrive enfin devant sa chambre, mais au moment d'entrer, j'entends quelqu'un appeler John. J'ai reconnu la voix, et vu la façon dont il se retourne en soupirant, lui aussi...

-Ronon...

Oh la ! Ils ont beau se parler, c'est quand même pas le grand amour !

-On peut parler ?

John me jette un œil interrogatif. Je rêve ou quoi ? Il me demande l'autorisation de lui parler ?

-En fait, je voudrais vous parler à tous les deux, si ça vous dérange pas...

Il a un drôle d'air, le Ronon... Il a comme qui dirait l'air d'un mec qui a une mission à accomplir, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment la commencer !  
Moi, du moment que je n'atterris pas à l'infirmerie après, ça me va !  
Du coup, j'ouvre moi-même la porte de la chambre de John, et rentre comme si j'étais chez moi !

Le lit est posé dans un angle de la pièce, alors je m'en approche, et m'assois direct dessus. J'ai pas encore envie de tester la chaise...  
Ronon par contre, la prend, et s'assoit à l'envers, face au lit. Finalement, j'ai bien fait de la laisser, je le vois pas squatter le plumard à côté de mon petit copain...  
Et justement, quand je le regarde, il a un petit air coquin qui me dit rien qui vaille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien mijoter ?

Je ne mets pas longtemps à le découvrir ! En fait, je ne sais pas si il le fait exprès pour narguer Ronon ou pas, mais il me prend gentiment le bras, et m'incite à m'approcher de lui. Mais quand je dis "approcher", en fait, j'aurais dû dire, carrément m'installer entre ses jambes !  
Exactement de la même façon que j'avais Jeannie entre les miennes, tout à l'heure !

Je dois dire que j'aime particulièrement être dans cette position. Bien calé entre ses bras qui sont passés amoureusement autour de moi, j'ai la tête contre son torse, légèrement dans son cou. Et histoire de bien mettre les choses au point avec son "pote", il m'embrasse la joue tout doucement.

Ronon nous regarde, pendant ce temps, et soupire en baissant la tête. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Il n'a pas changé d'avis. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de peine pour eux. Et surtout je me maudis. Si je n'avais pas jeté mon dévolu sur John, jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.  
Mais il faut dire que je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux si vite.

Et surtout pas d'un garçon, qui plus est !

-Bon, alors ? De quoi tu veux parler ?

Légèrement agressif, quand même...

-J'ai très mal réagi, je sais. Mais je peux pas revenir en arrière. Alors je veux juste vous dire, que même si j'ai du mal à admettre que vous êtes... ensemble... j'essayerai de ne pas trop le montrer. Euh... tu te rappelles, quand on s'est disputé, toi et moi...

Là, il parle de John, parce que moi, je ne me serais jamais disputé avec lui ! Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, la dispute s'est achevée par un œil au beurre noir pour l'un, une lèvre fendue pour l'autre, et un cœur brisé pour moi !

-... je t'avais demandé de choisir entre lui et moi.

Wouah !!! Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! Il a menacé son copain si il ne me quittait pas ?  
Il a dû être vachement content, que je fasse la gueule pendant une semaine ! D'ailleurs, il me semble que pendant cette période, je les ai vu discuter ensemble, et parfois ils riaient, même !

-Et je te répète ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment là, je ne choisirais pas entre deux de mes amis ! Coupa John, si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter le fait que je puisse être amoureux, c'est ton problème, pas le mien !

C'est la deuxième fois. Vous croyez que là, je peux être sûr qu'il est sûr ? Sûr ?? Oui ??? OUI ???? IL A DIT QU'IL EST AMOUREUX !!!  
J'espère seulement qu'il parle bien de moi...  
... Oh ça va les réflexions !

Vous pensez peut-être que je suis complètement débile de me poser ce genre de question existentielle, mais là, je suis dans les bras du mec que j'aime à la folie, et qui, dans la même journée, a dit par deux fois qu'il est amoureux !

Et en plus, y'a un témoin...  
Sinon, je peux toujours interroger les vestiaires de la patinoire, mais je doute d'avoir une réponse...  
Je sais. Ce genre de pensée est totalement débile, mais je suis heureux, alors si je veux délirer, je fais ce que je veux !

Franchement, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis belle lurette ! Je suis assis, calé entre des bras puissants, mais qui savent être très doux, et le souffle de mon amour est tout chaud contre ma nuque.

-Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Mais je vais essayer. Je te jure que je vais essayer. Rodney, je suis désolé pour tout ça. J'étais content, au début, quand j'ai vu que t'avais décidé de lâcher John, mais j'ai bien vu aussi qu'il n'était pas comme avant. Même avant que tu viennes. Et je me rends compte que si il déconne de nouveau, c'est grâce à toi. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous donner ma bénédiction, mais je vais faire avec.

Je suis SUPER, HYPER HEUREUX !

John et moi, on peut s'aimer sans crainte ! Bon, il a encore des mouvements et des regards un peu dégoûtés, mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, quand il nous verra heureux, il le sera pour nous aussi...  
Ils se connaissent depuis trop longtemps pour que ça se termine mal.

Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré les explications de Ronon, je sentais le torse de John se soulever assez rapidement dans mon dos. Il est fébrile, et je le comprends. Mais à la dernière phrase, il a eu la même réaction que moi, il a soupiré de soulagement !

-... il y a aussi le fait que Jennifer a dit qu'elle me casserait les pieds jusqu'à ce que j'arrête mes conneries... Murmure t-il alors.

C'est pas vrai ! Il s'est laissé mener par le bout du nez par une petite nana ? Je rêve ou quoi ?  
Ah non ! C'est vrai que Jennifer en a parlé tout à l'heure. Mais le fait de voir que ce grand gaillard avoue ça, alors là, j'en reviens pas !

-Elle a pas dit ça comme ça ? S'étonne John.

-Euh... non, elle a été un peu plus vive...

J'essaye. Franchement, j'essaye. Et le pire, c'est que je sens bien que John a le même problème que moi. Bon. Lui, vu la situation, ça risque de passer, il vient de renouer ses liens d'amitiés avec Ronon. Mais plus j'essaye de me retenir, pire c'est. Et j'éclate de rire tout à coup. Voir la tronche de Ronon, qui essaye de se cacher derrière sa crinière complètement démente est trop drôle, et je peux plus me retenir. J'en ai mal au ventre.

Et quand j'entends que John se laisse aller aussi, c'est pire. Je ne sais pas quelle va être la réaction de Ronon alors qu'on se fout de sa gueule, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je finis même par avoir une quinte de toux, tellement je me marre. On met quelques minutes à se remettre, alors que Ronon reste stoïque sur la chaise, les coudes posés sur le dossier, et nous regarde d'un air navré.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ?

-Non, se sera fini quand tu nous diras exactement ce qu'elle t'a dit, et pas avant !

Pourquoi il insiste ? Il a vraiment envie de savoir qu'elle lui a posé un ultimatum ? Ah, suis-je bête, il peut pas savoir, lui !

-En fait, elle a dit... que si je n'arrêtais pas de jouer au con, elle me les couperait et me les ferait bouffer... Murmure t-il alors...

Oh putain ! Alors là, respect total pour la petite infirmière ! La prochaine fois que je la vois, je lui fais un énorme bisou ! J'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle, parce que pour un ultimatum, c'est un ultimatum !

-Dès que je la vois, je lui offre un bon resto ! Rétorque mon amour.

-Pas besoin, j'm'en charge. Histoire de me faire un peu oublier... Marmonne Ronon.

Malgré ses aprioris, il est venu nous parler et s'est même humilié devant nous. Y'a peut-être quelque chose à faire de lui ?

-Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée.

Il se lève de la chaise, et tend la main. John lui rend sa poignée de main. Puis contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, il la laisse en l'air, devant moi. J'y crois pas ! J'y ai droit aussi ? Yes ! Super journée !

-Sans rancune, Rodney ?

Je lui serre la main, et réponds d'un sourire. Je suis trop heureux, j'aurais peur de bafouiller, si je l'ouvrais !

-Euh... un autre truc... évitez les débordements d'affection en public, ça fait trop bizarre...

Et John, rien que pour l'embêter, enfin, je suppose, pose doucement sa main sur ma joue, me tourne la tête, et me roule une pelle d'enfer !

J'entends un "beuark" résolument dégoûté, et une porte claque...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et merci de me lire...


	28. Chapter 28

Merci **Sara** pour ta review, et pour t'inquiéter pour moi... mais ça ira !

Pas de blabla ce soir, j'me suis coincée le cou et j'ai super mal !  
Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**J'aurai bien voulu pourtant...**

Le baiser s'éternise. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'adore l'embrasser, même si je suis dans une position complètement tordue. Et pendant que nos langues se livrent une bataille tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensuelle, il m'allonge doucement, et se met à mes côtés. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, et je les sens impatientes. Autant que les miennes, d'ailleurs...

Ses lèvres quittent ma bouche et finissent dans mon cou, qu'il mordille avant de le lécher...

Je trouve ça d'un érotisme absolument excitant. Et ce n'est pas sa main qui se pose sur mon entrejambe qui va faire changer les choses, bien au contraire. Je réagis très vite à ses douces caresses, mais il se redresse soudain. Je suis un peu étonné ! Mais c'est juste parce qu'il veut enlever son haut.

Miam... Ses abdos fermes, son torse fin et musclé. Il est beau... J'en baverais presque...

Je le regarde encore alors qu'il se lève, et détache son pantalon, qui révèle une érection assez conséquente. Et pourtant, elle est cachée par son boxer. J'ai envie de lui enlever, alors j'essaye de m'asseoir, mais je ne peux pas réprimer une grimace. Et oui, malgré le fait que je sois excité comme un malade, j'ai encore un peu mal... John l'a remarqué et fronce les sourcils. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète plus que ça. Alors je l'attire à moi, mais c'est lui qui me déshabille. Il prend tout son temps, et je gémis d'impatience. Il est doux, et me frôle à peine...

Il détache le bouton puis baisse la fermeture de mon pantalon, et le fait glisser avec lenteur. Bientôt, nous sommes dans le même état. Surexcité, mais avec encore un bout de tissu sur nous. Il se rallonge et me caresse encore, passant ses mains sur tout mon corps, mais évitant délibérément mon sexe, qui n'attend pourtant que ça...

On devient empressé, et alors qu'il est sur moi, je passe mes mains sur ses fesses, sous le boxer, et le descend doucement. J'ai plié les jambes et je me tortille un peu, afin de le toucher aussi. Mes doigts s'égarent entre ses cuisses, et essayent d'atteindre cet endroit que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir d'explorer. Mais je le sens se raidir, alors j'arrête. Je ne veux pas le bloquer. Et on se retrouve enfin nu, l'un contre l'autre. Nos peaux se frottent l'une contre l'autre, se caressent, s'embrasent...

Mais j'ai froid, tout à coup !  
Il est debout, à côté du lit. Et alors que je m'interroge, il se dirige vers la porte pour la fermer à clé.

Je souris. Pas mal, comme initiative ! Ça m'embêterait d'être interrompus en pleine action...  
Quand il revient, je le mate sans vergogne. Il est en forme, et son sexe, tendu à l'extrême, est rouge de désir...

Ses yeux se baissent et lui aussi, il en profite pour me regarder.  
Je le vois encore sourire. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a en tête...

Mais avant qu'il se couche, je m'assois doucement sur le bord du lit, pose mes mains rapidement sur ses hanches, et l'approche de moi. Je me saisis de son membre et il pousse un petit cri, tandis que j'amorce un lent mouvement de va et viens. C'est doux, c'est chaud... c'est attirant...

... Et je me laisse attirer. Ma bouche l'a déjà goûté, mais le veut encore. Alors je commence à le lécher. Doucement, sur le bout... puis ma langue tourne autour de sa hampe palpitante, et je lape.  
Il apprécie. Je l'entends parfaitement gémir de plus en plus...

-S'il te plait...

Je sais ce qu'il veut, mais je ne cèderais pas. Pas encore... J'ai envie de le voir jouir, mais je veux faire durer le plaisir, alors je continue ma douce torture. Je le suçote, le lèche comme une sucette, puis je l'engloutis tout à coup, pour le lâcher aussitôt...

Heureusement que je le tiens de nouveau par les hanches, parce que la sensation qu'il a ressenti l'a fait flancher. Il est à ma merci. Mais j'avoue que j'ai moi aussi du mal à me retenir, et le prend de nouveau entièrement. Ma bouche glisse autour de lui, et ma langue titille la peau douce.

Il crie. J'adore...

-Je... vais... pas tenir...

Il balbutie presque. Et tout en lui faisant une fellation que je qualifierais de très agréable pour moi, je lève les yeux. Il me regarde. Il halète. Il gémit encore...

Je ne veux pas le faire venir aussi vite, même si je suis sûr qu'il pourrait reprendre des forces rapidement. Alors j'arrête. Il grogne. Il est frustré. Moi aussi, mais pas pour longtemps. Je l'allonge, et je me mets sur lui. J'embrasse son cou, laisse ma langue lécher la peau si douce à la base de la nuque, et lui murmure que je le veux...

-Moi aussi, mon ange, j'ai envie de toi...

Mais alors que ma main va pour descendre entre ses jambes, il sursaute, et ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Je le rassure, lui dit que je vais faire très doucement, parce que je veux lui donner autant de plaisir que lui m'en donne, quand il me fait l'amour. Mais je vois comme de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Rodney... écoute... je n'ai jamais...

Je sais ce qu'il veut me dire. Il a la trouille. Je le comprends, et même si je suis déçu, je remonte ma main. Tant pis, se sera peut-être pour une autre fois.  
Alors je me dégage doucement de lui, m'allonge, et l'attire sur moi, entourant ses hanches avec mes jambes. J'ai encore un peu mal. J'espère qu'il ira vraiment doucement...  
Mais il se laisse glisser le long de mon corps...

Il me caresse, en prenant tout son temps. Il a un petit sourire satisfait, et je savoure le plaisir qu'il me procure, en fermant les yeux. Puis je l'entends murmurer qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut...

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir exactement ce qu'il entend par là, mais je me laisse faire...

Ohhhh !!!! Mon dieeeeuuuu !!!! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je baisse les yeux en gémissant...  
Il m'a totalement pris en bouche. C'est une sensation absolument divine. Il est allongé, et je me vois glisser entre ses lèvres...  
Je le regarde, alors qu'il me suce lentement, passe sa langue sur mon extrémité, puis la suçote, alors qu'une de ses mains caresse mon entrejambe.

Je suis complètement déconnecté... je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que ça ne s'arrête jamais.  
Je pense que si ce qu'il veut, c'est me faire jouir, il est bien partit pour réussir...

Mon ventre est en feu, et je halète... Il recule un peu, me regarde d'un air satisfait, puis met deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche. Je me doute de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, mais je me contracte. Il m'a vraiment fait mal, tout à l'heure, et je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter. Même si ses doigts sont tout de même moins gros que lui...

Il doit sentir que je suis crispé, alors il remonte, et m'embrasse sur la bouche. C'est un véritable baiser d'amoureux, auquel j'ai droit. Sa langue est douce et caressante. Et il attend patiemment que je me détende à nouveau. Ce que je fais...

Il murmure alors à mon oreille qu'il va tout faire pour que j'oublie qu'il m'a fait mal, et qu'il a été un véritable égoïste en ne pensant qu'à lui...  
Mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense ça !

J'ai un petit sourire en écartant les cuisses, mais il ne réagit pas comme je le croyais. Il m'embrasse encore, puis prend mes tétons dans sa bouche, les suce voracement, m'arrachant des petits cris tout à fait indécents, et continue de descendre sur mon ventre.

Il me mordille doucement, me lèche, puis il me prend de nouveau dans sa bouche.  
J'adore...  
Je le regarde faire, et je sens le plaisir monter doucement...

Sa tête brune entre mes cuisses, sa bouche qui me suce avec lenteur et amour, ses mains qui pétrissent mes hanches doucement...

C'est... trop bon... Je vais jouir...  
Je me sens partir... si il continue... j'essaye de lui dire que... je vais pas pouvoiiiiiirrr...

Oh bon sang !!!  
Il ne me lâche pas ! Je vais jouir, mais il ne me lâche pas ! Je ne vais pas... j'essaye de le relever...

-Non mon ange, tu te laisses faire... je vais te lécher et je vais te sucer... jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses...

Oh mon dieu... Il va vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ?  
Il fait exactement ce qu'il vient de dire. Sa langue passe sensuellement sur le bout de mon sexe...  
Et il m'engloutit, faisant des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide...

Je halète... je gémis... je brûle... Des picotements s'éveillent dans mon bas ventre, mes hanches bougent au même rythme que sa bouche... c'est divin... il accélère... alterne succion et prise en bouche totale... je veux pas jouir comme ça... c'est tellement... trop... intime...

Mais il écarte doucement mes mains de lui, et alors qu'il a toujours les yeux braqués sur les miens, sa main autour de moi, il m'enfonce dans sa gorge à nouveau... je me cambre...  
... Ooohhhh... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

... Et j'explose dans un grand cri. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je le regarde, il continue encore un peu, puis se redresse, et remonte jusqu'à moi. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, et il me sourit en passant une main tendre sur mon front moite...

-Je t'aime, mon ange...

C'est certainement la chose que j'attendais le plus au monde. Il vient de me le dire. Il m'aime...  
Et moi, comme un imbécile, je me mets à pleurer...

oOoOo

Je ne peux pas me retenir. C'est idiot, pas du tout viril, ça fait pas du tout... enfin, bref, ça l'fait pas du tout, mais je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes de couler.  
John est plutôt surpris. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Lui, il a une réaction normale. Pas comme la mienne qui serait plutôt digne d'une adolescente en pleine crise hormonale !

Mais j'ai une bonne, que dis-je, une Mâââgnifique raison de pleurer !

Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une croix rouge sur mon calendrier de l'amour.  
Je me suis réconcilié avec le mec de mes rêves, il a dit deux fois qu'il était amoureux de moi, et là, après m'avoir donné du plaisir, il m'annonce qu'il m'aime !

Et moi ? Et bien je pleure !  
Totalement débile...

-Mon ange... ça va pas ? Tu as mal ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. C'est la première fois qu'il aime un garçon, je suis le premier avec qui il a fait l'amour, c'est sans doute la première fois qu'il fait jouir un garçon avec sa bouche, et moi, j'éclate en sanglot.

Que voulez-vous, trop de bonheur d'un coup, ça me fait faire des choses étranges...

Bon, faut que j'arrête de jouer les midinettes en détresse, et que je rassure mon amour. Tout d'abord, respirer un grand coup, expirer doucement et profondément, puis inspirer à nouveau...

C'est ça. Ça marche, je me calme.

John est toujours aussi inquiet. Je le vois à ses yeux et à sa bouche, qui tremble un peu. Je lui agrippe les épaules et l'attire à moi. Il faudra bien qu'il comprenne un jour que je suis un peu émotif, très soupe au lait, assez possessif. Mais surtout, très, très amoureux...

Comment ça j'ai oublié égoïste ? Et narcissique aussi ?  
Mais je vous interdis de croire ça ! C'est absolument pas vrai !  
Comment ça, j'ai dit tout à l'heure, que j'étais égoïste ? Mais c'était pas du tout pour la même raison ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte parce qu'on venait tout juste de se retrouver, lui et moi !

Oh et puis ça suffit, on n'est pas là pour parler de ce que Vous pensez, mais plutôt de ce que Moi, je pense !  
Et pour l'instant, je pense que je dois embrasser langoureusement mon petit copain afin de le rassurer sur mon sort.  
Et je n'ai pas besoin d'encouragement pour le faire. Je capture sa bouche doucement, lèche ses lèvres, puis je plonge ma langue dans sa bouche.

Mumm... qu'est-ce que j'aime ça...  
Mais il a un comme un petit goût amer...  
Ça vient de moi ? Etrange comme sensation. Je me goûte à travers lui...

Il ne s'est toujours pas détendu, alors mes mains montent doucement sur sa nuque, et caressent ses joues tendrement. Puis je lâche enfin sa bouche, et dérive vers son oreille. Je lui murmure que si je pleure, c'est parce que j'ai eu trop de bonheur d'un coup...

Il se redresse brusquement, l'air surpris.  
Tiens... j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se demande pourquoi j'ai dit ça...  
Il m'a aimé, et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Quoi de plus merveilleux à entendre ?

Il sourit enfin, rassuré.

-Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant tardé à te le dire. C'est bête, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction... Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Mon dieu ce qu'il est chou, à faire cette tête là !  
Mais je l'embrasse en lui faisant comprendre que le principal, c'est qu'il l'ait dit quand il le pensait vraiment, et pas pour me faire plaisir !

-Et toi, tu vas me faire la promesse que plus jamais tu me laisseras te faire du mal comme je l'ai fait cet après midi. Je t'aime, Rodney, et l'amour, c'est pas supporter ce que l'autre veut ou fait. Je vois plutôt ça comme un partage... alors je ne veux plus que ça se passe comme ça entre nous, d'accord ?

Est-ce que vous croyez que le fait que je me sois jeté sur lui comme un malade veut dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il vient de dire ?  
Est-ce que vous croyez que le fait que je me retrouve de nouveau allongé sous lui veut dire qu'il est content de ma réaction ?

On s'embrasse comme des affamés, et nos mains ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aller conquérir le corps de l'autre. Mais là, j'avoue sans honte que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour encore une fois.

J'ai beau être jeune, je ne suis pas un sportif, et je n'ai pas son endurance...  
Ça me fait penser que je devrais sans doute m'y mettre, si je veux tenir la distance avec lui...  
Qu'est-ce que l'amour peut me faire faire !! C'est dingue, quand même !!

Bon, j'y suis pas encore, faut pas pousser non plus !  
Mais John finit par se calmer aussi, et bascule sur le côté, tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je soupire de plaisir. Qu'est-ce que je me sens bien...  
Mais je frissonne aussi. J'ai froid... sans doute la fatigue qui commence à pointer le bout de son nez.  
Après tout, la journée a été riche en émotions, et mes yeux se ferment tout seul, sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

-Fatigué mon ange ?

Punaise, ça me tombe dessus d'un coup ! Je me sens complètement flagada, j'ai les jambes toutes molles, et les paupières tellement lourdes...  
J'entends John rire doucement dans mon cou. Il m'embrasse légèrement, puis se détache de moi.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille, mais en même temps, je me sens incapable de faire le moindre geste...  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique, mais...  
Ah bah si, maintenant, je sais ! Il est tout simplement entrain de remonter les couvertures sur moi.

J'ai vraiment la honte. A chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, j'en ressors tellement raplapla, qu'il est obligé de s'occuper de moi comme ça. Je suis incapable de tenir un round. C'est lamentable, à mon âge !

Je le sens se rallonger. Puis il me prend de nouveau dans ses bras, et me donne un baiser langoureux auquel je trouve quand même la force de répondre.

-On va dormir un peu et on ira manger plus tard. Je suis fatigué moi aussi... Murmure t-il alors qu'il arrive à se détacher de moi.

Je ne prends même pas le temps de répondre, et me contente de secouer la tête. Puis je me retourne en grimaçant un peu, et John en profite pour se caler dans mon dos.  
Bien au chaud dans ses bras, je ne mets pas longtemps à aller voir Morphée...

oOoOo

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux à peine deux minutes, quand j'entends Big Ben qui essaye de réveiller Dark Vador.

Putain ! Ils peuvent pas aller se battre ailleurs, ces deux là ??

Je me retourne en grognant, et enfouis mon nez dans un cou, plutôt accueillant, qui se baladait par là...  
J'entends un rire étouffé. Le propriétaire du cou se moque de moi, on dirait...

-Mon ange, on devrait peut-être se lever...

... Pas envie... mais pas envie du tout !

Mais je sais qu'il a raison, et de toute façon, mon estomac ne supportera pas longtemps la crise d'anorexie que je lui fais subir depuis quelques temps. Je me force. Bah ouais, il faut vraiment que je me force pour ouvrir les yeux, et je me retrouve face à deux magnifiques prunelles vertes.

J'ouvre un peu la bouche, soufflé par tant de beauté... Et il est à moi ! Rien qu'à moâââ !

Je sens tout à coup une main plutôt câline qui remonte le long de ma cuisse, passe lentement sur le côté, puis se décale un peu avant d'atterrir sur mon torse. Elle continue sa course sensuellement autour d'un téton, qu'elle agace doucement au passage...

J'ai le souffle court, il est entrain de m'exciter, là !  
Je remarque qu'il l'a senti, puisqu'il se met à sourire franchement. Mais pas moi ! Il a pas le droit de me faire ça. C'est pas du jeu !  
Pour finir, sa main s'égare brièvement dans mon cou avant de filer sur ma nuque, qu'elle emprisonne de ses longs doigts.

Je halète comme un fou... Il me fait un de ces effets ! Et il s'est juste contenté de passer une main sur moi !

-Tu ressembles vraiment à un ange, tu sais... tu as de magnifiques yeux bleus... tu es doux, gentil, tendre et câlin... je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais ressentir autant de sensations rien qu'en te regardant. Je suis complètement dingue de toi... j'aime faire l'amour avec toi... je t'aime...

Et merde ! Je sens que la fontaine va se remettre en route !  
Pitiéééé !!! Me fait pas ça ! J'en ai marre de passer pour un pleurnichard !

... Et je sens que je vais massacrer Big Ben et l'autre asthmatique de service si ils n'arrêtent pas leur tintamarre tout de suite !

D'ailleurs, qui se permet de nous faire chier ? Hein ??

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon vendredi, bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !  
Bizzz

Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	29. Chapter 29

Oups ! Je suis un peu en retard pour le "postage", mais je n'ai reçu mon câble que samedi matin. Et après, j'ai eu d'autres trucs à faire...

Super le week-end de Pâques ! On a un temps pourri dégueu...  
Enfin chez moi...

J'espère que pour vous il fait meilleur...

Bref, merci d'avoir été patient, et voilà la suite !

Place au remerciements :

Merci **Lisa** ! Une nouvelle lectrice et qui en plus adore ma fic Remarque, pour la lire jusqu'ici, tu ne pouvais que l'aimer un peu, sinon, faut être légèrement maso sur les bords ! Lol ! Pour Aiden et Jeannie, c'est vrai que ça a été un peu vite, mais ce sont des ados et franchement, à 17-18 ans, on ne se pose pas les mêmes questions qu'à 30 ! On ne se demande pas si on risque de finir sa vie avec l'autre, alors on en profite un peu ! C'est l'apanage de la jeunesse... En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot, ça me fait très plaisir. La suite ? Là voilà ! Normalement, je poste tous les vendredi, mais là, un souci de câble m'en a empêche. Bonne lecture et au plaisir de te lire à nouveau ! Bizzz...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Le diner avec les autres...**

John se redresse un peu, puis finit par se lever. Nu comme un ver, magnifique, il se dirige vers la source du bruit, et sort son portable de la poche de son blouson. Il décroche, mais le mien continue toujours de sonner. Je pousse un énorme soupir et vais pour me lever, quand j'entends John dire à son interlocuteur d'attendre un peu...

Il pose son téléphone sur le bureau, puis me regarde.

-Bouge pas, je te l'amène...

Je suis peut-être fatigué, mais je suis encore capable de me lever, quand même !  
Mais le sourire qu'il me fait à ce moment là me fait totalement craquer, et je me rallonge. Il fouille dans la poche de mon blouson, sort le portable, regarde l'écran, et se met à rire.

Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Tient ! Chacun le sien ! Dit-il en me le tendant.

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop... mais je le prends. "Jean" est affiché. Tient ! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu, elle et moi, pour qu'elle m'appelle ?

-Vas-y Aiden, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit alors John.

Ah je comprends, maintenant ! Lui, il a Aiden, et moi, j'ai Jeannie. Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ?  
On se regarde, et on éclate de rire. On a quand même de drôles de copains, lui et moi !  
Je décroche, et j'entends aussitôt ma charmante amie qui me demande si je vais bien, si je ne suis pas trop fatigué, parce qu'elle aimerait bien qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir !

-... je sais pas, tu peux attendre deux secondes ? Dit alors John.

Il éloigne un peu son téléphone, et me demande si je veux descendre à la cafétéria pour manger. On est attendu, apparemment...

Je le regarde bizarrement. Franchement, je suis sûr que lui et Jeannie sont l'un à côté de l'autre, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous appellent tous les deux, alors qu'ils savent pertinemment que nous aussi, on est ensemble ?

Je lui souris en hochant la tête, et répond oui à Jeannie. On n'aura qu'à se retrouver en bas !  
Puis je raccroche et John en fait autant.

-Aiden est original, dans son genre...

Qu'il se rassure, il n'est pas le seul !

Il se penche alors vers moi, me donne un petit bisou, et m'aide à me lever. J'avoue que je bouge un peu plus facilement. Alors je soupire de soulagement.

On s'habille rapidement et on sort de la chambre. On a beau être l'un à côté de l'autre assez souvent, je ne suis pas sûr que les autres apprécieraient qu'on se tienne par la main, alors je mets les miennes dans mes poches, afin de ne pas être tenté...

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entre dans la cafétéria. Je prends un plateau, John en fait autant, et on se dirige vers la table où Jeannie, comme à son habitude, fait de grands signes de la main pour nous dire de les rejoindre.

Mais là, surprise ! Ils ne sont pas seuls. Remarque, qui pourrait ne pas voir Ronon !  
Même quand il est assit, il dépasse tout le monde !  
Jennifer est là aussi, et apparemment les discussions vont bon train.

Chouette ! Si ça pouvait continuer à se passer aussi bien, ce serait parfait !  
Je regarde John, et l'encourage d'un sourire à me suivre. Après tout, on a tous les deux les mains occupées par notre plateau, alors on est discret, non ?  
John s'assoit juste en face de Ronon, alors que moi, je prends place en face d'Aiden.

On n'avait pas trop le choix de toute manière, étant donné que Teyla et Evan sont l'un en face de l'autre, et que Jeannie et Jennifer sont toutes les deux assises en bout de table, ne nous laissant aucune autre place. Je les soupçonne de l'avoir fait un peu exprès...

-Salut... Dit alors Ronon.

-Re-salut... Répond John.

... Température légèrement au dessus de zéro. C'est pas encore les tropiques, mais ça progresse !  
Mais je ne m'attarde pas là dessus, j'ai la dale comme pas possible !

Je meurs littéralement de faim, et attaque mon assiette avec un appétit digne d'un lion !  
J'ai englouti la moitié de mon plat, que je me rends compte que plus personne ne bouge, y'a plus un bruit, et ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur moi.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ?

-Dis moi mon chou, t'as l'intention de respirer, entre deux bouchées ? Demande Jeannie d'un ton ironique.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi elle dit ça ?

-Tu devrais ralentir, Rodney, sinon, tu vas être malade ! S'exclame John.

-Et comme je ne suis pas encore diplômée, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose, à part t'administrer des claques pour te faire revenir à la raison ! S'esclaffe Jennifer.

Et la pauvre se met aussi sec à rougir comme une tomate.  
Il y a quelques secondes de silence, puis Jeannie éclate de rire. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que toute la tablée n'en fasse autant...  
Je suis mortifié.  
C'est encore moi qui paye. Mais un sourire se pointe rapidement, et je finis par rire, moi aussi.

Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien... Tout le monde a retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et grâce à moi !  
Et avant même que vous disiez encore des conneries, oui, mes chevilles se portent très bien ! Merci de vous en inquiéter !

Le repas se déroule dans une bonne humeur générale. Et même si on ressent encore de la tension entre John et Ronon, ils sont suffisamment intelligents pour éviter toute discussion qui pourrait envenimer les choses.

-J'espère pour toi que t'as pas l'intention de dire des bêtises... Marmonne Jennifer tout à coup.

-Je crois bien que tu l'as arrêté juste à temps ! S'exclame Teyla.

On était vraiment tous détendus, et j'ai fini par oublier une chose très importante.

J'ai inconsciemment posé ma main sur celle de John...

Problème, elles sont bien en vue sur la table, et en plus, il a resserré ses doigts sur les miens.  
Je n'avais pas remarqué que Ronon avait son regard fixé dessus, et qu'il allait parler. Parce que la réflexion de Jennifer l'a stoppé aussitôt !  
Du coup, il se redresse, et moi, je retire ma main, pour la poser sur ma cuisse. Merde ! Ça a jeté un froid !

-Désolé...

Ronon s'excuse ? Wouah !!! Alors là, il doit vraiment être accro à Jennifer, pour se faire remettre à sa place sans rien dire, et en plus, s'excuser !

-Pas mal, mais peut faire mieux...

Teyla ne mâche pas ses mots, mais jette quand même un œil du côté de Jennifer. Elle le connait depuis plus longtemps, mais elle n'est qu'une bonne copine, pas sa petite amie...

-Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux ! Rétorque la petite blonde, je n'y vois aucun problème. Si seulement il pouvait avoir le même point de vue que toi...

Aiden lève la main, et donne une tape sur l'épaule de son voisin de table.

-Et bien mon pote, si j'avais cru un jour voir ça !

-Ça quoi ?

-Un mec de deux mètres, qui se fait tout petit devant sa copine, et sa petite copine !

Je grince des dents. Aiden n'a jamais été subtil, mais là, il vient carrément de jeter de l'huile sur le feu !

-Je ne l'oblige à rien. C'est juste du bon sens, c'est tout ! Rétorque Jennifer.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Ces filles sont tout simplement géniales !

Ronon a l'air d'être légèrement vexé, et se redresse en se tournant vers son futur ex pote...

-C'est pas de ma faute si il a des idées complètement rétrogrades... Continue Jennifer.

Wouaouh ! Et en plus, elle en rajoute une couche !

-Bon, y'a plus grand-chose d'autre à dire... maintenant, y'a plus qu'à décider de ce qu'on fait demain ! S'exclame Jeannie. A moins que vous n'ayez déjà quelque chose en tête ?

Pas mal, la tentative de diversion ! Tout le monde se regarde, avec une tête plus ou moins réfléchie...  
Moi, perso, j'ai rien de prévu. Mais de toute façon, je ne pensais déjà pas à finir cette journée de cette façon, alors de la à en prévoir une autre...

-On devrait peut-être travailler un peu sur nos cours, ça nous ferait pas de mal...

On se tourne tous vers celui qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Evan.

-Toi, faudrait vraiment que t'es une vie sociale autre que tes pinceaux ! Lance alors Aiden.

-Et moi, alors ! Je compte pour du beurre ?

Personne ne répond à la réplique de Teyla. Non, elle ne peut décemment pas compter pour du beurre. Mais on sait qu'Evan a raison, il faudrait peut-être qu'on révise de temps en temps. Alors même si ça ne nous enchante pas vraiment, demain sera une journée consacrée à l'étude. Ça nous fait tellement plaisir qu'on pousse tous un soupir en se levant !

Chacun prend son plateau, et on se dirige vers la sortie en trainant les pieds...

oOoOo

C'est un dimanche matin studieux. Calme, reposant, et terriblement ennuyeux. J'ai beau essayer de me concentrer, impossible de me sortir de l'esprit l'image d'une tête brune aux yeux verts entre mes cuisses, et... Mumm... rien que d'y penser...

Je ferme les yeux, essayant vainement de penser à autre chose, quand je ressens une drôle d'impression... Je rouvre les yeux... non, y'a rien... mais pourtant...  
Je me retourne et...

Wouahhhhhhhhhh !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent dans mon dos ? Ils m'ont foutu une de ces trouilles !  
Quelles bandes d'idiots, ces deux là, ils ont failli me faire mourir de peur !

-Et toi, tu commences sérieusement à nous casser les pieds ! Et encore, je suis poli ! S'exclame Aiden.

Comment est-ce que je peux leur casser les pieds alors que j'étudie ?

-Ouais ! C'est ça ! Si t'étudies, je suis mère Teresa !

-Et moi, je suis le Pape ! Dit alors Evan.

Wôôô... Ils n'ont pas l'air commode...

-Ecoute, on sait qu'entre toi et John, ça à l'air d'être le pied intégral, et je suis bien content pour vous deux...

-Ouais, moi aussi !

-... et en plus, comme Ronon s'est fait remonter les bretelles par sa copine, tu peux être tranquille, il ne viendra plus foutre la merde entre vous deux ! Mais franchement, si tu pouvais éviter de faire subir à nos oreilles ses petits bruits que je suppose que tu fais quand vous êtes ensemble, ça m'arrangerait !

Je blêmis en l'entendant parler.

-Tu gémis... Continue Aiden.

-... et tu glousses... Rajoute Evan.

Je me sens vraiment con sur ce coup là. Déjà qu'il leur est arrivé de m'entendre prendre mon pied tout seul...

Et là, j'étais tellement partis dans mon trip, que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je faisais du bruit ! D'ailleurs, je suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec eux quand ils disent que je glousse...

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aller faire un tour dehors quelques minutes !

Quoi ?? Mais ça va pas ! Ils sont malades ou quoi ?  
Ils ont beau en avoir marre, ils peuvent ne pas m'obliger à sortir !  
Mais leurs bras croisés et leurs têtes pas franchement avenantes ne m'incitent pas vraiment à ronchonner... C'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque...

Je prends mon blouson, réprimant les remarques plutôt acides qui me viennent à la bouche.  
C'est vrai quoi ! Obliger un type de ma stature à sortir par ce temps ! Je n'ai pas suffisamment de graisse sur le corps pour qu'elle me tienne chaud !  
De vrais tortionnaires ces mecs !

-T'es pas une poule mouillée, alors tu vas dehors te rafraîchir les idées ! Quand tu seras calmé, tu pourras revenir, et pas avant !

Je râle et je grogne en sortant de la chambre. Le pire, c'est quand je les entends éclater de rire dès que la porte est fermée ! Et voilà ! A force de soupirer, j'ai fini par me faire jeter de ma chambre...

Bon, ils ont quand même raison, si je veux retrouver tous mes esprits, il faut que je me change les idées. Parce qu'en ce moment, j'aurais plutôt tendance à les laisser vagabonder un étage en dessous...

Tient... si j'allais lui rendre une petite visite ?

Je soupire. C'est justement ce qu'il faut que j'évite. Si je le revois, c'est clair que mes neurones déjà bien mis à mal, ne seront pas près de fonctionner correctement en sa présence.  
Mais comment je faisais avant ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été autant obsédé par quelqu'un !  
J'ai déjà été amoureux, mais je ne pense pas avoir tout le temps eu envie d'être avec elle !

Alors qu'avec John, c'est comme si j'étais un drogué en manque ! Si j'ai pas ma dose, je flippe à mort !  
Bon, on va tenter la sortie. Il n'est pas tard, à peine dix heures du matin.  
Et oui, même un dimanche, Aiden s'est levé de bonne heure ! Fantastique, non ?

Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien être debout avant les autres. Comme ça, je profite pleinement de la journée ! En plus, j'ai super bien dormi cette nuit, même si j'étais seul...  
Faut dire qu'avec toutes les émotions que j'aie eu hier, ça ne m'étonne pas trop !  
J'arrive enfin en bas des marches, je continue vers le hall, pose ma main sur la poignée...

J'hésite. Faut vraiment que je sorte ?  
Il n'a pas l'air de faire très chaud dehors, même si il y a un super soleil...  
Bon ! Prend ton courage à deux mains, et vas-y !

... Putain ça caille !!!

Glacial, l'air ! Je reste à peine cinq minutes dehors, et je remonte vite fait ! Autant dire que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de continuer à me plaindre. Je n'ai jamais monté des marches aussi rapidement ! J'ouvre la porte avec fracas, fait sursauter les deux zouaves qui, à ma grande surprise, ne travaillent pas du tout, enlève mon pauvre blouson rapiécé et me jette sous ma couette !

Merde, j'ai pas retiré mes pompes… je me contorsionne et... yes ! J'arrive à les enlever !!  
Quand enfin j'arrive à ne plus claquer des dents, j'émerge. Mes deux coloc's sont assis sur le lit d'Aiden, et attendent visiblement quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

-T'as froid ?

Non... pas du tout ! Je claque des dents, mais c'est juste comme ça, histoire de faire du bruit !

Ils se regardent d'un air désolé.

Ah ils peuvent ! Ils m'ont fait sortir pour que j'évite de les faire chier alors qu'ils essayent d'étudier, mais quand je remonte, Evan a dans les mains une revue sur une nouvelle galerie qui vient d'ouvrir, et Aiden écoute de la musique avec son MP3 !

Bon, qu'Evan tienne un bouquin de ce genre ça ne m'étonne pas des masses, mais qu'Aiden écoute de la musique, alors là, j'ai du mal à le digérer !  
Et je ne me gêne pas pour leur en faire la remarque ! Non mais franchement, ils se foutent de ma gueule, ou quoi ?

-Hey !! T'as fais une pause, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

Une pause ? Il appelle ça faire une pause ??  
Mais ils m'ont carrément jeté dehors ! Maintenant, j'ai les mains et les pieds gelés, sans compter mon nez et mes oreilles ! Je DETESTE le froid !!!  
Et j'arrive pas à me réchauffer... C'est dingue, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à me réchauffer...

Bon, je vais quand même sortir de mon lit, et me mettre à bosser un peu...  
Du coup, ma mine renfrognée leur a foutu les boules, et ils plongent le nez dans leurs bouquins. Quant à moi, et bien, je me suis lancé dans mes cours avec acharnement.

Il ne sera pas dit que je serais allé dehors pour rien !

oOoOo

J'entends un drôle de bruit, et me rends compte que c'est mon estomac qui grogne. Je m'étire sur ma chaise...  
Oh bon sang ! Je suis assis depuis combien de temps ? J'ai mal partout ! Au dos et aux fesses...  
Ce qui me rassure, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état. Aiden aussi...

Il n'y a qu'Evan qui s'en sort pas trop mal. Lui, il n'a pas beaucoup de devoir écrit à rendre, étant donné qu'il est dans une section artistique...  
Il fait une esquisse sur une grande feuille cartonnée, tranquillement allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre...  
J'irai bien faire un tour sur le mien, rien que pour détendre mes pauvres vertèbres martyrisées...

-On va manger ? Demande Aiden tout à coup.

Alléluia! Je suis pour ! Dès que j'aurais remis mon dos en place...

Je me lève de ma chaise en râlant, et en me massant les reins, puis je m'effondre lamentablement sur mon lit. J'en ai plein la tête, de ces équations et logarithmes ! Mais je suis content, je me suis bien avancé ! Aiden est comme moi. Il doit être fatigué, parce qu'il rampe sur son lit à quatre pattes jusqu'à son oreiller qu'il étreint avec un soupir d'aise !

-J'te préviens, si tu fais les mêmes bruit que Rodney, toi aussi t'iras faire un tour dehors ! Jette Evan sans pour autant lever la tête.

Du coup, Aiden se redresse, et lui balance son oreiller ! Je ne veux pas être en reste, et commence alors une mémorable bataille !

-Et bien je comprends mieux pourquoi vous répondez pas quand on vous appelle !

Essoufflés, on s'arrête. Evan en profite pour se planquer derrière ma chaise de bureau, alors qu'Aiden essaye de m'étouffer avec son traversin, pendant que j'essaye de le repousser avec le mien, qui est collé sur sa bouche.

-C'est de cette façon que vous bossez ? Ricane John.

Il a un sourire resplendissant, mais son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille...

- Taïaut !!!

Oskourrrr !!

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

N'abusez pas trop avec les chocolats, sinon, gare à la crise de foie !  
... Même si j'ai entendu une fois que le foie ne peut pas avoir de "crise"...  
Avis aux médecins ou aux infirmières qui me lisent^^ (pourquoi pas, après tout ??) si ils pouvaient répondre à cette question existentielle, je leur serais reconnaissante !

Allez, trêve de plaisanterie, passez un bon dimanche et un bon lundi férié aussi !

Bizzz,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	30. Chapter 30

Je sais qu'on est dimanche, mais vendredi, j'ai complètement zappé, et samedi, c'était l'anniversaire de mon fils, alors j'avais autre chose en tête...  
Mais voilà un autre chapitre !

Alors bonne lecture...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**De vrais gosses !**

John vient de se jeter sur nous ! Bon sang ! Je l'ai déjà eu sur moi, mais pour une toute autre raison, et là, il vient littéralement de se vautrer sur Aiden, qui du coup, se retrouve plaqué sur moi. J'étouffe !!

On se bat comme des malades, mais on s'éclate comme des fous. N'importe qui rentrerait dans la chambre à ce moment, se demanderait vraiment quel âge on a !  
Les oreillers volent, les cris envahissent la pièce, tout comme le rembourrage d'un des traversins qui vient de rendre l'âme.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ça ne nous arrête pas pour autant ! On continue de plus belle !

Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai joué de cette façon !  
Je suis complètement essoufflé, et à moitié asphyxié par la mousse, mais tant pis ! Je veux pas me laisser faire !

Tout à coup, j'entends un grand "boum". J'essaye de me redresser, assez difficilement je dois dire, vu qu'Evan est à cheval sur mes chevilles, et je vois Aiden, en vrac le long du mur, à côté d'une chaise, qui ne pourra plus jamais servir...

La pauvre, elle n'a pas tenu le choc ! Elle gît lamentablement, un de ces pieds ayant cédé sous le poids d'Aiden qui a brutalement atterri dessus.

-Ça va mec ?

A quand même, y'en a un qui s'inquiète pour lui !

-Ouais...

Dommage... Il aurait sans doute mieux valu pour lui qu'il dise le contraire...  
John se rut sur lui, l'attrape par un bras, et tente de lui faire bouffer l'enveloppe de ce qui servait auparavant d'oreiller !  
Ils sont tellement morts de rire, qu'ils finissent par s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre. Evan et moi on en peut plus, et on est affalé sur le matelas, essayant de retrouver notre souffle.

La tempête est passée, mais la chambre a trépassé...  
Il y a du rembourrage un peu partout, le pied de la chaise a glissé sous mon lit, tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau est en vrac par terre, et on est tous débraillés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré !

-J'chui naze...

-... à plat...

-... complètement décalqué !

Et moi, les trois à la fois !

Toc toc…

Je lève la main, espérant que celui qui est derrière la porte la voit et entre. Mais malheureusement pour moi, ou heureusement pour nous, celle-ci n'étant pas transparente, la personne qui frappe ne voit rien.

-En... trez... Réussit quand même à dire Aiden.

La porte s'ouvre, et une tête passe… des yeux s'ouvrent en grand en voyant l'étendue des dégâts, et enfin, le reste du corps passe...

-Je savais pas que la météo avait prévu une tornade !

Jeannie entre, suivie de Teyla, Jennifer et oh surprise... Ronon !  
Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on lève le petit doigt !

-Y'a pas de morts ? Demande alors Jennifer.

-Je euh... voulais juste vous demander si vous vouliez descendre manger... Demande Jeannie.

On se regarde, légèrement essoufflés, et on acquiesce tous. Ouais, on a la dale !

Jouer, ça donne faim !

... Et non ! J'ai pas tout le temps faim !

On se lève difficilement, en geignant, ce qui nous vaut des sourires ironiques, et on va pour sortir quand Ronon retient John par le bras.

-J'voudrais te dire un truc...

Un peu inquiet, je sors, suivit des autres, en les laissant seuls dans notre chambre. On verra bien...

oOoOo

On n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de les voir descendre, et je me demande sincèrement ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire. On est tous à table, et on dévore tous littéralement nos plateau. Y'a pas à dire, l'exercice, ça creuse !  
Il n'y a que les filles qui font attention à ce qu'elles mangent. Sauf peut-être Teyla. Faut dire qu'elle est assez musclée, et je la soupçonne de faire du sport...

Evan a intérêt à tenir la distance...

Les deux retardataires s'installent à table, et Ronon a sa tête de tous les jours, c'est à dire impassible. John, en revanche, arbore un large sourire...  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire ? Ça m'agace de pas savoir !!  
Mais bon, comme ils ont l'air de pas faire la gueule ni l'un ni l'autre, apparemment, ça c'est bien passé !

On a droit à quelques remontrances de la part des filles, qui se moquent un peu de nous...

-Et qui va faire le ménage, maintenant que vous avez foutu le bordel dans votre chambre ?

Les coupables se regardent…  
On ne dit rien, et on replonge tous la tête dans notre assiette.  
Merde... On n'avait pas pensé à ça...

-En tout cas, moi, j'y touche pas, c'est pas la mienne ! S'exclame John tout à coup.

Oh le saligot ! Il a pourtant participé, lui aussi ! C'est même de sa faute si y'en a un de nous qui n'aura pas d'oreiller pour dormir ce soir !

-Et c'est peut-être de ma faute si la chaise de Rodney est cassée ? Dit alors Aiden.

Merde ! C'est la mienne ? J'avais pas fait gaffe !  
Comment j'vais faire pour faire mes devoirs, moi, maintenant ?

-Y'en a une en trop dans ma chambre, si tu veux, je te l'amène tout à l'heure...

...

Silence...

-Ça va Rodney ?

Je tourne la tête vers la voix qui vient de me parler. John s'inquiète de mon silence. Faut dire que ça m'impressionne ! Ronon vient de me proposer gentiment de me dépanner ? J'hallucine !  
J'avale ce que j'ai dans la bouche avant de m'étouffer, et répond d'une voix incroyablement déformée que c'est sympa de sa part. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne va pas lui manquer...  
Je ne voudrais surtout pas le priver de quoi que se soit !

-On a une chambre de trois, mais on n'est que deux, alors t'inquiète, ça manquera pas !

John se tourne vers son pote, et le remercie d'un signe de tête.  
Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est dit là haut...  
Du coup, le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, et je retrouve enfin toute cette joyeuse équipe comme au tout début !

Y'a pas grand monde dans la cafèt, mais on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps quand même On risque de se faire éjecter par le personnel qui aimerait bien faire son boulot, et nettoyer après notre passage.

Alors on prend gentiment nos plateaux, et on va les poser avant de sortir.

-On va à la salle de repos ?

-Euh... j'aimerais bien essayer ma nouvelle console, ça vous dit ? Dit alors Evan.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Il a une console de jeux ? Lui ?  
Ça alors ! J'aurais pas cru !  
Mais je dois être le seul, parce que les autres s'exclament qu'il y a pas de problème !

-Je vais chercher la chaise, et on se retrouve là haut ?

Ronon n'attend pas la réponse, et file dans le couloir. On grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et on entre dans la chambre.  
Merde ! C'est vraiment le foutoir !

Les filles prennent place tranquillement sur le lit d'Evan, le seul qui ait un peu échappé au massacre, et nous regardent, les bras croisés. Et John me nargue en s'asseyant avec elles ! Il le sait pas encore, mais il va le payer cher...

-Bon, et bien à vous ! S'exclament les trois filles en même temps.

Trois énormes soupirs sortent en même tant de nos bouches. Ouais, y'a plus qu'à !  
Aiden va dans la salle de bain, et en ressort armé d'un sac poubelle qu'il me tend. Pourquoi à moi ?

-Ouais, d'accord, je vais l'faire...

Il se met à quatre pattes sous l'œil égrillard des filles, et essaye d'attraper les petites boules de mousse.  
Du coup, Evan et moi, on se charge du reste. C'est à dire tous les papiers qui sont en vrac un peu partout.  
On se baisse... et je me relève en éternuant comme un malade. Je dois être allergique à ces trucs volants !

Je tousse, je tousse... j'arrive plus à respirer...

Putain ! J'vais crever !

oOoOo

Je me sens pas bien du tout. J'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Jennifer est un peu paniquée. C'est la seule qui a quelques notions médicales, mais elle débute sa deuxième année, et elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Mais c'est étrange, dès qu'elle est à genoux par terre à côté de moi, elle commande aux autres de me lever, et de m'emmener dans la salle bain. Là, elle m'asperge le visage d'eau fraîche, et me fait respirer à travers une serviette de toilette qu'elle a mouillé.

Ça me parait bizarre, mais au point où j'en suis, c'est essayer ou mourir étouffer, alors je le fais.  
... Oh que ça fait du bien !  
De l'air frais dans mes poumons... j'ai jamais autant apprécié le simple fait de pouvoir respirer !

Comme quoi les choses les plus basiques deviennent carrément incroyablement bonne quand on peut les faire à nouveau normalement !

Je me remets doucement, et lève la tête. La serviette sur la bouche, je remarque qu'il y a autour de moi, cinq personnes vraiment inquiète, plus une qui a l'air d'être fabuleusement fière d'elle !  
Elle peut la petite Jennifer, elle m'a carrément sauvé la vie !

-Ça va mieux Rodney ? Tu respires bien ?

Je ne peux que hocher la tête. Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux !

-T'es asthmatique ?

Je regarde John qui m'a posé cette question. Il fait une de ces têtes ! On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme !

-Je crois pas ! Il a jamais fait ça ! En tout cas, pas depuis que je le connais, n'est-ce pas mon chou ?

... Aiden, je t'autorise à atomiser ta copine si jamais elle continue de m'appeler "mon chou" !

Je secoue quand même la tête, et retire précautionneusement la serviette de ma bouche. Bon, ça à l'air d'aller, la crise est passée ! Mais la crise de quoi ?  
Merde, ça va m'obliger à faire des tests pour savoir ce que j'ai !  
Mais en attendant, il faut qu'on retourne ranger la chambre, elle ne va pas le faire toute seule !

D'ailleurs, c'est bien dommage...

-Ouais, bah toi, tu bouges pas de là ! Je tiens pas à ce que tu nous fasses un malaise !

J'aime quand John est protecteur avec moi, je me sens aimé. Mais là, il pousse un peu ! J'vais pas tomber dans les vapes parce que je tousse !

-Je m'occupe de virer cette merde qu'il y a par terre, et après, tu pourras ramasser les papiers !

Je souris à Aiden. Ce mec n'est peut-être pas très subtil parfois, mais il a deviné que je n'avais pas trop envie d'être à ce point dorloté devant tout le monde.  
Non, ça je préfère que John le réserve pour quand on est seul, lui et moi...

-Ça va ?

Il est vraiment inquiet. Je hoche encore la tête, et... j'ai quelque chose dans la bouche... c'est mou... comme un bout d'éponge...  
Je me retourne discrètement, mets mes doigts dans ma bouche, et...

Beuark...

... Je retire un truc immonde... En me baissant pour ramasser les papiers, j'ai aspiré un bout de rembourrage de l'oreiller ! Pas étonnant que j'ai failli m'étouffer !  
Finalement, pas d'allergie, et pas d'asthme non plus ! Chouette !

... Et merde ! Plus d'excuses pour éviter le rangement...

Vous croyez que si je mets ce bout de truc triscrétos à la poubelle, et que je continue à faire le rescapé qu'a failli mourir, ils s'y laisseront prendre ?  
Ouais, je sais, pas sympa pour les autres...

Bon, allez, je peux quand même ranger. Après tout, je m'en suis pas trop mal sortit, alors. Et plus vite on aura rangé, plus vite on pourra jouer !  
Du coup, ça va beaucoup mieux !  
Je repose la serviette, et invite les autres à sortir de la salle de bain. On retourne au nettoyage !

-Non, toi tu t'assois, je vais ramasser !

Je t'aime John. Je t'adore, je suis même fou amoureux de toi. Mais là, tu m'énerves un peu, à me surprotéger !  
On se fait face. On a les bras croisés tous les deux, attendant de voir qui va lâcher l'affaire en premier.  
Pas moi ! Je suis un peu têtu, dans mon genre !

L'air que j'arbore doit lui faire prendre conscience qu'il en fait un peu trop, parce qu'il capitule.  
Mais ce que j'apprécie, c'est qu'il a changé d'idée, et se baisse avec nous pour ramasser. A quatre, le nettoyage est rapide, et on retrouve rapidement une chambre à peu près potable.

Seule la chaise n'a pas changé, elle est toujours cassée...  
Bon, bah à la poubelle !  
La porte s'ouvre tout à coup, et Ronon fait son entrée.

-Me v'là !

Ouais, on a vu ! De toute façon, à lui tout seul, il remplit n'importe quel espace, alors...

Bon, maintenant que c'est propre, on peut jouer !

-Les filles contre les mecs ! S'exclame Aiden.

Les filles se regardent, et se mettent à sourire. Pas mal comme défi...  
Evan sort sa console, et comme on n'a pas de télé, on la branche sur un portable. L'écran n'est pas grand, mais on voit pas trop mal. J'ai les moustaches qui frisent…

C'est un jeu de conduite. On va leur mettre la pâtée, aux nanas...  
On commence. Deux par deux, Evan et Ronon, contre Teyla et Jennifer.

Le jeu démarre, et je m'aperçois rapidement qu'elles ne se débrouillent pas trop mal...  
Ça va être plus difficile que je le pensais...  
Au bout de quelques minutes et pas mal de cris de toute part, l'équipe des mecs gagne !

Chouette...

Au tour d'Aiden et John, contre Jeannie et...  
Et merde ! C'est moi qui vais faire la deuxième fille ?

-Ça te dérange pas ? Me demande John.

Je m'en serais bien passé, mais il faut avouer que les groupes se sont fait en fonction de qui sortait avec qui...  
Et bien évidement, John et moi, comme on est ensemble...

-T'as pas intérêt à nous faire perdre ! S'exclame tout à coup Jeannie, notre honneur est en jeu !

Bon, Rodney, ravale ta fierté, et joue !  
Je ronchonne un peu, histoire de bien leur faire savoir que même si je suis gay, c'est pas pour ça que je suis une nana ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut !  
Et j'ai ma petite idée pour faire pencher la balance de mon côté...

Je me place à côté de John, alors que Jeannie est à côté d'Aiden. On commence.  
Le temps de comprendre comment ça fonctionne avec le joystick, et je perds un peu de temps, mais je me rattrape bien vite. Le jeu est serré...  
Mais alors que je parais être très concentré sur ce que je fais, ma jambe vient bien involontairement se frotter contre celle de John...

Bizarre comme elle ne m'obéit pas, et qu'elle continue son manège toute seule...  
Niark niark...  
Mais il ne bouge pas... Raaaaahhhh ! Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses...

Mon pied se déplace doucement, et monte un peu contre la jambe de John...  
Il a un léger sursaut, mais se reprend assez vite.  
Bien, j'ai trouvé son point faible ! Tout en ayant les yeux rivés sur le petit écran, je recommence, et lui fais du pied. Mais tout en douceur et en délicatesse.

Et j'ai un grand sourire ! Ça respiration est un peu trop saccadée ! Ça marche ! Je sais que c'est pas loyal, mais j'men fous ! A la guerre comme à la guerre !  
Et on n'avait pas dicté de règle du jeu, donc j'ai le droit !  
Il se retrouve un peu distancé...

-Fait gaffe mec ! Ils vont nous avoir ! S'exclame Aiden.

-T'inquiète ! J'vais remonter ça vite fait !

Bien sûr ! Tu peux toujours y croire !

La ligne d'arrivée est en vue...  
... Et je l'achève en poussant un petit gémissement à peine audible mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensuel.  
Il se retourne vers moi, et du coup, se retrouve dans le décor, juste au moment où Aiden passe la ligne, suivit par moi et Jeannie !

Aiden étant le seul rescapé, Jeannie et moi on lâche les manettes, et on danse de joie, on a gagné !

-Tu vas voir toi... tu perds rien pour attendre... Murmure t-il en me regardant avec un petit sourire vengeur.

-Bon, on fera la revanche après, je voudrais dire quelque chose ! Annonce Aiden en regardant Jeannie.

-T'as réfléchi, toi aussi ? Dit alors John.

Et ils baissent la tête tous les deux.

-Jennifer est déjà au courant... Dit à son tour Ronon.

Ma copine et moi on se regarde. Mais de quoi ils parlent ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà...  
Je vous souhaite à tous un bon dimanche et vous dis à vendredi prochain !  
Bizzz à tous,

Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	31. Chapter 31

Je suis un petit peu en retard, et là, je profite de 5 minutes de tranquillité pour poster. Alors pardon à l'avance si il reste quelques fautes, je n'ai pas pu relire ce chapitre.

Merci **Lisa **! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure, et surtout, que tu n'as pas été déçu par le chapitre ! Et pour ce qui est de savoir ce qui va se passer, et bien je ne peu te dire qu'une chose, bonne lecture ! Et oui merci, je pense que mon fils a passé un bon anniversaire, à la fois avec nous, et le lendemain avec ses copains à la caserne. Et en ce qui concerne l'âge de mon fils... non, ce n'est pas un secret d'état, il a 23 ans !

Bon, je vous laisse lire, maintenant !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Décision finale**

Ils sont franchement embarrassés. Même Jennifer à l'air triste. C'est quelque chose qui les concerne tous les trois, mais quoi ?

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois…

Oh bon sang ! Je crois savoir. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui pourrait les mettre mal à l'aise. Le hockey, et la proposition faite par le sélectionneur.

Alors finalement, ils ont décidé de partir ?

Je suis content, mais en même temps déboussolé. J'en voulais à John de ne pas partir à cause de moi, et je m'en voulais d'être la cause de son refus. Mais là, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je m'étais fait à l'idée de l'avoir tout à moi !

-J'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. Juste pour voir. Après tout, comme tu l'as dit, ça ne m'engage en rien… Dit Aiden en s'asseyant à côté de Jeannie.

-Tu me rassures ! Je m'en serais voulu à mort si tu avais fini par regretter d'avoir refusé ! Répond la concernée en souriant.

Aiden soupire, soulagé, et l'embrasse.

-Tu viens ? On va faire un tour ?

Elle se lève, lui prend la main, et ensemble, ils sortent de la chambre.

-On va vous laisser... Dit à son tour Ronon en faisant un signe de tête à Jennifer.

Et eux aussi partent.

Il ne reste qu'Evan et Teyla, et John et moi.

-Viens, on va les laisser tranquille…

Je fais un grand sourire à John alors que les deux autres toussotent un peu. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils s'imaginent qu'on veut être seuls, ou alors parce que nous, on les laisse.

Mais ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que John a une chambre particulière…

oOoOo

Le silence règne tout le long du chemin, et il n'y a pas grand monde. John ouvre sa porte rapidement, et on rentre. Mais à peine la porte est-elle fermée, que je me sens plaqué contre elle.

-J'en avais envie depuis que tu as osé m'allumer…

Moâ ? Naaann… j'aurais jamais…

Mumm... Si je subis ça à chaque fois que je l'allume, comme il dit si bien, je sens que je vais devenir rapidement le roi de la braise !

Et je vous ferais remarquer qu'il y a bien un "R" dans le mot braise, bande de pervers !

Il a beau s'appuyer sur moi, il le fait malgré tout avec douceur, ses mains se baladant sans gêne et sans pudeur partout où elles veulent. Sa bouche par contre, a décidé de me rendre dingue. Elle m'effleure à peine, me faisant gémir, sans jamais m'embrasser vraiment.

-T'as triché, tu sais ça ?

Oui mais... Ohhh...

-Je vais te punir...

Espèce de bourreau !

J'ai beau tourner la tête pour capturer ses lèvres, il trouve toujours le moyen d'y échapper !

Bon, au grand maux, les grands remèdes !

Je lève mes mains et lui emprisonne le visage avec. Mais au moment ou j'allais réussir à l'embrasser, il empoigne mes mains avec les siennes, et me les tient au dessus de la tête !

-Tu croyais faire quoi, là ? Me demande t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Euh... Je voulais juste l'embrasser, moi !

Mais il en a décidé autrement.

Il mordille mon cou qu'il lèche ensuite... J'adore ça... Cette zone doit être érogène chez moi, parce que je ne peux pas me retenir de gémir, et d'onduler contre lui. Il m'excite, quand il fait ça...

-Tu aimes ?

Il doit avoir un léger problème d'audition, si il me demande ça. Ou alors, il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible !

Comment peut-il simplement douter, si il m'entend ?

Ohhh... Mumm...

Là, je ne doute pas non plus qu'il soit dans le même état que moi...

Je le sens parfaitement...

-Tu as envie de moi ? Murmure t-il à mon oreille.

Question bête et stupide !

-Dit-le...

J'voudrais bien, mais j'peux pas prononcer autre chose que des trucs débiles du genre :

Mumm... Ooooh... Aaaah... et autres onomatopées qui ne veulent strictement rien dire !

Comme à chaque fois qu'il me touche, je perds la tête. Il me torture purement et simplement...

... Puis je me sens libre.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

John m'a lâché. Il se dirige tranquillement vers son lit, et s'assoit dessus !

Mais kèskimfait, là ??

Je suis dans un état pas possible, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, légèrement débraillé parce qu'il a promené ses mains sur moi, et surtout, j'ai une monstrueuse bosse qui déforme mon pantalon !

Et lui ? Et bien monsieur est assit sur son lit, le dos appuyé sur son oreiller, les bras croisés, et me regarde en souriant !

-Ça va ?

Il se fout de ma gueule ?

J'aime pas du tout ce qu'il me fait là ! Je suis tellement excité que...

Ah je vois ! C'est comme ça qu'il a décidé de se venger ?

Je vais pour me précipiter sur lui, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne joue pas impunément comme ça avec moi...

-Il faut qu'on parle...

... Mais je suis stoppé net dans mon élan. Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Il tapote la place à côté de lui, mais je m'installe au pied du lit. Je me connais, je sais que si je suis trop près de lui, je n'arriverais pas à être concentré sur ce qu'il veut me dire. Et même si j'ai l'entrejambe douloureusement tendue, il faut que je reste calme.

-Moi aussi, j'ai réfléchi... et je crois que je vais accepter.

Je m'en doutais. Ça me flanque un drôle de coup au cœur, mais en même temps, je suis ravi pour lui. Il va connaitre pendant quelques jours, ce que ça fait d'être un pro !

Ça ne peut faire de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Alors voilà, ça va durer trois jours, et ça se passe dans le Michigan...

Ouais, je sais, c'est juste que... Quoi ???

-A Détroit...

Mais c'est au bout du monde ! Y'a au moins deux milles bornes !

Je dois faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'il rampe vers moi, et pose ses mains sur mes cuisses.

-Ça va ?

Bah... euh... en fait...

Je me racle la gorge. Bon, je le savais, et même si ça me fout les boules de savoir qu'il va partir à presque deux milles kilomètres, ça ne durera pas si longtemps que ça !

Trois jours, c'est vite passé, non ?

-Et l'entraineur s'est arrangé pour que ça tombe pendant les vacances d'hiver, comme ça, on loupera pas les cours.

Et merde ! Comme ça, moi, je me morfondrais encore plus ! Bah oui, pas de cours pour m'occuper l'esprit, je vais pas arrêter de penser à lui !

Bon, prend sur toi Rodney, et soit heureux pour lui. L'amour, c'est ça aussi. Penser à l'autre avant soi-même !

-On a encore quinze jours devant nous...

Le ton de sa voix à changé... et il a un petit air coquin... il est carrément mignon tout plein...

Il se lève, va fermer la porte à clé, et revient vers moi...

Je pense connaitre ma punition pour avoir triché.

Et franchement, je n'ai aucun remords !!

Allez, à plus !

Moi, j'ai un... John qui... m'embrasse et...

...

La suite est interdite aux moins de dix huit ans...

Ouf ! J'lai échappé belle, j'les ai depuis peu...

oOoOo

Je n'ai jamais vu quinze jours passer aussi vite ! Pour une fois que je veux pas voir les vacances venir, j'ai pas de veine...

On est vendredi soir, et au début de la semaine, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de mes parents. Ils me payent le billet de car pour que je passe les vacances avec eux. Je peux pas refuser, ça l'ferait pas...

Remarque, c'est pas plus mal, de retour à la maison, j'aurais trop plein de truc en tête pour penser que celui que j'aime est à 1871km de moi. Je le sais, je suis allé sur le net pour savoir...

Là, je suis entrain de faire mon sac, je pars demain matin à onze heures.

Et John part juste un peu avant moi. Le sélectionneur, M. Landry, si je me rappelle bien, leur a réservé des billets d'avion, et le bus qui les emmène à l'aéroport vient les chercher à dix heures.

J'ai le cafard. J'ai beau me dire qu'on se quitte que pour quinze jours, et que les retrouvailles n'en seront que plus fantastiques, je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Je n'ai même pas pu manger, ce soir. Je suis angoissé. Stupide, me direz-vous ?

Moi je dirais non... Amoureux, tout simplement...

Je suis seul dans la chambre, Aiden est avec Jeannie, ils veulent passer cette soirée ensemble. Evan est avec Teyla. Ils sont sans doute les seuls qui n'ont pas trop de chagrin, Evan rentre chez lui, et comme par hasard, lui et la famille d'accueil de Teyla habitent à peine à quelques dizaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont déjà concoctés des petites sorties ensemble. Je les envies...

Jennifer, elle, reste au campus. Elle doit faire un stage pendant les vacances, pour pouvoir valider ses modules. Et elle s'en est trouvé un dans l'hôpital du coin. Alors elle aura l'esprit assez occupé pour éviter de trop penser à son petit ami.

Pour Ronon, c'est différent. C'est Caldwell qui l'a "ramené" en quelque sorte, alors c'est la ville qui prend en charge les frais de son hébergement. En échange, il s'engage à poursuivre ses études et avoir de bons résultats, sinon, il sera sans aucun doute obligé de rentrer dans son pays. Et même si il est avec Jennifer, je le trouve assez indépendant. Il donne l'impression de n'avoir besoin de personne.

Je me demande parfois si sa famille ne lui manque pas trop...

Mais je pense quand même qu'ils sont ensemble, ce soir. Même si personne n'en a parlé pendant le diner, durant lequel on a été d'une sagesse exemplaire, on a tous envie de passer cette nuit dans les bras de ceux qu'on aime.

Mais pas moi. Je préfère encore que la séparation soit franche. Je me connais, émotif comme je suis, je vais pas supporter de le quitter demain.

Je vais pas pouvoir le lâcher, je vais me rendre totalement ridicule, je vais...

-Salut Rodney...

... me mettre à chialer...

Bon sang ! Je lui avais pourtant dit que je voulais pas le voir !

Je me retournerais pas... je me retournerais pas...

Je reste concentré sur la manière de plier mes tee-shirts de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun pli, et tout ça, pour éviter d'avoir à les repasser. Passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ensuite, mettre les chaussettes deux par deux. Ça m'évitera d'avoir à cavaler après la jumelle qui en général, trouve toujours le moyen de se planquer dans les endroits les plus improbables, ensuite...

-Mon ange, regarde moi...

... ensuite, allez dans la salle de bain, pour y prendre mes affaires de toilettes. Et éventuellement, me noyer dans le lavabo...

Je sens bien qu'il est derrière moi, mais lui non plus, il n'ose pas me toucher. J'essaye de me reprendre, et me dirige d'un pas ferme vers la porte, quand...

-Rodney, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir...

C'est pas que je fais la gueule, mais je referme la porte derrière moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il voit que j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Et oui, j'ai beau être un mec, je suis sensible. Et je déteste les adieux.

Je rafle tout ce qu'il y a sur la tablette, mets ça en vrac dans un sac, et je m'effondre le long du mur. C'est trop dur...

Je ne sursaute même pas quand je le sens qui me prend dans ses bras. Je le savais. J'aurais pu en mettre ma main à couper.

Et finalement, je me laisse aller. Mais j'ai réussi à ne pas pleurer. Je me laisse seulement bercer. C'est si bon de sentir son cœur battre tout contre mon oreille.

Je l'aime tellement.

-J'aimerais passer la nuit avec toi...

Là je sursaute !

On en a fait des trucs tous les deux... Des trucs pas très catholique, que deux garçons ne sont pas sensés faire ensemble, mais on s'aime. On a même dormi dans le même lit une fois, c'est vrai. Mais on n'avait pas trop le choix, on avait qu'une chambre pour deux !

Ouais, plus mauvaise fois que moi en ce moment, tu meurs ! Parce franchement, dormir dans le même lit n'est pas ce qu'on a fait de pire, ce jour là...

Mais là, on est au campus. Et personne ne sait qu'on sort ensemble, alors imaginez qu'on nous surprenne ?

Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'on s'est retrouvé seuls et qu'on en avait envie, ce qui est assez fréquent je dois dire, c'est vrai qu'on a fini au lit.

Mais jamais on a passé la nuit dans la même chambre ! Et dieu sait pourtant que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !

-Ronon est avec Jennifer. Je crois qu'ils s'entendent très bien, et qu'ils seront ensemble cette nuit. De même que Jeannie et Aiden. Les seuls dont je ne suis sûr de rien, sont Teyla et Evan. Et moi, cette nuit, j'ai envie d'être avec celui que j'aime, avant d'être séparé pour quinze longs, très longs jours...

Bah oui. Lui, il ne s'en va que trois jours à presque 2000km d'ici, mais moi je retourne chez mes parents. Et je doute qu'ils soient suffisamment compréhensifs pour accepter que leur fils unique soit homosexuel, et qu'il ramène son petit ami à la maison...

-S'il te plait mon ange, dit oui...

Il m'embrasse. Mais je ne veux pas céder.

Il m'embrasse encore... dans le cou... juste le petit creux que j'ai derrière l'oreille... mumm...

... Non... je ne cèderais pas...

-Dis oui...

Je tourne un peu la tête pour lui dire ce que je pense de son insistance un peu lourdingue, mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Ou plutôt si, c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu faire. Parce que parler, c'est pas possible quand on a la bouche pleine... Il m'a eu... Remarque, si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais reculer, et dire d'arrêter. Mais bizarrement, c'est pas du tout à ça que je pense...

Je réponds ardemment à l'attaque de sa langue. J'aime trop ça...

Et je me sens soulevé...

C'est bon, t'as gagné, je cède...

oOoOo

Contrairement à ce que je croyais, j'ai dormi comme un bébé, dans les bras de John. Et on a été sage, cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas arriver fatigué chez mes parents, et je sais que je manque singulièrement de force, après nos batailles amoureuses...

Quand le réveil a sonné, j'ai vraiment voulu le balancer par la fenêtre. Mais je voulais profiter une dernière fois des câlins de mon amour.

Puis il a vraiment fallu qu'on se prépare, alors on s'est levé, en silence. Ça fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Se dire que moi, Rodney McKay, je suis capable de rester sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes ! Ça témoigne surtout du fait que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air con en bafouillant des trucs minables.

Je prends mon sac, et je remarque que John avait sans doute prévu que je ne refuserais pas, parce qu'il avait emmené le sien. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir passé la nuit dans ses bras. J'ouvre, on sort, et je referme la porte de la chambre. Là, je soupire un grand coup. C'est bon, plus moyen de reculer. Il faut y aller...

Arrivé dans le hall, on remarque que seule Jennifer est là. On lui fait tous les deux la bise. C'est une fille qu'on aime bien, puis on sort, mais pas elle. Elle nous fait un petit signe de la main, et referme très vite la porte derrière nous. Je pense qu'elle aussi, en a gros sur le cœur, mais elle ne veut pas le faire voir. On parcourt rapidement les quelques dizaines de mètres qui nous sépare du portail du campus. Les autres sont déjà tous là, même Evan et Teyla. Ils sont venus nous dire au revoir, alors qu'il doit faire -10° au moins ! Non, j'exagère à peine !

Le bus arrive, Ronon monte, sans un regard en arrière, suivit d'Aiden qui a du mal à s'arracher des bras de Jeannie, qui lutte pour ne pas pleurer. Courageuse Jeannie...

John se tourne vers moi et s'approche, mais je lui tends la main et lui sourit. Pas d'effusion en public.

Il me fait un petit sourire, et me lance un "je t'aime" muet, qui me prend aux tripes.

Puis il monte. Le chauffeur démarre... je respire vite. Sans doute pour éviter de m'écrouler ?

Bon sang... Je déteste les adieux...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant !  
Passez tous un excellent dimanche, et à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry very beaucoup pour le retard, mais maintenant que les beaux jours arrivent, je ne sais pas quand exactement je pourrais poster^^  
En fait, ça dépendra beaucoup de ce que j'ai à faire à l'extérieur.  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je posterais quand même !  
Si ce n'est pas le vendredi, ce sera le samedi, ou alors le dimanche, mais je ne vous lâcherais pas !

Allez, passons aux RAR's !

Merci **Atlantis** ! Toi, avec un pseudo pareil, tu dois aimer la série^^ j'aime bien la façon que tu as de présenter les choses ! Et je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé le déroulement de cette histoire. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que mon cerveau déjanté à réussi à pondre pour la suite...  
Alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !  
Comme tout le monde le sait, j'adore ça...  
Et merci pour les compliments, ça aussi, j'adore....

Merci **Lisa** ! C'est vrai que c'est pénible de dire au revoir aux personnes qu'on aime. Mais dans un sens, ça ne l'est pas, parce qu'on prend un autre plaisir à les voir revenir !  
Par contre, tu me laisses sur ma faim ! Je veux savoir à quoi cette histoire t'as fait penser ! Sinon, je ne publie pas la suite ! Nan maieuh !!!  
Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, bien sûr que je mettrais la suite ! Mais en attendant que tu te rappelles ce à quoi ça t'as fait penser (et j'espère que tu m'en feras part quand ça aura refait surface), je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci **Ozias** ! Contente de lire que cette histoire te plait toujours autant ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre^^

Et merci à tous ceux (extrêmement nombreux) qui lisent, mais que je ne peux pas remercier personnellement...  
Merci à vous, lecteurs anonymes...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**1er jour de vacances...**

Sitôt le bus partit, je me tourne vers Jeannie, que je serre dans mes bras. On se réconforte un peu, puis elle s'écarte de moi.

-Bon, et bien je vais attendre mes parents, ils viennent me chercher…

Elle en a de la chance, elle ne va pas être obligée de se taper trois heures de route, dans un confort tout relatif…

Bon, et bien je n'ai plus qu'à me diriger vers l'arrêt du bus !

Je vais pour me baisser et prendre mon sac, quand elle s'exclame.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous, ça serait quand même plus rapide que d'y aller en car ?

Elle est bien gentille, mais je ne sais pas si ses parents seraient d'accord !

-Allez ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, ils diront pas non !

Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit d'autre, elle pose le pied sur la lanière de mon sac.

-Pas de discussion, tu viens ! Tiens, les voilà, justement !

J'ai bien reconnu la grosse voiture de ses parents. C'est vrai que ça me tente assez, ça doit être nettement plus agréable que de faire le parcours dans un bus qui se traine !

Dès que le véhicule s'arrête, elle se précipite vers sa mère qui descend, et lui saute au cou. Moi, j'essaye d'être un peu plus discret, mais je m'approche quand même, histoire de les saluer. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, qu'on se tutoie.

-Bonjour Rodney, alors comme ça tu rentres aussi ? Jeannie à raison, on ne va pas te laisser rentrer en bus alors qu'on a de la place ! Je suis sûre que tes parents ne seront pas contre.

Ils sont vraiment super. Mais ce qui m'embête, c'est que les miens m'ont donné du fric pour que je rentre en bus…

Bon, et bien je me servirais de cet argent pour acheter aux parents de Jeannie un petit quelque chose pour les remercier !

Les sacs sont mis dans le coffre, on monte, et en route pour la maison !

oOoOo

La route défile rapidement. Même si c'est l'hiver, les grands axes sont bien dégagés. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté leur proposition. Déjà que je n'aime pas trop voyager, dans un bus, je pense que j'aurais encore moins bien apprécié.

Jeannie babille joyeusement avec ses parents, qui lui posent plein de questions. Elle est enjouée, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude. Je suis assez fatigué, et même si je n'ai jamais pu dormir en voiture, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul.

Mais faut pas que je dorme, sinon, je vais être malade…

Je sens le bras de Jeannie qui m'enlace doucement, et elle m'attire contre elle. Malgré la ceinture de sécurité, j'arrive à poser la tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

J'chui naze… Pourtant, j'ai bien dormi. La tension qui est retombée d'un coup après le départ de John et des autres y est sans doute pour quelque chose…

Le fait d'entendre le bruit du moteur qui ronronne régulièrement me donne une envie de dormir pas possible.

J'essaye de résister. Je sais ce que ça va donner, si je me laisse aller...

Faut pas... faut pas...

oOoOo

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Il n'y a que le bruit d'une portière qui claque qui me réveille en sursaut !

Je me frotte les yeux. J'en reviens pas ! J'ai dormi ! Et je ne suis même pas malade !

-On est arrivé, mon chou !

Ouais, je vois ça, on est devant chez moi !

Ça alors ! C'est bien la première fois que je dors en bagnole sans avoir envie de vomir tripes et boyaux !

J'embrasse ma copine, fais la bise à sa mère, et donne une bonne poignée de main à son père.

Je récupère mon sac, et les voilà qui repartent. Oh pas très loin, ils n'ont que cent mètres à faire !

Puis je me retourne vers ma maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manqué…

Finalement, je suis vachement content d'être rentré !

Mes parents ne s'attendent certainement pas à ce que je sois là aussi tôt.

Avec le bus, j'en aurais eu pour encore une bonne heure facile. Alors j'ouvre la porte discrètement, pose mon sac dans l'entrée, et écoute. J'entends des voix qui proviennent de la cuisine. C'est vrai ça ! Il est l'heure de manger !

Chouette ! J'arrive pile poil !

Je lance un "bonjour" retentissant, qui fait sursauter ma mère, qui du coup, en lâche ses couverts !

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un Martien, puis un grand sourire vient fleurir sur leurs visages.

J'en pleurerais tellement je suis content de les voir.

Ma mère se lève si vite que sa chaise se renverse, et elle me fait un câlin qui m'empêche presque de respirer !

Je la sers aussi contre moi. J'adore mes parents, et ils me le rendent bien. Par contre, mon père est un peu plus retenu, et me tend la main.

-Bonjour fiston…

Je vais pour la serrer, mais il change d'avis et me serre aussi dans ses bras. Et je n'ai aucune honte à en faire autant. J'ai peut-être dix huit ans, mais je resterais toujours leur gamin…

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire "ouf " que je suis gentiment poussé à table, et qu'une assiette est vite posée devant moi.

Ah les bons petits plats de maman…

oOoOo

Je suis gavé ! Ma mère devait sans doute croire que je ne devais pas me nourrir correctement, parce qu'elle a tenu à ce que je prenne de tout !

Ce que je n'ai pas refusé, bien sûr…

Le problème c'est que maintenant, j'ai envie de dormir… Et oui, encore...

La digestion, ça me fait souvent ça…

Je prends alors mon sac, grimpe dans ma chambre, et je m'affale sur mon matelas…

Oh que ça fait du bien ! Il est de bien meilleure qualité que celui que j'ai à l'université.

Je m'étire comme un chat, attrape mon oreiller, et ferme les yeux.

Et je pense à l'homme de ma vie, qui est dans un avion, à des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres de moi...

Ça y est, ça recommence. J'ai une boule au creux de l'estomac, et qui n'a rien à voir avec toute la nourriture que j'ai ingurgité.

Il va falloir que je me trouve des occupations, si je veux éviter de déprimer…

Mais pour l'instant, je vais dormir un peu. Ça me fera du bien…

oOoOo

Un poids lourd me tombe dessus, et je me réveille en sursaut !

-Salut mon chou ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'es crevé ? T'as passé ton temps à dormir dans la voiture ! S'étonne Jeannie.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret sur mon réveil. Bon, elle a de la chance, j'ai réussi à dormir une heure.

Je suis en pleine forme !

-On sort ?

Mais pourquoi faire ? Je suis bien là !

Mais elle m'explique qu'elle aimerait bien faire un tour en ville histoire de voir ce qui a bien pu changer. Pas mauvaise idée, ça me changera les miennes !

Je me lève, me rhabille un peu, et la regarde de travers. Il faudra qu'un jour, elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut plus se permettre de rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre…

Mais bon. Je suis pas sûr qu'un jour elle arrête.

... Sauf si elle tombe sur John et moi, et dans une situation disons, un peu embarrassante...

Là, elle réfléchirait peut-être à deux fois avant de recommencer à entrer sans frapper !

On descend l'escalier, on passe en coup de vent devant le salon, où mes parents regardent la télé, et je leur annonce qu'on va faire un tour.

-Vous rentrez pour diner ?

Euh... Ça fait environ une heure qu'on est sortit de table, et il est deux heures de l'après midi.

Et ma mère s'inquiète de savoir si on rentre manger ce soir ?

Je pense peut-être qu'à bouffer, mais d'après vous, de qui je tiens ça ??

oOoOo

Ça caille vraiment dehors, et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'accepter de sortir.

Mais si j'en profitais pour faire les boutiques, et me trouver un truc pas trop cher ?

-T'es génial, mon chou ! J'aurais jamais osé te proposer de faire les magasins ! Mais puisque c'est toi qu'en parle le premier !

On n'habite pas très loin du centre ville et d'un centre commercial. Ça tombe bien, j'ai les pieds gelés.

... Prévoir aussi les chaussures qui vont bien, sinon, je vais pas tenir l'hiver...

Jeannie s'extasie sur beaucoup de chose, pourtant, y'a pas tant de changement que ça ! Le plus notable est sans aucun doute les boutiques supplémentaires dans la galerie marchande.

Je rentre dans un magasin pour hommes, tandis que Jeannie va dans celui d'à côté. Je regarde l'enseigne et je souris franchement. Une boutique de lingerie fine...

Aiden va s'en prendre plein les mirettes, quand ils se retrouveront ensemble !

Bon. Doudoune et pulls, me voilàààà !!!

Nettement moins sexy, mais tellement plus chaud, je me choisis un blouson dans une matière super légère, et super douillette ! C'est génial le progrès ! On n'a plus besoin de ressembler à un air bag sur pattes pour éviter de se transformer en glaçon !

Je ressors, mais Jeannie est encore dans la boutique. J'hésite... Je ne sais pas trop si je... Et puis merde !

Après tout, je ne dois pas être le seul mec à rentrer dans une boutique de fringues pour nanas !

Mais il n'y a pas grand monde, et je me fais repérer très vite.

Bon, c'est vrai que les hommes doivent avoir un peu la honte d'accompagner leur femme, alors je suis le seul représentant de la gent masculine. Une vendeuse me regarde, me sourit, et s'approche de moi.

-Vous désirez faire un cadeau à votre amie ? Me demande t-elle très professionnellement.

Mouahahahaha !!! Est-ce que je dois lui demander si il y a des boxers pour homme taille XL dans la boutique ?

Mais même si ça me démange, j'arrive à ne pas éclater de rire. Jeannie remarque alors ma présence, et me fait un signe de la main.

La jeune vendeuse sourit encore, et me sort un truc qui me fait rougir.

-Si vous voulez faire plaisir à votre amie, vous êtes au bon endroit, je crois qu'elle apprécie beaucoup le petit ensemble en dentelle blanche...

Elle me fait un léger clin d'œil, et s'éloigne.

Ça veut dire quoi ? Que si je ne veux pas passer pour un mufle, il faut que je lui achète ?

Mais c'est pas mon rôle !

Merde ! Faut que je trouve quelque chose pour m'en sortir sans me taper la honte !

-Rodney ! Viens voir ! S'exclame alors Jeannie.

Et alors que je m'approche d'elle, sous le regard appréciateur de la vendeuse, Jeannie continue.

-Tu crois que ça plaira à Aiden ?

Elle tient dans les mains le fameux ensemble en dentelle blanche. Je pense que si j'avais été une fille, oui, ça me plairait assez. Mais en ce qui concerne les goûts d'Aiden, j'peux pas juger pour lui !

Moi, j'aime un mec, alors la dentelle...

Sans aucune gêne, elle pose le haut sur elle, par-dessus ses vêtements, et me regarde avec un sourire.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

J'essaye même pas de m'imaginer ma copine presque toute nue avec juste ça sur elle...

Je me racle un peu la gorge, et arrive à lui dire que oui, Aiden aimera sûrement ça, puisqu'il est assez fou pour être tombé amoureux d'elle !

Jeannie me regarde, très surprise. Mais elle n'est pas la seule ! La vendeuse a apparemment tout entendue, et ne sait plus où se mettre !

Puis on éclate de rire.

On se dirige alors vers la caisse, ma copine paye ses achats, et au moment de sortir, je rends son clin d'œil à la vendeuse, qui sourit de nouveau.

-Dit donc toi ! Je vais dire à John que tu le trompes avec une fille, si tu continues !

Vous avez déjà vu le dessin animé de Tex Avery, celui où il y a un loup qui a toujours la mâchoire qui tombe par terre à chaque fois qu'il voit une danseuse pulpeuse ?

Et bien, la vendeuse à fait presque pareil, en entendant Jeannie !

Et moi, je lui lance le regard de la mort qui tue ! Mais elle pouvait pas garder ça pour elle ?

Je sens que je vais regretter d'être sorti avec elle...

Mais non, finalement, j'm'en fous. Je suis bien content de me balader avec elle. J'ai un super blouson bien chaud, y'a plus que les pompes à trouver.

Pas bien difficile, je rentre dans la première boutique, j'essaye, je paye, et je sors !

Dix minutes chrono ! Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais passer des heures à choisir ce qui ne va pratiquement pas se voir ! C'est vrai ça, je vais pas faire un défilé de mode. Alors une paire de chaussures montante, c'est suffisant ! Et puis, ça va avec tout, c'est pas salissant, et...

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de t'étaler sur une paire de godasses...

Ok, j'la boucle !

On se promène dans la galerie, puis on décide, une heure plus tard, de rentrer. Elle a raison, faut pas tout faire d'un coup, sinon, les quinze jours vont nous paraître une éternité !

Mais alors qu'on marche tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre, je remarque une plaque à côté d'une superbe porte en bois ouvragé, et je m'arrête.

"Laboratoires d'analyses"

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chou, ça va pas ?

Je sais pas en fait. Je pense que oui, mais comment lui dire que...

Et là, elle me cloue sur place.

-Rodney, t'as déjà pensé à faire le test ?

Putain ! Elle est du genre direct ! Je toussote, bafouille...

... Et finis par lui dire qu'il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour...

-On y va ensemble ? Ça fait un bout de temps que j'y pense. En fait, je veux savoir si j'ai quelque chose ou pas. Ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais moi aussi, j'ai bien envie d'arrêter de me servir de...

STOP ! Je ne suis pas bête ! Je sais de quoi elle parle !

Mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Pourtant, ça me ferait pas de mal de savoir que je suis sain.

Mais si au contraire, j'apprenais que j'avais quelque chose ? Si à cause de ça, je pouvais plus jamais fréquenter John ? Et mes autres amis ? Mais qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?

-Hey !! Stop ! Te prend pas la tête avant ! Allez, on y va, de toute façon, c'est anonyme...

Ça y est, je suis complètement angoissé...

Je la suis, mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis rassuré...

Le personnel médical est jeune, ce qui est assez troublant. Je me demande si ils savent pour quelles raisons on est là...

-Bonjour, on voudrait avoir un renseignement concernant...

Bon sang ! Elle peut pas être plus discrète ? Je jette un coup d'œil au alentour, mais il n'y a personne dans la salle d'attente. Tant mieux !

La jeune femme lui répond aimablement, et à la suite de ses explications, on rentre dans une autre salle. Là, un homme nous tend une feuille, sur laquelle on doit remplir quelques cases.

Je ne vois nulle part un endroit où on doit indiquer notre nom. Mais comment vont-ils savoir à qui donner les résultats !

-Pas de nom, juste un numéro. Retenez le, c'est comme ça que vous aurez votre réponse.

Les documents remplis, on tend notre bras. Une prise de sang, et dans quelques jours, on sera fixé.

Maintenant, j'ai encore plus la trouille. Avant, je me disais que si je faisais toujours attention, je craignais rien. C'est totalement débile, parce que si il y avait quelque chose à faire, je l'aurais certainement appris trop tard. Alors que maintenant, je saurais si oui ou non, John et moi, on pourra s'aimer sans problème.

Oui. Finalement, il vaut mieux que je sache...

oOoOo

Le retour s'est fait dans le calme. Faut dire que l'air glacial ne nous a pas trop incité à ouvrir la bouche.

Et comme il n'est pas tard, j'invite ma copine à passer le reste de l'après midi avec moi.

Elle accepte avec plaisir, et du coup, on se dépêche de rentrer chez moi.

... Humm... une délicieuse odeur de gaufre me chatouille les narines. Je me sens une faim de loup !

... Et je me rue littéralement dans la cuisine, talonné de près par Jeannie.

-J'en étais sûre ! S'exclame ma mère sans même tourner la tête. Alors, cette journée, bien passée ?

On peut pas répondre, on a la bouche pleine. On se regarde, et on sourit.

J'ai retrouvé toutes mes manières de petits garçons, et franchement, ça fait un bien fou !

Comment ça, c'est des mauvaises manières ? Mais non !

Ah si... zut, j'ai oublié...

-Merci m'man !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille nettoyer le bassin des poissons...  
Super activité, n'est-il pas ??  
Hem hem...

En tout cas, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !  
Bizzz tout plein,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	33. Chapter 33

Me voilàààà !  
J'espère que nous n'avez pas subi le mauvais temps annoncé par la météo, parce qu'à certain endroit de France, c'était pas la joie...  
Bref, passons aux RAR's, c'est nettement plus inéressant !

Merci **Lisa** ! moi aussi, je me suis amusée à écrire la scène dans la boutique de lingerie ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, quelques perso de SG1 sont dans ma fic, mais pas tous. L'oncle de John est Jack O'Neill, et la proviseur est Samantha Carter. Le sélectionneur de l'équipe de hockey, c'est Landry, mais lui, il parle pas ! Sinon, je crois bien que c'est tout... et pour ce qui est de la suite, bien sur que tu l'auras, comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs ! lol !! Et la voilààààà ! Bonne lecture !

Un grand bravo à **ma belle**, alias **Isajackson** qui a posté ma 383ème review ! Vous devez certainement vous demander (ou pas^^) pour quelles raisons je m'éclate avec un nombre comme celui là, mais sur un autre forum où je suis inscrite, j'ai un délire particulier avec les chiffres, et celui là est un envers-endroit ! Merci à toi ma belle ! Big bisous !!

Bon, maintenant, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Finalement, ça passe vite !**

Jeannie a dû se dire la même chose que moi quand nos petits amis sont partis, il y a quinze jours, parce qu'elle a pensé à des tas de trucs à faire. Du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer, mais sans oublier de passer quand même du temps avec ma famille. Mes parents ont été rassurés après l'avoir entendu vanter, en long en large et en travers, les bienfaits d'une séparation, sans qu'elle soit définitive pour autant.

Par contre, j'ai eu un grand sentiment de malaise quand ils ont abordés le sujet "petite copine"...

Ils savent qu'avec Jeannie, il n'y a jamais rien eu, vu que je la considère comme ma sœur. Et question sortie, je suis toujours resté assez évasif. En fait, j'ai eu très peu d'aventures, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Mais là, quand ils ont posé la question, en se regardant d'un air complice, je n'ai pas su quoi dire.

Je n'ai pas honte d'éprouver de l'amour envers un garçon. Surtout que ce sentiment est partagé. Mais comment dire ça à mes parents ?

Comment leur dire que leur espoir de devenir un jour grands-parents s'est définitivement envolé ?

Parce que sincèrement, je ne pense pas que je changerais...

-Vous savez qu'il y a une super équipe de hockey, dans notre université ? Il y a eu un match y'a quinze jours, et ils se sont super bien battus, hein Rodney ?

Je relève la tête, la remerciant silencieusement d'avoir su changer de sujet. Même si c'est pas vraiment celui là que j'aurais choisi...

-Il y a John, le capitaine, un gars vraiment gentil, et Ronon, un géant ! Vous devriez voir...

Elle continue comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure. Temps pendant lequel je laisse mes pensées vagabonder vers un grand brun aux yeux verts...

Oups ! Changement de programme, je ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'elle dit, sinon, je vais pas pouvoir me lever !

-... et y'a aussi Teyla et Evan...

Et blablabla, et blablabla...

-... bon, et bien comme les vacances sont finies, je vais préparer mes affaires. Rodney, on se retrouve demain ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Euh... Ah oui !

En fin de compte, je suis content d'être là. Avoir revu mes parents m'a remonté le moral. J'ai été traité comme un roi. Je suis fils unique, mais je n'ai jamais été pourri gâté. En revanche, j'ai été entouré d'énormément d'amour. Et franchement, ça vaut tout l'or du monde...

Ce soir, c'est la dernière soirée avant les prochaines vacances. J'ai eu droit à tout ou presque ce que je voulais. C'était grandiose ! J'adore mes parents, et après le repas, je me suis installé sur le canapé entre eux deux, comme au temps où j'étais un petit garçon...

-Dis donc Rodney, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'on te manque à ce point là, quand même ! S'exclame mon père.

Ma mère ne dit rien, mais elle pose sa main sur la mienne, et referme ses doigts sur les miens. Je soupire de plaisir en m'affalant contre le dossier. Pour un peu, je pourrais m'endormir entre eux.

... Ouais, je suis pas sûr qu'à mon âge, ils apprécieraient encore...

Mais pourtant, j'ai pas envie de les quitter...

... Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ! Bien sûr que si, je veux retourner à l'université !

D'ailleurs, il se fait tard et si je veux être en forme demain, j'ai plutôt intérêt à aller me reposer. Je me prévois une journée de retrouvailles assez câline...

Je me lève, plein d'entrain, dit bonsoir à mes parents, qui se demandent quelle mouche m'a soudainement piquée, et monte les marches quatre à quatre.

oOoOo

Ça fait bien dix minutes que je suis allongé sur mon lit, à me demander si je peux l'appeler ou pas.

La dernière fois, ça s'est pas trop bien passé...

_Flash back..._

Ça fait une semaine que je suis rentré. Jeannie et moi, on a retrouvé notre façon de vivre, c'est à dire qu'on est toujours fourré ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, on a tout les deux le cafard. C'est dimanche, et on ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Les magasins sont fermés, et en plus, il y a une espèce de petite pluie qui se transforme en verglas dès qu'elle touche le sol. C'est dangereux de sortir, ça glisse trop.

Alors elle m'a demandé si je pouvais aller lui tenir compagnie. Je n'ai pas refusé, j'ai un vague à l'âme d'enfer...

On est sur son lit, sur le ventre, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire.

-J'ai bien envie d'appeler Aiden...

Comme je la comprends... Moi aussi, j'ai bien envie d'entendre la voix de John...

Mais après tout, pourquoi on le fait pas ? Rien ne nous en empêche, non ?

Elle se lève, j'en fais autant, et on s'arme tous les deux de notre portable. Je suis presque fébrile, en appuyant sur les touches. Et quand enfin, la sonnerie se fait entendre, j'attends.

J'attends... J'attends encore...

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ??

Je vais presque pour balancer mon portable à l'autre bout de la pièce, quand j'entends enfin sa voix.

_« Allo ?»_

... Suivit d'un effroyable brouhaha...

_**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais John ? Tu vas pas rester planté au téléphone alors qu'on fait la fête ?**_

... C'est quoi cette voix de pouffiasse que je viens d'entendre ??

_« Allo ? Mais qui est à l'appareil ? »_

Je suis désorienté. Je déglutis, et alors que je vais pour répondre, j'entends encore.

_**Allez vient, beau gosse ! J'ai envie de danser...**_

C'est mielleux, c'est sirupeux, c'est dégoulinant de "yeux qui papillotent"... J'imagine parfaitement l'espèce de poupée siliconée qui peut dire ça !

Et elle a de la chance que je sois pas là, sinon elle aurait vu de quel bois je me chauffe !

J'inspire vite et à fond, et je lui dis enfin que c'est moi.

_« ... Moi qui ? »_

... J'me sens mal. Il s'amuse si bien qu'il m'a déjà oublié ?

C'est moi, Rodney...

_« Ecoutez, je suis désolé, mais j'entends mal... je vais raccrocher... »_

J'enrage ! Quel enfoiré ! Je le hais !

Et alors que je jette rageusement mon téléphone par terre, Jeannie me regarde bizarrement. Je me lève et je la laisse tranquille. C'est pas parce que j'ai des problèmes avec mon copain, qu'elle doit en subir les conséquences...

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, attendant patiemment qu'elle ait fini. Ce qui se fait rapidement. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort qu'elle ouvre déjà la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chou, ça ne va pas ?

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je lui hurle que j'en ai marre qu'elle m'appelle "mon chou", je trouve ça totalement débile ! J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir ce genre de surnom ! Alors qu'elle arrête de m'humilier de la sorte, sinon...

Elle est devenue blanche comme un linge.

Et je me rends compte de ce que je viens de lui balancer à la figure quand je la vois se relever difficilement, puis claquer la porte derrière elle.

Putain mais quel con !

Je suis vraiment le roi des imbéciles !

Faut absolument que je me fasse pardonner. Elle n'y est pour rien, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis acharné sur elle comme ça ?

Quand j'ouvre la porte, ce que je vois me désole. Elle est couchée sur son lit, et elle fixe le plafond. Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle a les yeux rouges, et ne me regarde même pas, alors que je m'allonge à côté d'elle.

-On a passé l'âge de se coucher l'un à côté de l'autre, tu crois pas ?

Okèèèè... Bon, j'avoue que je l'ai mérité. Je prends alors le temps de lui expliquer. Tout. Ma frustration d'être éloigné de celui que j'aime, de la façon dont il m'a raccroché au nez tout à l'heure, bref, je mets toute la sincérité dont je suis possible dans mes excuses.

Elle est adorable. Elle comprend. Et on se retrouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se consoler...

_Fin du flash back..._

Je n'ai pas envie de rester sur un échec. Alors je récidive. Et si il réagit comme la dernière fois, et bien, je serais fixé, et j'aurais au moins une journée pour me faire à l'idée que c'est finit entre nous...

Je regarde mon portable comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

J'ai mon avenir sentimental entre mes doigts, et ça me flanque une trouille pas possible...

Mes doigts tremblent en composant le numéro, et j'attends. J'attends... J'attends encore...

oOoOo

J'ai un affreux doute quant à mon retour au campus. Quand je repense au coup de téléphone que j'ai essayé de lui donner hier, et qui n'a rien donné, j'angoisse. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Je me demande si la voix de la gonzesse que j'ai entendu la dernière fois n'y est pas pour quelque chose…

Si jamais c'est ça, je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai aucun argument qui pourrait contrer ceux d'une fille.

Mais pourtant, il m'a bien dit qu'il m'aimait, juste avant de partir, non ?

Là, on est dans le bus. Les parents de Jeannie n'avaient malheureusement pas prévu qu'une de ses tantes allait se casser l'os du fémur, et ils ont dû partir l'aider deux jours, juste avant qu'on reprenne les cours. Ils auraient bien aimé qu'elle vienne chez moi, mais elle a réussi à les persuader qu'elle pouvait rester seule chez elle. Ce qui n'était pas franchement gagné d'avance...

Etant donné le temps qu'on va passer ensemble, on en profite pour mettre certaines choses au point.

Elle s'engage à ne plus m'appeler "mon chou", mais pense que ça prendra du temps, et elle s'excuse à l'avance pour ceux qu'elle laissera certainement passer...

De mon côté, je lui promets que jamais plus je lui hurlerais des horreurs comme celles que je lui ai dites le week-end dernier.

Et ça y est, on est sur la route qui nous ramène vers les personnes qu'on aime...

Je soupire…

-Arrête de te morfondre, mon ch... euh... Rodney... tant que tu ne sais rien, c'est pas la peine de te prendre la tête !

Je la regarde en biais, l'air malheureux. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire tout un cirque, mais là, quinze jours de séparation quand on en est au tout début d'une histoire, c'est vraiment la pire chose qui peut arriver, non ?

On n'est pas encore sûr l'un de l'autre, et il peut se passer tellement de choses...

Comme une nana qui se pointe, par exemple...

John est un beau mec, sympa, terriblement sexy, et gentil, et... enfin bref... mais il est à MOI !

Et il y a aussi cette phrase toute faite : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ?

Mais j'ai pas envie du tout que ce truc à la con se révèle juste !

Je regarde ma montre... encore deux heures !

J'ai pas fini de me ronger les ongles...

Jeannie est tout sourire, elle. Aiden a répondu à son coup de fil. Mais comme il est retourné chez ses grands-parents pour la fin des vacances, il ne sait rien en ce qui concerne les autres.

oOoOo

Il est seize heures, et enfin, on est arrivé. Il n'y a pas grand monde dehors, soit ils sont déjà arrivés, et sont déjà dans leur chambre, soit ils reviendront tous demain.

On a pris nos sacs, et on se dirige vers nos quartiers respectifs. Je repense à la première fois ou je me suis pointé devant l'université, et je souris. Que de bons souvenirs…

Je fais la bise à Jeannie, et me dirige vers mon bâtiment. Je retrouve avec plaisir le peu d'étudiants qui est là, et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Il n'y a qu'Evan qui est là.

-Salut mec ! Alors, ces vacances ?

On discute un peu ensemble, et il me raconte, mais sans trop de détails, ce qu'il a fait. Les sorties avec Teyla, la rencontre avec sa famille d'accueil, qui l'a très bien accepté. Enfin bref, ça s'est super bien passé pour lui.

Tant mieux !

J'évite de trop m'étaler sur ce que j'ai fait. J'ai encore en travers de la gorge ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai téléphoné à John...

Je range mes affaires dans mon placard, et il est déjà l'heure de diner.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de descendre... Mais je ne vais pas me laisser mourir de faim, alors je l'accompagne.

De loin, j'aperçois que Jeannie est presque sur les genoux de son copain. Evan et moi, on reprend nos vieilles habitudes, et on les rejoint. Tout le monde est là. Tous, sauf John...

Là, je suis assez inquiet... Il m'a pourtant dit que le voyage n'était qu'un essai. Aurait-il changé d'avis ?

J'essaye, l'air de rien, de glaner auprès de Ronon et d'Aiden des informations.

Et ils le font de bonne grâce. Ils nous racontent tout, ou presque...

En tout cas, vu leur tête à tous les deux, ça devait être plutôt cool !

-Y'a eu une fête, un soir, et on a rencontré des gens super ! Y'a même un joueur qui nous a invité chez lui. Vous auriez dû voir la piscine ! Un truc immense ! Y'avait plein de nanas...

Jennifer lui lance un regard mortel. Mais Ronon se met à sourire, et continue, l'air de rien...

-... je sais pas si vous voyez le genre... blonde décolorée, des nibards gros comme ça, et des bikinis ! J't'en parle même pas ! Ils étaient tellement petits que t'avais du mal à les voir !

Et il accompagne ses paroles de gestes tout à fait explicites.

Je blêmis...

-... et avec un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau ! Pas de conversation ! Enfin bref, elles ont voulu nous embarquer, mais je me suis pas laissé faire, par contre, John...

Et il se marre.

Ça veut dire que John, lui... ?

Bon, et bien me voilà fixé...

Il se penche alors vers Jennifer et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

-T'exagère vraiment tu sais ? S'exclame t-elle en se redressant très vite, c'est pas sympa de ta part !

Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

-Il te fait marcher, John a rembarré la nana.

-T'inquiète mec ! Il a été correct avec elle, mais il a fini par partir quand il a reçu un coup de fil bizarre...

Ah bon ? Il parle sans doute de mon appel... Alors ça voudrait dire que...

-Tu vois, tu t'es fait du mouron pour rien, Rodney ! Me dit Jeannie gentiment.

C'est sûr que ça me rassure un peu, mais quand je le verrais, je pense qu'il va y avoir des explications entre nous...

Du coup, je me sens légèrement mieux.

Le repas se finit, et on sort.

-Je peux venir ? demanda Aiden à Jeannie.

Ma copine le regarde avec des yeux morts d'amour, et lui prend la main. Jennifer n'attend pas non plus, et Ronon la suit. Evan m'envoie un drôle de regard.

Ok ! Je pense savoir ce que ça veut dire, je lui laisse la chambre !

Mais où je vais aller, moi, du coup ?

Je serais bien allé squatter celle de John, mais je pense qu'il a dû la fermer à clé avant de partir...

Et bien il ne me reste plus que la salle de repos !

Super ! Tout seul, en sachant que tous ceux avec qui je m'entends bien sont avec leurs amis respectifs, je vais déprimer à mort !

Génial...

Je traine comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs, et m'avachis plutôt qu'autre chose dans un fauteuil. Il est vingt heures à peine. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

J'aurais peut-être dû leur demander à quelle heure je pouvais me pointer sans que ça les gêne…

Journée de merde…

oOoOo

Y'a absolument rien à la télé. A croire que tout s'est ligué contre moi !

J'me fais chier comme un rat mort... Moi qui me faisais une joie de revenir, ça commence mal.

Je soupire... J'en ai marre...

Soirée de merde...

Je zappe, histoire de trouver un truc un peu plus intéressant que la reproduction des grenouilles d'Amazonie... ... Et je tombe sur celle des éléphants d'Afrique... Super...

Les pauvres, ils n'y ont droit qu'une fois tous les cinq ans !

Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient en voie de disparition...

-Ça t'intéresse tant que ça, de voir comment ils s'y prennent ? Murmure une voix à mon oreille.

Wouahhh !! Putain la trouille ! J'ai dû faire un bond d'au moins vingt centimètres !

-Heureusement qu'on n'est pas comme eux...

Cette voix... C'est celle de... Je me retourne brusquement... John ?

-Tu viens ?

Il est debout derrière le fauteuil, et me tend la main avec un sourire.

Je réfléchis même pas, et je me lève.

Super soirée !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon 1er mai !  
Là, je vous offre un brin de muguet virtuel^^  
Vous sentez comme ça sent bon ? J'en ai plein mon jardin, c'est une véritable mauvaise herbe, ce truc...  
Profitez bien de votre week-end, et à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	34. Chapter 34

Bon, et bien me voilà. Je sais qu'on est samedi et pas vendredi, mais là, j'ai profité d'un moment où je suis toute seule à la maison pour me jeter sur mon ordi !  
Mais j'ai quand même passé la tondeuse avant !  
Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mes fabuleuses et grandioses histoires de famille ^^ et place aux remerciements :

Merci **Lisa** ! Et oui, je sais, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec Rodney ! Mais bon, les retrouvailles vont être meilleures ! Car après un coup comme celui là, John a intérêt à assurer ! Merci pour le compliment, et contente de lire que ma fic te plait toujours autant ! Pour la suite, lire le chapitre juste en dessous !  
Bizzz à toi aussi !

Merci également à tous ceux qui me laissent une review, et j'espère que vous avez bien tous reçu une réponse à votre message !  
Les lecteurs anonymes sont bien entendu remerciés également, mais là, je fais tout en groupe, car anonyme veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, vous êtes des anonymes...

Allez, place à la lecture, maintenant !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Retrouvailles...**

Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi, sur le chemin du retour, comme le passage d'un troupeau de buffles, ou Madona faisant un concert dans la cage d'escalier, je crois que j'aurais rien capté !

Je dois avoir un air parfaitement idiot de plaqué sur le visage.

Il est là ! Et il est venu me voir ! Et il m'a demandé d'aller avec lui ! Et...

-Tu rentres ?

... Hein ? On est déjà arrivé ? Ah bon ?

Punaise ! J'ai rien vu !

Il me laisse entrer et referme la porte derrière moi.

Ouais, je sais. Plutôt couillon comme remarque, mais en ce moment, il n'y a pas que la remarque qui soit couillon, moi aussi. Je suis planté au beau milieu de la pièce, et je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes mains.

Tient ! J'ai des poches ! Et si elles allaient y faire un tour ?

-Rodney...

... Aïe aïe aïe... Il m'appelle par mon prénom. Pas bon signe...

Je me retourne vers lui. Effectivement, il a un drôle d'air. Aurait-il quelque chose à m'avouer ?

-... écoute... je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais...

J'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout quand ça commence comme ça...

-... j'ai changé d'avis. Enfin, c'est pas définitif. Et pas pour maintenant, mais...

Une chaise. Il me faut une chaise ou un truc sur lequel m'appuyer, sinon, je vais tomber. Ça y est, ça sent le début de la fin...

J'inspire profondément et calmement. Je le savais ! Quinze jours de séparation et il s'est rendu compte que ça ne lui convenait pas. Bon, et bien au moins, il a le courage de me l'annoncer !

-En fait, ce que j'ai vu quand j'étais là bas m'a beaucoup plu, et je crois que je vais essayer. Mais pas avant d'avoir mon diplôme, ça c'est une chose qui ne changera pas.

Attend... Il parle de quoi, là ?

-Alors l'année prochaine, si tout va bien, je vais faire un essai dans l'équipe de Landry...

... De l'air ! J'ai besoin d'air ! Mais il a pas fini de me foutre la trouille comme ça ? Je croyais que...

-Ça va mon ange ?

Ohhhh... il m'appelle mon ange de nouveau... j'l'adore ce mec !

Je lui saute littéralement au cou et l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière chose que j'avais le droit de faire ! Il est tellement surpris qu'il en perd l'équilibre un instant, et on manque de tomber par terre !

Je m'agrippe à lui comme un malade. Ce soir, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi, et je le lâche pas !

Et il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir... En fait, il a l'air tout à fait d'accord même... Et ça se remarque très vite. Sur lui, comme sur moi, d'ailleurs. Quinze jours qu'on s'est pas vu. Une éternité...

Il recule doucement, m'entraînant avec lui… et un bruit de clé dans une serrure parvient quand même à mon cerveau. Bien... Il est prévoyant...

Nos fringues atterrissent là où elles sont lâchement abandonnées, et on se retrouve sur le lit, nu et enlacés... Bon sang... ce que ça m'avait manqué...

Ses baisers, ses caresses... je gémis. J'ai envie de lui, et je lui dis. Même si je suis sûr que c'est inutile...

-Oh mon ange... comme tu m'as manqué...

Il m'embrasse le cou, les joues, la bouche, et je soupire de plaisir quand nos langues se retrouvent enfin. Elles se redécouvrent, se dégustent, se savourent... Nos mains repartent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, retrouvant elles aussi le plaisir de toucher cette peau qu'elles aiment tant caresser...

C'est si bon... c'est comme si c'était la première fois. Magique, intense...

John glisse sur moi, me lèche partout où sa bouche se trouve. Mes tétons, qu'il agace de la pointe de la langue, me faisant presque gémir d'impatience. J'ai envie de plus, tout comme lui je pense, mais il prend quand même son temps. Ses mains me caressent les jambes, puis elle remonte sur mes cuisses...

Sa bouche descend sur mon ventre, mon nombril...

Je le regarde faire, et quand il passe doucement sa langue sur mon sexe gorgé de sang...

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, mon ange... je veux t'aimer... je veux te faire crier...

... Ça m'excite tellement que je fais un effort surhumain pour me retenir…

Puis je le bascule à son tour sur le dos. Il est surpris, mais se laisse faire. C'est à mon tour de le torturer un peu et je le fais gémir. Il m'a fait passer un très mauvais moment, alors comme il ne s'est pas expliqué, je vais lui faire regretter ça...

Je sais, je suis parfaitement injuste, mais j'm'en fous. On verra après...

Mes mains le caressent, ma bouche l'embrasse, ma langue le titille de façon délicieuse.

Il gémit en se cambrant quand je le prends dans ma bouche, et pousse un long cri rauque...

Je joue un moment avec lui. J'aime tellement ça...

Je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort... il se plaint que je le torture, en faisant ça.

Je le sais parfaitement, mais quand je le sens proche de l'orgasme, j'arrête. Il reprend son souffle, et halète que je ne suis pas drôle du tout !

Et je lui réponds en pouffant légèrement que je n'avais pas l'intention d'être drôle !

Je m'allonge alors sur lui, en laissant mes mains retrouver son corps ferme... et on soupire tous les deux. Il me serre dans ses bras, m'embrasse dans le cou, et laisse ensuite ses mains parcourir mon dos, mes fesses...

C'est étrange. Il y a cinq minutes à peine, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, c'était de faire l'amour avec lui. Mais à cet instant, je ne sais plus si j'en ai vraiment envie, ou si je me contenterais de rester dans ses bras, comme ça. Juste pour apprécier le contact de son corps tout contre le mien...

Je suis si bien... même si j'ai un peu froid... John sent que je frissonne et se penche pour ramasser la couette qui a atterri par terre, puis me serre de nouveau dans ses bras...

-Je t'aime mon ange... si tu savais à quel point...

Je sais, mais j'adore quand il me le dit. Alors il peut se répéter autant de fois qu'il le désire, je vais certainement pas l'en empêcher...

Je suis étalé sur lui. Affalé serait sans doute plus juste, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça...

... Mumm... je comprends pourquoi...

Ses doigts essayent de se glisser entre mes cuisses...

Il reprend les hostilités ? Parfait... Je redresse un peu le buste, et je bouge mes hanches contre les siennes, lui faisant sentir mon désir. Même si je pense que c'est un peu idiot de ma part. Dans cette position, il doit même ne pas être très à l'aise en me sentant aussi dur...

J'ai envie de lui, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie d'être le passif. Je veux le prendre...

Est-ce qu'il sera d'accord ? C'est con, mais j'ai peur de lui demander...

-Ça va ?

Il s'inquiète. Je reste indécis quelque temps. Comment faire ?

Je pense que le plus intelligent de ma part serait de lui dire carrément. Comme ça, il n'y aura aucun risque qu'il comprenne de travers...

Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête à me poser ce genre de questions alors que je suis allongé sur l'homme que j'aime...

Alors je reprends mes baisers, et tandis que ma bouche se faufile dans son cou, je repense soudain au fait qu'enfin, je vais pouvoir l'aimer sans être obligé de casser cet instant magique.

Les résultats qui m'ont tant angoissé, se sont révélés négatifs. J'ai le droit de l'aimer sans contrainte...

Je me sens ragaillardis et du coup, humidifie mes doigts avant de les descendre le long de son corps. Il se contracte. Alors je replonge la tête dans son cou, et lui murmure tendrement que je veux l'aimer, je veux lui donner du plaisir. Autant que lui m'en donne quand il me fait l'amour...

-Rodney...

Ohhh... Il m'appelle par mon prénom. Je me doute de ce que ça veut dire. La peur.

Il a la trouille, et je connais ce sentiment. J'ai ressenti la même chose la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour ensemble. Je le comprends, mais en même temps, ça me désole. J'aurais tellement voulu lui faire connaitre ce plaisir intense que je ressens quand il est en moi...

J'aurais tellement voulu ressentir le plaisir d'être en lui, de l'aimer...

Je soupire légèrement et redresse le buste, tout en remontant ma main. Tant pis, se sera pour une autre fois...

Je lui souris... j'espère qu'il comprend que je ne lui en veux pas du tout... Il me le demandera peut-être de lui même un jour ? Qui sait ?

Mais alors que je vais pour me mettre sur le côté, il me retient en posant ses mains sur mes fesses.

-Reste... s'il te plait, reste... et continue...

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien compris... je n'ose croire que j'ai bien compris.

Il pose sa main sur ma nuque, me rapproche de sa bouche... m'embrasse tendrement...

-... il n'y a pas que pour le sport que j'ai changé d'avis...

... Qu'est-ce que le sport vient foutre dans cette conversation ?

Je dois le regarder bizarrement, parce qu'il se met à sourire.

Puis il remonte ses mains, les poses doucement sur mes joues, et me caresse de ces pouces...

Il est doux...

-... mon ange... je veux que tu m'aimes... fais moi l'amour, s'il te plait...

oOoOo

Je suis surpris. J'avoue que même si je l'espérais, je n'y croyais pas vraiment...

-Rodney...

Et il doit être plus que nerveux pour m'appeler par mon prénom...

-Mais je sais pas si je... enfin... tu seras... euh... doux ?

Il a l'air tellement gêné en disant ça. Mais moi, je le trouve adorable. Je ne suis sans doute pas un expert dans les jeux de l'amour, mais je sais ce que j'aime. Alors je pense qu'il doit aimer la même chose, non ?

Avec un sourire, je l'embrasse. Sur les joues, les lèvres, mais quand il ouvre la bouche, je ne cède pas.

Je descends, lèche ses tétons, et soupire quand je l'entends gémir. Bien... Ça, je sais qu'il aime. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je continue mon exploration. Je me laisse glisser sous les draps, et lèche, mordille, embrasse son ventre ferme, son nombril...

Je descends encore, glisse entre ses jambes, et je trouve l'objet de mon désir. Ma main le caresse, et il se cambre en poussant un petit cri. Il va voir ce dont je suis capable ! Et je lèche, j'embrasse, je suce... Il se tort sur les draps... Il aime ? Tant mieux, moi aussi...

Mais ce n'est pas fini, je commence à peine...

Je m'installe confortablement, et je continue. Tout en le regardant, je joue avec lui. Je découvre qu'il aime tout particulièrement que je titille son extrémité avec le bout de ma langue. Je ne savais pas que j'aimerais autant ça, et je suis complètement pris dans mon trip. En fait, je finis même par oublier que je suis entrain de torturer un homme rien quand l'empêchant de jouir.

Et oui, je sais quand je dois m'arrêter. Et John ne se retient même plus de crier.

J'adore...

Je suis concentré entièrement sur son plaisir. En fait, lui en donner est presque aussi jouissif que d'en prendre...

-... s'il te plait...

Non, pas encore, mon amour...

Je sais que si je ne veux pas lui faire mal, il faut que je le prépare, parce que je veux qu'en aucun cas il ressente la moindre douleur...

Mais j'aime aussi les préliminaires, alors je l'engloutis entièrement. J'aime le caresser de cette manière, j'aime le sentir se tendre sous la surprise.

-Oooohhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiiii...

Je sais aussi qu'il aime ça...

Je lui écarte un peu les jambes, et je le sens se raidir, alors mes va et viens se font un peu plus rapide...

Si je m'y prends bien, il ne va plus pouvoir penser à quoi que se soit...

Mais ça m'embête aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps...

Alors je remonte le long de son corps en souriant quand j'entends son soupir. Il est frustré !

Comme je le comprends...

-Oh bon sang... pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Gémit-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Je vais l'aimer, mais je vais m'y prendre à ma manière...

Et je l'embrasse fougueusement alors que ma main se faufile entre ses cuisses.

Il a un brusque sursaut, et se tend de nouveau.

Je le rassure encore, lui dis que je l'aime... et je l'embrasse... encore et encore...

Puis j'abandonne sa bouche, et descend légèrement, pour retrouver ses tétons. Ma main n'a pas bougé. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente agressé, alors elle est immobile. Mais elle ne le restera pas longtemps...

Je change de position et je me mets à califourchon sur lui. De cette façon, je peux le voir. Et tandis que je pince entre me lèvres ses délicats bouts de chair, ma main gauche se saisit de lui, pendant que la droite lui caresse doucement l'intérieur des cuisses. Je dois dire que tenir dans cette position, uniquement grâce à la force des jambes relève du miracle, pour moi !

Si ça continue, je vais être obligé de m'inscrire dans une salle de sport ! Quelle horreur !!

Mais je tiens bon. C'est fou ce que l'amour arrive à me faire faire !

Et ses gémissements me prennent aux tripes. Je me sens puissant comme jamais.

Rendez-vous compte ! J'arrive à faire sortir des bruits de la gorge d'un mec, que je croyais même pas ça possible ! D'ailleurs, si je lui dis ça après, je suis sûr qu'il ne me croira pas !

Et je le sens prêt. Je remets très vite mes doigts dans ma bouche, et les redescend...

Je le caresse... Il se crispe. J'insiste un peu, mais je comprends très vite que ce n'est pas suffisant...

Avec un petit sourire en coin, je me glisse de nouveau vers son entre jambe.

Vision sublime sur son sexe gorgé de sang, qui n'attend que ma bouche pour s'épanouir...

Ma langue attaque sa proie, et John a une réaction immédiate, il crie !

Et lui qui n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis bruyant. Il ne s'est pas entendu ! Mais j'ai ce que je voulais, j'ai détourné son attention... Et je suis devenu un pro.

En fait, j'excelle dans absolument tout ce que je fais. Et non, je ne me vante pas, c'est l'exacte vérité !

Je le lèche sur toute la longueur, avant de le suçoter un peu.

Il se cambre, il gémit, il halète... Il me supplie d'arrêter de le torturer, il bégaie qu'il n'en peut plus, qu'il va bientôt jouir... Mais je ne vais pas lui donner ce plaisir, enfin pas encore.

Et il émet un grognement digne d'un ours des cavernes !

Bon, il est tant de passer aux choses sérieuses, et mes doigts le caressent plus intimement. Il se contracte, mais ma bouche a raison de lui, et il se détend de nouveau.

Mon index glisse doucement à l'intérieur de lui...

Et j'essaye de ne pas penser à ce que je ressens quand c'est lui qui me fait ça...

... Sinon, je suis mal barré, moi...

J'y vais tout doux, sachant que comme il s'est encore crispé, il risque d'avoir mal. Mais au bout de quelques instants, ses gémissements changent de ton...

Surpris, je lève les yeux, et le regarde... Il a la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ouverts, et il me fixe.

Je commence à bouger mon doigt en lui...

Putain John ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je vais jouir rien qu'en voyant ta tête !

A force de caresses, il se détend, et mon majeur rejoint son acolyte...

-Ohhhhh... bon sang...

Il gémit, et ce ne sont que mes doigts... Je bouge lentement, très lentement. Ça m'excite aussi...

Et je me rappelle que j'ai en moi, un truc qui me propulse au septième ciel à chaque fois que John me prend. On est deux mecs, il doit être fait comme moi, non ?

Alors je bouge mes doigts, cherchant ce fameux "point G" ...

-Ohhh ouiiiiiiiii !!!

Punaise ! J'espère qu'il n'y a personne qui se balade dans le couloir, il a hurlé !

Mais là, je crois que c'est moi qui vais pas tenir. Je retire mes doigts doucement, et me positionne entre ses jambes... mon dieu, j'ai le cœur qui bat comme un fou... J'ai une de ces trouilles, moi aussi !!

John a le souffle court, et m'encourage d'un sourire. Un peu crispé quand même, le sourire...

Mais je veux lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il m'en donne, alors je m'enfonce doucement en lui...

... Oohhh bon sang...

La sensation est tellement intense... oh mon dieu... Je relève un peu la tête...

Il se pince les lèvres et gémit... Il doit avoir mal... Je veux pas qu'il ait mal... Il faut que je me retire...

-NON ! Reste... s'il te plait, reste...

Et il pose ses mains sur mes fesses... Il n'aurait pas dû. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mes mains ont glissé sur le drap, et je m'enfonce d'un coup en lui.

-Ohhh Rodneyyyy...

Il se cambre, il gémit... il faut que je bouge... j'en ai tellement envie...

-Oh mon dieu... oui... s'il te plait... encore...

Je lui obéis. De toute façon, je suis incapable de faire autrement. Je commence doucement, mais bien vite, je suis emporté par un flot de sensations toutes plus intenses que les précédentes...

Et j'accélère petit à petit. Il est si beau, la bouche entrouverte, gémissant son plaisir... Et il me serre dans ses bras, alors que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes reins. Je suis si bien en lui, que je vais pas tarder à me laisser emporter... mais je ne veux pas... pas encore...

Il se cambre brutalement, et crie...

Mes mouvements s'accélèrent encore, et je l'entends gémir à chaque coup de reins...

... C'est si fort, si intense... je m'enfonce profondément... il pousse un cri étranglé... il jouit...

Ses muscles qui se contractent autour de moi... c'est trop bon...

J'explose en lui... Oh bon sang... je vais mourir de plaisir...

Je m'écroule sur son torse et il me serre fort dans ses bras... Je suis complètement essoufflé. Lui aussi...

C'est extraordinaire… Je suis heureux comme c'est pas permis de l'être. Je sais pas où je trouve la force de me redresser, mais je caresse doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser délicatement...

Il tremble...

-Mon... ange... tu sais... quoi ?

Je le regarde, un peu anxieux, tout en essayant de respirer plus calmement...

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces retrouvailles tout autant que nos deux amoureux !  
Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !  
Bizzz,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	35. Chapter 35

Vendredi est là, et moi aussi !

Et comme je dois préparer pas mal de trucs, je passe direct aux RAR's !

Merci **Lisa** ! Tu crois vraiment que John peut être aussi bête ? Non, je suis sûre que non, pas après ce qu'il vient de laisser faire à Rodney^^ . Euh... le chantage n'a jamais marché avec moi ! lol ! De toute façon, comme tu le dis toi-même, c'est plutôt toi qui sera frustrée de ne pas savoir la suite ! Et merci pour le compliment, c'est vraiment agréable à lire ! Et pour la suite, c'est maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

Un grand bravo et un gros bisous à **Ozias**, qui a posté ma 400ème review !  
_Tu m'excuses si je ne me penche pas trop pour te remercier sinon, je risque de ne pas me relever^^_

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Super soirée !**

Je suis toujours sur lui, essoufflé, en nage, mais terriblement heureux.

Il me regarde, et sourit. J'attends...

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il veut me dire...

Je me retire doucement de lui, et bascule sur le côté. Aussitôt après, il me prend dans ses bras, en poussant un petit gémissement de pur contentement...

Je ne savais pas que le simple fait d'entendre ces petits bruits, pouvait me procurer autant de plaisir...

-Tu sais... si j'avais su plus tôt... ce que ça faisait... mumm...

J'ai le cœur qui bat vite...

-... j'aurais pas... attendu aussi longtemps...

Alors ça veut dire que...

Il se couche alors sur moi, et m'embrasse langoureusement. J'adore les câlins, et plus particulièrement quand ça vient de la personne que j'aime...

-J'aime te sentir en moi... c'est fantastique... totalement différent de ce que je croyais...

Bon dieu ce que je l'aime...

Puis il s'écarte et se rallonge sur le dos.

-... même si ça fait un peu mal après... Gémit-il.

Je souris. C'est vrai, mais ça va passer...

-Pouah !

Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-J'me sens poisseux...

Ouais, bah y'a pas que lui... Il a sans doute oublié que je me suis lamentablement écroulé sur lui ?

On se regarde... et on éclate de rire !

-Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ?

C'est vrai que j'en ai bien besoin... C'est pas pour dire, mais on a transpiré un peu...

Il se redresse et grimace un peu. Je l'aide à se lever, je me rappelle ma première fois...

J'essaye de bailler discrètement. Mais dès que je suis sous le jet d'eau chaude, je souris. Je me souviens parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on en a pris une ensemble...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je le regarde d'un air coquin, mais lui, en me voyant, il recule un peu.

-Mon ange... c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...

Moi ? J'aurais des idées derrière la tête ? Non... pas du tout... Il ne voit pas mon auréole ?

Je suis un ange, d'ailleurs, c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle !

Alors je ne peux pas avoir des idées bizarroïdes en tête, ce n'est pas possible !

Mais je me contenterais de me laver. Il a raison sur un point, s'épuiser de cette façon n'est sans doute pas la plus mauvaise, mais je doute que les profs soient assez compréhensif pour nous laisser dormir en cours demain !

Surtout au retour de vacances, pendant lesquelles on est sensé se reposer...

On prend quand même le temps de se câliner sagement sous la douche, en se lavant mutuellement. Ça se voit qu'on est fatigués tous les deux, parce que notre libido est au point zéro...

Et finalement, c'est pas plus mal...

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, on sort, expulsé de la douche par manque d'eau chaude !

On a épuisé les réserves...

Tout beau tout propre, on se sèche, et... et là, j'me sens comme un con. J'ai pas de vêtements de rechange...

John a compris mon dilemme. Il s'avance vers son armoire, et en sort un jogging ainsi qu'un boxer.

Je le remercie d'un rapide baiser, et les enfile...

Pas mal, si j'avais l'intention de ressembler à... en fait, je ressemble à rien !

Il est plus grand et plus costaud que moi et je nage dans ses fringues !

-Tu dors avec moi, ce soir ?

Je relève la tête, surpris.

-Je te promets de rester sage. J'ai pas envie de m'écrouler en cours demain... mais j'aimerais dormir avec toi...

Moi aussi ! Si il pouvait savoir à quel point ça me ferait plaisir...

Mais je dis non quand même.

A deux dans un petit lit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourra se reposer comme il faut.

-T'as raison... mais c'est bien dommage... Soupire t-il. Tu peux garder mon jogging, tu me le rendras demain, d'accord ?

Il a l'air tellement attristé... mais je vois bien qu'il essaye de se retenir de bailler. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs...

Je regarde ma montre. Dix heures du soir. Ouais, il est vraiment temps de se coucher...

Je m'approche de lui, l'embrasse légèrement, mais au moment de reculer, je me sens entouré par deux bras puissants...

Sa bouche est toute empreinte de douceur contre la mienne, et je réponds à sa tendresse en gémissant de plaisir. Qui aurait pu croire que deux mecs pouvaient autant aimer s'embrasser ?

Il y a deux mois, j'aurais certainement ricané devant ce genre de comportement.

Seulement voilà, je n'en ai plus envie du tout...

Sa langue s'engouffre dans ma bouche et je la caresse avec la mienne...

C'est sensuel, c'est délicat, c'est... C'est très excitant !

Dites moi, est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais l'embrasser sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois ?

Avec le temps, est-ce que la passion s'émousse ?

Si quelqu'un pouvait me renseigner, ça m'intéresserait... Parce que je suis jeune, et j'en ai aucune idée !

Et le pire, c'est que John est de nouveau dans le même état que moi...

C'est dingue, quand même !

Mumm... Finalement, la jeunesse a aussi ses avantages...

On n'a pas besoin d'attendre des heures avant de remettre le couvert...

Il se détache de moi, et on se regarde, un peu essoufflé. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un baiser !

Ses bras m'entourent toujours, et ses mains se posent même sur mes fesses.

Câlines, elles les caressent de façon très indécente.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça...

Et c'est pas le petit gémissement que je n'ai pas pu retenir qui dira le contraire...

-Mon ange, je crois que tu devrais partir, si tu veux pas finir dans mon lit...

Je recule en souriant.

Des promesses, toujours des promesses !

... Oh bon sang ! J'aurais sans doute pas dû dire ça !

Me revoilà de nouveau sur le lit, sur le dos, et avec un jeune homme plutôt entreprenant entre les jambes !

-Personne n'a le droit de dire que je ne tiens pas mes promesses ! S'exclame t-il en me souriant.

Ouais, bon à savoir...

En attendant, si il se lève pas, je crois bien que je vais avoir un mal fou à rentrer dans ma chambre, moi...

-On se revoit demain ? Me dit-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix, je lui rappelle qu'on est dans la même classe...

Et je prends un air tout à fait dépité quand je dis ça !

Ça le perturbe un peu, de m'entendre lui parler sur ce ton. Mais quand il se rend compte que je me moque de lui, il se venge en me chatouillant !

Ahhhh ! Il sait que je déteste ça !

Et cette petite bataille amoureuse se termine par un gros câlin, quand je ne peux plus me retenir de bailler.

John se plaque contre moi, et me sert une dernière fois dans ses bras.

-Allez file ! Sinon, je te garantie pas que tu pourras marcher sans problème...

Ça c'est de la menace !

Je lui souris, et je me lève vite, avant qu'il change d'avis. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas vouloir me laisser faire. Ah l'amour, quand il nous tient...

Et encore un cliché ! Un !

Quand je vous dis que l'amour me fait dire et faire n'importe quoi, vous pouvez me croire !

oOoOo

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre, en oubliant totalement qu'Evan est supposé y être avec Teyla.

Mais par chance, il est tout seul. Enfin non, Aiden est là, mais ils sont sagement couchés.

Deux secondes chrono pour me désaper, et je plonge dans mon lit.

-Alors, les retrouvailles, c'était bien ? Me demande Aiden d'une voix endormie.

Génial ! Tout simplement génial...

Et je crois bien que deux minutes après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endormais...

oOoOo

Le réveil est pénible... je me suis endormi assez rapidement, mais j'ai pas du tout envie de me lever...

Remarque, depuis le temps, je devrais le savoir qu'après chaque vacance, il me faut quelques jours pour reprendre le rythme. A moins que la soirée d'hier n'y soit pour quelque chose...

Ouais, sans doute...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis encore et toujours, le premier debout !

Au moins une chose d'immuable, dans ce petit monde...

Je secoue un peu Aiden, parce que tel que je le connais, il va mettre trois plombes à émerger. Et croyez moi sur parole, un Aiden au réveil, c'est presque comme un Ronon qui sourit !

Ça fait peur !

Il grogne...

J'm'en doutais un peu.

-Laisse moi dormir, j'chui naze...

Mon pote, t'avais qu'à pas faire des folies de ton corps !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? S'exclame t-il en sortant, enfin, la tête de sous son oreiller. Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mon "pote" !

Et il insiste bien sur le "mon pote"...

-T'as pas arrêté de gémir cette nuit ! Et quand c'était pas des "oh oui John", ou des trucs que je veux même pas savoir ce que ça veut dire, t'arrêtais pas de gigoter dans ton plumard ! Un vrai sac à puces !

Ah bah pour être réveillé, il est réveillé !

... Euh...Ok... Demain, je fais mes valises, et je squatte chez John...

Mais j'ai au moins réussi à le faire se lever !

Par contre, Evan n'a pas changé ses habitudes, il a toujours ses boules Quies, et il ronfle comme un bienheureux...

Je jette un coup d'œil sur son emploi du temps, parce que si jamais il a le malheur d'avoir cours à la même heure que nous, il ne va pas y échapper...

Oh le pôvre Evan... Il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, de sa rentrée de vacances... niark niark...

... Et je regarde alors Aiden avec un affreux petit sourire en coin...

Il comprend, et s'approche de moi doucement. Mais c'est vraiment pas la peine d'être discret, je crois qu'une bombe pourrait éclater à côté du dormeur, qu'il ne bougerait pas un cil !

On se place tous les deux du même côté du lit, on se baisse, on agrippe fortement le matelas...

-Wouaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?

... Et on est littéralement explosé de rire !

On est méchant... mais bon sang c'que c'est drôle !

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Il devrait lire dans les pensées, Evan, ça lui éviterait de dire des évidences... évidentes !

On essaye de reprendre notre souffle, mais faut quand même qu'on l'aide à se dépêtrer de ses draps...

- Lâchez-moi ! Crie t-il, vous en avez assez fait comme ça !

Oulah... Pas joyeux, le réveil...

Mais il a tout de même une bonne raison, le pôvre...

On finit de se préparer, et on descend enfin. On croise pas mal de monde, dans les couloirs. Normal, c'est la reprise. Mais ils font une de ces tronches ! On dirait des zombies ! Hilarant !

La cafèt... Ça va me changer des bons petits dèj' que m'a préparé ma mère pendant quinze jours...

Surprise, on est les premiers !

On s'installe donc, et Teyla arrive, suivit de Jeannie. Elles s'installent, la tête un peu en vrac, alors qu'Aiden se lève pour embrasser sa copine. Respect !

Evan en fait autant avec Teyla...

Ronon se pointe enfin, avec John...

Comment va t-il réagir ? Après la soirée qu'on a passé ensemble, je me demande comment on va se dire bonjour...

-Salut la foule ! S'exclame Ronon.

Etrange... Jamais il n'a été aussi enjoué !

Et pourtant, Jennifer n'est pas là. Tient, où est-elle, d'ailleurs ?

-Bonjour... Dit John à son tour.

Il fait la bise aux filles, et serre la main des mecs... même la mienne...

Je suis un peu déçu, mais je pense que je ne devais pas m'attendre à autre chose...

Foutues apparences…

Par contre, quand il prend place à côté de moi, il passe sa main discrètement sur ma cuisse, et me sourit...

Ah bah ça va beaucoup mieux !

On discute de choses et autres, en attendant que l'heure d'aller en cours arrive.

-Au fait, t'as un nouveau portable, John ? Demande tout à coup Ronon.

-Non, pas encore. D'ailleurs, ça me fait chier, je vais pas pouvoir récupérer les numéros qui étaient dans l'ancien...

Un nouveau portable ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai que c'est assez con, ce qui t'es arrivé...

-On peut savoir ? Demande Teyla.

Et John explique que quand ils étaient à la fameuse soirée, celle où ils étaient invités chez le joueur, quelqu'un l'a appelé, et comme il ne captait pas très bien, il marchait en essayant d'avoir un peu plus de réseau. Mais il s'est approché d'un peu trop près de la piscine, une des nanas l'a bousculé et...

... et plouf le portable...

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a jamais répondu ? Il aurait pu me le dire au moins !

... Euh... j'avoue que je me sens con de penser ça... Il pouvait pas, il n'avait pas mon numéro...

Du coup, je lui en veux plus, il avait une bonne raison !

-Allez, on y va, c'est l'heure...

Ouais, toute bonne chose ayant une fin, on prend nos sacs, et on file en cours...

Les filles partent de leur côté, Evan aussi, il ne reste plus que nous quatre. Et comble de bonheur, on commence la matinée avec Kavanaugh... Super...

Comme vous vous en doutez, le cours était d'un ennui mortel. Ce mec doit prendre un malin plaisir à écraser tout le monde avec sa supériorité !

Moi aussi, je peux en faire autant ! Sans me vanter, tout ce qu'il nous explique, d'une façon pas très claire en plus, je connais !

Il s'est pas trompé de cours ? C'est vrai ça, on se croirait revenu en première année !

Je prends mon mal en patience, et remarque que je ne suis pas le seul... Et lui, dans son immense fierté, ne se rend compte de rien...

Je comate légèrement, attendant avec impatience la fin du cours...

oOoOo

Deux heures de physique ennuyeuses à souhait, suivies d'une heure d'histoire. Rien de tel pour qu'une envie de me casser me prenne...

La cloche sonne enfin !

Je range mes affaires, et m'approche de la sortie, quand une main m'agrippe doucement. Je me retourne et tombe sur les plus beaux yeux verts de la terre.

-Tu viens ? On reprend pas avant trois heures cet aprèm', j'ai envie d'aller me balader...

Par ce froid ? Mais on est retombé dans une nouvelle aire glaciaire, et même si j'ai un nouveau blouson, j'ai pas trop envie d'aller me peler dehors !

Mais je le suis quand même, curieux de savoir où il veut aller...

On sort... Il fait un temps magnifique, et les arbres du parc sont givrés... Ça fait très carte postale !

On marche un peu en silence, les mains dans nos poches...

-Au fait, c'est pas toi qui m'as appelé, quand j'étais parti ? Parce que j'ai reçu un appel, mais comme je captais pas...

Je le coupe doucement, en lui disant que oui, c'était moi, et que je comprends pourquoi il ne m'avait pas répondu la deuxième fois. Mais j'avais quand même pensé à tout un tas de trucs à propos de lui et d'une pouffiasse...

Il éclate de rire !

-J'en étais sûr ! Mais ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que j'en avais rien à foutre de cette nana ? Je t'aime, et franchement, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te largue au profit d'une blonde siliconée !

Du coup, il s'arrête et me prend dans ses bras tendrement.

-Et si jamais tu penses encore une fois ce genre de connerie, crois-moi, je te le ferais payer !

Ah oui ? Et de quelle manière ?

Mais il me sourit, et j'oublie tout...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Vous trouvez cette fic un peu (beaucoup) trèèès longue ?  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est bientôt finie !

Et profitez bien de ce chapitre, parce qu'il vous faudra attendre un peu plus d'une semaine pour avoir la suite, étant donné que je prends le large !  
J'en ai marre du froid, alors je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis !  
... Et j'ai bon espoir de m'y trouver^^

Bref, ne vous affolez pas si je ne réponds pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude à vos reviews, je m'en occuperais dès que je rentrerais, c'est promis !

Allez, bonne soirée et bon week-end !  
Ciao !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	36. Chapter 36

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà ! Alors comme je suis rentrée vendredi matin à 2h30 du mat', vous comprenez que je n'étais pas vraiment en forme pour poster la suite^^  
Mais la voilà !  
J'espère que vous avez bien tous reçu ma réponse à vos reviews, et pour Lisa qui n'est pas enregistrée, voilà la sienne :

Merci **Lisa** ! Ah... on voit que toi, soit tu es encore à l'école, soit ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu en es sortie ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ce genre de cours à la rentrée, c'est pas le top^^  
En tout cas, merci pour le compliment, j'adore lire ça ! Et pour la suite, et bien, la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Allez, maintenant, voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**La gaffe monumentale ! Mais c'est radical, au moins...**

J'ai le cerveau en marmelade dès qu'il a ce regard. Mais je prends soudain conscience de l'endroit où on est. A l'extérieur, sur une allée, où même si il n'y a pas grand monde dehors, n'importe qui peut nous voir !

Alors, tout en reprenant notre marche, parce que sinon, je serais transformé en statue de glace, je relance le débat sur sa fameuse explication qu'il a eu avec Ronon. Depuis le temps, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit...

-Et bien tu me croiras si tu veux, mais il m'a dit qu'il essaierait d'être plus cool avec moi ! Il a du mal à m'imaginer avec un type pendu à mon bras, mais quand je lui ai dit que de toute façon, que ça lui plaise ou non, je ne renierais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, il a fini par abandonner. Et je pense que Jennifer y est un peu beaucoup pour quelque chose...

Oui, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il se prenait une réplique plutôt cinglante dans les dents à chaque fois qu'il faisait une tête bizarre en nous regardant !

Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était docile à ce point !

Comme quoi, faut pas se fier aux apparences...

Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est que lui et John soient réconciliés. Et si le géant est prêt à faire un effort, je pense que les autres, en voyant ça, seront un peu moins obtus...

On arrive près d'un banc, celui sur lequel j'étais assis avec Jeannie, le jour où je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureux de John... Et je souris à ce souvenir...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je le regarde et lui explique pourquoi je fais cette tête là.

-Alors si je comprends bien, je n'avais aucune chance de t'échapper ! S'exclame t-il. T'as utilisé une potion magique ?

Je rigole à sa remarque. J'avoue que non, j'y aurais jamais pensé...

Je préfère faire ça dans les règles, en usant de mes charmes et de mon sex-appeal...

Pas la peine de vous marrer ! J'ai du sex-appeal ! Sinon, j'aurais pas pu attraper un mec comme lui !

-Et je te trouve très sexy... plus particulièrement quand tu es nu, dans mes bras... et quand tes beaux yeux bleu sont complètement dilatés par le plaisir alors que je suis en toi... mumm... ça me fait un de ces effets... Murmure t-il d'une voix rauque.

Punaise ! Il me fait du rentre dedans, là ! Il devrait pas dire ce genre de chose sans prévenir... surtout quand on est dehors...

J'ai chaud ! Même si il fait très froid, j'ai chaud !

Et il devrait pas se rapprocher de moi comme ça...

J'essaye de reculer, mais il me retient en posant ses mains sur mes bras et en m'attirant doucement...

Se rend t-il compte de ce que ça peut donner à penser aux éventuels promeneurs ?

Ça ne prête pas du tout à confusion ! Je suis plaqué contre lui, et il m'entoure de ses bras !

Et le petit sourire en coin qui étire sa bouche ne me rassure pas tant que ça...

Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?

Il penche un peu la tête... Il s'approche encore plus de moi...

Il ne va quand même pas... Humpfff...

Mumm... Si il ose...

Il m'embrasse... Et dans un lieu public !

Et c'est le pire endroit qui soit pour colporter des rumeurs !

Je veux crier au monde entier que je l'aime, que je suis fou amoureux de lui, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Il n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça !

Même si ça me fait plaisir...

Je dois avouer que même si j'adore l'embrasser, je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je prends sur moi, et je réussis à détourner un peu la tête, puis je pose mes mains sur son torse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je vais pour lui dire ce que je pense de sa façon de se comporter, mais je me sens mal...

Il y a deux mecs qui marchaient sur l'allée, et qui se sont arrêtés. D'où je suis, je vois parfaitement l'air d'incrédulité sur leurs visages, mais qui se change rapidement en dégoût...

Et merde... Il manquait plus que ça...

-Ça va mon ange ? Me demande John.

Lui, il leur tourne le dos, et ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Mais moi, je suis pétrifié, le regard fixé sur les deux types qui, du coup, font un détour, comme si on était des pestiférés...

Ils ricanent en nous regardant, et là, John les voit enfin. Il se détache de moi. Mais je crois que c'est trop tard, le mal est fait...

-Tiens, salut Alex ! S'exclame John d'un ton enjoué.

Le dénommé Alex le regarde comme si il était moins que rien. Il ne répond même pas à son salut, et parle à l'autre, comme si on n'existait pas.

Puis, alors qu'ils sont à quelques mètres de nous, ils se mettent à rigoler, et se retournent sur nous en rigolant plus fort encore.

Je suis désespéré. Ce que je craignais de pire vient d'arriver.

On s'est fait surprendre...

-N'ai pas peur, Alex ne dira rien.

Ah oui ? Alex, c'est pas celui qui n'a pas répondu quand il lui a dit bonjour, et qui s'est marré avec l'autre en nous regardant ?

Je crois sincèrement qu'il se fait des illusions...

Du coup, j'ai plus vraiment envie de trainer dehors, ça m'a un peu refroidi.

-On va manger ? J'ai faim...

Moi pas. J'ai une angoisse qui me prend aux tripes...

-Allez ! Viens !

Ok ! On verra bien si effectivement, il a raison de faire confiance à ce fameux Alex...

oOoOo

On est rentré, et on se dirige vers la cantine. Mais je vois bien que sur notre passage, presque tout le monde se retourne et rigole. Ils ne font même pas semblant de se retenir. C'est insupportable...

Mais John n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué...

On se sert à manger, et on va s'asseoir. Les autres sont déjà là, et je pose mon plateau.

Un grand silence se fait.

Je jette un coup d'œil. C'est pire encore. Les chuchotements ont repris. Et les éclats de rire, les moues dégoûtées, tout me fait penser que les deux types ont cafté.

On a rien fait de mal, John et moi. On s'aime, et on s'est embrassé, c'est tout. Mais les mentalités sont tellement rigides, que les convenances passent au dessus de tout. Même au 21ème siècle...

Lamentable...

J'en ai gros sur le cœur...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rodney, un problème ? Me demande Jeannie.

Je soupire, et raconte à voix basse ce qui s'est passé dehors... J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

John se redresse, interloqué. Il regarde autour de lui, l'air furieux. Les autres ne se retiennent plus, et nous montre carrément du doigt.

Ronon sert les poings. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lui aussi, a l'air furieux...

Contre nous ? Il a honte de notre comportement ?

Jennifer pose sa main doucement sur la sienne, et je suis sûr qu'elle allait lui balancer un truc pas très sympa, mais il la regarde en souriant, puis se lève brusquement.

Il se tourne légèrement, histoire de bien faire voir à tous qu'il est debout.

Mais franchement, vous avez déjà vu un type de deux mètres, taillé comme une armoire à glace et avec une coupe de cheveux pareille, qui passerait inaperçu ?

Il attend patiemment que tous les regards soient sur lui, et...

-Si ça pose un problème à quelqu'un, il peut venir m'en parler ! S'exclame t-il alors.

Je suis scié ! Il accepte vraiment notre relation, et en plus, le fait savoir à tout le monde !

... Il n'y a plus un bruit...

Et comme je m'y attendais plus ou moins, personne ne se lève...

On dirait même qu'il y en a qui se tassent encore plus sur leur chaise, essayant de se faire oublier...

Faut dire qu'à leur place, je me ferais le plus petit possible.

-Laisse Ronon, ils n'en valent pas la peine... Rétorque John doucement.

Puis il a un drôle de petit sourire, et se lève aussi. Il me tend la main, et me force à me lever...

Euh... je sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, j'ai un peu peur du résultat...

Il m'approche de lui, pose ses mains en coupe sur mes joues et...

-Je me moque de ce que pensent les autres. A partir de maintenant, tout le monde va savoir que je suis avec toi...

... Et il m'embrasse sur la bouche...

oOoOo

Je me raidis. Mais son baiser est tellement tendre... je ne peux pas lui résister. Et je réponds avec ardeur.

Et alors que nous sommes enlacés, bouche contre bouche, j'entends un applaudissement discret...

Puis deux... puis... plusieurs ?

Je me sépare de John et voit que se sont nos amis, qui applaudissent. Tous. Sans aucune exception.

-Je suis avec Rodney. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Déclare John tout fort.

Je le regarde alors tendrement, et reprends sa bouche. Nos langues se mêlent avec amour.

Puis on se sépare à nouveau. On s'assoit, et on mange. Les rumeurs se font moins intenses, puis finissent par disparaitre. Le monde serait-il en train de changer ?

Du coup, le repas se passe dans une franche bonne humeur. Je suis heureux. Je peux tenir la main de mon amour en public, il se fiche de ce que les autres peuvent dire, et moi aussi.

Quand on a fini, on se lève tous ensemble. Les regards ont changés. Ce ne sont plus ceux de tout à l'heure, on dirait presque qu'ils ont honte...

Pas honte de nous, mais plutôt de ce qu'ils pensaient auparavant...

Ça me rassure.

oOoOo

On est dans la salle de repos. Quand on y est rentrés, tout à l'heure, il y a encore eu quelques mouvements de recul, comme si le fait d'être homo était contagieux...

Mais quand Ronon les a regardés de haut, ça s'est vite calmé.

Finalement, la première impression que j'avais de ce type était la bonne. Je sais pas ce qui me prend, une impulsion sans doute, mais je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras.

Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout !

Pas plus que les autres, d'ailleurs...

-Euh... Rodney, c'est pas parce que j'ai dit ça tout à l'heure que...

Je le relâche et le regarde en souriant. Il est très, mais vraiment très rouge !

-T'inquiète Ronon, tu crains rien, il est à moi ! S'exclame John en rigolant.

Il n'a plus peur d'exprimer ses sentiments en public, et j'en ressens une immense fierté.

Je le chope alors par la main, le relève de son fauteuil dans lequel il était affalé, et lui roule une pelle mémorable !

Je sais ! C'est pas très discret, mais maintenant, j'm'en fous royalement !

-Hey les amoureux ! Attendez d'être seul pour faire ça, quand même ! S'esclaffe Aiden.

-Pourquoi ? Rétorque Jeannie, t'es jaloux ?

Et aussi sec, elle en fait autant !

J'me sens bien... Mais vraiment bien. Je suis tout contre celui que j'aime, et il me sert dans ses bras...

Puis vient le moment où les filles se lèvent, pour aller en cours. On n'est plus très nombreux, maintenant. Il y a juste trois autres couples, qui nous jettent des coups d'œil de temps en temps, mais on voit bien que ça ne les dérange pas.

Il y a même un des garçons qui sourit, quand il voit les doigts de John s'entrelacer aux miens...

... Je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie comme ça...

oOoOo

Notre petite pause de presque deux heures est passée à une vitesse pas possible. Et là, on a juste un cours de philo en dernière heure. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant à faire...

Mais si je veux décrocher mon diplôme de fin d'année, faut que je m'y mette sérieusement.

C'est curieux, mais maintenant que je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de faire attention à mon comportement quand je suis en public, je suis vachement plus détendu, et je ne pense pratiquement plus à John, pendant les cours.

Enfin, quand je dis presque, c'est tout à fait relatif...

Il suffit que mon regard tombe sur lui, et je repars aussitôt au pays du bonheur.

Lui, par contre, il est beaucoup plus studieux que moi. Il ne regarde pratiquement jamais dans ma direction. Il écoute attentivement le prof, et prend consciencieusement des notes.

Bah au moins, si je capte pas tout du cours, je saurais chez qui aller pour me rattraper...

Mais ça m'agace qu'il arrive à se concentrer alors que moi, j'y arrive pas !

Bon. Résolution de Rodney :

(1) Ne plus penser à John pendant les heures d'études.

(2) Ne plus jeter de regard dans sa direction.

(3) Essayer d'oublier le fabuleux baiser qu'il m'a donné à la cafèt aujourd'hui...

-Pouvez me dire ce que vous pensez de ça, monsieur McKay ?

Hein ? Quoi ?

J'émerge de mon petit monde et regarde le prof, debout devant moi, les mains croisées dans le dos.

De ça quoi ? Merde, j'ai pas suivi... de quoi il parle ?

-Monsieur McKay... pouvez vous me dire ce qui nous vaut cet air béat sur votre visage ? Vous avez l'air d'être particulièrement pensif, j'espère que c'est le sujet d'aujourd'hui qui vous met dans cet état ?

Au secours ! Y'a quelqu'un qui peut m'aider ? J'chui dans la merde la plus totale, là !

Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche et répondre un truc passe partout, qui pourrait convenir à n'importe quelle question, quand j'entends le merveilleux, le fabuleux, le magnifique, le splendide bruit de la sonnerie de fin des cours. Sauvé par le gong !

Le prof se détourne de moi avec un petit sourire. Il a dû se rendre compte de mon soulagement...

Faut dire que j'étais pas vraiment discret. Je range mes affaires sous l'œil goguenard d'Aiden, qui a l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou !

Le sagouin ! Il aurait pu m'aider !

Mais bon. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui, si je suis complètement sous le charme de mon mec...

On sort de la classe joyeusement. La première journée est finie et s'est super bien passée !

Même si à un moment, j'y ai pas trop cru...

Je passe la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule, et je sors de la classe, quand je me sens légèrement tiré en arrière.

-Dis donc, mon ange, tu pourrais m'attendre !

Bon. Il va falloir qu'on mette certaines choses au point. J'adore les petits surnoms qu'il me donne, mais quand on est devant du monde, j'aimerais autant qu'il évite...

J'me sens pas très à l'aise...

Je vais pour lui en faire la remarque, mais je ne peux pas.

Et voilà, j'me suis encore fait avoir... Il me sourit...

-Tu viens ? Les cours sont finis...

Et... ?

Je sais pas si je me fais des illusions, mais j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir comme une petite lueur de lubricité dans son regard...

Il me prend la main, et m'entraine à sa suite.

-Bon et bien salut mec ! On se voit à la cafèt ce soir ? S'exclame Aiden.

J'ai pas le temps de répondre que John le fait à ma place.

-Je sais pas trop, j'ai bien envie de me faire livrer une pizza...

-Chouette ! On peut venir ? Demande t-il alors.

John stoppe brutalement et se retourne vers son pote.

-Et bien euh... si tu veux...

Ronon a essayé. Je pense que si John n'avait pas fait cette tête dépitée, il y serait arrivé, mais là, il a visiblement du mal à se retenir. Et le coup de coude d'Aiden dans ses côtes n'arrange rien...

Il explose de rire... et Aiden aussi.

-Allez ! Fait pas cette gueule, j'te faisais marcher ! On se retrouve demain ! Bonne... nuit ?

Il a hésité, mais finalement, il l'a dit. Et si d'autres élèves se sont retournés quand il a prononcé la dernière phrase, on s'en fout. On grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre, John se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, on entre... On balance nos sacs, et je me retrouve là où je suis le mieux, entre ses bras...

-Mumm... finalement, je suis content que tout le monde le sache. J'aurais plus besoin de me cacher pour te dire que je t'aime... je pourrais t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie...

Et c'est ce qu'il fait... et j'adore ça...

-... et on pourra faire l'amour quand on voudra... je t'aime... Murmure t-il dans mon cou.

Je penche la tête et lui laisse toute la place qu'il désire...

Je me sens poussé doucement sur le lit... je m'allonge... lui aussi... il me déshabille sensuellement...

... Et bientôt, résonne dans la chambre des soupirs et des râles de plaisir.

Je m'appelle Rodney McKay, j'ai 18 ans, je suis amoureux d'un mec...

... Et j'emmerde ceux que ça dérange !

**oOoOo**

**Fin...**

**oOoOo**

Et voilà ! Le mot fin apparait enfin !

Je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité, et encore plus ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me faire savoir qu'ils ont aimé ma fic en me laissant une review !  
Pour les autres, merci aussi de l'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous ne resterez pas toujours anonyme !

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour une nouvelle fic qui s'intitule : "Les nuits avec mon ennemi"  
J'espère vous y retrouver !

Bizzz à tous et merci encore.  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci d'avoir lu ma fic..._

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


	37. RAR's

C'est une note sur laquelle j'écrirais mes remerciements aux lecteurs qui ne sont pas enregistrés.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Merci **Leicka** ! Une ultime review qui me fait plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic t'ai plu à ce point.  
Par contre, quand tu parles des mentalités qui devraient avancer, tu parles du fait que l'histoire traite de l'homosexualité ? Si c'est ça, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
Chaque personne devrait pouvoir avoir le droit d'aimer qui elle veut et où elle veut ! C'est à dire en privé comme en public !

Euh... quand je parle d'aimer, je veux dire qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de discrimination ni de remarques désobligeantes envers un couple de même sexe, je ne parle pas du fait de faire des "câlins poussés" en public ! Restons correct, tout de même !  
Mais un bisou, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, l'amour ne se commande pas !

En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et j'espère te lire sur une autre de mes fics, qui sait ? Bizzz et à un de ces quatres !

* * *

Mis à jour le 03/07/13

Merci** Sandrine (Guest)** ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire t'ai touché à ce point. C'est vrai que l'homosexualité a souvent été traité dans les fics SGA, mais j'avais envie de m'y mettre également. Et je pense avoir pas trop mal réussi, même si "me mettre" à la place de Rodney a été un choix plutôt étrange étant donné que d'habitude, c'est plutôt John mon perso préféré. Par contre, si tu t'aventures une autre fois sur une de mes fics, évite de "vous" s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression d'être ma grand-mère ! lol !  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette review, j'ai vraiment apprécié l'attention !  
A la prochaine peut-être ?  
Bizzz


End file.
